Lágrimas de Luna
by SMRU
Summary: SS NH NT ST OCs No todas las historias tiene un final feliz. Lo siento, Hikari. Lo siento por todos. He decidido escoger este camino, y ya no puedo echarme atrás. No quiero interponerme entre tu felicidad y tú. Capítulo 21: Especial! UP! COMPLETE! RR plis
1. Prólogo: Tormenta

**Título:** Lágrimas de Luna

**Autor:** SMRU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece... ¡Más quisiera yo!

**Pairings:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema y OC's.

**Notas de la autora:** Jope, que importante me siento tratándome de "autora" X3 Bueno, el caso es que este es mi fic más personal, ya que me siento muy identificada con los personajes nuevos. Me parece que el prólogo relata una historia triste, y así he querido expresarlo, pero solo ustedes pueden decirme si lo he conseguido. Sé que es corto, vale, pero el primer capítulo lo tendré listo muy pronto. ¡Lo prometo¡Hum!. Dejando de lado mis paranoias, agradecería enormemente un review, sea como sea, si es malo: bien. Si es bueno¡mejor! XD Nos vemos al final... Si es que llegas ¬¬

* * *

**Lágrimas de Luna**

_By: SMRU_

Prólogo:

El cielo lloraba aquella noche penosa. Sus lágrimas oscuras caían desde los oscuros manchones negros que cubrían el cielo por completo. En la villa, el silencio solo se rompía por el atronador sonido de algún rayo o trueno ocasional que partía el lóbrego firmamento en dos. La electricidad de los relámpagos impregnaba el agua de los charcos de una luz repentina y que desaparecía a los pocos segundos de nacer.

La melodía que formaban las gotas de agua cayendo sobre el suelo empedrado y jugando con acordes entró en escena el instrumento principal de la obra.

El llanto del bebé se escuchó en todas las inmediaciones, pero, por suerte, no llegaría a alertar a las autoridades de la acuosa aldea, ya que su destino era otro.

El hombre que sostenía al recién nacido se detuvo unos instantes a admirar por última vez la hermosura de la cascada que tan bien conocía y la que había sido su hogar durante los últimos tiempos. Las aguas ocasionalmente desbordadas del lago sobre el que caía la gran catarata atraían al hombre con su ronroneo de oleaje producido por el ruido sordo de la caída del agua. Ningún canto de la más hermosa de las sirenas hubiera podido compararse al furor del agua el aquel momento.

Tras jadear de nuevo, un nuevo haz de luz atravesó las nubes plomizas y le indicó que siguiera corriendo. Una vez más, besó la frente de su hijo, envuelto en mantas, y una lágrima surcó su mejilla. Las diminutas manos del bebé asomaron entre la envoltura que cubría su piel y recogieron la perla que caía por el rostro de su padre.

El hombre ahogó un sollozo y observó la cicatriz que surcaba el cuello del pequeño. La acarició trémulamente y volvió a observar los profundos ojos color marrón oscuro que en ocasiones podían confundirse con el negro. Sus pestañas largas y bien definidas, sus pupilas dilatadas, su nariz rosada, sus mofletes hinchados por el llanto que había cesado apenas unos segundos atrás… El hombre volvió a abrazar al recién nacido y puso alerta sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos y lo escuchó por encima del fragor de la tormenta: un siseo. Furioso, impaciente, lleno de ira y de odio. Se supo atrapado, y forzó a sus piernas a volver a ponerse en marcha, por el bien de su hijo.

Corrió por la espesura, con la imagen de la entrada de su villa natal grabada a fuego lento en sus párpados.

Encontró la cabaña tras correr durante varios minutos que le parecieron eternos. Llamó desesperadamente a la puerta, la cual estaba dispuesto a derribar si no escuchaban sus golpes.

A los pocos segundos una mujer de su misma edad abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de gritar al verle ensangrentado, sin notar por un momento que la mayor parte de aquella sangre no le pertenecía. Él advirtió cuál sería su reacción y se apresuró a taparle la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba al recién nacido.

La mujer, rubia y de cabellos largos, esbelta, y clavando sus ojos azules desorbitados en el bebé lo señaló trémulamente y con manos temblorosas.

-Ha muerto… -la mujer miró de nuevo al rostro del que acababa de llegar, y atisbó n sus ojos celestes un dolor insondable e insoportable para un alma tan frágilmente humana.- Sayoko ha muerto, Kasumi, ha muerto…

El hombre no pudo soportar la pérdida de su esposa y se echó a llorar aún con el bebé en brazos. La mujer se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano sobre la espalda, a modo de inútil consuelo. A los pocos segundos, ella también se echó a llorar.

Irónicamente, el único ser vivo que no lloraba aquella noche en la cabaña era el más pequeño de todos, el bebé.

A los pocos minutos, el hombre se levantó y depositó el bebé en brazos de Kasumi, para después besarle en la frente de nuevo. La mujer no dejó de llorar mientras miraba como el que había sido su mejor a migo y casi hermano durante toda su niñez y su juventud sacaba una espléndida katana de debajo de la capa con la que se cubría.

Quiso preguntar cómo murió Sayoko, porqué había acudido a ella, y que hacía cubierto de sangre. Pero no podía, sus labios estaban sellados y sabía que si decía una sola palabra él se derrumbaría y sus intenciones con él.

-Reichi¿qué…? –Él la entregó la katana y la miró firmemente a los ojos.-

-Cuida de mi niña, por favor… -miró desolado a la pequeña.- Y jamás la hables de mí ni de su madre, críala como si fuera hija tuya, protégela, y no dejes nunca que él la encuentre. –La firmeza de las palabras de su compañero provocaron espasmos de pánico en el cuerpo de la mujer, pero asintió solemnemente, firmando un pacto con su alma.- Dila… dila… que fue, y será siempre, nuestra luz.

Dicho esto, volvió a besar a la pequeña, que le miró a través de la muralla de sueño que se había creado en sus ojos. Abrazó a Kasumi y ella le correspondió al tiempo que rompía en llanto sobre sus hombros.

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer? –la mujer intuía la respuesta, pero se sentía incapaz de admitirlo. Una última chispa de esperanza prendió en su corazón al hacer esa pregunta. Aquella chispa se extinguió como una llama en medio de un vendaval.-

-Lo siento, Kasumi. –Ella negó con la cabeza, rechazando la evidencia.- Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Se giró, despacio, dirigiendo una última mirada cargada de amor y cariño a su pequeña en los brazos de Kasumi. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Un paso, dos, tres… Asió el picaporte de la puerta, y con un último sollozo la abrió de golpe.

Con el resplandor de un relámpago, el fragor de un trueno, el reflejo de la luz sobre la sangre de su rostro, el hombre despareció para siempre de la vista de Kasumi.

Aquella imagen acompañaría a la joven el resto de su vida, y posiblemente quedara grabada a fuego lento en su piel incluso tras la muerte.

Volvió la vista hacia la pequeña y la susurró el que sería su nombre, el que le había dado su padre al abandonarla en brazos ajenos con todo su pesar.

-Hikari…

* * *

Bueno¿qué les pareció? Espero que tenga una buena acogida, sinceramente, ya que no me gustaría que la historia quedara recluída en el olvido, amparada en las sombras de mi mente (Por Dios, que dramática soy XD).

Un Review no hace daño a nadie... ¿me dejas uno?


	2. Capítulo 1: Apariciones

**Título:** Lágrimas de Luna.

**Autor: **SMRU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece... ¡Más quisiera yo!

**Notas del capítulo:** ¡El primer capítulo! Gracias a todos los que leísteis el prólogo y dejasteis Reviews, y también gracias a los que lo leísteis pero no dejasteis constancia de vuestra opinión. En verdad¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Apariciones.**

La mañana se presentaba tranquila y monótona como otras tantas. Con un bostezo se enderezo y apagó el molesto pitido del despertador.

Con aire taciturno se dirigió hacia la cocina y se comió unas pocas galletas acompañadas por un vaso de leche.

Iba a estar aburrido todo el día, sin duda.

Kakashi-sensei llevaba de misión tres días, y no volvería hasta dentro de una semana; Sakura-chan se pasaba las mañanas enteras ayudando a la vieja con el papeleo; y Sai se encerraba en la biblioteca y no salía hasta el mediodía.

Se planteó seriamente volver a la cama, pero se decidió por ir a dar una vuelta por los campos de entrenamiento. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor veía algo interesante.

Se vistió con la misma ropa de siempre, pero esta vez dejó la chaqueta negra y naranja en casa, ya que no le serviría para nada en pleno verano. También dejó sobre la cómoda la bandana, y se percató de que había algo a su lado.

Era una nota escrita con prisa y con la estilada caligrafía de Sakura:

"_Naruto:_

_Con las prisas no me ha dado tiempo a hacer mi cama y llevar la ropa sucia a la lavandería, te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras por mí. Quizá te lleve un regalito a la hora de comer por ser tan bueno. ¡Ah! Y que no se te olvide llevar los pergaminos a la casa Hyuuga. Te les he dejado en la mesa de mi cuarto._

_¡Buenos días! Sakura."_

Repasó la última frase un par de veces. Pergaminos, pergaminos, pergaminos…

Suspiró al recordarlo. Era un encargo de la vieja Tsunade, y debían estar en la casa principal del clan antes de la tarde. Garabateó algo en la misma nota para cuando llegara su compañera y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sakura en la casa que compartían desde hacía unos meses, y allí se encontró que la ventana estaba abierta para ventilar. Estiró las sábanas y colocó las mantas correctamente. Después, el cojín con estampado de pétalos de cerezo sobre la almohada.

Vio la puerta del armario abierta y la cerró con cuidado. Se observó a sí mismo en el espejo, y se apartó un mechón juguetón que caía por su rostro. Descubrió en el reflejo la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama y sonrió con tristeza.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y admiró las fotografías.

La de la izquierda mostraba a Sakura con sus padres, el día de su graduación en la academia, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura recogido por la bandana recién adquirida.

En la segunda estaba con el resto de las shinobis de su promoción, además de Temari y Tenten, en la zona del río a la que iban a bañarse. Todas lucían sus bikinis y se salpicaban alegremente. Naruto jamás supo quien fue el que tomó aquella fotografía, pero sin duda, la suerte le sonreía.

Más a la derecha aparecían ellos dos con Sai, Yamato y Kakashi. Naruto sonrió al ver la verdadera sonrisa de Sai, cosa que, según decía Sakura, le hacía parecer una criaturita adorable.

Y rematando la fila, la fotografía que ninguno de los dos olvidó jamás.

El equipo 7, recién formado. Kakashi sonriendo tras su máscara, Sasuke y él con cara de fastidio y la jovencita Sakura con cara de fangirl emocionada.

Soltó una risotada y se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Allí metió toda la montonera de ropa sucia en una bolsa y se la cargó a la espalda. Volvió a la habitación de Sakura y recogió los pergaminos, colocándolos debajo de su brazo.

Salió a la calle y tras dar unos pasos se dio cuenta de que no había cogido ni las llaves, ni la cartera. Suspiró. Ahora tendría que esperar a que Sakura volviera a casa, y sus planes para tomar un copioso almuerzo en el Ichiraku se habían visto frustrados.

Llegó a la lavandería media hora después, ya que pillaba un poco lejos de su apartamento. Dejó la ropa allí (en la cuenta de Sakura, que pagaban todos los meses) y cambió de rumbo para ir a la mansión del clan Hyuuga.

Enfiló la calle principal de la aldea y unos ancianos sentados en el portal de una casa lo señalaron. Estaba acostumbrado desde niño a que la gente lo mirara, pero desde que volvió a Konoha había advertido un cambio en aquellas miradas.

Ambos ancianos le saludaron y sonrieron, y Naruto correspondió con otra amable mueca y un movimiento con la mano.

-Es verdad que se parece mucho a él. –Las voces cansinas de los ancianos le llegaban vagamente.-

-¿Qué se parecen mucho¡Es su viva imagen!

El rubio sabía perfectamente a lo que se referían. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en el cuarto rostro de piedra de la Montaña de los Hokages.

Todos los que habían conocido a Yondaime en vida decían que Naruto cada vez se parecía más a él. El chico agradecía que gracias a su parecido con el difunto shinobi ya no le miraran con tanto desprecio, aunque precisamente por eso muchos otros le repelían aún más.

Giró a la izquierda y allí descubrió el tejado de la gran casa. Era de un color azul plomizo, y sus tejas necesitaban una buena reparación. Escuchó un ruido metálico y dedujo que alguien estaría entrenando.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, negándose a utilizar la aldaba con forma de águila. A los pocos instantes un joven poco más mayor que él y con la frente vendada (símbolo inequívoco de que era miembro del bouke) le abrió y le pidió que le siguiera.

El muchacho entró en la casa y siguió al criado por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran jardín interior.

Allí ambos observaron como los dos contrincantes daban fin a su entrenamiento.

Hinata y Neji, ambos con el byaukugan activado, esquivaban y se defendían de los golpes del contrario a la vez que buscaban una grieta para atacar.

Se atacaban sin descanso, con las palmas abiertas y desprendiendo un chakra que incluso Naruto pudo notar.

En ese momento, Hinata hizo un movimiento de pies, ágil y muy veloz que dejó anonadado al rubio, y se plantó frente a su primo propinándole un golpe con ambas manos abiertas.

Aunque no llegó a tocarle, el impacto hizo retroceder a Neji un metro, jadeando, y fue entonces cuando se percató de la visita.

Desactivó su byaukugan y se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Deberíamos dejarlo ya, Hinata-sama.

La chica, claramente agotada, asintió y se arrodilló en el suelo. Su primo se adelantó unos pasos y le tendió un botellín de agua que la muchacha agradeció y dio buena cuenta de él.

El criado indicó a Naruto que le siguiera de nuevo y ambos se acercaron a los dos Hyuuga. Neji les miraba sonriente, con el rostro perlado de sudor, pero la heredera del souke aún no había reparado en ellos.

-¡Buen golpe, Hinata-chan!

El rubio se apresuró a saludar a ambos, y observó como la chica se quedaba petrificada, y su rostro se transformó en una estatua esculpida en rubí.

-Ya puedes retirarte, Shuichi, gracias.

El criado asintió y se alejó, dejándoles solos. Hinata se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su vestido.

-Ko-konichiwa, Naruto-kun.

-Hola. –Saludó el chico.- Traía los pergaminos sobre los sellos que pidió Hiashi.

Neji los cogió y observó las tiras en las que estaban escritos los títulos.

-Hiashi-sama ha salido por unos motivos urgentes, y no volverá hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Yo mismo me encargaré de hacérselos llegar en cuanto regresé. Dile a Hokage-sama que disculpe las molestias.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia. Me dijo que podíais quedároslos el tiempo que quisierais.

-Transmítele nuestro agradecimiento a Hokage-sama, por favor. –Habló por primera vez Hinata.-

-Claro. –El rubio sonrió.- Por cierto, siento haber interrumpido vuestro entrenamiento.

-Oh, no pasa nada. De todos modos íbamos a parar ya –aclaró rápidamente Hinata.-

-¡Nee-chan, Nii-san!

Los tres muchachos miraron en la dirección de la que provenía la llamada. Hanabi, la hija pequeña del patriarca se acercaba a ellos sonriendo y con una mano en alto. Había crecido bastante, y ya lucía en el cuello la bandana de Konoha que la acreditaba como gennin. Naruto sonrió al comprobar que cada vez se parecía más a su hermana.

Detrás de ella la seguía una chica de la edad del rubio y los otros. Tenía el pelo largo y liso, que la caía sobre los hombros. Su cabellera castaña brillaba mecida por la suave brisa de verano. Vestía unas mallas negras típicas de las kunoichi y un vestido color púrpura sin mangas muy liviano, ceñido a la cintura por un cinturón marrón.

El jinchuuriki no pudo contener una exclamación al fijarse en sus ojos.

Negros. Tenía los ojos negros. O al menos eso le pareció al principio.

Cuando ella estuvo a la altura de los otros tres muchachos cruzó una mirada con Naruto. El rubio retrocedió un paso. Sus ojos no eran negros, sino marrones oscuros, pero la expresión de su rostro, aquella mirada altiva, y la sonrisa torcida de su boca le recordaron demasiado a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Ella desvió la mirada y sonrió amablemente a Hinata y seguidamente a Neji.

-Ohayo.

Ellos dos la correspondieron con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza. Hanabi recibió unas palabras de agradecimiento de la recién llegada y se marchó excusando que tenía que prepararse para su próxima misión.

Hinata se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano para acercarla a Naruto.

Ella había mudado su expresión y ahora tenía un brillo curioso en la mirada, y a Naruto no le pasó desapercibido que miraba a Hinata y esta se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Na-Naruto-kun, ella es Hikari-san. Hikari-san, él es Naruto-kun.

El rubio alzó la mano para estrechársela a la sonriente muchacha, pero ella la rechazó y se acercó hasta el rostro del chico y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro del chico ante tal muestra de afecto. Además de que, vista de cerca, la chica era mucho más atractiva y atrayente.

-Encantada de conocerte, Hinata-san me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Ambos miraron a la nombrada, que miraba la puerta por la que había desparecido su hermana con la mandíbula tensa y las orejas rojas. Hikari sonrió complacida.

La recién llegada se giró y abrazó a Neji.

-Pasado mañana me voy de misión, así si queréis podríamos ir a comer algo juntos.

El tono meloso de voz de la kunoichi no admitía replica.

Hinata se giró y asintió, con el rubor desapareciendo poco a poco de su rostro.

-Pero con una condición –añadió Neji, a lo cual Hikari infló los mofletes con un gesto infantil.- No al Ichiraku.

A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar aquello, y su estómago no tardó en protestar por haberse olvidado la cartera.

Hikari le miró, y volvió a sonreír a Neji.

-Creo que Naruto-kun también quiere venir. Vamos, Neji… -Le cogió ambas manos al pelinegro y le rogó con la mirada.-

El shinobi bufó, fastidiado. Apartó la vista, pero a todos les dio tiempo a ver el suave rubor de su rostro.

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez.

La muchacha iba a saltar de alegría cuando habló Naruto.

-Etto, lo siento, pero creo que no podré acompañaros.

Los rostros decepcionados de las dos kunoichis presentes no pasaron desapercibidos.

-¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer?

-Eh… no, no es eso. Es que no tenía previsto ir a comer a ningún sitio, así que no traje la cartera.

Para los dos Hyuuga aquella excusa no fue creíble. ¿Naruto? Ni en sueños saldría de casa sin la idea de asaltar el puesto de ramen.

Pero a Hikari se le volvió a iluminar la cara.

-Por eso no hay problema, yo invito.

Naruto rechazó la invitación, aunque una parte de su subconsciente le pedía a gritos que aceptase.

-Oh, vamos. En algo tendré que gastarme el sueldo¿no?

-Podrías comprarte un a casa más grande. –sugirió Neji-

-Sabes que me gustan las casa pequeñas, y la mía está bien¿qué tiene de malo? Y lo que a mí respecta, sabes que limpiar no es mi punto fuerte.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Aunque también podrías tomarte unas vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones?

-Podrías ir a visitar a Kasumi.

El rostro de la muchacha cambió totalmente de expresión y se quedó completamente lívido. Hinata se movió nerviosamente y le dio un codazo a su primo.

-Etto, discúlpame, no pretendía… -se apresuró Neji.-

-No, no pasa nada.

La chica se giró y miró a Naruto.

-Vas a venir, te guste o no. Hace tiempo que quiero competir contigo por ver quien come más ramen.

¿Una competición? Naruto sonrió.

-Si es un desafío, no puedo rechazarlo.

Los cuatro sonrieron. Iba a ser todo un espectáculo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El señor Ichiraku estaba terminando de freír unos fideos mientras miraba su desierto local. En verano a nadie le apetecía tomar un buen tazón de fideos calientes, y el establecimiento apenas había tenido un par de visitas en toda la mañana.

Ayame apareció tras la cortina de la cocina. Dejó más masa al lado de su padre y despareció de nuevo.

Definitivamente necesitaba inventar una receta de fideos fríos o aquel verano dormirían a la calle.

Alzó la vista y todos sus problemas se disiparon. Por la calle se acercaban sus dos mejores clientes, y con lo que ganaran aquella mañana seguramente tendrían para vivir un mes entero.

La sonrisa de su rostro se encendió cuando entraron al local y pidieron cada uno diez tazones de ramen, con chispas en los ojos.

A su bolsillo y su economía le encantaban los concursos de "haber quién come más ramen".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El hospital aquella mañana estaba desierto. Apenas se cruzó con un par de enfermos mientras bajaba los dos pisos que la separaban de la planta baja del edificio. La kunoichi se despidió de la enfermera de recepción tras dejarla unos informes que tenían que llegar a la oficina de la Hokage.

Salió del edificio y respiró el aire fresco, sin el olor a medicinas y desinfectantes que la había acompañado durante toda la mañana. Se hinchó el pecho y respiró profundamente.

Alzó los brazos y de su boca escapó y bostezo.

Se echó a andar por la calle sin prisa, escuchando el canto de los pájaros y parándose a saludar a algún conocido de vez en cuando.

Giró a la derecha y entró en la calle del mercado, que aquella mañana estaba atestado.

Se dirigió a la verdulería, donde la atendió una mujer anciana y muy amable. Tras cargar con la bolsa de vegetales, se dirigió hacía la carnicería.

Media hora más tarde había hecho todas las compras que necesitaban para comer una semana, e iba cargada con cuatro bolsas. Apenas las notaba gracias a su prodigiosa fuerza.

Cruzó por delante del escaparate de la Floristería Yamanaka y sin pensárselo dos veces entró en el local y sorprendió a su amiga arreglando unos ramos con un mandil crema.

-Ohayo, cerda.

-Konichiwa, frentuda.

Ambas se sonrieron e Ino se sacudió las manos y se dirigió detrás del mostrador mientras Sakura se dejaba embriagar por la mezcla de aromas.

-Dime¿buscas algo en especial?

Sakura se colocó un dedo en la barbilla, pensando.

-¿Qué flor crees que le gustaría a Naruto?

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

-¿A Naruto¿Vas a regalarle una flor a Naruto?

A sakura no le pasó desapercibido que su amiga tenía una gran imaginación para esos temas. Pero claro, sus pensamientos andaban equivocados.

-Solo me ha hecho un par de favores y quería agradecérselo.

Ino acabó por creer la versión de su amiga, aunque su mente se había visto claramente afectada por la telenovela de la tarde.

-En ese caso… ¿qué te parece una rosa?

-¿Rosa? –La pelirosada se extrañó- ¿Pero las rosas no significan amor?

-Eso son las de color rojo, inculta. Las rosas del color de tu pelo indican amistad y agradecimiento.

La kunoichi sonrió ante la comparación y aceptó un magnífico ejemplar que cogió su amiga.

-¿Cómo te fue en la última misión? –indagó Sakura mientras rebuscaba en su monedero-

-Buf, fatal. Desde que Shikamaru es el encargado de organizar los exámenes de chunin, Chouji y yo no damos abasto. Cada vez nos mandan misiones más difíciles, y Asuma-sensei siempre acaba por escaquearse.

-Jajaja –rió la otra kunoichi.- Bueno, déjale. Ahora tiene que disfrutar la paternidad y pasara más tiempo con Kurenai. Por cierto¿han decidido ya la fecha de la boda?

Sakura recogió la rosa e Ino dejó las monedas en la caja registradora a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

-No, aún no. Ya sabes que quieren que Shikamaru sea el padrino, y con esto de los exámenes no va a estar disponible, así que supongo que será para después. Calcula dentro de un mes como mínimo.

-Bueno, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que un día de estos habrá que irse de compras¿no? –Le guiñó un ojo.- No podemos presentarnos en la boda con un vestidos cualquiera.

-Sí. –Al parecer, a Ino le había encantado la idea de pasarse una tarde entera mirando trapos en los escaparates.- Pero da mala suerte ir más guapa que la novia, así que no tenemos que pasarnos¿vale?

-De acuerdo –respondió Sakura ya en la puerta de la floristería.- Yo aviso a Hinata y a Hikari.

-Entonces yo a Tenten y a la organizadora del torneo por parte de Suna. –Ambas cruzaron una sonrisa cómplice.- Ja ne, frentuda.

-Matta ne, cerda.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura llegó a su casa un cuarto de hora más tarde. Sacó las llaves haciendo equilibrios con las bolsas y las introdujo en la cerradura.

-Tadaima, Naruto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó las bolsas en el suelo para quietarse los zapatos. Depositó las llaves en el armario que había en la entrada para el calzado, al lado de las de Naruto.

Se dirigió a la cocina y guardó la comida en su sitio correspondiente.

Luego, caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Naruto.

-¿Naruto? –Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, y al no obtener respuesta entreabrió la puerta y se asomó dentro.- ¿Estás aquí?

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de la ropa mal colocada en la cama y los rollos tirados encima del escritorio.

Cerró la puerta arrugando la nariz y entró en su cuarto.

La cama estaba hecha.

Recorrió toda la casa, pero no había ni rastro del rubio. Volvió al comedor y vio la nota que le había dejado al rubio. Él había añadido algo.

"_OK, dattebayo."_

Al lado había unas migajas de las galletas que habían constituido el desayuno de su compañero. También había llevado la ropa a la lavandería. Volvió a la habitación del muchacho y se percató de que al lado de su chaqueta estaba Gama-chan, la cartera con forma de rana de Naruto.

No se había llevado ni las llaves ni la cartera. ¿Comer fuera? Si así era solo había un lugar en toda Konoha la que acudiría Naruto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Maldita sea¡Esto no es justo!

El rubio lloriqueaba mientras veía como Hikari pedía el bol de ramen número dieciocho, mientras que en su pila de platos tan solo había quince.

Hinata y Neji miraban sorprendidos a la kunoichi.

-_"¿Cómo demonios puede comer tanto y no engordar nunca?" _–Se preguntaba Neji.-

-¿Te rindes? –Exclamó Hikari tomando el último sorbo.-

-¡Sí, me rindo¡Ya no puedo más¡Acepto mi derrota¡Ya no tengo razones para vivir¡¡ADIÓS, MUNDO CRUEL!! –Dramatizó el jinchuuriki mientras se derrumbaba sobre el mostrador.-

-¡Por Kami-sama¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Sakura apartó con la mano una de las cortinas del local y se topó con dos grandes montañas de platos de ramen vacíos, a Naruto llorando mientras aporreaba la mesa, Hinata y Neji con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, Hikari pagando al señor Ichiraku, y éste se relamía ante tal cantidad de dinero.

La pelirosa se sentó en un taburete libre al lado de Hinata y todos la miraron.

-¡Ohayo, Sakura-chan! –Exclamó Hikari.- Jo, me habías dicho que Naruto sería un oponente digno de mí, pero ni siquiera hemos llegado a los veinte platos.

Naruto miró a ambas.

-¿Os conocéis?

-¡Claro! –Exclamó Sakura- Hikari-san siempre me ayuda en el hospital cuando no tiene ninguna misión.

-¿Eres ninja médico como Sakura-chan? –Se giró hacia la chica.-

-Sí, Tsunade-sama me dio clases durante unos meses, pero aquello no era lo mío.

-¡¿Qué no era lo tuyo?! –Intervino Sakura incrédula.- ¡Pero si tú aprendiste en un año lo que yo es tres!

-Vamos, no exageres. –Declaró Hikari.- Yo ya sabía algo de medicina cuando vine de la Cascada.

-¡¿Eres de la Cascada?! –Naruto se dio cuenta entonces de que no sabía nada acerca de su nueva amiga- Cuenta, cuenta.

-Pues sí, nací allí. –Declaró orgullosa la kunoichi.- Mi padre era de aquella villa, pero mi madre era de Konoha. Se conocieron en una misión. Ella se fue a vivir con él, pero ambos murieron en una emboscada pocas semanas después de mi nacimiento. –El shinobi se levantó del taburete.- Pero me crié con una amiga de mi padre, Kasumi. Ella siempre me trató como una hija. Cuando cumplí los doce años expresé mi deseo de venir a Konoha y conocer como era la villa de mi madre. Me enamoré por completo de esta villa. –Sonrió y se giró, mirando la montaña de los Hokages.- Me gradué en la academia un año después que vosotros, pese a tener también dieciséis. –Sonrió, girándose hacia los shinobis.- Hace apenas un par de meses pasé a jounin. De ahí alto sueldo.

Naruto la señaló temblando.

-¡¿Qué eres jounin?!

Ella sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-¿Cuándo volverás de la misión?

Todos miraron a Neji, que era la primera vez que intervenía.

-¿Te vas de misión¿Otra vez? –Preguntó Sakura.-

La chica asintió.

-Pasado mañana. Es una misión fácil, llevar unos pergaminos a la villa de la Roca.

-Y si es una misión tan fácil¿Por qué no mandan un equipo de genins?

-Me han advertido de que es muy probable que intenten robármelos.

La chica bajó la cabeza.

-Aún así, como mucho es una misión de nivel C. –Sentenció Hinata.-

Hikari bufó y les dirigió unas miradas a Naruto y Sakura.

-Tengo que ir a recoger los informes de tránsito de la puerta Norte. Nos vemos luego.

La kunoichi despareció sin dar tiempo a ninguno a despedirse.

Todos se giraron y Sakura ocupó el asiento en el que antes estaba sentada Hikari. Pidió un tazón de ramen y cuando el señor Ichiraku desapareció tras la cortina tras habérselo servido, suspiró.

-Nos oculta algo. –Neji expresó en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando en aquellos momentos. El aire de la sospecha había impregnado a los shinobis tan rápido como desparece una llama bajo el mar.-

-Creo que esa misión no es tan sencilla como ella dice. –Naruto frunció el ceño.-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_-Recuerda, no puedes hablarle de esto a nadie¿entendido?_

_-Hai, pero… ¿Por qué debo ir yo sola¿No debería acompañarme algún otro jounin?_

_-Hikari –La godaime apoyó la barbilla sobre los dedos entrecruzados de sus manos.-, un ninja pasa más desapercibido que todo un escuadrón. Además de que los únicos ninjas que tengo disponibles en estos momentos se lo dirían todo a Naruto y a Sakura inmediatamente. Confió en ti, Hikari._

La shinobi volvió a mirar al cielo nocturno desde el tejado del bloque de edificios donde vivía mientras recordaba su charla con su antigua maestra. Suspiró.

Aborrecía no poder contarles aquello a Sakura y Naruto, y no entendía por qué la Hokage no les había enviado a ellos a la misión.

Conocía bien a Tsunade, y no era de las que dejaban escapar oportunidades como esa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

Gracias de nuevo, y un saludo a Kumi-Strife (Nee-chan!), a Karina-chan y a El ángel de la Oscuridad. ¡Mis tres primeros lectores¡Gracias! 

Un review no hace daño a nadie... ¿me dejas uno?


	3. Capítulo 2: Canciones

_**Konnichiwa!! Aquí he vuelto. Me ha costado más de lo que pensaba, ya que estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones al máximo xD Me paso el día haciendo el vago, lo reconozco, pero mi imaginación ha trabajado mucho en este fic y tengo muchas ideas para él. Por fin las musas me acompañaron (últimamente me tienen abandonada --U). Bueno, espero que les guste, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Los reviews, al final.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Canciones.**

El sol tocó los párpados de la kunoichi poco después de amanecer. Se negó a levantarse aún y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada en señal de protesta.

Pero alguien no la iba a dejar descansar.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, y el timbre de la puerta acompañó al estrépito.

No, no la iban a vencer tan fácilmente. Alargó la mano hasta la mesilla y cogió un kunai, para clavarlo en el despertador. A los pocos segundos, con la mano aún en el arma homicida y sobre los restos del aparato se dio cuenta de que tendría que cambiar de método para apagar el despertador. Ya había roto tres en ese mes. El timbre ya no insistía.

Victoria.

Por poco tiempo. Escuchó como la puerta acristalada del balcón se abría en el salón y alguien entraba haciendo ruido. Genial, había tirado el jarrón de flores. Recién compradas en la floristería Yamanaka. Hasta su habitación llegaban los quejidos del intruso.

Por lo visto se lamentaba por "haber destruido la existencia de una vida claramente perfecta y sutil, acogedora en su jarrón de ensueño decorado con gusto exquisito".

Madre, menuda patochada. Al fin decidió levantarse antes de que derribara la casa entera. Pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos, no respondían a sus impulsos nerviosos.

Por fin el inoportuno dejó de quejarse y lloriquear y se dirigió con paso ágil hasta la habitación de la chica.

No, no, no. Por favor, no.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza con todas las mantas que había sobre la cama, dispuesta a parecer más muerta que dormida con el fin de que la dejaran descansar en paz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Hikari-san! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te marchabas?! -se abalanzó sobre el bulto de la cama y lo abrazó.- ¡¡Eres mala, Hikari-san, no puedes dejarme así en este momento, ahora no!!

-Cállate, Lee.

El chico dejó de abrazar las almohadas amontonadas bajo las sábanas y siguió a la bella durmiente hasta el salón comedor.

Ella mientras atravesaba el pasillo se desperezaba con un bostezo y se subió los pantalones cortos que la llegaban justo por debajo de las nalgas. La camiseta de tirantes y una melena enmarañada terminaban de conformar su pijama.

Entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Cerró el frigorífico y miró al ninja de mayas verdes que aún seguía sorbiéndose los mocos y sus ojos saltones resplandecían de lágrimas bajo sus pobladas cejas.

-¿Puedo saber qué tripa se te ha roto, Lee?

El otro la miró mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero.

-¿Cómo que..? ¡¿Te vas de misión y no pretendías despedirte de mí?!

-Lee, volveré en dos semanas. Por favor, no me montes el numerito.

-¡¡Dos semanas!! ¡¡Me dijeron que era una!!

-Pues mal dicho, son dos. Y eso, claro, si todo sale bien.

El shinobi saltó y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de la kunoichi.

-¿Cómo que "si todo sale bien"? –Citó.- ¿Es peligroso?

La chica suspiró exasperada.

-Lee, tan solo tengo que llevar unos pergaminos.

El ninja bajó la vista y la clavó en la mesita.

-No me engañas, he oído los rumores.

La chica se arrellanó en el sillón y cruzó las manos sobre el abdomen.

-No hace mucho que he estado en la roca, y allí las noticias se transmiten mediante pulsaciones en el suelo que se pueden captar si te descalzas y colocas los pies y las yemas de los diez dedos de las manos en el suelo y te concentras.

-Es más fácil un doton.

-No todos tenemos tus habilidades, Hikari-san. Además, por muy ridículo que parezca, el método funciona.

La chica enarcó una ceja. Escuchar de labios de Lee la palabra "ridículo" era demasiado… ridículo.

-El nido de la serpiente.

Bingo. Había dado en el clavo.

-Así que lo sabes…

El ninja se levantó con una exclamación.

-¡¿Cómo demonios puedes aceptar una misión así?! ¡Es lo más estúpido que he oído en toda mi vida!

La chica sonrió de medio lado, burlonamente.

-Te recuerdo que no hace más de cinco minutos le estabas pidiendo perdón a una planta.

-No cambies de tema, Hikari, esto es serio.

El chico tenía razón, y que alguien más aparte de ella y la Hokage supiera el verdadero peligro de la misión la ponía de los nervios. Sobretodo si ese alguien era Lee.

-El nido de la serpiente… –Repitió, suspirando.- Hikari, puede que no vuelvas viva.

-Son tonterías, Lee. –Le sonrió, aunque ni ella estaba muy segura de lo que decía.- No me van a pillar ni nada por el estilo. Soy buena camuflándome, y escondiendo el chakra. Estaré bien.

Sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Lee se estremeció y se sonrojó. Se removió incómodo en el asiento, y tras levantarse y dar un par de vueltas por la sala volvió a mirarla.

-No dejes que te pase nada.

Ella se levantó y sonrió burlonamente de medio lado. Aquella sonrisa provocaba que sus ojos se oscurecieran, su pelo se movió sobre su rostro, alzó una ceja. Un escalofrío recorría la espalda del shinobi cada vez que ella le miraba de esa forma… resultaba sobrecogedor.

-Orochimaru no me da miedo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Dio otra vuelta a la leche con la cuchara y antes de beber el último sorbo bostezó de nuevo.

-Te veo muy cansada… ¿No has dormido bien?

La pelirosa se levantó y llevó su tazón y el de su compañero hasta la pila de fregar.

-No, es solo que llevo una semana de perros.

Naruto rió por lo bajo.

-Si Kiba te oyera…

Ambos rieron. Sakura se encaminó hacia el sofá y allí se derrumbó.

-¿Y tú? Hace mucho que no te mandan ninguna misión, vives a cuerpo de rey…

-Ya, bueno. –El rubio se sentó al lado de su amiga y se hizo con el mando a distancia del televisor.- Precisamente ése es el problema. –Cambió de canal, desechando la idea de pasarse la mañana entera viendo un programa de cotilleos.- Estoy hasta las narices de pasarme el día metido en casa, ¡no me jodas, voy ha echar raíces! –Sakura rió mientras le arrebataba el mando, cambiando de nuevo para ignorara el documental de turno.-

-La verdad es que tienes razón. En vez de pasarte el día metido en casa podrías salir más, no sé…

-Ya salgo, Sakura-chan. Voy todos los días a entrenar.

-No me refiero a eso –Frunció el ceño, mirando a su compañero.- Me refiero ha hacer vida social, Naruto.

-Mi vida social es perfecta como está. Además de entrenar, algunos días voy con Sai a la biblioteca. –Infló los mofletes en un gesto infantil.-

Sakura suspiró.

-¿Cuánto hace que no te vas a comer con los chicos, Naruto?

Silencio.

-¿Y con nosotros al río?

Más silencio.

-¿Ves? –Alzó los brazos, y apagó el televisor para que Naruto la prestara atención.- A eso me refiero, Naruto. ¡Comprendo que tengas que entrenar, que buscar información, o tener un tiempo a solas en casa, pero tienes amigos ¿sabes?! ¡Y te echamos de menos cada vez que salimos! ¡Siempre pones excusas tontas cuando te pedimos que vengas con nosotros! –Naruto la miraba de reojo con gesto ausente.- Nos gustaría que vinieras a divertirte de vez en cuando, por favor.

El shinobi se levantó y enfiló la dirección al pasillo, ignorando a la kunoichi, que se levantó detrás de él y le siguió. Naruto se giró una última vez a mirarla antes de entrar en su cuarto, y con la mano ya en el pomo y la mirada baja respondió:

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pasar un rato con mis amigos.

Abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral, pero la mano de Sakura le retuvo. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en la mano que sujetaba la muñeca de Naruto, y tras unos pocos segundos le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sé lo que te pasa. –El chico desvió la mirada- Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que has pasado muchos días buscando información sobre las guaridas de Orochimaru. –Naruto cerró los ojos, abatido.- Comprendo tu preocupación, y la comparto. Hace mucho que no tenemos noticias suyas, ni de… -La kunoichi frunció el ceño. Aún la costaba pronunciar ese nombre sin que algo se removiera dentro de ella.- ni de Sasuke-kun. Pero, de verdad, Naruto, que no deberías estar así.

Naruto se zafó del agarre de su amiga y se dirigió con paso lento hasta su cama. Cogió la foto del antiguo equipo 7 y la miró con una sonrisa triste y la mirada nostálgica.

-El único miedo que tengo en esta vida es perderos, Sakura-chan. –La kunoichi entró en el cuarto y se sentó a su lado, conmovida.- Y siento que a él le estoy perdiendo. Se marchó, y yo no pude detenerle. Te prometí que le traería de vuelta, y sé que no podré divertirme hasta que haya cumplido esa promesa. Quiero estar preparado para cuando llegue el momento. ¡Y cada día que pasa tengo más miedo de que el bastardo ése se haya apoderado del cuerpo de Sasuke!

Sakura se estremeció al imaginar a Sasuke con la mirada de Orochimaru, pero sacudió la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en Naruto.

-Escucha, Naruto. –Le miró seriamente, captando su atención. La pelirosa no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara un instante a la fotografía que Naruto sostenía entre sus manos, pero en seguida volvió a los ojos del jinchuuriki.- Ahora estás más cerca de perder a tus otros amigos que a Sasuke. –El chico pegó un bote, asustado. Sakura sonrió.- ¡Vamos, es una broma! Son incapaces de olvidarte tan fácilmente. –Naruto suspiró, aliviado, y se llevó una mano al pecho. De repente, una idea asaltó a la mente de Sakura.- ¡Eh, tengo una idea! –Naruto la miró, expectante.- ¿Por qué no te vienes esta noche con nosotros? Hemos quedado para ir a cenar al karaoke y despedirnos de Hikari.

Naruto sonrió, pero de pronto puso cara de asco y se abrazó reprimiendo las arcadas.

-No sé yo, Sakura-chan… La última vez que estuve con vosotros en el karaoke Lee subió a cantar, y aquello fue un espectáculo lamentable…

Sakura rió divertida.

-¡Vamos, anda! De todos modos no creo que Neji le deje subir. Se lo tiene prohibido.

-Mmmm… Sigo sin decidirme… ¡Ah! ¿Y si canta Kiba? ¡Los perros de toda la aldea estarían dando la lata toda la noche!

Sakura se derrumbó sobre el colchón del ataque de risa. Naruto no aguantó la tentación y se lanzó sobre su compañera para hacerla cosquillas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Na-Naruto! ¡Para! –Las lágrimas ya saltaban de sus ojos.- ¡Se me está revolviendo el desayuno!

Naruto dio por terminada la tortura contra su compañera, y ella se levantó y se colocó el pijama.

-Kiba solo canta cuando intenta impresionar a alguna chica. Y se ha empeñado en que su próxima víctima será Hinata.

Sakura salió del cuarto de su amigo con una sonrisita en los labios. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en reaccionar. Tres, dos, uno…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Naruto había salido corriendo de su cuarto y no había tardado en alcanzar a Sakura en el pasillo. Miraba a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados y jadeando.

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

-Hombre, Hinata es una chica muy guapa. Pensé que no te sorprenderías. Además, Kiba no es su único pretendiente. –Miró de reojo a Naruto, sonriendo pícaramente.-

-¡¿QUÉ QUE?!

Naruto estaba furioso sin saber por qué. Sentía que de un momento a otro podría estallar con el chakra de Kyuubi y arrasar la aldea hasta dar con Kiba y matarle de la manera más cruel, sangrienta y dolorosa posible.

Algo se había revuelto en su estómago al escuchar las intenciones del chico-perro, y no era su desayuno. Ni el zorro.

-Tranquilízate, Naruto. Verás como la única que canta esta noche será Hikari.

Naruto abrió los ojos mucho.

-¿Hikari canta?

Sakura abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y antes de entrar se giró hacia el rubio.

-Como los ángeles. Ya lo verás. Esta noche vas a irte a la cama deseando que te cante una nana al oído.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejando a Naruto imaginan do a la chica subida a un escenario micrófono en mano. La idea parecía interesante.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La puerta del baño se abrió por fin y Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa, donde la esperaba Naruto.

-Madre mía, Sakura-chan. Estás deslumbrante.

La chica se sonrojó y repasó una vez más su vestimenta. Una camiseta granate sin mangas ni tirantes, sujeta únicamente a su cuello por una fina tira de seda del mismo color y una mini falda que le había prestado Ino, de color negro.

-¿Te gusta? La falda es de Ino.

-Pues te queda mejor a ti.

La chica sonrió y se calzó los zapatos de tacón apoyándose en Naruto. Al levantarse se colocó de nuevo la diadema roja que sujetaba su pelo en lugar de la bandana y miró a Naruto escrutándole.

-Pues tú vas hecho todo un Romeo, ¿se puede saber dónde tenías guardado ese atuendo?

Naruto vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul clara de manga corta que hacía juego con sus ojos.

El chico soltó una carcajada y le alcanzó un pequeño bolso de mano marrón a su compañera, con las llaves de casa, la cartera, y unos cuantos utensilios más.

La chica sacó una barra de labios y se giró hacia un pequeño espejo que había sobre el mueble de la entrada. Naruto la miraba reflejándose en el cristal mientras pasaba el pintalabios por el contorno de su boca.

-Te queda bien ese color.

Sakura se giró y le plantó un besó en la mejilla a Naruto, que, sonrojado, se limpiaba la prueba del delito con el dorso de la mano mientras Sakura guardaba el arma homicida de nuevo en el bolso.

-Y a ti te queda bien la gomina. Deberías peinarte más a menudo.

Naruto rió sarcásticamente y le abrió la puerta a Sakura.

-Después de la señorita.

Sakura salió de la casa y Naruto tras ella, cerrando la puerta. La casa se quedó en silencio después de que las risas de los muchachos se extinguieran al final del pasillo exterior del bloque de pisos, camino de las escaleras.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los dos shinobis comenzaron a escuchar el atronador ruido de la música minutos antes de llegar a la puerta del establecimiento. Era un local no muy grande, con un pequeño escenario para las bandas que tocaban allí y que el resto de noches estaba reservado a todos los valientes que se atrevieran a subir a entonar unas notas. Era una discoteca, por llamarlo de alguna forma, a la que únicamente podían asistir jóvenes de entre dieciséis y veinte años de edad. Encima del marco de la puerta destacaba el letrero fluorescente de _"Yonaka"._ Una buena forma de acabar un día y un sitio perfecto para cualquier celebración.

Atravesaron la puerta flanqueada por dos porteros un metro más altos que Naruto y que saludaron a Sakura con una sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

Al entrar, las luces de todos los colores provocaron que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos hasta acostumbrarlos al lugar. Cuando consiguió distinguir bien todas las figuras y sus oídos se habían aclimatado a la melodía, buscó con Sakura a sus amigos.

-¡¡Sakura-san!!

La voz de Lee se hizo audible por encima del estruendo y Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron hacia la mesa apartada en la que estaban sentados todos.

Ino sonrió al ver que Sakura lucía su falda. Todos se concentraron en abrir mucho los ojos (y algunos incluso la boca) al ver quién seguía a la kunoichi. Ambos tomaron asiento con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras? –Naruto se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Su entrada había sido triunfal. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver a kiba sentado al lado de la sonrojada Hinata.-

-Hacía mucho que no te pasabas por aquí. Creímos que te habías encerrado en tu casa para hacer huelga contra la injusticia que es que el ramen valga tres ryos más que el año pasado.

Todos rieron la broma de Kiba al recordar cómo el rubio se había puesto hecho una furia al ver los precios de verano de su alimento favorito, y si no fuera por Sakura, su único alimento.

Naruto también recibió su sorpresa al ver a Shikamaru entre Ino y Chouji.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí, Shikamaru. Pensaba que esto sería demasiado problemático para ti.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado sonrojado.

-Digamos que tiene buenos recuerdos de este lugar… -Ino le miró por el rabillo del ojo y le dio un codazo.-

-Mendokuse…

Todos rieron. Un camarero se acercó y Sakura y Naruto pidieron unos refrescos de naranja que no tardaron en llegar.

-Ahora que me fijo, ¿dónde está Hikari?

Alrededor de la mesa estaban sentados Neji, con su pantalón negro ajustado y camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, cosa que provocaba que muchas de las féminas del local se quedaran mirando fijamente la mesa; Tenten, con un bonito conjunto con bordados chinos, en colores rojo y dorados y sus ya típicos chonguitos; Lee, indiscutiblemente con su malla verde; Ino, vestida con lo último en moda juvenil: una blusa escotada violeta y una falda más corta incluso que la de Sakura en color amarillo; más a la derecha Shikamaru, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas verdes; Chouji, con una chaqueta azul oscura y unos pantalones negros; Shino embutido en su impermeable; Hinata con un conjunto blanco y azul clarito que resaltaba sus formas; y por último Kiba con un pantalón pirata marrón y una camisa negra. A su lado, bajó la mesa, estaba tumbado Akamaru.

-Dijo que tenía que terminar de preparar las cosas para su misión… -Lee miró directamente a Sakura y a Naruto. Seguidamente sonrió.- Pero estoy seguro de que no tardará mucho más.

Todos se quedaron callados unos minutos, hasta que Naruto rompió el hielo.

-Por lo visto yo era el único que no conocía a Hikari.

Todos sonrieron.

-Yo la conocí en el hospital. Un día Tsunade-sama le pidió que me ayudara, ya que yo sola no daba abasto. –Todos miraron a la kunoichi interrogantes.- Una oleada de gripes.

-A nosotros nos la presentó Gai-sensei. –Tenten habló por primera vez.- Estuvo una temporada haciendo misiones con nosotros, ya que estaba aprendiendo taijutsu.

Neji y Lee asintieron.

-Tiene un don especial para ello, lástima que lo dejara… -Lee hizo unos pucheros, y colocó un puño cerca de la barbilla. Neji habló antes de que su compañero comenzara su discurso sobre la llama de la juventud.-

-También se interesó por la forma de pelea de los Hyuuga, y por eso estuvo entrenando conmigo algunas semanas.

Hinata sonrió e intervino.

-Nii-san me la presentó uno de esos días. En seguida entablamos una grana mistad, y yo se la presenté a Shino-kun y a Kiba-kun.

Se escuchó un ladrido bajo la mesa. Kiba rodó los ojos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón e Hinata soltó una risita que hizo estremecerse a Naruto.

-Y a Akamaru.

Todos miraron al equipo restante. Shikamaru suspiró.

-Me ayudó a organizar algunos informes del examen de chunin. Es muy lista. Casi me alcanza en coeficiente intelectual. Les hablé de ella a Ino y a Chouji y se empeñaron en conocerla. La invité un día a comer con mi equipo y se conocieron.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y a mí por qué no me la había presentado nadie?

-Si hubieras venido más a menudo la hubieras conocido antes. La verdad es que ya deberías conocerla, porque también ha estado bajo la tutela de Kakashi-sensei y de Jiraiya-sama. –Sakura le sonrió a su amigo.-

Naruto pegó un bote en el banco.

-¿Ero-sennin?

-Ese viejo pervertido me enseñó un par de técnicas. –Todos saludaron a Hikari, que acababa de llegar y se había colocado frente a Naruto. La kunoichi vestía una camiseta negra cuya manga la llegaba hasta los codos y dejaba al descubierto los hombros y las clavículas y un pantalón vaquero rasgado en una rodilla. En la cintura llevaba un cinturón de color naranja con una hebilla en forma de sol. Su pelo estaba sujeto por un orquilla en forma de media Luna.-

Naruto se apartó un poco para dejar espacio para la kunoichi.

-No te molestes. –Tomó en vaso de refresco de Naruto y lo apuró de un trago. Le miró y le guiñó un ojo, provocando que los colores subieran a las mejillas del shinobi.-

Se perdió entre el gentío que bailaba en la pista de baile.

-¿Dónde va? –inquirió el rubio, aún sonrojado.-

El resto le sonrieron misteriosamente, pero ninguno respondió.

Naruto les miró a todos y a cada uno, pero no halló la respuesta.

El sonido de la música se extinguió y todos dirigieron su vista al escenario.

Un chico joven, de unos diecinueve, había cogido el micrófono. Detrás de él, unos chicos se colocaron para comenzar a tocar. Uno se situó tras la batería, y otro en los teclados. Un tercero y un cuarto aparecieron con una guitarra eléctrica y un bajo respectivamente.

-Vamos a comenzar la noche de karaoke –el público aplaudió.- con una chica que estoy seguro todos estabais esperando. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para la Luna de Medianoche: Hikari-san!

Todas las luces cambiaron al color azul y la enfocaron en cuanto apareció en el escenario. Estaba deslumbrante agradeciendo los aplausos de la gente, que la miraban extasiados.

La banda comenzó a tocar suavemente. La gente fue tomando pareja y se arremolinaron en el centro de la pista de baile.

-_"Vaya" _–pensó Naruto.- _"Una balada"_

Y Hikari comenzó a cantar. Sus manos se aferraban alrededor del micrófono como cualquier bebé se aferra a su madre. Sus caderas se movían al son de la música, y mientras sus labios se movían entonando una dulce melodía la letra de la canción invadió a Naruto.

"_Volviendo a encontrarme _

_Frente a tus ojos inciertos_

_Recuerdo cada momento._

_Aquellos días que hoy parecen tan lejanos,_

_Y tú cada vez estás más lejos._

_Solo quiero recordarte _

_Que una vez fuiste mi amigo. _

_Compartimos risas y alegrías, _

_Que lloramos juntos en tantos momentos._

_Ambos compartimos el mismo sueño,_

_Ambos luchamos por nuestros deseos._

_Y ahora que te alejas de aquí,_

_Yo te recuerdo y pienso _

_Que algún día volverás a mí._

_Si supieras todo lo que siento_

_Si pudieras ver este sentimiento._

_Estoy seguro de que un día_

_Tu sonrisa volverá a mi vida._

_Te quiero recordar_

_Que la distancia no me detendrá._

_Viviré solo para buscarte _

_Y no pararé hasta encontrarte."_

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Sakura le abrazó desde la espalda.

Seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de Hikari, que se movía sobre el escenario, con el micro en la mano. De verdad ella disfrutaba con aquello. Se la veía feliz. Y el rubio sonrió, agradecido. De alguna forma sentía que aquella canción se refería a él.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se giró hacia Sakura, que le sonreía mientras lloraba.

Advirtió una mirada más sobre él. Reencontró con los ojos perlados de Hinata y con su sonrisa, y se la devolvió.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Hikari le estaba mirando desde el escenario.

"_Estoy seguro de que un día_

_Tu sonrisa volverá a mi vida."_

Naruto sonrió, mientras la banda tocaba los últimos acordes. La gente comenzó a aplaudir, enfebrecida.

Hikari saludó y se volvió a llevar el micrófono a los labios.

Naruto movió los labios en un inaudible 'gracias', y Hikari volvió a sonreírle.

El rubio cerró los ojos e intentó ver ese lazo invisible que le uniría a aquella kunoichi por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Notas: El nombre de la discoteca, "Yonaka", significa "Medianoche". De ahí que a Hikari la llamen "Luna de Medianoche".**

**La letra de la canción es totalmente mía. La escribí hace bastante tiempo, y estaba deseando ponerla en un fic. Y si les ha gustado, tranquilos, no será la única. Quizá algún día me atreva y la cante, para colgarla por internte xD. Si es así, os pondré el link en mi perfil, no os preocupeis. **

**Vamos con los reviews:**

_**Mikai:** Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara x3 Espero que Hikari te soiga cayendo bien, es una chica maravillosa. **L.I.T.:** ¡Wiii, gracias por leerlo, amiga! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, de verdad que me hacen mucha ilución tus comentarios. **Loveless-Akemi:** Muchas gracias Sí, extraño... algún día Hikari tendrá que contarnos cuál es su secreto para comer tanto y no engrodar nunca xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, espero tu review º **El ángel de la oscuridad:** Wii, gracias por leerlo Me animó mucho tu review, de verás. No eres el único al que no le entra en la cabeza eso de que Hikari coma tanto xD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado _

**Quiero saludar desde aquí a mi Nee-chan (Kumi-Strife). ¡No me dejaste review del primer capítulo! Bueno, tranquila, no pasa nada Con que lo leas me es suficiente. **

**El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo pronto. A ver si cuando acaba esta semana he escrito hasta el 4 por lo menos, porque una vez que vuelva a empezar las clases voy a tener menos tiempo. Pero tranquilos, ¡Esto sigue adelante!**

**¡Déjame tu opinión! ¡Es muy fácil! Solo dale al botoncito de _"Go"_ de aquí abajo. Matta Ne **


	4. Capítulo 3: Cambios

**Hola a todos de nuevo!! siento no haber actualizado antes u.u Guardaba la esperanza de recibir algún review más ToT Quizás es que actualizo demasiado rápido. Bueno, con muchos o pocos reviews yo seguiré con el fic, pase lo que pase ) La cosa empieza a torcerse en este capítulo, y aparece otro personaje de la serie que no había salido antes (pero sí lo nombraron) ¿Adivinais quién es? xD ¡Hagan sus apuestas! La respuesta, al final del capítulo. Las parejas empiezan a tomar carrerilla, cosa que muchos estaban deseando.**

**Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cambios.**

Silencio. Era lo único que se escuchaba: nada. Y eso la fastidiaba, mucho. Odiaba el silencio. Le gustaba el ruido, la música, la marcha, la fiesta, el movimiento. Y odiaba el silencio.

Le gustaba hacer misiones, viajar, conocer gente nueva. Era muy social.

Otra cosa que odiaba: estar sola.

Ya había pasado por eso, y no era agradable. Lo sabía. Ahora, a las puertas de su villa, rellenando el informe de salida, se acordó de algo.

"_¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡Eres una chica rara!"_

Bueno, en cierto modo todos aquellos mocosos repelentes tenían razón. Ella siempre había sido rara. Una extraña. Era la típica niña que lo hacía todo bien, la mano derecha de la profesora. La más lista de la clase. También la más guapa y linda. Y la odiaban por ello.

"_Tan solo es envidia"_ el rostro amable de Kasumi afloró a sus recuerdos. _"¿Quién no iba a estar celoso de una niña tan perfecta como tú?"_

Suspiró.

Perfecta, ya, claro. ¡Demonios, ella no era perfecta! Era buena ninja, sí. Lista, también. Pero había muchas cosas que no se la daban bien.

Primera: era un desastre. Su casa siempre estaba adornada con una bonita alfombra de desperdicios y trastos tirados por el suelo. Todo un mosaico, la verdad.

Segunda: tenía una memoria pésima. Un día casi ni se acordaba de su nombre a la hora de rellenar el informe para una misión. No recordaba donde ponía las cosas, y si no fuera por las etiquetas que Tenten puso en los botes de su cocina, todas las mañanas desayunaría café con sal en vez de azúcar.

Tercera: cocinar. Todo alimento que pasara por sus manos dejaba de serlo. Por eso comenzó a ir al Ichiraku, porque en la cocina siempre acababa incendiando algo o destruyendo la comida del día.

Madre, como echaba de menos la comida de Kasumi… Sus bolitas de arroz, su ramen, el sushi que preparaba…

Le rugió el estómago. ¡Ay! ¡Necesitaba hacer una visita a su madre adoptiva!

Pero… volvió a suspirar y trató de concentrarse en rellenar los huecos de la hoja bajo la mirada de Kotetsu, que bostezaba.

"_Tan solo eres una niña más, no dejes que esos peleles te torturen de esa forma"_ sonrió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no verse turbada por ese recuerdo. _"Están todos celosos, y no me extraña. ¿Quién no querría ser tan guapa como tú? Ni siquiera las chicas de mi clase tienen nada que hacer contra ti. Eres como la Luna reflejada en el agua: tan maravillosa que parece irreal."_

Se sonrojó violentamente. No, no podía acordarse de eso ahora. ¡Ahora no!

Por fin terminó el formulario. Dejó escapar el aire que se había cumulado en sus pulmones y le entregó la hoja al somnoliento guardián.

-Ne, Kotetsu… -el ninja seguía en trance sobre el mostrador.- ¡Despierta, Kotetsu!

En shinobi pegó un bote en la silla y recogió la hoja para guardarla con el resto del registro del día.

-Deberías tomarte un café bien cargado… y lavarte la cara con agua fría, se te pegan los ojos por las legañas.

El ninja se pasó la manga de su uniforme por los ojos y le devolvió una mirada burlona a la kunoichi.

-Vamos, no estoy tan dormido. Deberías ser tú la que estuviera cansada. Me han contado que ayer os montasteis una buena fiesta en el Yonaka, ¿no?

La chica se sonrojó y se ajustó de nuevo la katana a la espalda.

-Bueno, al menos no me llené el cuerpo de alcohol. –Se acercó al chico y le olió.- Apesta a sake. ¡Además de dormido, borracho!

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Sin pasarse! ¡¿Y qué si estoy de resaca?!

-¡Pues que serías capaz de confundir a dos miembros de Akatsuki con dos viejecitas que vuelven de la compra! ¡Si hasta te ofrecerías para llevarles las bolsas! ¡Por culpa de imprudentes como tú, algún día acabaremos en guerra!

El shinobi se encogió en su asiento, avergonzado por las acusaciones de la chica.

-Vamos, era broma. –Hikari sonrió.- Ninguna viejecita llevaría una capa tan cutre.

Ambos rieron, y seguidamente se estrecharon la mano.

-Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Ella asintió, y salió de la villa. Cogió aire, se impulsó y desapareció.

Kotetsu volvió a bostezar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo. A esas horas, Hikari ya se habría marchado.

Recibió otro golpe en el abdomen y cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Demonios, Lee! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!

El shinobi de verde se levantó y observó cómo su compañera y su sensei se acercaban a ellos.

-¡¡Lee!! ¡¡Cómo puedes derrumbarte tan pronto, rendirte sin apenas haber luchado?? ¡¡Tu vida es tan ardiente como el propio Sol, y tu fuerza llegará hasta las estrellas!! ¡¡No te des por vencido aún!!

Tenten ayudó a su compañero a levantarse, mientras Neji miraba a su emocionado sensei con una gota en la cabeza. Lee, por su parte, seguía cabizbajo, y ni siquiera había oído a su ídolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Tenten miró a su amigo preocupada.-

-Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que estoy un poco ausente, nada más.

-Si lo prefieres podemos dejarlo ahora. Si no estás plenamente concentrado no rendirás por completo. –El ojiblanco se acercó a sus dos compañeros seguido de su sensei, que había parado de llora y de imaginar puestas de Sol a la orilla del mar.-

-Arigato, Neji. La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien.

Tenten se llevó una mano al pecho, asustada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

El shinobi de cejas pobladas sonrió con aprensión.

-No hace falta. Sólo me voy a casa.

-Lee, no desfallezcas. ¡¡Yo, Maito Gai, prometo que llegarás sano y salvo hasta tu hogar, y me encargaré de que regar la flor de tu corazón hasta que florezca de nuevo!!

Lee comenzó a andar, con lágrimas en los ojos, seguido por su sensei, mientras se llamaban el uno al otro entre sollozos.

Los dos shinobis restantes vieron como se alejaban hacia la puesta de Sol abrazados.

-"¿Cómo demonios puede estar poniéndose el Sol si es mediodía?" _–_Neji no comprendía por qué el clima les ayudaba a dar aquella imagen tan patética.-

-Ne, Neji…

El ojiblanco se volvió para encarar a su compañera.

-¿Tú sabes qué le ocurre a Lee? Ayer por la noche también le noté preocupado, y no sé por qué es.

Neji sonrió mientras observaba a Tenten, que seguía mirando la dirección por la que se habían marchado los dos shinobis, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tranquila, Tenten. Sólo está preocupado por Hikari-san, nada más.

-Lo sé, pero… es normal que Hikari salga de misión. Lee está acostumbrado a que pase mucho tiempo fuera, y nunca le había visto tan decaído.

-Tenten, te preocupas por nada.

-No sé, Neji… Algo me da mala espina… En esa misión hay algo más que una simple entrega de documentos, tiene que haberlo.

Neji suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro de Tenten, captando la atención de la chica.

-No le va a pasar nada, Tenten. Sabes que Hikari es fuerte, y que como alguien se atreva a ponerla un dedo encima, se las tendrá que ver con media Konoha. Y la Cascada.

Tenten sonrió.

-Además ya sabes que lo único que tiene el payaso de Lee en estos momentos en la cabeza es Hikari, Hikari y más Hikari. Le van a brillar los ojos de tanta luz en el cerebro.

Tenten soltó una carcajada y en seguida se echó a reír. Neji sonrió para sus adentros. Hacer reír a la gente no era algo que se le diera realmente bien, y conseguirlo en momentos como ese le hacían sentir reconfortado.

-Ne, Neji… -La kunoichi le miraba sonrojada, y evitando su mirada.- Es la primera vez que te oigo hacer una broma.

Neji le sonrió a su amiga.

-Por hacerte reír, sería capaz de ponerme la misma malla que Lee y Gai-sensei y pintarme la cara de payaso.

Tenten volvió a reír y Neji esta vez le acompañó con una pequeña carcajada.

Al rato, Tenten había dejado de reír y ambos se encontraban caminando en dirección a la casa de la maestra en armas. Neji, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, se había ofrecido a acompañar a su compañera hasta el departamento donde vivía.

Llegaron al portal y Tenten sacó las llaves.

-Escucha, Neji…-Tenten parecía no encontrar las palabras y Neji decidió esperar.- ¿Esta noche tienes algo que hacer?

El Hyuuga repasó mentalmente su agenda para el día. Después de la comida debía entrenar con su prima menor hasta las siete de la tarde, y después ya estaba libre.

-No, a partir de las siete no tengo nada que hacer.

A la chica de los chonguitos se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Genial! ¿Te apetece venir a cenar a mi casa? –Las mejillas de la kunoichi se encendieron.- Verás, hace mucho que no charlábamos ni teníamos una oportunidad para hablar tranquilamente… y… bueno, yo…

-Me parece una gran idea, Tenten.

-¡¿De veras?! –Neji asintió.- Entonces, ¿te espero a las siete?

-A y media, dame tiempo a prepararme.

Tenten a sintió. Estaba exultante de alegría. No cabía en sí. Hacía mucho que tenía planeada esa cena, y por Kami-sama que nadie se la iba a estropear.

Neji alzó una mano y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. Tenten se a cercó y le besó en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego, Neji.

Entró en el portal y subió las escaleras aprisa, sin darse cuenta de que Neji se había quedado pasmado frente a su puerta rojo hasta las orejas.

Después de todo, en algo sí se parecía a su prima Hinata.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Naruto estaba despatarrado en el sofá de su casa moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda siguiendo los movimientos del ventilador. El cabello le goteaba sudor, y la cara la tenía totalmente roja. Iba a explotar.

Y explotó.

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE TANTO CALOR?? ¡¡VOY A CABAR ACHICHARRADO!!

La pelirosa entró al salón y se encontró a Naruto dando vueltas por el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y con los ojos desorbitados. Cabía reparar en el detalle de que la única prenda que llevaba eran unos calzoncillos verdes.

-¿Te quieres callar, energúmeno? Los vecinos nos van a denunciar como sigas pegando esos gritos.

El chico volvió arrastrándose hasta el sillón y subió como pudo, para seguir de nuevo al ventilador.

-El otro día oí en un documental que cuando hacía calor era bueno moverse mucho, para ahuyentarlo, ya sabes…

La kunoichi se quedó pensando.

-Eso no lo viste en un documental, fue en una serie, Sakura-chan… -Naruto sacó la lengua, seca.- Es que el protagonista es tonto.

Sakura infló los mofletes, pero en seguida relajó el gesto y miró a Naruto con cara pícara.

-Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso… -juntó las manos frente al mentón y le brillaron los ojitos.- Es que está más bueno…

-Tiene novia, Sakura-chan…

Sakura hizo unos pucheritos y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto, necesitamos una lavadora.

Naruto la miró de soslayo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo llevar la ropa a la lavandería?

-Pues que es malísima. ¡Mira!

Sacó una blusa que antaño fuera blanca y que ahora lucía un color rosa pastel.

-¿Y qué con eso?

Sakura le miró asombrada.

-¡Tenía mucho cariño a esta blusa! ¡Me la compré en Suna!

-Hay miles de camisas como esa, Sakura-chan. Ya te comprarás otra más bonita.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra, y otra… ¡Sale más barata la lavadora!

Naruto miró a la kunoichi y suspiró.

-Vale: tendrás tu lavadora. Apúntala en la lista de la compra.

Sakura se perdió en la cocina. Naruto seguía inmerso en los movimientos del ventilador cuando sonó el timbre.

Oyó los pasos de Sakura dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Abrió la puerta. Desde el salón y con el ruido del ventilador no escuchaba bien con quien hablaba. Tan solo murmullos. Sakura invitó a pasar a la visita.

-Pasa en lo que me cambio… no tardo nada. ¿Eh? –La otra persona dijo algo. Estaban apunto de entrar en el campo de visión del rubio.- No, no sé nada. Pero comprendo a Lee, la han mandado a una misión muy larga, es normal que se preocupe.

Llegaron al salón. Naruto, al ver a la visitante pegó un bote en el sofá y tiró el ventilador de un manotazo mientras intentaba encontrar algo con lo que taparse.

Sin embargo, ya no le serviría de nada. Hinata ya estaba desmayada y siendo atendida por Sakura.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Que fresquito… Una suave brisa la llegaba hasta el rostro y la relajaba. Desde luego que la hacía falta, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de estar despierta… ¿y si todo había sido un sueño? Comenzó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor…

¡¡Ummm…!! Ahora que se fijaba y sus sentidos empezaban a despertarse, allí olía maravillosamente. Olía a… ¿Naruto?

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, despistada. ¿Estaría soñando de verdad?

-¡Ah, mira! ¡Ya se despierta!

Aquella voz era la de Sakura… Entonces no había sido un sueño…

-¡¡Ne, ne, Hinata-chan!! ¡¡Estás bien??

Y aquella era la voz de Naruto… Espera, ¿estaba preocupado? ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Naruto se había preocupado por ella!! Puede que sí que estuviera soñando.

Por fin consiguió que sus párpados se despegaran del todo.

Naruto la observaba impaciente y nervioso, y Sakura se acercó a ella y la puso una mano en la frente. La sintió fría.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? –La voz de Sakura era suave y pausada.-

La Hyuuga se incorporó y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Era el cuarto de Naruto. Estaba en su cama.

Era la primera vez que entraba, y desgraciadamente había sido de aquella forma. Lo observó todo con cuidado, intentando impregnarse la vista de aquel espacio tan personal del rubio.

La colcha que tapaba la cama era color crema, y tenía estampados tazones de ramen y el símbolo de la hoja. A la derecha había una pequeña mesita en la que estaba la fotografía de su antiguo equipo y la bandana negra del jinchuuriki. Luego había una ventana, que daba a un cielo azul plomizo que presagiaba tormenta. En plena primavera.

En la pared de enfrente de la cama, a la derecha de la puerta, había numerosas fotografías todas enmarcadas. En una podía observar al joven, con unos quince, comiendo en el Ichiraku con Iruka.

Otra mostraba al joven de trece años junto con Neji, Chouji, Kiba con su inseparable Akamaru (por entonces pequeñito) y Shikamaru con su chaleco de chunin recién estrenado.

En la siguiente… ¡Dios mío! ¡Era ella! ¡Naruto tenía una foto suya en su habitación! Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero al menos sonreía tímidamente. Recordaba aquel día. Naruto hacía poco que se había mudado con Sakura y apareció con la cámara de fotos alegando que su cuarto estaba muy pobremente decorado.

Después había otra foto con un marco marrón en el que se mostraba a Naruto con Sakura, Sai y Yamato. El rubio estaba en el centro cruzado de brazos y sonriendo al objetivo.

En la siguiente habían conseguido convencer al Kazekage para que posara frente al objetivo con sus hermanos y los dos habitantes de la casa. A todos se les veía sonrientes, incluído a Gaara.

Al lado de esta se veía a un sonriente Naruto posando frente a las caras de piedra de los Hokages. Hinata imaginó que algún día, el rostro de su querido rubio acompañaría a los otros cinco.

Al lado de ellas, pegado a la pared perpendicular estaba el armario donde el joven guardaba su ropa. Luego había estanterías llenas de libros y de pergaminos.

Devolvió la vista al armario, y se acordó de por qué se había desmayado.

El recuerdo de Naruto casi desnudo la hizo volver a sonrojarse, y hubiera perdido el conocimiento de nuevo si Sakura no la hubiera sujetado.

-¿De verdad estás bien, Hinata-chan? –Naruto la miraba. Hinata se percató de que se había puesto unos pantalones cortos azules marinos y una camisa blanca.- Siento lo de antes, de verdad. No pretendía que te pasara nada, ni siquiera sabía que fueras tú. No me esperaba que te desmayaras una hora y…

Ya no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Hinata pegó un salto de la cama y se dirigió a cocina, llevándose las manos a la boca con una exclamación al ver la hora.

Sakura y el rubio llegaron con ella y Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro con tono conciliador.

-Tranquila, ya he avisado a todas de que encontrabas mal. También se lo dije a tu primo, y me ha dicho que luego pasaría por aquí. –Hinata fue a replicar, pero la pelirosa siguió hablando.- No te preocupes por los vestidos, podemos ir tú y yo otro día. Y estoy segura de que a Naruto le encantará acompañarnos.

Sakura sonrió y miró al rubio, que asintió con la cabeza.

-Además, Neji también me dijo que esta noche no cenaría en casa, y como Hanabi se irá con su equipo… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Lo pasaremos bien.

Hinata frunció levemente el ceño y miró a Sakura.

-¿Qué Nii-san no cenaría en casa? ¿Y en dónde iba a cenar?

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. Tanto Hinata como Naruto la miraban expectantes e interrogantes.

-Dijo que había quedado con Tenten.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, asombrada. Naruto por su parte comenzó a reír socarronamente.

-¡Vaya con Neji! ¡Así que tienen una cita! –Se llevó la mano al mentón y con la otra se sujetó el codo.- Normal… a los diecisiete ya se sabe… Y antes de que nos demos cuenta, se van a vivir juntos, se casan, tienen hijos y…

-¿No crees que estás anticipando cosas, Naruto? Tan solo es una cita inocente.

Hinata se había quedado boquiabierta mirando a su rubio favorito. No creía posible eso de su primo, pero… ¿Y si fuera verdad?

-Bueno, ¿qué dices, Hinata? ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

Hinata miró alternativamente a Naruto y a Sakura y terminó asintiendo.

Naruto alzó los brazos en señal de victoria y Sakura dio un par de palmadas, emocionada. Hinata sonrió.

-Bien, ¿qué te gustaría cenar, Hinata?

La Hyuuga pensó durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué os parece… ramen?

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Después el rubio comenzó a saltar y abrazó a Hinata.

-¡Eres genial, Hinata-chan!

Hinata estaba que no sabía si quedarse quieta, corresponder al abrazo, o volver a desmayarse.

Sakura observó la escena entre divertida y confusa. Sentía que algo estaba cambiando en su amigo, y aquella imagen no hacía más que aumentar esa sospecha. Y sabía que ese algo estaba relacionado con Hinata.

Naruto siempre había visto a Hinata como una gran chica. Desde el combate en los exámenes de chunin de hacía ya tantos años, Naruto siempre hablaba de una Hinata fuerte y decidida. Una chica tímida, pero que tenía un gran corazón. Y después de que Sasuke se marchara, habían hecho varias misiones juntos.

La pelirosa no sabía cómo, pero intuía que la amistad que unía a su amigo con la Hyuuga cada vez era más fuerte… y que iba cambiando.

Sakura imaginó aquello como un lazo que les unía, y que estaba cambiando de color. Ya no era de amistad… sino de amor.

Poco a poco, día a día, Hinata había entrado en el corazón de Naruto para acabar anclada a él.

Sakura salió de sus cavilaciones y llamó a sus dos amigos.

-En ese caso, voy a comprara el ramen a Ichiraku, ¿os parece bien?

El jinchuuriki se separó de Hinata y asintió. Sakura agarró rápidamente su cartera y salió de la casa tras calzarse en la entrada.

Sólo después de oír el ruido de la puerta Naruto e hinata se miraron. Y en el instante en que sus miradas se habían cruzado, se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado solos en la casa. Ichiraku estaba más de cuarto de hora de allí, por lo que, probablemente, Sakura tardaría mucho en llegar.

Estaban completamente solos, sin más compañía que la mutua.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Corrió de nuevo, esquivando las ramas.

Hacía rato que sabía que la seguían, y aquello no era bueno. Por más que había intentado despistar a su perseguidor mediante técnicas y tácticas.

Había entrado en una región del bosque que no estaba en su ruta, y no sabía qué dirección tomar.

De hecho, tenía la sensación de que ya había pasado por allí antes.

Ahora aquello no importaba, tenía que correr. Aquella masa de chakra se acercaba cada vez más, y estaba segura de que no era para darla la bienvenida, precisamente.

¡Mierda! Se la había encajado un pie en una raíz. Cayó de bruces al suelo, protegiéndose la cara con los brazos. Pero se había clavado una piedra en el pecho, y escupió una gran mancha de sangre por la boca. Ya de nada la servía correr, estaba segura de que no lo conseguiría.

¡Vamos, no podía rendirse ahora! ¡Tenía que llegar a la villa de la roca como fuera! ¡Tenía que volver a Konoha y echarle la bronca a Tsunade por mandarle a aquella misión!

¡Tenía que encontrarle!

Levantó, a duras penas y obligó a sus piernas a seguir moviéndose. Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!

Frenó de golpe. Ahora estaba segura de que corría en círculos. Acababa de cruzarse con la raíz en la que había tropezado y lo había sabido gracias a su propia sangre. Aquello no era una buena señal.

-Bonito Genjustu… No creí que fueras de las personas que se escondían detrás de una ilusión… ¡¿Tan feo eres?!

Lo sabía. Las provocaciones siempre daban resultados. Aunque la última vez que la dieron resultado acabó una semana en el hospital. No siempre era bueno cabrear a los malos.

Pero aquella vez estaba segura de que aquello no era un Genjustu normal.

Los árboles desaparecieron, y ya solo estaba ella en un paisaje totalmente negro. No podía dejarse llevar por el miedo o el pánico. Tenía que encontrar la fuente del Genjustu. Cerró los ojos y formó un sello con dos dedos alzados para concentrarse. Algo comenzó a subir por su pierna.

¡Mierda y más que mierda! ¡Esa era la cuarta cosa que no era perfecta en ella: odiaba las serpientes!

No, no podía pensar en ese ser asqueroso que la apretaba el gemelo derecho, debía concentrarse y encontrar al proyector de la ilusión. Derecha…

Sacó un kunai de la bolsita y lo lanzó en aquella dirección con los ojos aún cerrados.

Perfecto. La serpiente había abandonado su pierna de repente, señal inequívoca de que su enemigo había perdido la concentración.

Abrió los ojos, pero no esperaba encontrar frente a ella dos orbes rojas que la escrutaban atentamente. Envuelto aún en las sombras, sin ni siquiera aparecer por completo, Hikari pudo adivinar que no saldría de aquella.

Aquellos ojos parecían estar inyectados en sangre, y sin duda su portador tan solo podía ser la misma muerte.

Salió de la oscuridad a la vez que la kunoichi caía hacia atrás, desesperada. Intentó aferrar un kunai, pero sus manos no se movían. Estaba paralizada por el miedo. La figura acabó de salir de la penumbra y la miró directamente.

Allí estaba. Era él, sin duda. Tal y como se lo habían descrito…

…solo que en perdona resultaba mucho más aterrador.

-Uchiha… Sasuke.

* * *

**Bueno, ahí queda.** **La primera parte de Hikari, va dedicada a mi Nee-chan (Kumi-Strife) ¡Tenías razón (siempre la tienes ToT)! Hikari iba camino de ser una Mary Sue tremenda, así que ahí van unos cuantos defectillos. Ya se verán más. Además, la pobre odia ser como es, la trae mucho problemas... Ya lo veremos, ya. **

**Todo el NejiTen del fic, va a ir dedicado a _Loveless-Akemi_, que me pidió que lo hiciera ¡A ver si te gusta el cuatro! Prometo ponerlo antes del fin de semana, tal vez el jueves o viernes.**

**Y ahora... ¡Los reviews!**

_**Kouga-Garu:** Me alegro de que te guste, y ya te ayudaré a manejar la página xD (novato ¬¬) Te espero en el siguiente x3 **Kumi-Strife:** ¡¡Nee-chan!! Ahí queda eso, constancia de que Hikari no es perfecta ToT Tienes razó, es jodidamente complicado que no acaben por ese camino, y lo triste es que los más buenos siempre son los que más sufren (Namiruko-san TToTT) Espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos en el siguiente!! **Loveless-Akemi:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Va dedicado a ti el NejiTen, ya que me pediste que lo escribiera. En el cuatro hay MUCHO NejiTen, espero que te guste. Nos leemos!_

**Y antes de hacer un mutis por el foro, les aviso de que hice un blog de "Lágrimas de Luna" con montón de cosas chulísimas sobre todos mis fics. Lo último que colgué fue una imagen de Hikari x3 Agradecería que se pasaran por allí y me dejasen algún comentario. El link en mi profile!**

**Y ahora... a por el siguiente!!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Luna llena

**_Konichiwa!! Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta. Les aviso que ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 6, pero les pondré con una semana de separación más o menos. Es que un día me dio la venada y me puse a escribir. Bueno, el capi va dedicado a Loveless-Akemi, ¡para ti el NejiTen! También hay un poco de Naruhina, pero nada explícito u.u Les aviso: el NejiTen puede ser un poco... ¿exagerado? No sé si será la palabra correcta, pero algo así... Por lo visto ese día se me activó la vena pervert U Aún así no creo que suba el rating del fic. Aunque para la segunda tempordad (sí, me va a quedar más largo de lo que pensaba, y la primera tendrá unos 20 capis n.n) sí que habrá que subirlo u.uU I'm a pervert, que le vamos ha hacer u.uU_**

**_Bueno, aquí se lo dejo: que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:Luna llena.**

Una vez más miró el reloj. Diablos, Ichiraku no estaba tan lejos.

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¿no tarda demasiado Sakura-san?

Naruto se giró y contempló a Hinata. Tenía razón. Hacía más de una hora que la pelirosada había salido, y él comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Sí, y comienzo a estar intranquilo… Quizá debería salir a buscarla.

Hinata asintió en el momento en el que se abría la puerta.

Ambos shinobis miraron hacía allí. Sakura acababa de atravesar el umbral. Iba cabizbaja y traía de la mano una bolsa con dos tazones de ramen instantáneo para la cena. Naruto corrió a la entrada de la vivienda.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vaya susto nos has dado! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

La aludida seguía mirando al suelo, como ausente. Dejó caer la bolsa con el ramen y se sentó para descalzarse. Lo hizo con parsimonia, hundida en profundas reflexiones. Hasta que Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro.

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj.

-Vaya, lo siento. –Hablaba pausadamente. Se puso en pie y miró de nuevo al tatami.- No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde. Si no os importa, me voy a la cama. No me encuentro muy bien…

Naruto la acompañó hasta su habitación, dejando a la preocupada Hinata en el salón. La chica al final se decidió por meter la cena al microondas. Desde allí escuchaba hablar a Naruto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿De verdad que estás bien? ¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, o algo?

Naruto ayudó a Sakura a sentarse en la cama y la colocó una mano en la espalda. La kunoichi negó con la cabeza y cruzó las manos sobre las rodillas.

Naruto observó que estaba nerviosa. La temblaban las piernas y los brazos, y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que ni siquiera pestañeaba. Cada pocos segundos un escalofrío hacía sacudirse a la chica, y el rubio cada vez estaba más intranquilo. ¿Qué sería lo que la podría haber pasado a Sakura?

La chica de rosa no pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacía la ventana abierta cuando vio un haz de luz colarse por el cristal para enfocar la fotografía del equipo 7 sobre su mesilla.

Al alzar los ojos volvió a encararse con el disco plateado que la observaba desde lo alto del firmamento. Y volvió a escucharlo.

Era un grito. Profundo, agudo, sobrecogedor y lleno de pánico.

Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose sobre si misma. Dobló la espalda y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, reprimiendo el impulso de chillar con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Naruto la abrazó con miedo, temiendo que su amiga estuviera sufriendo alguna clase de enfermedad. La pasó la mano por el cabello, entrelazando sus dedos con los mechones de pelo rosado y susurrándola palabras de consuelo. No, Sakura no estaba enferma: estaba muerta de miedo.

El rubio se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama para coger las mantas y echarlas hacia atrás. Ayudó a Sakura a tumbarse y la tapó. La chica se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula. Naruto se giró hacia el armario de la joven y de allí sacó otra almohada blanca, y la puso al lado de Sakura en la cama, que en seguida se apresuró a abrazarla con fuerza.

La pelirosa susurró algo que Naruto no pudo entender, y se acercó a ella para escucharlo con atención.

-Cierra… -la chica tragó saliva.- Cierra las cortinas… por favor…

El rubio se apresuró hasta la venta y allí se paró. Desde ola ventana de su compañera se veía perfectamente la gran Luna llena que reinaba el cielo oscuro. No había ni una sola estrella, y perecía como si las nubes que había alrededor del astro la esquivaran, no queriendo cruzarse con ella. La Luna se reflejó unos instantes en los ojos de Naruto, y luego el rubio aferró la tira de la persiana y la bajó por completo. Después corrió las costinas, como le había pedido Sakura.

Se giró y la contempló en la cama. La chica había dejado de temblar y ahora estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Abrazaba la almohada que le había dado el rubio con desesperación, y sus cabellos se extendían como un manto sobre la cama. El rubio se acercó y la dio un beso en la frente para después desearla buenas noches. Salio de la habitación en penumbra con el corazón llenó de incertidumbre.

Fuera, tras la persiana, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir la Luna llena, tiñéndola de color rojo escarlata.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando el rubio entró en el comedor con un suspiro, Hinata se apresuró a acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo está?

Naruto echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la pelirosa y volvió a suspirar.

-No lo sé. Sinceramente, no la había pasado esto nunca, al menos que yo sepa.

Naruto miró a Hinata y vio que sobre la mesa ya había colocado los dos tazones de ramen humeantes y sonrió.

-Si quieres… Quizá debería marcharme.

Naruto miró apresuradamente a la Hyuuga y la tomó por los hombros, dirigiéndola hacía la mesa.

-De ninguna manera. Aunque Sakura-chan no esté, tú y yo todavía podemos pasárnoslo bien. –Retiró una silla y la invitó a sentarse. Hinata aceptó con una sonrisa y se sentó.- Además, este ramen está diciendo "comedme".

El rubio tomó asiento enfrente de la chica y se relamió al tiempo que cogía los palillos y los separaba.

-¡Itadakimasu!

La chica lo repitió y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, con la preocupación por Sakura aún en el ambiente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El timbre sonó justo a la vez que el reloj de la cocina. Justo a y media. _"Siempre tan puntual"_ Tenten negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba las manoplas de cocina y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su piso. Al abrir la puerta encontró a Neji apoyado en el marcó de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

Realmente Tenten no sabía como el shinobi lo conseguía, pero cada vez que se quitaba el kimono que solía vestir, aparecía hecho todo un galán. Nadie la había advertido a la chica de que a su compañero le gustaba tanto la ropa ajustada. Le invitó a pasar y él aceptó con una sonrisa. Pasó a su lado con aire arrogante.

La kunoichi no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara unos instantes al trasero de su acompañante mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se mordió el labio y se sonrojó. Le guió hasta la mesa que había preparado en el salón de su apartamento. No había puesto velitas ni nada por el estilo, porque no quería que sus intenciones fueran demasiado claras.

Neji dejó algo sobre la mesa. La chica de los chonguitos enarcó una ceja y cogió la botella.

-No sabía que bebieras. ¿Qué sake es éste?

La muchacha alzó la botella y se la mostró a su compañero, que ni siquiera la miró.

-De la bodega Hyuuga. –La chica abrió la boca para protestar.- La ocasión lo merecía.

Tenten sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Neji la siguió y volvió a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, de la misma forma que antes.

Tenten forzó a su vestido rojo a estirarse para poder agacharse a mirar el horno.

-¿Qué has preparado?

Neji se acercó a ella y se encorvó a su lado para mirar el contenido del horno.

-Pastel de carne.

Tenten sonrió y se pudo las manoplas, para coger la bandeja con la cena. La sacó y Neji aspiró el aroma suavemente.

-Qué bien me conoces… -Tenten soltó una risita.- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi comida favorita?

La chica llevó la bandeja hasta la mesa y la colocó en el centro. Neji se apresuró a hacer gala de sus buenos modales y la separó la silla para que se sentara. Tenten rió y se sentó. Neji lo hizo enfrente de ella.

-Te has arreglado mucho…

Tenten se sonrojó y tomó un cuchillo para cortar el pastel. Le sirvió una parte a Neji y otra en su plato.

-Itadakimasu.

Neji comió un pedazo con cuidado. Tenten tragó saliva. Se la daba bien la cocina, pero no estaba muy segura de poder impresionar a Neji, que tenía una decena de criados encargados de prepararle la comida.

Como si pudiera leerla el pensamiento, Neji levantó la cabeza tras tragar y la sonrió.

-Está delicioso. Lo mejor que he comido en mi vida.

Tenten sonrió y, sonrojada, comenzó a comer ella también.

Apenas media hora después, habían terminado. Neji sonrió y destapó la botellita de sake que había traído.

Tenten trajo de la cocina dos vasitos adecuados para la bebida. Neji sirvió en ambos y alzó el suyo.

-Por Tenten, la cocinera más sexy que he conocido.

Tenten se sonrojó y se encogió sobre si misma. No se creía que Neji acabara de decir eso. Todas sus intenciones de mostrarse como una chica atrevida y lanzada se habían visto eclipsadas por aquel comentario. Neji la observaba divertido. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

Alzó su vaso y pronunció, con voz firme y divertida:

-Por Neji, el pelota más guapo de toda la aldea de Konoha.

Neji soltó una carcajada y ambos chocaron sus vasos. Los apuraron de un trago.

-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Neji volvió a servir sake en los dos vasos mientras Tenten se sentaba en el sofá. El Hyuuga se dirigió allí con los dos vasos y le dio el suyo a la chica sentándose a su lado.

Tenten había recibido la pregunta como una flecha. Sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella. Llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose, tenía las palabras grabadas en la mente desde hacía tantos años… había vivido con ese sentimiento demasiado tiempo, y muchas veces había querido decírselo. ¿Por qué nunca había tenido el valor de expresarlo? Lo había consultado con sus amigas y todas coincidieron en que decir algo como eso era muy difícil. Excepto Ino y Temari. Ino ya sabía l que era decirle a un chico "me gustas". Se lo decía a todos… la Yamanaka tenía fama de haberse ligado a media Konoha, si no era a toda. Pero todas sabían que no era lo mismo decir "me gustas" que decir "te quiero". Eran cosas totalmente diferentes, y la que más lo afirmaba era Temari. Ella era la más mayor del grupo (un año mayor que Tenten) y ya había salido con un par de chicos en Suna.  
_"Pero no es lo mismo"_ recordó Tenten. _"De verdad que nunca había sentido nada como lo que siento ahora por Shikamaru… De verdad que no sé que hacer col él. ¡Me vuelve loca!"_ Tenten sonrió. La kunoichi de Suna y el Nara llevaban ya casi un año de relación, pese a que no se veían mucho. Aquella era una clara prueba de que se querían. Pero Temari nunca las había contado como se lo habían dicho. ¡Diablos, la próxima vez preguntaría! Al empezar la cena se había creído preparada para aquello, pero al dejar caer aquella pregunta, Neji había hecho que la fantástica declaración que había preparado la kunoichi se esfumará por completo.

Dentro de sus cavilaciones, Tenten no se había percatado de que Neji la había estado mirando todo el rato.

El chico colocó una mano en el muslo de su compañera al ver que no respondía a sus llamadas. Tenten alzó la vista sonrojada y se cruzó con la mirada de Neji.

-¿Estás bien?

Demonios, aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Neji estaba allí, frente a ella, y su boca seguía sin articular palabra.

Neji suspiró y miró la mesa donde habían cenado. Volvió a mirarla ella.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto, Tenten?

Ella tragó saliva. Vamos, todo del tirón…

-Verás, Neji, yo…

Volvió a callar. ¡¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil?!

Él sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá, dejando menos espacio entre sus cuerpos. Tenten tomó aire al notar la proximidad.

-Cualquiera diría que estás intentando ligar conmigo…

Tenten tuvo que cerrar los ojos. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan rastrero?! ¡Se había dado cuenta desde el principio, seguro, y solo la estaba martirizando!

Tuvo que apretar los puños para no gritarle a la cara que así era, que deseaba abalanzarse sobre él y comérsele a besos.

Pero no hizo falta que gritara nada: Neji se acercó a ella peligrosamente y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, fundió sus labios en un suave y esperado beso. Tenten no pudo aguantar la presión y cerró los ojos, hipnotizada por el movimiento de los labios del Hyuuga sobre los suyos. Se recostó sobre el sofá, sintiendo el peso del chico sobre el suyo. Se dio cuenta de que él se apoyaba en un codo para no aplastarla. Sonrió contra su boca y le echó los brazos al cuello, para corresponderle con más fuerza. Neji respondió hundiéndose aún más en la boca de Tenten, saboreando el rastro a sake de los labios de su compañera.

Ella estaba disfrutando ese el momento como si se le acabara el mundo después de aquello. No quería soltarle, no quería, pero comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, y él también. Por fin, con un último movimiento se separaron, y Tenten se apresuró a esconder la cabeza en el hombro de Neji, no quería que la viera tan sonrojada.

-¿Qué crees que dirá Lee cuando se entere?

Tenten sonrió y decidió jugar un poco con su acompañante, que la rodeaba la cintura con los brazos poco a poco y había aprovechado la posición de ella para ir depositando una hilera de suaves besos en su cuello.

-¿Cuándo se entere de qué?

Él se incorporó un poco dejándola tumbada por completo en el sofá, y la dejó un suave beso en los labios antes de hablar.

-De esto. Tú, yo… nosotros.

Se acercó de nuevo a la boca de la chica, con intención de volver a dejar un nuevo beso en ella, suave y corto, pero Tenten tomó el control de la situación y en unos pocos segundos habían intercambiado posiciones. Ella estaba encima y él debajo.

-Que se entere, me da igual. Que reproche, me da lo mismo. Que se enfade, no me importa. Ahora solo te quiero a ti, solo quiero que este momento no acabe nunca y que tú sigas a mi lado mucho tiempo, Neji.

Volvió a besarle, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de él, dominando el beso y el juego de movimientos de sus cuerpos. Pero Neji deshizo el beso en el momento justo en el que ella comenzó a jugar con su lengua.

-No… espera…

La voz jadeante del chico excitó mucho más a Tenten, pero se sentó sobre las rodillas del chico y le ayudó a levantarse. Él la abrazó.

-Lo siento, Tenten… Pero no quiero… ir tan deprisa. Necesito tiempo para esto, nunca… nunca me había pasado esto con nadie y aún no sé cómo reaccionar.

Ella sonrió al ver que Neji era tan novato en eso como ella. Le volvió a besar y le sonrió, agarrando el cuello de su camisa.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Me he dejado llevar. Perdona, yo tampoco quiero presionarte…

Neji la sonrió, rozando su nariz con la de ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos, si llegar a besarla. Sus invisibles pupilas se dirigieron hacía el cabello de la chica, recogido en los chonguitos, y deslizó sus manos hasta allí, para deshacerlos.

Esparció la melena de la kunoichi por encima de sus hombros y sonrió, separándose un poco de ella para contemplarla mejor.

-Estás preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó. Nunca había dejado que ni Neji ni Lee la vieran con el pelo suelto, pero ahora estaba segura de que no sería la última vez que la vería así.

Se puso en pie y tomó la mano de Neji para ayudarle a levantarse.

El Hyuuga señaló el reloj que colgaba de la pared encima del sofá donde habían estado.

-Será mejor que recojamos la mesa. Yo debo irme dentro de poco.

Tenten lamentó que no se quedara… ¡Por Kami-sama, ¿en qué estaba pensando?! Sacudió la cabeza. Habían dicho que querían ir despacio, por pasos, tiempo al tiempo. Pero parecía tan difícil dejarle marchar ahora…

-Tenten.

Alzó la vista y le miró.

-Sí, tienes razón. Vamos.

Comenzaron a recoger cuando Neji cogió la botella de sake y la contempló.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? –Interrogó Tenten.- ¿La acabamos?

Neji la sonrió pícaramente, pero se dirigió a la cocina y guardó la botella en el refrigerador.

-Acabaríamos como Lee, y eso, créeme, no es bueno. A saber lo que haríamos… -La miró con la mirada cargada de sensualidad.- Hemos dicho que iríamos despacio, ¿no? Entonces la borrachera también puede esperar.

Tenten rió y siguió recogiendo la mesa. Neji se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su sien mientras cargaba con los platos. Le susurró al oído.

-Te quiero.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_Abrió los ojos, aturdida. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué…? No recordaba nada de lo sucedido antes, y lo único que sentía era un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo. Se movía… no, Alguien la movía. La llevaban agarrada por los dos brazos, eran dos personas. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para alzar la cabeza y ver quienes eran, pero escuchaba el tintineo de armas metálicas. La suave luz que iluminaba el lugar, un amplio pasillo, oscilaba y se retorcía en el suelo de extraños bocetos y líneas curvas predispuestas al azar. Adivinó que el sitio estaba iluminado por antorchas. _

_Aparte del dolor, también sentía frío. Por todo el cuerpo. No tenía su katana, y tampoco sus kunais y shurikens. Además, estaba casi segura de que no llevaba mucha ropa encima. _

_Por fin frenaron, y escuchó como se abría una puerta de barrotes con un chirrido. _

_La arrojaron dentro, sin ninguna sutileza. Cayó de medio lado y rodó por el suelo. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Su cabello enmarañado y sucio cayó sobre su rostro, impidiéndola ver el rostro de sus agresores. Oyó como cerraban la puerta, y uno de ellos sacó un manojo de llaves y cerró. Luego utilizó un sello para asegurar la puerta del todo. Ambos secuestradores comenzaron a platicar, creyendo que su prisionera aún estaba inconsciente. _

_-Es una chica joven y en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Estoy seguro de que Orochimaru-sama me dejará que la use como conejillo de indias. Y de los pergaminos que llevaba… Llevábamos un tiempo buscándolos, y no teníamos ni idea de que estuvieran en manos de Konoha. Ha sido una verdadera suerte dar con ella. _

_Estaba segura de haber escuchado esa voz antes… pero, ¿dónde…? Siguió hablando, y ella permaneció atenta a la conversación._

_-Mira –le entregó algo metálico al otro.- Está claro que ella pertenece a Konoha –percibió un cierto desdén en su voz cuando pronunció el nombre.- pero la katana que llevaba era de Takigakure. Cuando Orochimaru-sama se encuentre mejor, él decidirá qué hacer con ella. De momento le he dado unos sedantes que la mantendrán sin conocimiento unas horas más. –¡Malditos, la habían drogado!- Encárgate de asegurar el sello cada dos horas._

_Se alejó. Pero sólo uno. El otro shinobi abrió la puerta cuando el sonido de los pasos del otro hubo desparecido. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado. Ella cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración._

_-No hace falta que sigas fingiendo. Sé que estás despierta._

_¡Esa voz! La reconocería en cualquier parte. Abrió los ojos, espantada, y se encontró de frente con dos orbes color azabache que la escrutaban atentamente._

Le grito se escapó de su garganta junto a todo el aire de sus pulmones.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Había terminado de comer su plato de ramen y se sentía tan lleno que pensaba que de un momento a otro podría explotar. Se palpó la tripa satisfecho.

-Eso estaba riquísimo. El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor.

Miró a su acompañante y se dio cuenta de que ella apenas había tocado su cena. Hinata estaba cabizbaja, dando vueltas al alimento con los palillos. De su boca escapó un suspiro.

-¿No te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan?

El rubio la miró con preocupación. Ella alzó la vista y le sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Naruto la miró embobado. ¿Cómo podía tener aquella cara de ángel, con sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas, sus labios, tan finos y delicados, incitándole a abalanzarse sobre ellos y besarla hasta que se les acabara el aire? Sabía que aquella chica tan inocente estaba calando hondo en su interior. Cada vez se sentía más a gusto a su lado, y cada vez más incómodo. Tenía el impulso de lanzarse a por ella, pero él no era así. Podría ser alocado, hiperactivo, impulsivo, pero no un… psicópata. Podrían llamarle incluso pervertido, pero aquello no le importaba, era más, sabía que era cierto. Una idea hizo que se le subieran los colores… ¿Y si...? Los onsen… Hinata… Sacudió la cabeza con un escalofrío. ¡¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?! Hasta hacía unos años tan solo tenía ojos para Sakura, pero ahora…

-Tan solo me preocupa Sakura-san, no es nada.

Ya hora no podía quitarle la vista de encima a ella. _"¡Vamos, Naruto!"_ se recriminó. _"Piensa con coherencia. Ella es la heredera del clan más poderoso de la villa, y tú… solo un niño huérfano que carga con el peso de un demonio en su interior." _Casi le pareció oír la risa maléfica del Kyuubi en su interior, pero decidió ignorar el hecho.

-Y, dime, ¿a dónde ibais a ir Sakura-chan y tú?

-Oh, como se acercan los exámenes de chunin, decidimos ir a comprar unos vestidos para el baile en compañía de las demás chicas. Ya sabes, Tenten, Ino… Además, Temari y sus hermanos llegaron esta tarde de Suna para el torneo.

Naruto se sorprendió.

-¡¿Ya?! ¡Pero si aún falta un mes para los exámenes! ¿Por qué diantre han venido tan pronto?

Hinata rió bajando la mirada.

-Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de que vengan.

Naruto se levantó de la silla.

-¡Claro que me alegro! ¡Gaara es uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Y sus hermanos me caen bien!

Hinata volvió a soltar más carcajadas.

-Tan solo era una broma, Naruto-kun, no hace falta que te alarmes. Todos sabemos que tienes mucho aprecio por los shinobis de Suna.

Naruto volvió a sentarse y esgrimió una sonrisa zorruna.

-Antes también has nombrado un baile… ¿de qué se trata?

Hinata se sonrojó.

-Vaya… Pensé que lo sabías… ¿no te lo ha dicho Sakura-san? –El rubio negó con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la mesa prestando atención.- Es un baile que ha organizado la Hokage para festejar la alianza con la Arena. Hace años que esa alianza está vigente, y Tsunade-sama organizó el baile para que los genins de Suna no se sintieran… extraños. Por eso Kazekage-sama y sus hermanos llegaron tan pronto, para organizar el baile.

Naruto asintió. _"La vieja siempre encuentra buenas excusas para empinar el codo con Ero-sennin…"_

Él observó que Hinata se ponía muy roja y que miraba a todas partes, evitándole a él. Además, había comenzado a jugar ansiosa con sus manos bajo la mesa.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Ella asintió, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Es que… pensé… que irías con Sakura-san…

La chica se aventuró a mirarle de reojo. En seguida volvió a desviar la mirada, azorada.

-Pues… no, Sakura no me había dicho nada. ¿Es que es un baile de parejas? –Naruto alzó una ceja.-

Hinata rápidamente le corrigió.

-¡Oh, no! No es necesario ir con pareja, es sólo que… bueno, supongo que después de saber lo del baile… la invitarás a ella, ¿no?

Hinata volvía a jugar con la mirada recorriendo la estancia entera. Naruto caviló durante unos instantes. _"Si pudiera invitar a Hinata-chan a ese baile… Después de todo, no estoy tan mal, ¿no? ¡Y seré el próximo Hokage! ¡No sé que inconveniente hay!"_

El jinchuuriki sonrió maliciosamente y se acodó en la mesa.

-Dime, Hinata-chan… ¿Tú ya tienes pareja? –La chica dio un pequeño bote.- Supongo que el zopenco de Kiba te habrá invitado. –Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado y Hinata rió.-

-Pues… sí, es cierto que me ha invitado, pero… Kiba-kun es solo mi amigo.

Naruto alzó una ceja ante la inocencia de la muchacha.

-Pues parece que él no opina lo mismo.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo.

-¡No! Quiero decir… Él hace lo mismo siempre, una semana es con una chica, a la siguiente con otra… Seguro que cuando llegue el día del baile ya se lo habrá pedido a otra chica mejor.

Naruto abrió los ojos mucho y por poco derrama lo que quedaba del ramen de Hinata del salto que pegó.

-No digas eso. No existe chica sobre la faz de la Tierra mejor que tú Hinata-chan. Y ese pulgoso de Kiba no merece que vayas con él al baile.

Naruto se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado. Aquel chico-perro se le había adelantado, y encima tan solo tonteaba con Hinata. La hyuuga enrojeció más (si es que era posible) y se quedó estática en el asiento, a punto de desmayarse.

-Naruto-kun… no voy a ir al baile con Kiba-kun. Rechacé su invitación.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y miró a la chica que tenía de frente.

-Ah… ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Naruto irradió una sonrisa y achicó los ojos.

"_Es tu oportunidad"_ pensó. _"Imagínatelo: tú, ella… bailando entre el resto de la gente… dando envidia… abrazados…"_ Naruto comenzaba a ponerse rojo por momentos mientras las imágenes se sucedían en su mente. Por poco se le cae la baba.

Hinata le miraba sin comprender. Estaba muy nerviosa, y ni siquiera le había dicho al rubio lo que hacía rato quería pedirle: que fuera con ella al baile. _"No sueñes, Hinata… él es un chico demasiado bueno para ti. Además, está enamorado de Sakura-san… No estás a su altura…" _La chica se iba deprimiendo por momentos. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Naruto no aguantaba, necesitaba decírselo…

-Ne, Hinata-chan…

La chica alzó la vista aterrorizada y miró a Naruto con los ojos desorbitados. Naruto también había callado en seco.

Alguien había gritado.

Naruto se había quedado con la piel de gallina, al igual que la chica, por lo aterrador y desgarrador del lamento. Se habían quedado totalmente paralizados.

De nuevo, aquel chillido rompió el silencio que se había creado en toda la casa.

Agudo, frío, estremecedor… _"¡Sakura!"_

Naruto salió corriendo por el pasillo, seguido de cerca por Hinata. Llegó al cuarto de la pelirosa y abrió la puerta con estrépito, de un manotazo. Gritó el nombre de la chica.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama, tapada hasta las rodillas con la sábana. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza enterrada en ellos. Sus hombros se convulsionaban violentamente, y Naruto se apresuró a Sentarse a su lado y rodearla con un brazo.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan… ya ha pasado todo…

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza y ella levantó la mirada, escondida entre los mechones de cabello rosado que caían por su rostro.

-Na… ¿Naruto…?

La voz apenas audible de la muchacha y las lágrimas que caían por su rostro asustaron mucho más al shinobi.

Naruto la acogió con fuerza entre sus brazos y la besó la frente mientras ella dejaba de sollozar.

-Sasuke-kun… -Naruto abrió los ojos, asombrado- Le he visto… era él… Sasuke-kun…

Naruto miró a Hinata y ella salió de la habitación, volviendo a los pocos segundos con un vaso de agua y una pastilla somnífera.

Entre el rubio y ella consiguieron que Sakura se la tomara, y la recostaron en la cama. No tardó en volver a quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué crees que la ha pasado?

Hinata estaba preocupada, y su compañero también. Ambos observaban a Sakura desde el umbral de su habitación, apesadumbrados.

El jinchuuriki negó con la cabeza.

-No es la primera vez que la pasa. Tiene pesadillas con Sasuke casi todas las noches. No es nada nuevo para ella… -Hinata se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño.-

-Pero hay algo más, ¿cierto?

-Nunca la había oído gritar de esa forma. Ni tampoco tan agitada. Se suele levantar, darse una ducha de agua fría y se va a ver la tele. No vuelve a dormir porque sabe que, en cierto modo, el recuerdo del teme la está esperando tras sus párpados. Es como si fuera su monstruo de debajo de la cama.

Hinata sonrió.

Ambos contemplaron la silueta de Sakura durante unos minutos. Pero de pronto, algo cambió. El aire se tensó, y la Hyuuga miró a Naruto con un mal presentimiento.

Como esperaba, Naruto miraba algún punto del cuarto de Sakura con asombro, ira e incertidumbre. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban. Estaba furioso.

Lo había visto. Estaba abierta. La ventana que una hora antes Naruto había cerrado con esmero, ahora estaba abierta de par en par, y la luz de la Luna daba de pleno en el rostro de Sakura, que volvió a musitar en sueños.

* * *

**_Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Tan solo les pido un review, nada más que unas letras ToT Últimente estoy recibiendo muy pocos, y no sé si esque el fic no gusta. ¡Me encantan vuestras críticas, ya sean buena o malas, yo las leo y las tengo en cuenta! Si te ha parecido una mierda, ¡dilo! _**

**_Bueno, ahorita vamos con los reviews x3 :_**

_**Loveless-Akemi:** Jo, eres una de las pocas que de verdad sé que siguen el fic porque me manda review en cada capítulo. Sí, creo que al final Naruto acabará con una insolación n.n Espero que este te haya gustado, sobretodo el NejiTen, que sé que te gusta n.n. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente! **Kumi-Strife:** Gracias, Nee-chan! de verdad, no me importa que la gente me diga los defectillos del fic. a la pobre Hikari le van a pasar muchas cosas, y al final puede que no salga muy bien parada u.u Pobre Sasuke xD Casi me lo matas a palabras xD No, tranquila, estoy acostumbrada a las venadas Anti-Sasuke xD A mi me dan a veces u.uU Espero que no te sintieres muy blasfema con el NejiTen xD Ojalá te haya gustado, espero tu review!_

**_Bueno, gente, ya saben que nos vemos en el próximo. Si tienen alguna duda, queja o amenaza, tan solo pinchen en el botón de ahí abajo, el de "Go". Se lo agradeceré! _**

**_Y ahora... a inflarme a chocolate xD!_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Vapor

**_Holitas!! .¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien n.n Bueno, aquí les traigo el 5, uno de mis favoritos. Puede que en este cappi haya un poquito de spoiler del manga, pero nada revelador (Los que lo lean sabrán a qué me refiero cuando lo vean n.n) _****_Jujujuju, yogur, jujujuju. Yo y mis tonterías, déjenlo estar u.uU Hey, hey: Noticia bomba... ¡El capítulo 4 batió el récord en reviews! Las respuestas al final, como siempre. Espero que les guste el capi, nos vemos abajo!!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Vapor.**

Escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Aún no había pisado de nuevo la superficie del mundo real, y seguía inmersa en los brazos de Morfeo.

Su colchón se movió suavemente y esta vez sí se vio obligada a abrir los ojos.

Estaba terriblemente cansada, y era normal. Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cuando levantó los párpados ninguna luz más que la de lámpara de la mesilla la recibió. Hacía muchos días que no sentía el sol en los ojos al despertar. Tantos días como llevaba su ventana tapada completamente con tablas adheridas a la pared con chakra, ya que con el cartón no era suficiente. Aún notaba la cama caliente a sus espaldas, así que supuso que su compañero no hacía mucho que se había levantado.

Se giró despacio, y una gran sonrisa la recibió al otro lado de la cama, sujetando una bandeja con un magnífico desayuno preparado.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.

El rubio se inclinó y la besó la frente, gesto que la kunoichi siempre agradecía con una sonrisa.

Se llevó una mano en puño a la cara y se frotó los ojos, bostezando.

-Buenos días. ¿Hace mucho que te has despertado?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, a la misma hora de siempre.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ese "a la misma hora de siempre" quería decir "a la misma hora desde hace tres semanas". O sea, antes de que saliera el Sol.

Y era imposible que el chico intentara decir que se encontraba bien. Las marcadas ojeras de la parte inferior de sus ojos hacían más que evidente que estaba agotado.

Desde que Sakura había comenzado a tener pesadillas, Naruto se quedaba muchas noches en vela, cuidando de ella y tranquilizándola cada vez que se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando. Muchas veces tenía que meterse con ella en la cama y abrazarla, corriendo el riesgo de que la respuesta de la kunoichi le rompiera las costillas.

En momentos como aquel, Sakura se alegraba de haber decidido irse a vivir con el jinchuuriki. Antes que un alocado y descontrolado muchacho, era sobretodo un gran amigo y una gran persona. Estaba orgullosa de ser su compañera de equipo y también de piso. Además de su mejor amiga.

Aunque nadie lo supiera, ella también se sentía un poco presumida al recordar como se le caía la baba al rubio cuando eran niños.

-¿Qué tal esta noche? ¿Cómo te encuentras? No has gritado, Sakura-chan.

-Sí, no he soñado nada. –El rubio presumió de dientes brillantes.- Pero aún así no he dormido mucho. Estoy… nerviosa. Muy confusa. Hace un par de noches que no veo a Sasuke-kun… en sueños.

Naruto borró la sonrisa de la cara. Era demasiado evidente que la kunoichi lo estaba pasando mal. Llevaba tres semanas soñando lo mismo.

Ella estaba encerrada, en una celda. Y Sasuke iba a llevarla comida que ella rechazaba con la excusa de que estaba envenenada. A veces, el Uchiha se quedaba a observarla, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor. Otras veces hablaban. Pero la pelirosa no recordaba sus conversaciones.

Habían tenido que tapiar la ventada por una razón muy sencilla: parecía ser que la Luna influenciaba a Sakura en sus pesadillas. La primera noche, con Luna llena, fue cuando la pesadilla era más nítida. A medida que la Luna había ido perdiendo tamaño, también la intensidad de los malos sueños de la pelirosa lo hacía.

Sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago, como si llevara días sin comer nada. Tenía la garganta seca. Atacó al desayuno como si ella se tratara de un zorro hambriento y tuviera delante a una presa fácil.

Después de la leche y el zumo de naranjas recién exprimidas, engulló las tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Naruto no era un gran cocinero para grandes platos, pero desayunos y meriendas eran su especialidad. Además, aunque pareciera imposible, todo lo que sabía sobre el romanticismo de llevarle a alguien el desayuno a la cama y despertarle con un beso en la frente, se lo debía a los libros pervertidos de Jiraiya. El rubio por fin había decidido leerlos todos, cosa que hizo que Kakashi se sintiera orgulloso de su alumno por seguir sus pasos. Jiraiya también lo hizo.

Según le había contado Naruto, el primer libro era el mejor de todos. Y fue una sorpresa para él descubrir que el protagonista se llamaba igual que él. Cuando Naruto le preguntó a su maestro, él había alzado los brazos y exclamado "¡simple coincidencia!". Por supuesto, aquello no era creíble. Ninguno se lo había vuelto a preguntar, pero ambos sabían que el Sannin escondía algo. Incluso, cuando Naruto terminó el libro y le guiñó un ojo a su maestro sentado en la mesa del comedor, expresando lo mucho que le gustaba y dándole ánimos, Jiraiya se había levantado de la mesa y se había encerrado en el baño del final del pasillo hiperventilando. Sakura y Naruto hubieran jurado haberle escuchado sollozar. Pero aquello parecía imposible para un hombre como él.

Desde entonces se dieron cuenta de que los ancianos le miraban cuando pasaban por la calle, y murmuraban cosas incomprensibles para ellos. No habían preguntado.

Naruto acababa de salir del cuarto de Sakura y se dirigía a la cocina. Seguía estando con el pijama y su gorro de dormir puestos, y comenzaba a oler un poco mal, ya que llevaba días con aquella indumentaria. Necesitaba una buena ducha.

Dejó la bandeja en el fregadero, con el resto de platos sucios apilados. Aquello era un desastre. Los pasos de Sakura no tardaron en oírse por el pasillo, hasta que ella asomó la cabeza por la esquina.

-Me voy a dar una ducha, cosa que necesitarías hacer tú también. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Estás horrible con esas ojeras.

Desapareció tras la esquina y el rubio suspiró. Su amiga tenía razón. Se giró y abrió el refrigerador para sacar un yogur y comenzar a comerlo con una cucharilla. Al cerrar la puerta vio la nota amarilla en el frigorífico. Mientras se llevaba la primera cucharada a la boca la cogió y la examinó. Sonrió, nervioso, y se dirigió con la nota a través del pasillo. Tras la puerta del final se escuchaba el suave chapoteo del agua. Golpeó levemente con los nudillos. Enseguida el grifo se cerró.

-Se me ha olvidado decirte que a las seis viene obaa-san para hacerte una revisión.

Naruto esperaba la reacción de la kunoichi.

-¡¿Qué?!

Oyó cómo se descorrían las puertas de la ducha. Segundos después, Sakura asomaba la cabeza al exterior con toda la melena rosada chorreando y tapada solo con una toalla que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero se ocultaba de la indiscreta vista de Naruto tras la puerta.

-Te dije que podía ir yo al hospital. No hace falta que Tsunade-shisou se moleste en venir hasta aquí.

Naruto hizo una mueca y se apoyó contra la pared que tenía al lado mientras colocaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Esa vieja loca está encantada de librarse del papeleo unas horas para venir a verte. -Miró travieso a su compañera, que se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria mientras se tapaba más con la toalla.- Te vas a quedar fría si no vuelves a la ducha rápido. ¿Quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte la espalda?

Naruto salió corriendo por el pasillo justo a tiempo para evitar que un cepillo del pelo se estampanara contra su cara. Los gritos de Sakura le llegaron hasta allí. Rió entre dientes en la cocina, guarecido bajo la encimera mientras se terminaba su yogur.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura cerró la puerta y le gritó.

-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!

Alzó el puño, aunque él ya no la veía. Realmente sabía que todo aquello era de broma, pero Naruto tenía el sentido del humor en… detrás de la oreja.

Totalmente sonrojada se deshizo de la toalla y volvió a encender el grifo para que el agua cayera de nuevo. El espejo ya estaba empañado, ya que a la chica le gustaba ducharse con agua muy caliente. Se vio una vez más reflejada en el cristal.

¡Cuánto había cambiado! Ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña de doce años, y cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello. Había… Bajó la vista ante esa perspectiva. Había cambiado.

Era más fuerte, más alta, más guapa, más femenina.

Pero… ¿estaba bien todo aquello? ¿Todos esos cambios y alteraciones? Antes, era feliz… Tenía a su familia, a sus amigos, a su equipo… y un cambió hizo que todo aquello se desvaneciera en el aire como una llama en la tormenta. ¿Qué cambió? Él.

Y otra vez sus pensamientos volaban hasta su rostro perfilado de ojos oscuros y facciones frías. Otra vez volvía a sentir aquel dolor en el pecho que la atenazaba cada vez que le recordaba.

Y que últimamente había decidido hospedarse en ella, porque no se iba. Aquellas últimas noches, dormida, soñando con él, ni un momento había dejado de notar una molestia en el pecho.

"_Una molestia"_ se dijo. _"¿Esto era lo que él sentía? ¿Este dolor agudo y fuerte?"_

No, tenía que ser algo diferente. A él… jamás le había pasado eso. Jamás había estado… Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

¿Por qué ahora le costaba tanto asimilarlo? Sabía la verdad, la tenía en frente. Pero la ignoraba. Porque hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de que era la verdad lo que le dolía.

Él nunca se había enamorado. O nunca lo había demostrado. Era demasiado cerrado. Sakura había conseguido aliviar ese dolor gracias a los demás, gracias a los que le prestaron ayuda y consejo. Pero… aunque el dolor se había mitigado, seguía ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza, en un vano intento por desprenderse de la imagen de su rostro.

"_¡Le odio!"_ pensó. _"Pero le quieres tanto…"_ Por una vez sabía que su inner tenía razón.

Eran dos sentimientos contradictorios que luchaban a muerte. Y, claro, provocaban daños colaterales. Acabarían destrozando su campo de batalla. Su propio corazón.

Miró de nuevo su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Y esta vez no estaba sola. Dentro de sus cavilaciones, el tiempo había pasado, y el vapor de agua que salía de la ducha había cubierto la mayor parte del cristal.

Ahora él estaba tras ella. Pero era solo eso. Una imagen, un recuerdo.

Vapor.

Pero parecía tan real… Ahí, detrás de ella, observándola sonriente, ignorando el hecho de que ella estuviera completamente desnuda. Casi podía sentir su aliento en el cuello desprotegido.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la ilusión se inclinó suavemente, apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde y besó con parsimonia su cerviz.

Tan real…

Cerró los ojos, aturdida. Sabía que aquello tan solo era fruto de su imaginación. Tan solo había conseguido ver reflejados en ese espejo sus mejores sueños y sus peores pesadillas. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella si no regresaba? ¿Quién era la que estaba sufriendo por todo aquello?

Y desde el otro lado del espejo él seguía sonriéndola. Quiso tocarle. En realidad, lo único que quería era que su mano se deslizara en el vacío, para convencerse a si misma de que no era más que vapor. Aunque en el fondo guardaba la pequeña esperanza de poder acariciar su fría piel, de volver a sentir esos tibios labios sobre su cuello… Alargó la mano y la posó en el cristal helado, sobre el rostro de Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y levantó los párpados. Ya no estaba.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo y observó la marca donde el calor de su mano había ahuyentado las gotas de agua. Ahí era donde había estado su rostro antes. Pero se había ido.

Se había ido…

Y lo lamentaba. Siempre lamentaba que se hubiera marchado. Aun cuando sabía que nunca había estado en realidad allí.

Descorrió las puertas de la ducha y se metió bajo el agua dispersada. Su piel comenzó a tornarse de un rojo intenso por el cambio brusco de temperatura.

Elevó la vista y dejó que las gotas de agua corrieran por su rostro, confundiéndose con las lágrimas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Subió las escaleras con paso firme y decidido.

Se cruzó en el umbral del segundo piso con un vecino regordete y mayor, que lo miró con descaro. Él se limitó a sonreír y a balbucear un tímido saludo.

Llegó frente a la puerta y antes de tocar sostuvo con fuerza los libros bajo en brazo. Las manos le sudaban con el calor que hacía en la calle.

Tuvo que esperar unos instantes a que abrieran.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, Sai, hola! –Naruto le sonrió y abrió la puerta de par en par. El ANBU acusó el rostro demacrado de su compañero.- Pasa, pasa. Sakura-chan está en la ducha.

El moreno atravesó el umbral y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada. El rubio le guió hasta el salón mientras le preguntaba por el clima de la calle.

-Te he traído el libro que me pediste.

Le tendió uno de los volúmenes que llevaba bajo el brazo. El rubio lo ojeó por encima y sonrió con aprobación.

-Muchas gracias. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. –Se fijó en los otros dos que el chico llevaba bajo el brazo.- ¿Y esos?

Sai los dejó sobre la mesa y señaló uno en cuya portada se mostraban dibujos de varias personas con diferentes expresiones. Naruto lo cogió y leyó el título.

-_"Exprésese gracias a su rostro" _-Enarcó una ceja y le miró.- ¿De verdad lees estas chorradas?

El otro de limitó a sonreír. El jinchuuriki dejó el libro sobre la mesa y tomó el otro, en cuya portada se veía una rama de cerezo en flor. Estaba hecho a mano.

-¿Y éste? –Naruto lo abrió. Estaba lleno de dibujos de diferentes tipos de flores, todas preciosas y pintadas de diferentes colores alegres.- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

El ANBU asintió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas, efecto que provocó que su rostro adquiriera un poco de color y abandonara ese tono pálido enfermizo.

-Sí. Es un regalo para Sakura.

La aludida apareció en el comedor con una toalla en la cabeza y con un traje compuesto por una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos. Era evidente que acababa de salir de una de sus duchas con el agua hirviendo, ya que sus mejillas tenían un color muy rosado. Saludó a Sai fervorosamente y se sentó al lado de Naruto en el sofá.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Sai le entregó el libro de dibujos y ella parpadeó con incredulidad.

-¿Para mí?

Sai solo asintió con la cabeza mientras ella cogía el libro y lo estudiaba con emoción.

-¡Oh, Sai! ¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias! –La kunoichi se levantó y lo abrazó por encima de la mesa, con tan mala suerte que el libro que Sai había traído para Naruto cayó al suelo.- ¡Ups! Lo siento, en seguida lo recojo.

Naruto quiso impedir que ella se agachara, pero era demasiado tarde. La pelirosa cogió el libro y miró al rubio y al moreno alternativamente, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿De qué diablos va todo esto? –Ambos chicos escondieron la mirada, sintiéndose culpables.- ¿Qué significa esto, Naruto?

-No es lo que piensas, Sakura-chan.

-¡Ah, ¿no?! –La chica señaló el título del libro.- _"Genjustu en pesadillas"_,¿y dices que no es lo que pienso?

Naruto bajó la mirada, rendido. El cansancio se adueñó de sus facciones y le otorgó una edad que no tenía.

Sakura suspiró y se arrodilló a su lado con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto. ¿Genjutsu? ¿De verdad piensas que las pesadillas son una técnica ninja y que alguien me las está provocando?

Naruto la miró con gesto serio y el ceño fruncido.

-Qué alguien te las provoca lo tengo muy claro, Sakura-chan. El problema es que no sé cómo.

Ella le miró y vio en sus ojos la determinación, pero también temor y desconcierto.

-Y, dígame, Detective Holmes, ¿ha averiguado ya quién es el que me provoca estas pesadillas?

Naruto hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

-Sí que tengo mis sospechas… aunque no quisiera confirmarlas.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. A Sakura le bastó un rápido cruce de miradas para averiguar cuáles eran las sospechas del rubio. Pegó tal salto que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de Sai, que observaba la escena sin perderse detalle.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco, Naruto?! –La kunoichi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la toalla.- ¡Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en mi vida! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera llegar a pensar que…?!

El rubio se levantó también.

-Piénsalo, Sakura-chan. Es a él a quién ves cada noche. Es él el que lleva torturándote tanto tiempo.

-¡Pero esa no es razón suficiente para…!

-¡Me gustaría equivocarme, Sakura-chan! ¡Créeme, que me gustaría!

El silencio se hizo con el control de la escena. Sai tragó saliva, sintiendo que estaba de más allí. Sakura miraba a Naruto con los ojos desorbitados. El rubio había desviado la mirada hacía el libro que le había traído Sai. La tensión podía rozarse con la mirada en el ambienta cargado. Una gota de sudor perló por unos instantes el rostro de Sakura mientras se deslizaba hacia su garganta. La chica se llevó una mano hasta su omoplato izquierdo, sintiendo arder la piel. Abrió la boca para articular unas palabras que se la escaparon en forma de susurro.

-Sasuke-kun no me haría eso… Él no caería tan bajo…

Al menos eso quería creer. No quería darse por vencida aún y guardaba la esperanza de que Sasuke no se hubiera vendido por completo. De que aún había algo de humano en esos ojos de demonio.

Si ni siquiera Naruto creía ya que dentro de su amigo aún quedaba algún vestigio de su alma, ¿qué le quedaba ella?

Se sintió sola y atemorizada. No podía pensar eso. Aún había algo del Sasuke que ella conocía bajo esa piel de vengador. Él todavía estaba allí. Se negaba a pensar que lo único que ocupaba aquel caparazón vacío eran ansias de sangre, de su misma sangre.

"_No"_ se dijo. _"Sasuke-kun está vivo. Tiene que estarlo."_

Con los ojos ardiéndole por el escozor de las lágrimas, se dirigió corriendo a su habitación. Cerró de un portazo y se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Desde el salón, Naruto y Sai escucharon cabizbajos los sollozos de la pelirosa. Naruto apretó un puño encima de su rodilla y su rostro de contrajo en una mueca de ira y sufrimiento.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La puerta le despertó de su sopor con unos golpes fuertes y repetidos.

Desde el pasillo, Sakura salió de su cuarto para pegarle una patada en el culo al desgraciado que estuviera intentando tirar abajo su casa.

Naruto llegó antes que ella al umbral y se quedó unos pasos por detrás de él.

Desde la conversación que tuvieron en la mañana, no se habían hablado. Sai se había marchado tras intercambiar unas palabras con Naruto y Sakura no había salido de su cuarto para comer. El rubio había comido solo por primera vez desde que ambos vivían juntos. A ninguno les agradaba haber discutido, y Naruto había intentado hacer acopio de fuerzas para pedirle disculpas a Sakura, pero su ánimo siempre flaqueaba frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Aquel era un tema delicado, y Naruto sabía que su delicadeza brillaba por su ausencia.

El rubio asió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse de frente con un sudoroso ANBU que enseguida se quitó la máscara con las facciones del águila.

Los ojos perlados de Neji se encontraron con los de Naruto.

-¡Tenéis que venir al despacho de la Hokage! ¡Ahora!

Naruto fue a abrir la boca, pero Neji no le dio tiempo siquiera a preguntar.

-¡Es Hikari!

El ANBU desapareció en una nube de polvo, y tanto Sakura como Naruto tardaron unos segundos en responder.

Ambos se miraron irradiando pánico.

Tres semanas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que la kunoichi partiera, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta por las pesadillas de Sakura.

Unos minutos después, ambos saltaban de tejado en tejado con los corazones avisándoles de que estaba apunto de pasar algo. Y no sabían lo que era.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando llegaron al despacho, la sala estaba atestada de gente. Nada más entrar, Naruto cruzó una rápida mirada con Hinata, protegida entre Kiba y Shino. El Inuzuka acariciaba con parsimonia la cabeza de su can, que estaba tumbado en el suelo con el hocico escondido entre las patas.

Allí también estaba Neji, que hablaba en bajo con Tenten. Naruto y Sakura miraron directamente a Tsunade, que, sentada tras su escritorio, se masajeaba las sienes mientras repasaba un pedazo de pergamino.

Detrás de ella, Kakashi hablaba con Gai, Yamato y con Asuma mientras Shizune y Kurenai miraban preocupadas a la Hokage. Todos se giraron cuando se abrió la puerta para dar paso a los dos shinobis.

Tsunade se levantó y todos la prestaron atención. Naruto sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sai, que había estado atento a la conversación de los maestros.

Sakura reparó en que era muy extraño que Kurenai se encontrara allí, ya que debido a su avanzado embarazo debería estar reposando en casa.

Lo que allí estaba pasando era muy grave.

-No me voy a andar con rodeos, y no pienso esperar más. Siento que tu equipo no esté presenta, Asuma, pero tenemos prisa. –El jounin asintió y se acercó a Kurenai para rodear su abultada cintura con un brazo.- Como bien sabéis todos, hace tres semanas mandé a Hikari a una misión de la que aún no ha vuelto. –Miró de nuevo el papel y lo alzó.- Hace unos minutos ha llegado un ave mensajera de la Roca diciendo que los pergaminos que ella llevaba nunca llegaron a su destino.

Se escuchó un murmullo por toda la sala.

-¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡¡Usted lo sabía!! –Todos se giraron para mirar a Lee, que señalaba con tono reprobador a la Hokage.- ¡¡Usted sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, y aún así la mandó a esa misión!!

Gai miró sorprendido a su alumno, y Kakashi bajó la mirada del único ojo que se le veía al suelo.

La Hokage volvió a tomar asiento y apoyó el mentón sobre los dedos entrelazados de sus manos.

-Tienes razón. Fue una gilipollez. Lo siento. –La hokage de pronto adquirió un semblante dolido.- No soportaría la idea de que la hubieran hecho algún daño por mi culpa.

La Godaime cerró los ojos, afligida. Kakashi miró a todos y detuvo su vista en sus dos alumnos.

-Desde hace uno mes aproximadamente, hay rumores de que en aquella zona, en las inmediaciones de la villa de la Roca, podría tener su guarida Orochimaru.

Lo único que se escuchó en la sala fueron los latidos furiosos de Naruto y Sakura. No habían acabado de asimilar lo que les decían cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos.

El Nara entró sudoroso y se apoyó sobre las rodillas para recuperar aliento.

-Mierda, odio correr…

Asuma se separó de Kurenai y se dirigió hacia Shikamaru, pero este se incorporó y miró a todos los presentes.

-Acaban de traerla. Hikari está en el hospital. –Enseguida todos le miraron sobresaltados.- Pero está muy mal. –El miedo se apoderó de todos los shinobis.- Él ha dicho que tan solo es inanición, porque lleva sin comer ni beber casi tres semanas. Pero él está fatal, lo han tenido que tratar de urgencia, y aún así no saben si sobrevivirá.

Todos fruncieron el ceño. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Kakashi ya había desaparecido, pues estaban demasiado centrados en el Nara.

Naruto tragó saliva.

-¿A quién te refieres, Shikamaru? ¿Quién la ha traído?

Por la seria mirada de Shikamaru, todos se temieron la respuesta, pero no se lo creyeron hasta que él lo dijo.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Nadie se movió. O al menos nadie pareció hacerlo.

-¡Sakura!

Pero era demasiado tarde. La kunoichi había desparecido tan rápido como Kakashi, y Tsunade no sabía como reaccionar. Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le puso una mano en el hombro. Él salió de su trance y la miró, lleno de pánico.

-Naruto-kun…

El rubio miró a Shikamaru, que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-Algún día tenía que pasar…

Y el día había llegado. Naruto se echó a correr por el pasillo.

Sí, el día había llegado. Cuando salió a la calle, todo estaba lleno de niebla y emprendió el camino hacia el hospital a ciegas.

Las nubes bajas se congregaron a su alrededor, formando figuras confusas.

Naruto lo vio frente a él.

El vapor había tomado forma.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo n.n .¿Qué tal? .¿Les gustó? Estoy pensando que el final quizá es un poco precipitado, pero mejor así. Me gusta cómo quedó. Es más impactante. ¡¡Wiii!! Sasuke ha vuelto bailando la conga Sasuke ha vuelto... Pero ahora que lo pienso, a mi Nee-chan la debe de haber encantado eso de que esté moribundo u.u Es que... eso de ser Anti-Sasuke... Pobrechito ToT Bueno, amos con los reviews x3_**

_**Shadow Noir Wing:** WoW, gracias por tu review n.n Me alegra que te guste tanto. Espero de verdad que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. La verdad es que yo tampoco le hago ascos al KibaIno (gracias a Chrysallis-hime y No estás sola xD), pero en este fic preferí no ponerlo, porque sino Kimi-chan me mata (es una super-ultra-mega-hiper-fan de Kiba, y si le lío con otra ya podeis ir a verme al cementerio xD) Puede que si que ponga algo, pero muy poquito. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente, ciao! **Kumi-Strife**: Nee-chan!! Me alegra que te gustara n.n Jeje, buena tu teoría, la tendré que poner en práctica xD Seee... Sasuke es un pervertido xD Jeje, que bueno fue lo de la pancarta, me hizo reír muchísimo n.n (Hikari levanta pancarta: "¡Queremos que sigas TWoK!") xD, ignórala... Bueno, el caso es que muchas gracias por tu review. A partir de aquí la historia se pone interesante (más aún) Muchas gracias, Nee-chan, nos vemos!! **Loveless-Akemi:** Ops, espero que llegaras al cine a tiempo xD Yo también como mucho dulce leyendo, y no sé si tendrá reacción química (Dónde sí hay química es entre Neji y Tenten xD) Espero que te gustara, y sí, estoy degura de que Neji dijo eso xD (Es tan kawaii...) Espero tu review de este capítulo, bye!! **El ángel de la oscuridad**: Asias por tu review, como siempre. Los capítulos espero poder subir uno por semana, no me gusta que la gente se coma las uñas por mi culpa xD Gracias de nuevo, y espero que disfrutaras este. Nos vemos!! **Kouga-Garu:** xD Sí, las fiestas con Kankuro son una pasada jijiji. Y las fiestas del sábado noche también xD!! Bueno, te espero en el siguiente capi. Ciaito!! **diana:** Itsumo arigato por tu review!! Me alegro que te gustara n.n Espero que siga así. Jo, como me gusta esto de tener muchos reviews n.n Bueno, de nuevo muchísimas gracias y, nos vemos!! **L.I.T:** konichiwa!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!! (rectifico, leerte xD) Me alegra que te haya gustado, de veras. ¿Te puedo hacer una preguntita...? ¡¿Cuándo sigues el de Destino?! Madre, estoy necesitada de fics ToT Quiero Sorato y Sasusaku ToT... Bueno, dejame a mí y a mis paranoias xD Nos leemos en el siguiente, bye!! _

_**Arf, cuanto review!! Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos, y quería pediros un favorcito... ¡¡Necesito que me recomienden fics buenos!! Estoy necesitada de lectura... ToT Los que tengo en alert no los siguen, y yo quiero ya... Sobretodo de SasuSaku... Necesito inspirarme para los siguientes capítulos... Bueno, dejando a un lado mis necesidades vitales (sí, vitales, ¿algún problema?) Gracias a todos otra vez!! (Jope, no me canso de decirlo) **_

_**El siguiente va dedicado enteramente al equipo 7, y un poco de SasuSaku n.n Espero sus reviews!! Bezotes!!**_

_**Eh, pst, tú, sí tú... el botoncito de aquí abajo, el de "Go"... si pulsas y escribes algo te dan una chocolatina... Jijijiji...** _


	7. Capítulo 6: Renacer

**Konnichiwa!! ¿Cómo va todo? Por aquí todo OK. Me encantó el éxito que tuvo la segunda parte de mi one-shot de SasuSaku (que terminó siendo two-shot, xD). Uyy... Tengo muuuuchos reviews n.n Ya contestaré todos, ya. De momento, voy siguiendo este. No creo que se quejen, eeeeh? No he tardado ni una semana en actualizar. Como prometí, capi dedicado al Equipo 7, y al final un poquitín se SasuSaku n.n Señores, señoras... Minna... ¡Comienza lo bueno!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Renacer.**

En ala sala todo el mundo se había quedado inmóvil tras en anuncio del Nara. Tan solo Lee se aventuró a dar unos pasos hacia la puerta, antes de que Tsunade lo llamara.

Él se giró, obediente.

La rubia hokage suspiró antes de hablar. Estaba sudando, al igual que casi la mayoría de los presentes, y ninguno se atrevía siquiera a respirar. El ambiente era tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

-Sé… -el nudo en la garganta la impedía hablar, así que se levantó y se encaminó a la salida del despacho.- ¡Shizune! ¡¿Qué haces ahí parada?! ¡Al hospital! Los demás… haced lo que os dé la gana. –Miró a Lee, que seguía frente a la puerta.- Supongo que tú vienes… -el shinobi de las cejas pobladas asintió.- Bien, pues vamos.

Los tres salieron de la sala. Después, de nuevo el silencio.

Hinata miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Si el Uchiha de verdad había vuelto a la aldea, ese iba a ser un duro golpe para su Naruto. Y más aún si lo que decía shikamaru era cierto. Y todos sabían que al Nara le daba demasiada pereza mentir. Era demasiado problemático. Quería salir corriendo de allí, ir al hospital, comprobar que el jinchuuriki estaba bien. Apretó los puños y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kiba intentó detenerla, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo.

-Déjala, Kiba. –Todos miraron al primo de la chica, que miraba la puerta, ausente.- Sabe lo que hace.

Tenten posó la mano sobre el antebrazo del Hyuuga, pero este ni se inmutó.

Sai miró a Yamato. Este asintió. Ambos formaron un seño con las manos. El chico despareció en un borrón de tinta china y su capitán se filtró por el suelo confundiéndose con la madera.

Todos estaban preocupados. Shikamaru sonrió.

-Bueno… El horario de visitas termina dentro de dos horas, creo que tenemos tiempo de ir a visitarla todos. Por turnos, claro. No hay que agobiarla.

Todos le miraron y asintieron. El Nara salió de la sala, seguido por Kurenai y Asuma. Después fueron Kiba y Akamaru, y unos segundos más tarde Shino. Tan solo quedó el equipo de Gai casi al completo. El shinobi les hizo un gesto a sus dos alumnos y señaló la puerta con un además de la cabeza.

-Deberíamos ir nosotros también.

La sala quedó vacía tras el asentimiento de ambos ninjas. Bueno… 'casi' vacía.

Tonton salió de detrás del escritorio con los ojos medio cerrados. Vio la sala desierta y dio un salto. Se había quedado dormido, y ahora nadie se acordaba de él.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La enfermera cogió de nuevo los informes y los ojeó. Tomó otro sorbo del café humeante y repasó de nuevo las montañas de papeles. Suspiró.

Había perdido media hora en una urgencia, y aquello no era nada bueno. No podría irse a casa hasta que tuviera terminado todo aquel trabajo, así que asumió que esa noche cenaría algo congelado. Sopló el humeante líquido y archivó el informe en su letra correspondiente.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Una chica joven, con el pelo rosado, entró acalorada y ni siquiera se giró a mirarla cuando ella la saludó.

-¡Ah! Hola, Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí ahora? Tienes vacaciones, ¿no?

Ni una simple sonrisa, como era común en ella. Se limitó a enfilar el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de los enfermos y despareció cuando las puertas se cerraron.

La enfermera enarcó una ceja.

Volvió a centrarse en su café, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse con estrépito y casi se derrama el café encima.

Un muchacho alto y rubio entró nervioso. La enfermera le reconoció. Él se dirigió hacia el mostrador tras el que estaba ella al verla. Sonrió con timidez. Pese a ser un par de años menor que ella, el chico tenía sus encantos. Estaba bien formado, y tenía unos ojos preciosos. Además, era simpático y divertido. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

¡Oh, sí! Y un culo de diez.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

La enfermera rodó los ojos. Sakura-chan, siempre la misma historia. Se preguntó si algún día iría a visitarla a ella.

-Hola, Naruto-kun. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Hayashibara Mitsune, aunque puedes llamarme Mitsu. Soy la compañera de Sakura en…

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

El chico había dejado claro que tenía prisa, y que necesitaba la respuesta. Al final, la joven suspiró y le señaló la puerta.

-Pero no sé a que piso ha ido.

El chico asintió e hizo ademán de irse, pero se giró y la miró, dubitativo.

-¿Cómo estaban los últimos pacientes que trajeron?

Mitsune se sobresaltó. Sí, los dos de la urgencia.

-Estaban ambos muy mal, pero el chico peor. No creo que sobreviva.

Y era una pena. Era mono. Lo habían traído inconsciente y con una profunda herida sangrante en el pecho. Aún así se adivinaba un pectoral muy bien formado y muchas horas de entrenamiento. Todo el pelo azabache estaba dispersado por la almohada de la camilla formando un abanico alrededor de su cabeza.

Recordó a la otra chica mientras veía cómo Naruto se alejaba.

Sonrió pillina. Esa Hikari nunca le había caído bien. Unos cuantos azotes la estaban bien empleados. Le caía bien a todo el mundo y a todos los chicos se les caía la baba por ella. Era un incordio de kunoichi. Y para colmo, la mano derecha de la Hokage.

Frunció el ceño. Saltó de su asiento y se tiró el café en el uniforme blanco.

-¡Mierda!

Acababa de recordar quién era aquel moreno: el compañero de equipo de Sakura y Naruto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La luz mortecina del pasillo era suficiente para su vista. Acostumbrada a aquellos pasillos, conocedora experta de cada recoveco, se abrió paso entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la puerta de hierro del final del pasillo. Se detuvo unos instantes intentando recordar su clave.

-Sakura-chan.

Se giró. No había oído llegar a Naruto corriendo por el pasillo. Le miró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y recordó de pronto las cuatro cifras.

-¿Está ahí?

Naruto tragó saliva. Ella asintió. El rubio alzó los ojos hasta el letrero que colgaba encima de la puerta.

"Celda de retención"

Sakura tecleó ágil el código y la puerta se abrió. Los sellos que la protegían se liberaron.

Ambos tomaron aire y se prometieron no soltarlo hasta ver que había detrás. La mano de Sakura tembló al aferrar el pomo. Dudó.

-Naruto… ¿Y si…? ¿Y si él…?

A la chica no le salían las palabras de la boca. Estaba aterrorizada. No podía pensar siquiera la posibilidad de que él no estuviera tras esa puerta. O peor aún: que estuviera… muerto.

Rápidamente, la imagen de Sasuke tirado en el suelo, inerte y pálido, cruzó la mente de la pelirosa. Sintió flaquear su ánimo y sus fuerzas.

Naruto aferró su mano sobre el pomo. Sentir el calor del rubio la tranquilizó y la reavivó.

Llevaban esperando aquel momento mucho tiempo. Llevaban mucho tiempo preparándose para lo que ocurriera. Ambos. No podía huir ahora. De hecho, no volvería a huir, nunca más.

Juntos abrieron la puerta y se internaron en la oscuridad absoluta. Naruto tomó la mano de Sakura. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Silencio. Oscuridad.

Sus ojos tardaron aún un poco en acostumbrarse a la casi nula visión, pero sus oídos enseguida captaron un sonido muy peculiar.

Respiración. Era una respiración acompasada, rítmica y agitada. Venía de la cama.

Naruto aferró el borde de la cortina y tiró de ella, provocando que las anillas sonaran contra la barra de hierro.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y ya no vio más que aquella imagen, no escuchó el sollozo repentino de su acompañante ni la protesta cansada del paciente.

Sasuke estaba allí, tumbado en la cama. Naruto pronto se percató de más detalles. Sus ojos estaban tapados por una venda con varios sellos impresos, para neutralizar el sharingan. Su pecho bajaba y subía al compás de su respiración, con unas cuantas vendas manchadas de sangre tapándolo. Advirtió otra cosa que le horrorizo: tanto sus tobillos como sus muñecas estaba atadas a la cama con chakra. Tenía la parte de debajo de un kimono que apreció negro, aunque estaba casi tan gastado y tan herido como él.

Sakura corrió al otro lado de la cama y se acercó a examinar la herida. Al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel, Sasuke se movió.

-Creí haber dicho que se largaran.

Su voz seguía siendo tan grave como antes, tan arrogante, tan fría y carente de sentimientos. Indiferente.

Naruto sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sonrió mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Teme…

Sasuke se quedó quieto, sorprendido. Sakura aprovechó para quitar las vendas de su pecho y comenzar su trabajo. Se lo dificultó el hecho de estar llorando. Algunas perlas transparentes rodaron desde sus ojos hasta la piel del Uchiha, y este giró la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que estaba ella, reprimiendo sin éxito los sollozos.

-¿Sakura?

Ella asintió, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que él no podía verla. Pero se había quedado completamente muda. No contestó y se concentró en aplicar su chakra sobre la herida. Él cayó.

Naruto acercó una silla y observó la suave luz que emanaba el chakra verdoso de su amiga.

-¿Cómo demonios te has hecho esto? ¡Estás horrible! –Los dos shinobis sonrieron al ver la boca de Sasuke ladeada en una mueca de altivez.- Estamos aquí los dos… los tres… de nuevo. Juntos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre ellos. Sasuke se retorció y soltó una carcajada incrédula entre dientes.

-No me jodas que estás llorando. –el silencio se lo confirmó.- Eres un puto marica, usuratonkachi.

-Y tú un jodido malhablado. Cállate la bocaza y deja a Sakura-chan hacer su trabajo.

Sakura seguía concentrada en la herida. Era profunda. No era katana, tampoco kunai o shuriken… no había rastro de chakra en ella, así que no había sido ningún ninjutsu. Tampoco había indicios de veneno.

Siguió aplicando el chakra un cuarto de hora más, en el más profundo silencio.

Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, hasta que ella terminó de dejar la herida más o menos cerrada. Le quedaría cicatriz.

Una cicatriz enorme en medio del pecho. Aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que no era la única que el shinobi tenía. Su cuerpo al completo estaba lleno de heridas ya cerradas.

Cuando su chakra se apagó, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. No se había percatado del gran esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para regenerar sus células. Aunque había sido fácil. Tenía una capacidad de recuperación increíble, seguramente provocado por alguna droga administrada por Kabuto en sus cuatro años de convivencia.

Agotada, dejó que Naruto la sentara en la silla en la que había estado él.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada oculta bajo la venda a Sakura.

-Eres buena… a tu lado Kabuto tendría serios problemas.

Ella sonrió, un poco aturdida. Naruto iluminó la habitación con su sonrisa.

-Kabuto no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra ella. Pega unas hostias que sería capaz de partirte las costillas con un dedo, Sasuke.

Los tres rieron. Hubiera sido una escena entrañable si no fuera por el estado de Sasuke. Atado a una cama, condenado a no ver más que la oscuridad, y con una horrible herida en el pecho.

El silencio que siguió a sus risas fue tan solo interrumpido por las palabras de Sasuke.

-Veo que las cosas por aquí han cambiado…

Sakura chasqueó la lengua. Ahí estaban otra vez los cambios. Eran como una pesada losa que arrastrara con ella.

-Sí, y cuando salgas de aquí te demostraré qué cambios. ¡Qué irónico! Vas a salir del hospital para volver a él arrastrándote.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, que fue seguida por una sonrisa de Sakura. No tardaron en percatarse de que Sasuke se había puesto repentinamente serio.

-Aún no sé qué voy ha hacer cuando salga de aquí.

Aunque había tenido cuidado de escoger las palabras adecuadas, el efecto que provocaron fue inmediato.

Naruto casi se cae del susto, y el Uchiha escuchó cómo la silla de Sakura caía al suelo. Supuso que se había levantado exaltada.

-Antes de que chilléis como histéricos, dejad que me explique. –Sakura recogió la silla tras unos instantes de duda y se volvió a sentar.- Tengo tres opciones. Primera: volver con Orochimaru, y la verdad, no es la más atractiva de todas. Dos: Largarme y buscar a Itachi por mi cuenta, opción no muy práctica. Y tres: quedarme en Konoha.

Sakura sonrió. Naruto seguía mirando a Sasuke. Sabía que no podía ser tan sencillo. Tenía que haber algún inconveniente.

-Sakura. –La aludida le miró.- ¿Cuál es la pena por traición?

En la oscuridad, Naruto se puso verde, Sakura amarilla, y por último ambos pasaron al blanco. Sabían lo que eso significaba. Ahí estaba el problema.

Naruto apretó los puños.

-¡No te hemos buscado durante tanto tiempo para que…!

-¿Qué hacen en Konoha con los traidores, Naruto? Sabes tan bien como yo que no me librare de esta. Y, como comprenderás, no me hace demasiada gracia que me ejecuten.

La muerte. Ese era el castigo para los que decidían abandonar la aldea.

-Te fuiste de aquí sabiendo que nunca podrías volver. –Él asintió.- ¿Y qué pensabas hacer después? ¿Eh? ¿Dejar que Orochimaru se quedara con tu cuerpo sin más?

La boca del Uchiha se torció en una sonrisa burlona.

-Ahora parece ser que tengo madera de actor. –Los otros dos le miraron, sin comprender.- Nunca fue mi intención al marcharme con el reptil ése que se quedara con mi cuerpo. Antes muerto que esa cosa reptando por mi interior.

Naruto y Sakura abrieron la boca, asombrados.

-Simplemente dejaría que él se lo creyera, le usaría para aprender buenas técnicas, y en un descuido suyo, me lo cargaba y todos en paz. –Naruto sonrió ante las expectativas de su compañero. Se alegraba de saber que después de todo no se había vendido.- Nunca me gusto ese tipo. Y además, eso que hace con la lengua… -A todos les recorrió un escalofrío desde la columna vertebral. Sakura se abrazó a si misma, reprimiendo las arcadas. Después los tres rieron. Sasuke poco, claro.-

Naruto y la pelirosa miraron a su compañero, olvidándose por un momento de que estaba atado. Sos ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la penumbra, y le veían perfectamente. Era él, su Sasuke. Y había vuelto.

-Hablaré con Tsunade-sama. –Naruto miró a Sakura, que tenía la mirada clavada en Sasuke. El rubio se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ese momento: tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura estaba emocionada. El rubio se dijo a si mismo que su amiga haría cualquier cosa por Sasuke. Ya no era una obsesión infantil. Hacía tiempo que sabía que aquello era más fuerte. De verdad, ella se había enamorado.- Buscaré la forma de que reduzcan tu condena. Te has cargado a algunos enemigos de Konoha, y puedes dar información sobre Orochimaru, uno de los grandes problemas de la villa. –ambos chicos se sorprendieron de que la muchacha estuviera tan bien informada de los pasos del moreno. Ella, ajena a su sorpresa se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando.- Creo que eso supondrá una rebaja bastante considerable de la condena, siempre y cuando tú colabores. Te interrogarán. Calculo que como mucho, tu condena podría ser de unos veinte años en la cárcel.

Silencio.

-No voy a estar veinte años pudriéndome en una asquerosa celda.

La pelirosa sonrió.

-No digo que tengas que pasarlos. –Calló durante unos instantes, dejando que la curiosidad corroyera a sus amigos por dentro.- ¿Habéis olvidado quien soy? Pues soy la mano derecha de la Hokage, para vuestra información. Estoy segura de que Tsunade-shisou lo entenderá. Incluso, si lo organizamos bien, podríamos montar una trola. –Naruto frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿A qué se refería?- Podemos decir que nunca traicionaste a la villa, sino que, como Orochimaru estaba interesado en ti, Tsunade-sama te mandó que te infiltrarás el tiempo que hiciera falta en su bando para averiguar cosas sobre él, sus planes, guaridas, y todo eso. Tan solo habría sido una misión, y para más seguridad y efectividad de la misma no se le dijo nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto y a mí. De ese modo, la única que puede saber de esto es Tsunade-sama. ¿Qué os parece?

Ambos muchachos callaron.

-Eso sería ilegal, Sakura-chan.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué más da? Si me pillan, tan solo serán dos años más de cárcel.

Ambos ceños se fruncieron. No entendían nada.

-¿Qué significa "tan solo dos años más", Sakura? –Citó el Uchiha.-

Ella sonrió, levemente sonrojada.

-Espero que esto no salga de aquí. –Ellos asintieron. Sakura cogió aire y se relajó.- Digamos que, no estoy del todo limpia. –Eso sí que fue demasiado para ellos. Naruto pegó un salto que casi se cae hacia atrás.- Una vez secuestré a un ANBU y le hice cantar con una técnica que aprendí de un pergamino que saqué de una sección prohibida para ninjas normales. Además, me hice pasar por la secretaria de uno de los capitanes de escuadrón ANBU para conseguir información.

Se quedaron atónitos. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que Sakura fuera una criminal.

-Robé varias fichas ANBU, formateé libros de Bingo, y borré recuerdos de las memorias de algunos de los más expertos ANBU. Como veis, estoy hecha una delincuente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Ella, orgullosa de sus fechorías; Naruto, anonadado; y Sasuke perplejo, aunque en el fondo divertido por aquella situación.

-¡¡Por qué hiciste todo eso, Sakura-chan??

Ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿No lo adivinas? –Naruto negó con la cabeza, escandalizado. Ella suspiró y rodó los ojos.- No eres el único que ha buscado información sobre Sasuke-kun y Orochimaru.

Volvió el silencio a la sala. Todos estaban sumidos en sus reflexiones. En los labios de Sasuke se atisbaba una leve sonrisa, pero nadie podría haber adivinado su significado.

-En ese caso –Sakura y Naruto miraron a Sasuke, ansiosos.- me quedo.

Naruto gritó y alzó los brazos en señal de victoria.

Era fantástico, Sasuke de vuelta. Volverían a ser el equipo 7, volverían a hacer misiones juntos, a comer en el Ichiraku. ¡Ah! Y Tenía que presentarle a Hinata, ya que tenía muy claro que la chica iba a frecuentar su casa a partir de ahora. Sonrió pícaramente y volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

Los ojos se le abrieron como si te hubieran colocado delante de una panorámica de los onsen femeninos. Solo que no sangraba por la nariz.

Sakura se abrazaba al pecho se Sasuke, levemente azorada. Ella sonreía, pero lloraba con fuerza. Sasuke, simplemente, se dejaba llorar. En sus mejillas, al borde de la venda, Naruto atisbó un leve rubor, acompañado por una sonrisa.

La pelirosa no tardó en separarse de él y llevarse las manos a la boca, al percatarse de que la herida de Sasuke se había vuelto a abrir por la fuerza de su abrazo.

Aunque su compañero no parecía notarlo. "_Es más_," se dijo Naruto, "_está en las nubes._ _¡Ese maldito pervertido está disfrutando de lo lindo!"_

Ahí nació la sospecha. Pero aún faltaría mucho para confirmarla.

-Naruto –El rubio miró a su amigo, celoso. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? ¡No había cambiado nada, todas las chicas seguían detrás de él! Pronto se dio cuenta de que el color de sus mejillas se había intensificado.- ¿Podrías… ir a buscar a Hikari?

¡Así que era eso! Naruto estrechó los ojos y sonrió con perspicacia. Se acercó a él y le dio un codazo en el costado.

-¡Aaaahhhh…! Así que Hikari, ¿eh? –Sasuke se sonrojó aún más.- No te culpo, es una chica adorable, y está buenísima.

Sakura dejó de extender su chakra por la herida de su compañero. Se quedó clavada en la silla. …¿Hi… Hikari?... No podía ser… ella… él…

-¡Eres estúpido! Tan solo quiero saber cómo está. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, y…

Naruto asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Hikari? ¿Qué la digo? ¿Qué su Romeo se preocupa mucho por ella?

Sasuke soltó una maldición.

-Eres gilipollas, ya te he dicho que no hay nada entre nosotros. Es nada más que una amiga.

-Eso decimos todos.

Naruto salió de la sala aún riendo. La sala volvió a estar bajo el yugo pesado del silencio. Sakura colocó de nuevo las manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y siguió transmitiéndole chakra. Aquello era realmente extraño, pensaba Sasuke. Estaba a oscuras con Sakura. A solas. Y ella estaba tan calladita. Él se había esperado que se lanzara sobre él, le abrazara, llorara, se desesperara y le volviera a declarar cuánto le quería, que le había buscado durante años, sus mejillas tomarían ese adorable color rojizo y sus ojos jades brillarían tras las lágrimas. Pero ahí estaba. No la veía. Pero estaba seguro de que no lloraba. No le había dicho que le amaba.

No es que le importara… ¿no? Pero se sentía disgustado, ligeramente decepcionado. Quizá él esperaba más. A lo mejor se hubiera dejado mimar. Después de todo, le gustaba que le halagaran. Por algo era un Uchiha.

Pero desde el principio, había soñado con una vuelta a Konoha diferente. Se sonrojó, y espero que con la oscuridad Sakura no lo viera. Quizá le hubiera gustado recibir un beso de bienvenida.

-¿De verdad estás saliendo con Hikari?

La voz de la pelirosa le sacó de sus sueños. Era verdad, estaba en un hospital recibiendo atención médica y atado a una cama. Aquello no era la vuelta que él esperaba, desde luego.

-No hagas caso a Naruto. No sabe lo que dice.

Tan solo estaba preocupado por ella. Le debía mucho a esa kunoichi, y no hacía un mes que la conocía.

-Pues parece que te llevas muy bien con ella…

Imaginó a Sakura disgustada, sollozando. Pero no daba muestras de estar así. Seguía sintiendo su chakra penetrar en sus entrañas, nada más. Ella antes se peleaba con cualquier chica que se le acercara. ¿Tanto había cambiado su compañera de equipo en esos años?

No lo aguantó. No soportaba esa venda. Quería ver dónde estaba. Quería ver si de verdad Sakura había cambiado tanto. Quería volver a escrutarla con la mirada, intimidándola. Quería que se sintiera incómoda mientras él la miraba. Era uno de sus juegos preferidos. Ver cómo ella se derretía por él. Dándola esperanzas.

-Quítamela. –El flujo de chakra tembló unos instantes, signo de que se había sobresaltado.- La venda. Quítame esta maldita venda de los ojos.

Escuchó que movía las manos haciendo sellos. Sí, al menos había accedido a su petición. Estaba seguro de que ella no le tenía por un fugitivo ni por un sujeto peligroso.

Sintió los finos dedos de Sakura sobre la piel de sus sienes y él levantó la cabeza un poco para que ella pudiera deshacer el nudo de su nuca. Se había inclinado suavemente sobre él, ya no tocaba la silla. Era extraño. Se había quedado petrificado. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su perfume.

Sakura deslizó sus dedos tras la cabeza de Sasuke. Por un instante tuvo la necesidad de abrazarle. Pero se contuvo. En todo aquel tiempo había aprendido a controlar sus emociones. Bueno. Chasqueó la lengua. Casi todas.

Sus yemas palparon el nudo escondido bajo su pelo y comenzó a desatarlo, suavemente. Ya estaba. Cogió los extremos de la venda y la separó de su piel con cuidado. Él continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a abrirlos cuando ella ya estaba de nuevo sentada en la silla por completo, sosteniendo la venda aún entre las manos. Los sellos de ésta comenzaron a deshacerse una vez acabada su utilidad. Era para impedir los doujutsu.

Se cruzaron. Sus miradas. Verde y negro. Y se sintió desfallecer.

Llevaba tantas noches viendo aquellos ojos que ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, o al menos, eso pensaba. Pero frente a ellos sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. La miró fijamente. Primero a los ojos. Luego, descendiendo por su rostro, su cuello, siguiendo el recorrido por su torso y sus brazos. Sintió la necesidad de taparse. Se sentía estúpidamente desnuda. Estaba segura de que aquella mirada podía ver más allá.

-Sus ojos me recordaron a los de mi madre. La primera vez que la vi. Hay algo en ella que me hace sentir de nuevo como en casa. Fue Hikari la que me convenció para que volviera. Si no fuera por ella, ahora yo no estaría aquí.

La pelirosa se quedó anonadada. ¿Sasuke le estaba confesando todo eso a ella? Acaba de nombrar a su madre. Eso no debía ser fácil para él. Y lo estaba haciendo. Estaba recordando. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, aún no del todo convencida. No quería creer que Hikari y él… pero…

Sasuke siguió el gesto de Sakura con la mirada.

Por fin, rodó los ojos y la miró de frente, provocando que ella se estremeciera y se sonrojara.

-"Volvamos a casa." Me dijo. Estaba tirada en el suelo de una apestosa celda, casi desnuda. "Todos están preocupados por ti. Te buscan, te extrañan. Te quieren, Sasuke." Yo estaba perplejo. "Sabes que este no es tu lugar, que tu hogar sigue siendo Konoha. Y sabes que tú también les echas de menos." –Sasuke había reproducido con exactitud todas las palabras que le había dicho Hikari.- "Volvamos a casa…"

El Uchiha pareció sumirse en sus recuerdos. No se percató de que Sakura se había puesto pálida.

-Yo… eso…

Sasuke volvió a centrar sus ojos en el rostro de su ex compañera. Frunció el ceño al ver aquella expresión en su rostro.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. –La chica bajó la vista al suelo.- Entonces tú me miraste. Abriste la celda, me cogiste en brazos y me llevaste hasta una habitación en una planta superior. Me tumbaste en una cama y me tapaste con una manta. Tú fuiste al armario de la habitación y sacaste una katana. También unos pergaminos. Nada más. Me envolviste con la sábana y me volviste a coger. Tenía tu olor. Aquella era tu cama, estoy segura. Luego me llevaste al exterior. Yo estaba exhausta, casi no veía nada. La luz del Sol me cegó. Entonces lo dijiste: "De acuerdo, volvemos a casa."

Sasuke mantuvo los ojos todo lo abiertos que pudo.

-¿Co… cómo sabes eso?

Era exactamente lo que había hecho con Hikari después de sus palabras.

A la cabeza de Sakura acudió un terrible dolor. Un pinchazo. Reprimió un grito. Recordó en unos segundos lo que llevaba noches soñando. Todas aquellas imágenes pasaron por su mente en unos instantes. Luego, sintió que perdía el conocimiento. Miró a Sasuke una vez más. Chocó con su mirada. Sonrió. Estaba de vuelta, y estaba segura de que aquella vez no era un sueño.

Todo pasó muya rápido. Sakura se puso lívida, y él vio como poco a poco sus párpados la pesaban más. Se iba a desmayar. Comenzó a ladearse en la silla. Se caería. Se estaba desmayando.

Los ojos del Uchiha se tiñeron de rojo en apenas unas milésimas de segundo y las ataduras de sus manos y pies desaparecieron. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo.

Recogió el cuerpo inerte de Sakura instantes antes de que tocara el suelo. La alzó sin dificultad, pero provocando que su herida volviera a sangrar de nuevo. El sharingan ya había desparecido.

La dejó suavemente en la cama y la contempló. Realmente había cambiado. Sonrió.

Y vaya cambio. Le gustaba. Es más, le encantaba.

Apartó del rostro de la muchacha un mechón de pelo rosado. Lo hizo con suavidad. Dejó que sus dedos rozaran la melena de la chica, esparcida por la almohada. Observó que su camiseta se había manchado levemente con su sangre. Ella susurró su nombre.

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaban por aquella dulce y mágica voz. Encantadora.

De nuevo miró sus labios. Estaban entreabiertos. La respiración de la chica se escapaba de ellos llenando el silencio. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza unos instantes. Pero fue suficiente para incitarle a probar. Se inclinó sobre ella, despacio. Apoyó una mano en el colchón y ella se movió suavemente, quedando de cara a él. Se detuvo a mirarla. Estaba a tres centímetros de sus finos labios. Se acercó más. Dos centímetros. Apenas uno.

La puerta. Se apartó sobresaltado justo para cubrirse la vista con un brazo para que la luz que bañó la estancia no le cegara.

-¡Sasuke!

* * *

**Vale, no me maten. Sé que he jodido completamente el momento, pero era necesario. Voy a hacer una pregunta... ¿Cuántos de ustedes han prometido venganza contra el/la que acaba de entrar e interrumpir a Sasuke a punto de...? Jujujujuju, esto empieza a calentarse! Bueno, bueno, bueno... Vamos con los reviews!**

**Loveless-Akemi:** Wiii, hola, gracias por tu review, como siempre. Me alegra que lo sigas y me dejes review en cada capítulo, eres de las pocas que lo hacen u.u Espero que este te haya gustado, aunque sé que muchos estais que ardéis por el final, jeje u.uU Gracias de nuevo!! Tengamos precaución con las reacciones químicas!! La peor de todas es el amor xD!! **Kumi-Strife:** Nee-chan... Jope, vaya pedazo de review, aunque yo tampoco me quedo corta con los míos xD. Pero ya sabes que me encanta comentarlo todo (consejo: no vayas NUNCA al cine conmigo). Uyyy... ya habrás visto mi review, y bueno, que está fantástico, y que sigo amando mucho a Ruyji-kun / Duh, espero que este te haya gustado, y jupe, voy a hacer sufrir a Sasuke muuuuucho (sabía yo que no tenía que haber visto el 109 otra vez u.u). Bueno, te repito lo mismo que a todos... No me mates!! xD **Shadow Noir Wing:** Hola!! vaya, ya me estoy acostumbrando a verte por aquí. Me encantaan tus reviews, son muy creativos e inspiradores. Amo las críticas, guenas o malas. Jujujuju, entiendo a tu amiga. Gaara-sama es el mejor. No me hagas caso, la verdad es que eso lo digo de casi todos. Bueno, espero que este te haya gustado. Nos vemos!! **El angel de la oscuridad:** Hola!! Bueno, para el NaruHina aún vas a tener que esperar un poco. Aunque en el siguiente haya un poco. De momento me voy a centrar más en el SasuSaku y el renacer del equipo 7. Buf, espero que te haya gustado. Un bexo!!

**Uf, asias a todos. Sigo diciendo que plis, no me maten. Sé que me lo he cargado, lo sé, pero, por favor, tened piedad de mí, que ya se arreglará. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que Sasuke es muy mal hablado? ... Ah, sí, ya lo ha dicho Naruto: "Un jodido malhablado" Jejejeje. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente, y espero sus reviews!! Dejenlos porfa, necesito audiencia!! **

**Eh, pst, tú, sí, tú el de ahí, al otro lado del ordenador... ¿Ves el botoncito de ahí abajo, el de "Go"? Dale, dale, que te regalan una piruleta, jijijiji... **


	8. Capítulo 7: Regreso

**Hola!! Aquí vengo con el capi de esta semana. Duh, alguien va a morir u.u La mayoría (la GRAN mayoría) de vosotros quereis matar a la personita que haya entrado en esa habitación. Sed compasivos, anda. Que esta semana tenemos que estar todos unidos, ya que no tenemos ni manga ni anime por la Golden Week (ToT) Bueno, también me gustaría pediros un favorcito... ¡¡Necesito leer algún fic bueno de SasuSaku!! Estoy perdiendo la inspiración ToT Necesito algo de esta pareja URGENTE. Me estoy deprimiendo porque estamos desapereciendo del fandom los fans de la pareja... Si alguien conoce algún fic bueno, plis, decidme título y artista. Digo, autor xD. Bueno, sin más, les dejo que disfruten del capi. Y les recuerdo: Tengan compasión ToT**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Regreso.**

La luz de la sala se encendió. Los brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello con fuerza. Se sonrojó violentamente, más por pensar que había estado a punto de… Desvió la vista hasta la cama. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa asomara a su rostro. Por suerte, Hikari no le veía.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba! Me he asustado mucho… Cuando perdiste el sentido… yo… temí que… ¡No vuelvas a hacer estupideces como esa!

-Si le llamas estupidez a salvarte la vida…

-¡Arriesgando la tuya! ¿Qué hubiera sido de Naruto y Sakura si tú…? ¡Ah! ¡Sakura!

La kunoichi la acababa de ver tirada en la cama. Corrió a su lado y se sentó al borde de la cama. La tomó el pulso.

-¿Qué la ha pasado?

Sasuke se acercó también y la observó. Aún no comprendía cómo había sabido todo lo que había pasado con Hikari en la guarida de Orochimaru. Su ceño se frunció. Luego desvió la vista hacia Hikari. Estaba muy preocupada. Parecía que ya estaba mucho mejor. Seguramente los demás enfermos tendrían que hacer dieta, ya que lo más probable era que hubiera acabado con las provisiones del hospital. Sasuke sonrió y prefirió no darla más razones para estar intranquila.

-Tan solo se ha desmayado. Me curó la herida del pecho. Usó demasiado chakra.

Ella asintió y se levantó. Volvió a acercarse a Sasuke.

-¿Has hablado con ellos? –Él asintió.- Ya decía yo que Naruto estaba muy contento.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido?

Ella sonrió con picardía.

-Se ha encontrado por el pasillo con Hinata y algunos más. Se habrá quedado con ellos.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. ¿La Hyuuga? Sí, la recordaba. Aquella chica tímida que siempre andaba detrás de Naruto. Era una chica rara. Bueno, bien pensado, no había nadie normal entre la nueva generación de shinobis de Konoha.

-Si Sakura no hubiera venido, probablemente hubieras muerto. Es la mejor ninja médico de la aldea. Después de Tsunade-sama, claro. Hablando de ella, me dijo que después vendría a habar contigo. Quiere tratar antes con el consejo lo de tu vuelta. Estoy segura de que conseguirá que la pena no sea mucha. Es una mujer con mucho carácter.

-¿Carácter? –Hizo una mueca.- Yo a eso lo llamo mala hostia.

Hikari rió.

-¡¡Sasuke!!

Ambos se volvieron. En la puerta estaba Naruto, jadeando. Sasuke, asustado, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Detrás del rubio había todo un ejército de personas esperando para verle. Bueno, tan solo eran los componentes de los equipos de su promoción, pero aún así, en el pasillo hacían un bulto impresionante.

-¡¡Es verdad!! ¡Ha vuelto!

Aquella era la voz del Inuzuka.

-¡¡Cállate, Kiba!! ¡Que estamos en un hospital!

Y aquella… Joder, Ino.

-¡¡Hikari-san!!

Mierda, el cejas encrespadas. Ya estaba llorando.

-Dejad todos de armar escándalo, por favor.

Y el genio Hyuuga. Le vio de brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente.

Notó un 'puf' detrás de él y se giró. Entre la nube de polvo apareció un hombre enmascarado que se apresuró a intentar intimidarle con la mirada del único ojo que se dejaba ver tras su máscara.

-¡Has vuelto! ¡Pues ya puedes prepararte para el castigo, Sasuke! De momento, quiero que hagas trescientas flexiones.

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-¿Sen… sensei…?

Todos miraron a la cama. Sakura se incorporaba lentamente. Hikari se apresuró a ayudarla. Naruto no tardó en entrar también. Sakura se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, quejándose de un dolor muy fuerte pero que ya iba despareciendo. Al abrir por completo los ojos, se encontró de frente con la mirada de Sasuke. Comprendió enseguida lo que aquello quería decir: guarda silencio. No les cuentes nada.

Ella calló. La verdad, nunca había tenido secretos con nadie. Y tener uno con Sasuke… era demasiado bonito para ser real. De todos modos, allí estaban todos sus amigos, seguramente preocupados, y no quería que esa preocupación aumentara. Saludó a Ino y a hinata, sonriendo, dando a entender que estaba bien.

-Bien, -Todos se giraron hacia Kakashi, que les sonreía tras la máscara.- entonces creo que lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a los enfermos. –Todos asintieron, y fueron alejándose por el pasillo. A excepción de Hinata, que se quedó en la puerta mirando a Naruto, que hablaba animado con Sakura y Hikari.-

El rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró. Sonriéndola, se separó de sus amigos y fue con ella.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿No te quedas otro rato?

Naruto miró a Hikari que hacia pucheritos y a Sakura que les miraba interesada.

-Perdón, luego pasaré a veros. Es que le prometí a Hinata-chan que la llevaría a comer a Ichiraku.

Todos se sorprendieron. Kakashi acabó suspirando, Hikari con los ojitos brillando de la emoción, Sasuke sin entender nada y Sakura sonriendo a Hinata con complicidad.

-¡Entonces, que no se te olvide traerme un par de tazones!

Naruto alzó el pulgar y se despidió de ellos. Cerró la puerta a la vez que pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la chica, sonrojada hasta límites insospechables.

Dentro, bajo la luz mortecina de la lámpara que se balanceaba en el techo, Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta.

Minutos antes había estado a punto de… ¡besarla! ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

En ese momento la pelirosa advirtió la mirada sobre ella y se giró, quedando frente a él, que se apresuró a desviar la mirada azorado. Sakura no se lo creía, ¿Sasuke la miraba… sonrojado? Eso ya era demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que aquel día la estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas… ¿cuándo comenzó todo aquello? Hace tres semanas… al igual que sus pesadillas, la misión de Hikari, el regreso de Sasuke… Todos aquellos acontecimientos no podían ser casualidad.

¿Y Sasuke? Estaba muy raro. Algo en él había cambiado. Pero no se hacía ilusiones, sabía que no se lo contaría a nadie. Y menos a ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sasuke?

Sasuke alzó la mirada y la dirigió a su antiguo sensei.

-Bien.

Bueno, después de todo no había cambiado tanto. Seguía contestando con monosílabos. Seco y frío, arrogante. Ese era Sasuke, sin duda.

-Te interrogarán en cuanto salgas del hospital. Si colaboras, todo irá mejor.

¿Mejor aún? Sasuke estaba de vuelta, eso era suficiente. No podía ir mejor… ¿o sí?

-Lo sé. Diré todo lo que sé sobre Orochimaru. De Akatsuki no sé mucho.

-Seguro que más que nosotros.

El shinobi de pelo plateado sonrió tras la máscara. Todos le miraron, y acto seguido a Sasuke. Sabían que por mucho que hubiera pasado, por mucho tiempo que les separara seguían siendo alumno y maestro.

-.Algún día tendrás que enseñarme tus técnicas nuevas. Me han dicho que has mejorado el chidori.

-Hmp.

Como siempre, el Uchiha le quitaba importancia a sus méritos.

Unos golpes en la puerta. No esperaron contestación. La Hokage entró y les dirigió una mirada severa a Sakura y a Kakashi. Iba seguida de dos ANBU de la unidad de interrogación. Los presentes en la sala se estremecieron al ver que también la seguía Morino Ibiki. Sasuke lo reconoció. Se dijo a si mismo que diría cualquier cosa con tal de que no le interrogara aquel tipo de aspecto siniestro.

-Os quiero a los dos fuera de la habitación. ¡Ya!

La autoridad de la godaime se hizo notar y Sakura y Kakashi salieron en silencio. Sakura miró una última vez a Sasuke antes de que los dos ANBU le taparan la vista.

Tsunade también salió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Suspiró.

-¿Le has quitado tú la venda y las ataduras?

Sakura asintió.

-Solo la venda, las ataduras fue por sí solo.

-Fue una gilipollez, Sakura. Podría haberte hecho daño.

Ella frunció el ceño. Sabía que su maestra no había tenido mucha relación con el Uchiha, pero no se había esperado que se tomara a broma lo que sentía por él.

-No lo haría. Además, si se soltó las ataduras fue para ayudarme, porque me desmayé.

Tanto Tsunade como Kakashi la miraron preocupados. Lo dos estaban al tanto de las pesadillas de su alumna, y no querían creer que iba a empeorar con el regreso de Sasuke.

-Le curé la herida del pecho, ya que por lo visto le habían abandonado en aquella habitación para dejar que se pudriera.

Ella miró acusadoramente a su maestra y ella desvió la vista cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo enfado.

-Sabes que el personal del hospital no tiene autorización para tratar a presos. Y tú lo has hecho.

-En estos momentos no soy personal del hospital, estoy de baja. Y nadie me prohíbe usar cualquier técnica ninja con quien yo quiera.

Tsunade sonrió ante la perspicacia de la pelirosa. Realmente conocía las normas como si las hubiera escrito ella, o incluso mejor. Era una bendición caída del cielo para alguien tan despistado como ella, Hokage aficionada a la bebida y caótica por naturaleza. Además de poseer una vagancia comparable a la de los Nara.

-Entonces la falta que has cometido ha sido entrar en un área restringida a personal ajeno al hospital.

Sonrió. Ella sería lista, pero la audacia de la Hokage era renombrada en todos los países ninja. Sakura pegó un bote del susto. Es cierto… no se había percatado de ello.

-Etto, sensei… usted…

La Hokage sonrió. Aunque había crecido, seguía siendo la misma niña ingenua que un día la rogó que la diera clases.

-No voy a decir nada, Sakura. Lo comprendo. –A la chica se le iluminó el rostro.- Pero… -Esa era la palabra mágica que apagaba cualquier sonrisa.- Tenemos que hablar de su condena. No va a salir de rositas.

Los rostro de todos se vieron invadidos por una sombra. Aquel tema era delicado.

-Sabes qué…

-Lo sé. –Sakura suspiró.- Pero no dejaré que le pase nada. Si no se puede rebajar su pena, yo…

Tsunade se sorprendió. ¿Qué estaba instando? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Echaría su vida por la borda por él? ¡Tan solo era un chico!... Entonces lo comprendió. No era solo un chico. Era el chico del que estaba enamorada su alumna. No pudo evitar acordarse de Dan. Ella también lo hubiera dado todo por su novio. Pero Sasuke no era el novio de Sakura… ¿verdad? Por lo que sabía… La había dejado una noche tirada en un banco y se marchó. Pero nunca le había preguntado qué hacía ella allí a aquellas horas de la noche. Quizás… Tal vez… Le parecía imposible que la inocente de la pelirosa pudiera… Negó con la cabeza. Había aprendido que con aquel equipo no se podía emplear la palabra 'imposible'. Tenía que salir de dudas.

-Sakura… -La aludida la miró, al igual que Kakashi.- ¿Qué tienes con Sasuke?

La kunoichi se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. Kakashi esbozó una mueca de desconcierto completo. Tsunade pensó que quizás se había equivocado.

-¡Shisou! Yo… él… -La chica esquivaba las miradas de ambos senseis, ya que Kakashi tampoco parecía muy seguro respecto a aquel tema.- No es… Somos compañeros de equipo, nada más.

Los dos suspiraron aliviados. Pero en cuanto volvieron a mirar a Sakura se dieron cuenta de su error. Ella sonreía, perdida en sus recuerdos, triste. Se la notaba en la mirada cristalizada.

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy marchando.

Kakashi se despidió de la Hokage y de su alumna y despareció en una nube de polvo.

Tsunade invitó a Sakura a sentarse en un banco del pasillo. Ella accedió y juntas se sentaron. Tsunade miró al frente clavando la vista en la pared.

-¿Quieres qué hablemos de algo? –Sakura negó con la cabeza. Aunque luego pareció arrepentirse.-

-Tiene usted que conseguir que reduzcan su condena, por favor… -Tsunade se sorprendió, ¡se lo estaba rogando!- Él ha dicho que si no es mucha, se quedará en Konoha. –Los ojos de la kunoichi brillaban, tras una barrera de lágrimas.- Por favor… Tiene que hacerlo, yo… no soportaría que volviera a marcharse…

Tsunade la abrazó conmovida. Sabía que lo que sentía Sakura era sincero. Lo sabía. Vio en sus ojos la ilusión y las esperanzas de un futuro mejor, una nueva vida. Se vio a si misma tras conocer a Dan en las pupilas de su alumna.

-Te lo prometo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Cierra los ojos.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Me los has tapado con una venda, ¿cómo coño quieres que vea? Me voy a meter la hostia padre, Hikari. No veo un pimiento.

Sasuke, con la venda en los ojos, se dejaba guiar por la kunoichi. Acababan de salir del hospital, tras que le dieran el alta a Sasuke. Aún le escocía un poco la piel de la espalda, donde le habían practicado el sello que era su condena.

-Ya casi hemos llegado, tranquilo… ¡Espera! Hay unos escalones.

-¿Cuántos?

-Cinco, sube.

Sasuke tanteó el suelo con la punta del pie antes de comenzar la ciega ascensión. Tuvo la tentación de activar el sharingan, pero aquello sería romper las reglas del juego que le había impuesto la kunoichi.

-Ya está, ¡aquí es!

Escuchó el ruido de unas llaves y de una cerradura. La puerta. Entraron.

-¡Puedes quitarte la venda!

No la hizo repetírselo dos veces. Se arrancó el trozo de tela de los ojos y contempló el apartamento.

A su derecha había una puerta abierta que daba una pequeña cocina. A la derecha un pequeño armario para guardar los zapatos. En frente, un amplio salón comedor. Había una mesa con dos sillas pegada a la pared derecha. Un televisor sobre un mueble, enfrente de una pequeña mesa de madera baja delante de un sofá. Al lado había un par de puertas acristaladas que daban aun pequeño balcón. A la izquierda se veía un pasillo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Hikari sonrió. Se descalzó, subió el banzo de madera y abrió los brazos, intentando abarcar la casa.

-Mi casa. Y ahora también la tuya.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Definitivamente, te has vuelto loca.

Ella bajó los brazos, fastidiada.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! Lo he hablado con Sakura y Naruto, y a ellos les parece buena idea.

-¿Y cuándo lo ibas a hablar conmigo? Esto es estúpido, Hikari. No creo que quieras vivir con un traidor.

-¡No me importa! Sabes que no. Además, no me negarás que es la única opción que tienes. No tienes dinero, ni casa. A no ser que quieras vivir debajo del puente…

-Hasta lo del puente es mejor idea que esto.

Ella infló los mofletes, fastidiada.

-¡Sasuke!

Él lo pensó. Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto a Konoha, y aunque no había salido del hospital, veía a Hikari a diario. Iba a visitarle todos los días con Sakura, y algunos sin ella. Aunque de ser así, la pelirosa se pasaba un rato después a verle. Siempre le llevaba flores. Un día un lirio, otro día una amapola, un tulipán… Acabó teniendo un bonito arreglo floral en la habitación que le habían asignado. Aunque ya no era la oscura celda de retención, seguía sin tener ventana, y la puerta no se podía abrir desde dentro. Estaba sellada.

Naruto se pasaba menos a verle. Tenía "asuntos más importantes". Sasuke se prometió preguntar cuáles eran al rubio en cuanto le vieran, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

Hikari se acercó a él al verle dudar y se le colgó del brazo poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Por favor…

Él suspiró. No sabía cómo, pero le incomodaba aquella expresión tan mona.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. –Ella se separó de él y comenzó a dar saltos por toda la casa gritando.- Pero solo hasta que encuentra un piso, ¡¿me has oído?!

No, no le había oído. Le agarró del brazo, emocionada y le dirigió por el pasillo hasta dejarle en el centro de tres puertas.

-La de la derecha es el baño, la del final del pasillo la mía. La tuya es esta.

Abrió la puerta de la izquierda y se empujó hasta dentro.

Era una habitación no muy grande, con una pequeña venta al lado de la cama y un armario grande. También había unas estanterías con unos pocos libros. Lo único que había en la sala estaba sobre la mesilla. Era un sobre y un marco de fotos, con su correspondiente fotografía, claro.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó para cogerla. La observó por unos instantes.

-Sakura debió pasarse antes por aquí y lo dejaría. –Hikari se acercó por detrás y miró también los rostros de los shinobis inmortalizados.- Se la ve feliz…

Sasuke volvió a dejar la fotografía de su equipo en la mesilla y cogió el sobre. No estaba cerrado, así sacó el papel de dentro y lo desdobló.

La kunoichi con la que iba a compartir casa se puso de puntillas para leer por encima de su hombro.

"_Sasuke-kun,_

_Me alegro de que estés de vuelta. Te he dejado en la habitación las cosas que Naruto y yo pudimos recuperar de tu antiguo apartamento. También tienes algo de ropa en el armario. La foto… haz lo que quieras con ella. Naruto me manda advertirte que quiere que la veas cada mañana al despertarte, o sino te cortará las piernas. Estupideces suyas, no le hagas caso. Espero que te encuentres a gusto... después de todo, estás de vuelta en casa._

_Un beso, Sakura."_

Sonrió. Un beso. Justo el que él había estado punto de darle unos días antes. Era demasiado irónico. Repasó la carta un par de veces, mientras Hikari observaba su sonrisa extrañada. Luego él, con la carta en la mano, se dirigió al armario y lo abrió.

Examinó con cuidado las camisetas oscuras. Negras o azules, en tonos oscuros. Unos pantalones, vaqueros, piratas y algunos cortos. De los mismos colores que las camisetas, o en su defecto, blancos. Una coderas, botas, calcetines… Le llamó la atención un paquete alargado al fondo del armario. Lo cogió y deshizo el lazo. Sonrió abiertamente. Su kusanagi. Lo habían calculado todo al detalle.

Hikari sonrió y salió de la habitación. Sasuke miró de soslayo cómo se alejaba y acto seguido cogió una de las camisetas negras y la sacó de la percha con cuidado. La tomó en las manos y la observó. Le gustaba. Notó un tacto diferente por la espalda y la dio la vuelta.

Al principio no creía lo que veían sus ojos, pero acabó por suspirar y preguntarse cómo demonios Sakura estaba tan atenta con él después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar. Era demasiado buena con él.

En el reverso de la camiseta estaba bordado con sumo cuidado el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Lo acarició. Casi no se notaban las puntadas, pero estaba seguro de que lo había hecho Sakura a mano.

_-Mira, Sasuke. _Los recuerdos de su madre volvieron nítidos a su cabeza. La veía, sentada en el salón de su casa con una camiseta recién comprada en la mano y la aguja y el hilo en la otra. _Este es el símbolo de nuestro clan. Siempre lo llevamos para mostrar, orgullosos, que formamos parte de él. Pero no hagas caso de lo que dice tu padre sobre el honor del clan y todo eso. Esto es par demostrar que queremos a nuestra familia. _Le besó en la frente.

De nuevo, en la habitación, sintió los labios y la sonrisa de su madre. Se pasó la mano por la frente aturdido. Hacía mucho que no la recordaba, y puede que el volver a su aldea natal le afectara más de lo que pensaba.

-¡Sasuke! –La voz de Hikari llegaba desde el salón.- ¡Han venido a visitarte!

El chico dejó la camiseta en su sitio, prometiéndose que más tarde se la pondría, y se dirigió a la entrada. Ya sabía quienes eran.

-¡Teme! ¿Ya estás instalado? –Naruto le sonreía desde la puerta, al lado de Sakura. Esta sintió una punzada cuando Sasuke la miró, con la sonrisa ladeada que acostumbraba a esbozar.- Ya me puedes dar las gracias por lo de la katana, no veas lo que me ha costado conseguirla. Los ANBU pretendían quedársela, pero conseguí que te la devolvieran. Aunque ya sabes que no la puedes usar. ¿Cuánto tiempo estás sin armas metálicas?

Hikari les invitó a pasar. Naruto y Sakura se sentaron en el sofá, y Sasuke se agenció una silla de la mesa. Hikari se sentó en el suelo tras ir a la cocina a por unas latas de refresco para los dos visitantes.

-Seis meses. Me ha jodido bastante. –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.- Me encanta esa espada.

-¿Y tus técnicas? He oído que te han sellado…

-Sí, no puedo moldear chakra hasta nuevo aviso.

Naruto frunció el ceño y perdió la mirada por el ventanal de la casa.

-¿Qué más?

-Casi nada. –Sasuke se acomodó pasando un brazo por detrás del respaldo de la silla y subiendo el pie derecho sobre la rodilla contraria.- Unas cuantas misiones para la aldea, ya sabes… especiales. No podré presentarme al examen de acceso a grado medio en un año. –Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.- Y no te rías. De todos modos Kakashi-sensei me ha dicho que podría hacerme una prueba individual para comprobar mi nivel. Con un poco de suerte, en un año y medio todo esto está solucionado.

Naruto sonrió, encantado de tener a Sasuke de vuelta.

-Parece que ley ya no es lo que era. –Colocó un puño cerrado frente al mentón, al puro estilo Lee.- ¡Cuando yo sea Hokage, las normas serán respetadas, 'tebayo!

Las dos kunoichis rieron, mientras que Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-La ley no tiene nada que ver. Es solo que alguien ha hecho un gran trabajo.

Miró a Sakura directamente, sonriendo de medio lado. El rubio y Hikari siguieron la mirada hasta ver como la pelirosa se sonrojaba violentamente y desviaba los ojos hasta el reloj, para levantarse dando un bote por la hora. Intentó la estrategia del cambio de tema.

-¡Uy, que tarde! –Les miró, acusadora.- Vamos a llegar tarde.

Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Mientras Gaara no se enfade, por mí podemos llegar a la una de la mañana. Eso está abierto hasta tarde.

Sakura se levantó y puso las manos a ambos lados de la cadera, ladeando la cintura y provocando que Sasuke desviara la vista intentando confundir el rojo de sus mejillas con el color del cielo. Estaba atardeciendo.

-Pero… ¿no querrás hacer esperar a Hinata? ¿no?

Naruto pegó una bote y prácticamente arrastró a la kunoichi fuera de casa.

-¡Esperad! Os acompañamos.

Hikari se dirigió al pasillo.

-¿No vas a cambiarte? –Sakura enarcó una ceja.-

-¡No me hace falta! Yo estoy fabulosa con cualquier cosa.

Modestia aparte. La chica se encaminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo. Naruto asintió, convencido.

Mientras, Sasuke también enfiló el pasillo.

-¿Y tú dónde vas?

Sasuke se giró y sonrió burlonamente mirando a Sakura.

-A cambiarme. Tengo ropa nueva.

Cuando el Uchiha despareció tras la puerta de su nuevo cuarto, Naruto se giró interrogante hacia la pelirosa y la descubrió intentando contener su sonrojo.

-¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Bueno… -Ella se llevó un dedo al labio, pensativa y avergonzada.- Pensé que necesitaría algo de ropa para cuando saliera del hospital y le compré algo…

Naruto frunció el ceño y se quedó dubitativo, al rato, la miró de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo sabías sus tallas?

Esta vez el sonrojo de Sakura fue más allá de lo normal, y el rubio no pudo evitar acordarse de Hinata. Empezaba… más bien seguía sospechando que entre su compañera y Sasuke pasaba algo.

-Llevo tres semanas curándole una herida en el pecho diariamente, es normal que…

No le dio tiempo a terminar. La puerta de Sasuke se abrió y él salió de allí con las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones vaqueros rotos en la rodilla derecha y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Ajustada. Marcaba cada uno de los músculos de su tórax, el abdomen, los pectorales. A Sakura casi le da un infarto. La cicatriz casi ni se notaba.

-Madre. –Naruto soltó un silbido y Sasuke se dirigió hacia ellos levemente sonrojado.- Esta noche ligamos, ¿eh, Sasuke?

Sakura estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el rubio, pero se abrió la puerta de Hikari y la chica apareció con un top negro y unos pantalones cortos azules oscuros. Sujetándola el pelo, la orquilla con forma de media Luna. Sakura se estremeció al verla y recordó la visión de Sasuke en sueños.

Hikari sonrió y los cuatro se encaminaron a la salida de la casa. La primera fue Hikari, seguida de Naruto, que ya había comenzado a halagarla y a comentarla que Lee iba a estar encantado de verla en el Yonaka después de tantas noches sin ir. Ella asentía, entusiasmada.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron mirándose en la puerta.

Él hizo un galán gesto con la mano y la invitó a salir.

-Las damas primero.

Ella se sonrojó, se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se adelantó. El Uchiha sonrió con autosuficiencia. Había picado. Había llegado el momento de agradecerla lo de la ropa.

Se colocó detrás de ella después de cerrar la puerta y sin hacer ruido acercó los labios al lóbulo de su oreja. Ella sintió su aliento y se frenó de golpe. Sabía lo que iba a continuación, no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación.

Él sonrió al ver como la piel de su cuello se erizaba. Por unos instantes tuvo la tentación de besarlo. Pero se conformó con divertirse un poco más con ella.

-Sakura… -Ella cerró los ojos. No, no, no, no… por favor, no.- Arigato.

Se sintió desfallecer por el tono de su voz. Él se quedó unos instantes más ahí, observando su reacción. Sakura se mordía el labio inferior, sensualmente, con los ojos cerrados. Pero él no se iba a caer tan fácilmente. No iba a perder contra ella… Aunque se estaba pensando seriamente la opción de rendirse. Pasó por su lado, de nuevo indiferente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella lo observó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Como aquella vez. Se quedó clavada en medio del pasillo. No le iba a dejar marcharse de nuevo.

Él, leyendo sus pensamientos, se giró y la miró sonriente. Divertido.

-¿Vamos?

La pelirosa suspiró, aliviada. Cogió aire y lo acumuló en el pecho.

No aquella vez era diferente. Él no se iba… había regresado.

* * *

**Uf, me encanta este capítulo. Juejue, a alguno no le va a parecer buena idea que Sasuke viva con Hikari después de la interrupción en el hospital. Pero tened un poco de compasión con ella, por favor. Si es un cacho de pan. (Aún así, Hikari corre a esconderse a un lugar dónde los fans del SasuSaku no pudan encontrarla xD Hikari: Yo no hice nada!! Sólo me preocupo!!) u.uU **

**No sé por qué, pero ahora que releo el final me parece que ahí Sasuke se ha pasado. Qué le vamos a hacer, es un cabronazo xD. Además, yo estaba medio depre porque acababa de ver el 109 (por billonésima vez xD). Ahora es cuando empieza algo terrible...: La convivencia. Jiji, ¿cómo les irá? porque, ya sabemos que no tiene que ser nada fácil vivir con Sasuke. Pero Hikari está encantada. En el siguiente capi tenemos... (lo relee) ¡Ah, sí! Canción n.n La segunda del fic. Qué más... (vuelve a releer) Duh, el pasado de Hikari. No la maten, que la pobre es una sufridora. Una mátir, vamos xD. Ya verán como la cogen cariño. **

**Bueno, vamos con los reviews n.n:**

_**El angel de la oscuridad**: Hola! Bueno, sí, es una pena que retrase el NaruHina, pero no será mucho, lo prometo. De momento he preferido centrarme más en el equipo 7, ya que la vuelta de Sasuke afecta. Para bien. Bueno, ya espero tu opinión sobre este capi, nos leemos! **Shadow Noir Wing:** ...O.O... Madre, van a empalar a Hikari xD Bueno, espero que no llegues a tanto... En el siguiente capi ya sufre lo suyo, no es necesario que la martiricéis ni nada de eso xD. La pobre está en peligro de muerte. Esperemos que haya encontrado un buen sitio para esconderse. Bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado, y espero tu review! Matta ne!! **-.Loveless'Akemi.-** Hola! o.o Pobrechita, sin dulces xD Espero que ya te hayas recuperado de la reacción química. A mí, este capi más que a dulce me sabe a amargo xD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y también puedo contar con tu review, ¿verdad? Nos leemos!! Bye!! **Kumi-Strife:** Konichiwa, Nee-san!! Duh, la porbre Hikari está aterrada. (H- No!! las Sabaku No!! ToT) Jope, se traumatiza, xD Uy, que bien, hice feliz a Itachi-chan n.n A ver... (leyendo el review la hostia de largo, cómo los amo xD) Duh, Hikari con Lee... La verdad es que el chico si que está colado por ella, se nota, no? XD Pero bueno, también estaba colado por Sakura y ya vemos cómo ha acabado (Sakura con Sasuke ò.ó O sino pego a Kishi-sama). Bueno, para el próximo más de uno va a necesitar pañuelos. Juejue, la verdad es que la historia de Hikari no es sólo la muerte de sus padres. La pobre las ha pasado muy putas u.u Bueno, para el concert de TH ya te avisaré si voy, y sí, nos quedaremos afónicas xD (Me pasa en todos los conciertos, pero para mí que en este se me salen las cuerdas vocales por la boca xD Y me voy a deshidratar... de las babas que van a caer!! xD xD xD) Bueno, a lo que íbamos... See, Sasuke me ha salido muy malhablado, y Naruto no se queda corto xD Pero bueno, tienen 17, es la edad del pavo, ya se sabe... Duh, me estoy pensando en subir el rating del fic xD Porque va a haber escenas una tanto subiditas de tono. Bueno, espero tu review, Nee-chan, Nos leemos!! **KougaGaru:** ...o.o... Jo, otro que me mata Duh xD A este paso voy a tener que plantearme lo de la resurección, como el Jesucristo Superstar ése xD Bueno, el caso esque no hace falta que mates a la pobre Hikari, que ella ya ha sufrido lo suyo... (y lo que la queda, jujujuju) Bueno, no jures tanto, que es malo. xD. Nos vemos, y siento no hebr podido colgarlo anoche, pero el ordenador ya estaba apagado y me puse a ver Poseidón :P (Cuanta sangre, por Dios, que maravilla ¬) Bueno, nos vemos. Espero tu review, mediocerebro xD Bye!! **kami:** Hola! bueno, sí, la verdad es que de momento el NaruHina lo tengo un poco abandonado. Pero ya les llegará su momento, ya. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tu review, espero el siguiente, Matta Ne!! **L.I.T:** Hola!! Bueno, hoy todo el mundo quiere matar a Hikari ToT La pobre ya está recibiendo cartas bomba. Se me va a deprimir y todo. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado,y nos vemos. Bye! _

**Uy, cuanta letra xD Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews y todo eso... La verdad, no me gustaría que Hikari fuera asesinada, (cosa que pretenden todos), ya que es uno de mis OC's que más me gusta. Y su historia es demasiado triste, y lo que la queda xD Si es que mira que soy sádica.. como me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente... (jujuju, vísceras, sangre y muerte, jujujuju) Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo. Bye!**

Eh, pst, tú, si tú, el de la pantalla con cara de embobado... ¿por qué no le das al botón de abajo? sí, ése, el de "Go"... Vrás cómo es muy diver lo que pasa... jujuju... te dan una piruleta... jujuju...


	9. Capítulo 8: Pasado

**Lo primero de todo, es que ánimo a L.I.T, una buena amiga mía que sigue mi fic y a la que le han hecho una cosa horrible. ****Con esto me refiero a que algún desaprensivo a cogido uno de sus fics y lo ha colgado en otra página sin consentimiento de la autora. Esto es lo yo llamo una putada. Además de plagio. Sinceramente, y sé que todos los que escribís, coincidís conmigo en que es algo muy sucio y que molesta muchísimo. Desde aquí, mi ánimo a L.I.T, y deciros a todos que si alguien encuentra algún caso como éste, díganselo al autor/a, porque no se puede quedar así. **

**Ahora, vamos con el capítulo. La verdad es que me ha costado conseguir el permiso para colgar el capítulo, estoy castigada :P Bueno, pero aquí lo tienen.**

**Por otra parte, estoy indignada con el manga. ¡¡Kishi-sama me ha decepcionado!!**

**Bueno, con esto, espero que os apiadéis un poco de Hikari, que está la pobre... Tiene un pasado muy tirte, y lo que la queda :P Nos vemos más abajo!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Pasado.**

El ruido le parecía excesivo. La luz, cegadora. El bullicio, el mogollón de gente que había su alrededor, apabullante. Aquel no era lugar para él.

Un grupo de chicas le miraban y sonreían desde lejos, demasiado maquilladas. Le saludaban, soltaban risitas y le miraban suspirando.

Se pregunto si él sería uno de esos que su hermana llamaba 'tío bueno'.

Su hermana… Miró de nuevo al frente, pero volvió a desviar la vista al verla en brazos de su novio. Esta vez, no iba a meterse. Esta vez.

Recordó de nuevo el rapapolvo que le echó su hermana cuando estuvo a punto de cometer un 'homicidio involuntario' contra el compañero sentimental de Temari.

_-¡No puedes hacer eso! _

Había encomendado a tres jounins de la aldea que la vigilaran mientras ella pasaba unos días en Konoha para preparar los exámenes de chunin. Pero esa vez no se lo creyó. La Hokage no había mandado ninguna carta pidiendo su colaboración y pronta presencia en la villa de la hoja. Sabía que aquello era una estrategia ideada por el Nara. Kankuro ya le había advertido_. _

_-Esos dos se traen algo… el otro día les pillé discutiendo asuntos de trabajo demasiado pegaditos…tú ya me entiendes._

No, en un primer momento no le entendió. Enarcando una ceja, se lo hizo saber. El marionetista suspiró y sacó algo de la mochila que llevaba con él. Se lo mostró a su hermano pequeño y este desvió la vista violentamente sonrojado. Miró por la ventana, viendo el atardecer sobre el desierto. No imaginaba a su hermana… No, ella no.

_-¡Vamos, Gaara! Mira un poco más, que nadie te va a decir nada. Ahora no estás en tu aburrido despacho, ¿por qué no te diviertes un rato conmigo? Voy a ver la peli con una… chica. Si quieres te apuntas y le digo que traiga a su amiga Shikae. ¡Está buenísima, chico! Deberías venir. A, por cierto, esta noche duerme en casa. –Gaara le miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Vale, ya lo sé! "Mañana tengo trabajo, tengo que madrugar, hacéis siempre mucho ruido…" ¡Diviértete, hombre! _

Su hermano el dio unas palmadas en la espalda guardando de nuevo la película porno. En la portada aparecían un hombre y una mujer con, no precisamente, mucha ropa encima.

Quiso confirmar sus sospechas. Para contentar a Temari, y que esta estuviera de buen humor, retiró la escolta y se ofreció a acompañarla. Una tarde, mientras Temari y él se dirigían hacia Konoha para ultimar los detalles del examen, se lo preguntó.

-¿_Qué te traes con el Nara? _

Ella, claro, se había sonrojado. Había intentado evadir la pregunta mediante otros contextos, negándolo, o incluso diciéndole que Shikamaru era demasiada poca cosa para ella. Al final, ante la insistencia y la perspicacia de su hermano menor, suspiró.

-_Es… algo serio, Gaara_. –Él no entendía hasta que punto aquello era 'serio'.- _Verás… llevamos ya algún tiempo saliendo juntos… ya me entiendes, por ahí, de fiesta… Y, bueno, desde hace algún tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Y creo que yo también lo tengo enganchado… Ino me dijo… ¿Te acuerdas de Ino? _–Su hermano asintió. La rubia, la compañera del chico.- _Bueno, me dijo que Shikamaru andaba más ausente de la cuenta, y que a Hinata le había contado Neji que Chouji le había dicho que Shikamaru andaba detrás de mí… Y ella me lo dijo a mí_. –Ahí si que Gaara se había perdido. Parecía uno de esos juegos en los que al final el mensaje entregado es totalmente diferente al original. Aunque el mensaje lo había captado. A Shikamaru le gustaba Temari.- _Entonces, bueno… Una noche me invitó a cenar y…_ -La chica alzó la mirada al cielo, perdida en bonitos recuerdos.- _¡Fue todo precioso, Gaara! Me preparó la mejor cena que he comido jamás, con sus velitas y todo. ¡Y cocinó él! Luego, sin decir nada… ¡pum! ¡Me besó! ¡Así, sin más! ¿Entiendes?_ –Gaara sólo entendía que su hermana se había emocionado, y que por lo visto aquel shinobi no solo le gustaba… Recordó las palabras de su hermana. Sí, aquello era serio.- _Y después… Bueno, eso me lo guardo para mí. _

El silencio era más que revelador. Gaara no quería admitirlo, pero suponía que así era. Y todas las pistas apuntaban a ello. No sabía mucho de aquellos temas, pero estaba seguro de algo: Temari se había enamorado. De un vago. Un Nara. Un shinobi de Konoha. Un buen ninja. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. _"¡Y una mierda!"_ pensó. Volvió a salir a flote de sus recuerdos, pero se topó con la visión de una mano de Shikamaru reptando por la cintura de Temari.

Volvió a desviar la mirada, intentando contener a Shukaku, que lo instaba a armar gresca y asesinar a aquel maldito pelo-piña que pretendía robarle a su hermana.

En la pista, vio como Kankuro bailaba muy pegadito a una chica que lucía una minifalda demasiado mini.

Rogó a los cielos no parecerse a su hermano. En ese momento, Kankuro alzó la vista y soltó un silbido, aunque apenas se escuchó por el tremendo ruido de la música. Pero la chica con la que bailaba sí se dio cuenta. Se volvió hacia la entrada, al igual que el resto de los bailarines improvisados. La joven miró enfadada a Kankuro y luego le dio una torta que este ni siquiera notó. Se había quedado embobado mirando el bonito culo de la bonita chica que acaba de entrar con unos amigos.

Gaara siguió las miradas de la gente al ver que Shikamaru alzaba una mano y les indicaba la mesa. Reconoció entre la gente a la inconfundible Sakura, por su color de pelo. Se conocían un poco más que hace unos años. En cierto modo, hasta se llevaban bien. Detrás de ella iba Naruto. Gaara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida se borró. Siguiendo al rubio aspirante a Hokage iba un chico alto, de pelo negro y expresión ausente mientras escuchaba sonriente lo que le contaba la chica que llevaba al lado. Aquella a la que Kankuro se acercaba sin quitarle ojo a todas sus curvas.

-¡Pero bueno! Sabía que el vengador había vuelto, pero no me dijeron que te habías traído compañía. –Sasuke saludó vagamente al marionetista y le tomó una mano a la chica para besarla.- Encantado de conocerla, _madame_.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y se sonrojó un poco. Sasuke seguía a su lado, sin quitarle ojo a Kankuro. Mientras, Naruto ya había encontrado a Hinata acurrucada entre Shino y su primo y no tardó en convencerla para que saliera a bailar con él. El jinchuuriki hacía el tonto en la pista mientras Hinata le miraba divertida. Temari siguió el ejemplo de ambos y arrastró a su novio con ella al bullicio. El genio Hyuuga también les siguió, aparentando estar preocupando por su prima y el salvaje del Uzumaki, pero enseguida los perdió de vista y se fue a por una copa para él y Tenten.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa al lado de Gaara, y le saludó.

-¡Hola Gaara! ¿Te importa que te tutee? Es que, no sé… Fuera del trabajo, me parece raro tener que llamarte Kazekage-sama…

-Tranquila, sin ningún problema… Yo también odio que me llamen así fuera del despacho.

Ambos se sonrieron. _"Verdaderamente, Gaara-kun tiene una sonrisa bonita"._ Alguien más se sentó a la mesa, haciendo que Sakura se encogiera sobre sí misma para hacer espacio y no quedar muy pegada a él.

Gaara también saludó a Sasuke, aunque este le respondió con un monosílabo que él interpretó como 'Hmp'. Sakura siguió charlando con el pelirrojo bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero de equipo. El joven kazekage no lo entendía. ¿Tenían todos que tener esa estúpida mirada de enamorados bobalicones?

-Por cierto, ¿cómo están las cosas para el examen?

-Bien, está todo listo. Y el baile también. Espero verte allí.

-Me verás, te lo aseguro. Cambiando de tema… -La chica se inclinó hacia Chouji, que engullía patatas fritas como un poseso intentando que en su boca no quedara ni un solo resquicio son ocupar.- ¿dónde está Ino-cerda?

Chouji señaló la pista de baile y dijo algo ininteligible, pero Sakura supo a qué se refería.

Todos la miraron, buscando una traducción. Ella suspiró.

-Que está ligando.

Gota por los rostros de todos.

-¿Y Sai?

Un nuevo comentario de Chouji.

-Que está de misión. –Sakura se apresuró a traducir.-

Todos volvieron a sus posturas originales, retomando sus conversaciones. Sakura miró a Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está Hikari?

Él sonrió y dejó que su mirada vagara por la mesa.

-Dijo que iba a aprovechar que Kankuro se estaba peleando con Lee para ir a ver al dueño, o algo así…

La pelirosa sonrió y clavó la mirada en el escenario. Cómo se temía, estaban empezando a colocar los instrumentos y las luces.

Cogió a Gaara y a Sasuke por ambas manos y les arrastró fuera de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Yonaka, Gaara-kun? –Él sintió, un poco confuso. Sasuke entornó la mirada, sintiendo el escozor de algo parecido a los celos. ¿Cómo que 'Gaara-kun'?- Entonces no querrás perderte esto por nada del mundo. Es lo mejor de la noche.

Les guió por el interior del gentío hasta llegar cerca del escenario. En primera línea.

-¿Qué es?

Sakura sonrió mirando a Sasuke como una niña con zapatos nuevos. Él no pudo más que echar un rápido vistazo a su ropa. La camiseta escotada, la falda de tubo, los zapatos de tacón… Aquello parecía irreal. Las luces y la música se extinguieron. Un chico joven salió al escenario iluminado por un foco y colocó el micrófono. La gente lo aclamó.

El resto de personas se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos. Sasuke pensó que su compañera tenía razón. Iba a pasar algo grande.

-¡¿Os divertís?! –La gente contestó al unísono afirmativamente al chico mientras él ahuecaba una mano en el oído fingiendo no escuchar. Finalmente se dio por satisfecho, pero negó con la cabeza.- ¡No digáis mentiras, que eso está mal! ¡No se conoce la diversión hasta que se la oye cantar a ella! ¡Ya sabéis de quién hablo! –El público comenzó a aclamar: 'Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki…' Sasuke escuchó que Naruto vitoreaba por encima del resto del gentío.- ¡Sí! ¡¡Dad un fuerte aplauso para la Luna de Medianoche!!

La gente no se hizo de rogar. Las luces se apagaron de nuevo. Ni a Sasuke ni a Gaara les gustaba el ruido especialmente, y un concierto no era lo que ellos llamaban diversión. Pero pronto descubrieron que aquello legaba a ser excitante. Pronto Sakura comenzó también a gritar enloquecida. _"Espero que no sea el guaperas de turno"_ pensó Sasuke. Le divirtió la idea de poder partir las piernas a alguien con la tonta excusa de intentar ligarse a su compañera de equipo.

Pero ni siquiera él sabe cuánto se sorprendió cuando las luces volvieron a brillar, desafiando a la noche e iluminando el rostro de Hikari cerca del micrófono. Le latió el corazón deprisa. ¿Ella iba a cantar?

-¡Guapa! ¡Tía buena! ¡Maciza!

Rodó los ojos. No sabía quienes habían sido, pero se prometió que la próxima vez llevaba su katana y se los cargaba a todos.

Antes de cantar, la kunoichi les dirigió unas palabras. Pero que tan sólo unos pocos llegarían a entender en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Tengo algo que decir.- El público calló de inmediato, ansioso.- Esta canción va dedicada a una persona. Desgraciadamente, no está aquí. –La gente fingió llantos, y los abucheos llenaron los oídos de los jóvenes.- ¡Eh, eh! Que no esté aquí no significa que no sea especial. Cuando escribí esta canción, hace unos años, poco después de llegar a Konoha, ya sabía que posiblemente nunca la escucharía. Que nunca me vería cantarla. Pero, aún así, me conformo con que sepa lo que quiero decir.

Dejó el micrófono en su sitio e hizo un gesto a la banda para que comenzara tocar.

"_Tú, que juegas con mi vida, _

_Que me robaste aquellos días, _

_Pero sabes que aún así, _

_Para mí… siempre estás aquí._

_Aún recuerdo tu sonrisa_

_Aquellas tardes de verano_

_En la hierba tumbados_

_Tu mano sobre la mía y el cielo pintado_

_De un color tan triste_

_Como lo que venía después._

_Aquel adiós anhelado, _

_Aquel adiós tan odiado._

_Aquel beso de despedida que nunca recibí._

_Tu presencia en el aire_

_Parece dañarme_

_Y aún así… Aún así sigues aquí._

_¡Porque estás aquí! ¡Sé que te tengo aquí!_

_Que en alguna parte de este mundo cruel_

_Tus ojos lloran por mí, y tus caricias me buscan._

_Y que ahora soy yo, la que rechaza tu amor,_

_Que quiero… ¡Que me pidas perdón!_

_Y aunque diga todo esto… _

_Aunque parezca sincero_

_Lo que en realidad siento…Es…"_

El público calló, expectante. Esperando esas últimas notas.

"…_Que aún te quiero…"_

El sonido de los instrumentos se extinguió. El griterío estalló. Ella lanzó un par de besos por los que se pelearían algunos individuos. Sakura gritaba, extasiada y a la vez conmovida. Gaara aplaudía pausadamente, con una sonrisa.

Pero Sasuke no. Seguía con la mirada clavada en Hikari, que ya baja del escenario por detrás del telón.

Tal vez solo él lo hubiera advertido. Pero, gracias al reflejo de la suave luz de la Luna, que noche a noche iba ganando espacio en le cielo nocturno, que se filtraba por un tragaluz del techo, Sasuke fue capaz de verlo.

Aquella lágrima que corría por su mejilla, buscando morir en sus labios. Aquella lágrima furtiva que surcó su rostro, borrando la sonrisa y contagiándolo al dolor.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La película acababa de terminar. Shikamaru le pasó un pañuelo a Temari. Bueno, otro. Y la kunoichi de Suna cogió toda la caja y los repartió entre las demás. Ino comenzó a declarar lo bonito que era el argumento y lo bueno que estaba el protagonista. Hinata se secaba algunas lágrimas mientras Naruto la miraba cantando con voz aguda algunas de las canciones. No para menos era un musical. Tenten se abrazaba a Neji suplicándole que él no la dejara nunca de aquella forma. Este asentía, no muy convencido. Kiba y Akamaru se miraban y se gruñían, comentando la película. Shino observaba un par de pulgas del perro, totalmente ajeno al tema de discusión del resto de la sala. Hikari observaba los créditos mientras tarareaba una de las canciones. Una de sus preferidas. Sasuke la miraba. Era la única fémina presente que no estaba llorando.

Pero… Bueno, Lee la sustituía. En ese momento declaraba lo bonito que era el poder del amor, que llegaba más allá de la muerte. Kankuro lloraba a lágrima viva. Decía algo así cómo: '¡¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel, llevándose a una belleza como esa, con esas curvas, esa sonrisa, ese culo?!'

Algo así. Gaara miraba la pantalla, no muy interesado. _"Pobre"_ pensó Sasuke. _"Le han hecho tragarse toda la película pese a que mañana trabaja"_

Hikari se levantó y apagó la televisión, sacó el DVD y lo metió en la caja. Se giró y les sonrió a todos. Al ver a las chicas llorando, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

-Bueno, no ha sido tan mala, ¿no?

Los demás rieron un poco. La kunoichi contagiaba buen humor. Se sentó de nuevo al lado de Sasuke. Se inclinó un poco para mirar a Sakura. Ella aún miraba sus rodillas, con los rastros de las lágrimas aún frescos.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, Sakura?

Ella asintió.

-Precioso… pero el final… es demasiado triste. No debería acabar así…

-Ya, bueno. Quizás. –Se encogió de hombros.- Pero ya sabes… es lo que engancha a la gente.

-Sí, lo sé… pero que todo acabe de una forma tan drástica, justo cuando parecía que todo iba a irles bien… me parece…

La kunoichi repasó su diccionario, buscando la palabra exacta.

-Irreal. –Sasuke intentó ayudar.-

-No, todo lo contrario.- Sasuke y Hikari la miraron expectantes.- Si no… que precisamente lo triste es eso… darte cuenta de que es algo que te puede pasar…

Sin darse cuenta, todos los presentes se habían quedado mirando a Sakura. Todos callados. Todos sintiendo el peso de sus palabras.

-Que un ser querido se marche… siempre duele.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Gaara, el que había hablado, aunque seguidamente volvieron al suelo. El Kazekage se dio cuenta de que todos habían pasado experiencias como la suya. No era el único con aquel dolor en el pecho.

-De acuerdo. –Ino atrajo todas las miradas.- Antes de que nos deprimamos todos… ¡Ronda de confesiones!

Sakura sonrió. Temari asintió, en brazos de Shikamaru, que prefirió no imaginarse lo siguiente. Hinata se sonrojó. Tenten imitó a la prima de su novio. Hikari, solo siguió mirando al frente.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Naruto a la rubia.-

Ella sonrió, picarona.

-Bien, como está demostrado científicamente, desahogarse es una buena forma de olvidar las penas, entonces de eso se trata. De contar nuestros traumas. Tema de hoy: marchas dolorosas.

-Ino… -Todos miraron a Shikamaru.- Eso parece un culebrón.

Algunos asintieron, convencidos.

-Nada de culebrón, es una mariconada.

Sasuke se calló, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un grave error.

-¡Eres un maldito cabronazo, Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Yo que lo hago por el bien de todos y tú vas a joder!

-No lo haces por el bien de todos… lo haces por tener mañana algún cotilleo que contar a las clientas de la floristería.

Todos rieron la réplica del Uchiha, menos Ino, que se puso roja de rabia.

-Bien, ya que tienes tanto interés, empieza tú.

Todos callaron y miraron al moreno expectantes. De repente, Sasuke se sintió acorralado. Se hundió un poco en el sofá.

-Supongo… que la marcha que más sentí fue la de mi familia.

Vieron aflorar los recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos a los ojos de Sasuke. Ino se arrepintió de haberle instado a empezar. Sakura conmovida, colocó una mano encima de la del chico, que alzó la vista y la miró con agradecimiento. Ella le sonrió.

-La marcha que yo más sentí fue la de Sasuke-kun. –Todos volvieron a sus asientos, mirando a Sakura. Ella aún tenía la mirada clavada en su mano, que acariciaba la del moreno.- Lo pasé fatal… aunque creo que aquí todos lo sabéis. –Los demás asintieron, y no pudieron evitar acordarse de los días siguientes a la deserción de su compañero, en los que la pelirosa lo pasó verdaderamente mal.- Nunca os he dado las gracias por todo lo que hicisteis por mí, y creo que es hora de hacerlo. Gracias. A todos.

El silencio que siguió fue espeso. Todos estaban pendientes de las miradas de Sasuke y Sakura, clavadas la del uno en la del otro. Había una especie de conexión entre ellos. Muchos no lo sabían, pero algo que se había roto hacía mucho tiempo acababa de restaurarse. Ese lazo se había unido, y más fuerte que nunca.

Hikari se hizo a un lado y dejó que Sakura se sentara al lado de Sasuke. Ella siguió acariciando la mano más grande de él. Sasuke también las miró. Sintió de pronto una lágrima perdida en sus ojos. No quiso que se derramara. La mano de Sakura se parecía a la de su madre. Pequeña. Delicada, suave, frágil. Era aquella mano que le acariciaba el rostro cada vez que se sentía mal. Aquella mano que le secó tantas lágrimas. Aquella mano que creyó perdida y que acababa de encontrar allí mismo. No pudo más que admirarla y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Los demás ya no les prestaban atención. Tan solo sus ojos se cruzaron una vez. Él volvió a bajar la vista y con la mano que le restaba rodeó la cintura de ella y la atrajo más hacia sí. Sintió de nuevo esa sensación de querer besarla. De abrazarla. De quererla. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y ambos miraron a Naruto, el siguiente.

-Yo igual. Sasuke, teme. Eres el jodido ombligo del mundo. –Todos rieron, y Naruto sonrió a sus dos compañeros.- No sé como diablos no te he dado una buena patada en el culo en cuanto has llegado.

-Por que me quieres demasiado, usuratonkachi.

Más risas. Naruto le dio el relevo a Hinata con un beso en la mano. Ella le sonrió.

-Lo pasé muy mal cuando Naruto-kun se marchó de la villa para entrenar con Jiraiya-sama. Pensé que no podría soportarlo. –El nombrado, conmovido, abrazó a la chica con tanta fuerza que su rostro se sonrojó más de la cuenta por falta de oxígeno. Neji intervino y separó a Naruto de su prima, que se apresuró a disculparse mientras ella recuperaba su color normal.-

Sasuke se acercó al oído de Sakura para susurrar, y que nadie más lo oyera.

-¿Desde cuando están juntos estos dos?

Sakura soltó una risita.

-No están juntos.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Entonces creo que en Konoha nos tomamos demasiadas libertades con el sexo opuesto.

La pelirosa rió y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Bueno, es noche de confesiones, ¿qué esperabas?

El sonrió, azorado por aquel último gesto de su compañera. Le había hecho recordar de nuevo a su madre.

Hinata se apresuró a dar el relevo a Neji con un abrazo. El Hyuuga sonrió a su prima y tomó aire.

-No se me dan bien estas cosas… -Todos alzaron una ceja. Si no lo confesaba por las buenas lo haría por las malas. Hasta Sasuke había confesado, y él no iba a ser menos.- Mi padre. Sé que yo aún era muy pequeño, pero me dolió. Porque en un primer momento culpé de su muerte a mi propia familia. A la rama principal. Después, mi padre fue un héroe. Supe que era hijo de un pájaro libre.

Todos sonrieron ante la comparación. El shinobi se acercó hasta Tenten y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sonriéndola. Ella suspiró y abrazó a su pareja.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. –La mayoría se sorprendieron, ya que tan solo Lee y Neji sabían algo de sus padres. Neji se estremeció al pensar que ahora también tenía suegra.- Él sí que era un verdadero experto en armas. El mejor de cuantos haya habido en cualquier villa. Por eso quise ser cómo él, mejor incluso. Murió en una misión en la que ni siquiera sus mejores armas pudieron salvarle.

Neji secó una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de ella, y Tenten le tomó la mano a Lee, con fuerza.

-Yo… No conocí a mis padres, así que no sé si siento su pérdida. Pero lo que más me duele es ver cómo la gente pierde la sonrisa, las ganas de vivir. Lo he visto en muchos de mis amigos, y siempre me dolía. Creo que la marcha que más siento es la de la alegría.

Todos sonrieron ante la ingenuidad de su amigo de mallas. Lee giró a su derecha y se encontró con Kankuro. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El marionetista cogió un pañuelo y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Siento la pérdida de la buenorra de la peli! ¡Me la hubiera tirado hasta el fin de sus días, como dice la canción!

Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras la típica gota caía por sus rostros. Decidieron en silencio que no tenía remedio. El turno pasó a su hermana.

-La marcha que más me dolió… Fue la mía. Aquella vez que tuve que volver a Suna, justo a la mañana siguiente de que Shikamaru se me declarara. No quería marcharme.

El Nara sonrió.

-Y no lo hiciste. ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado? –La besó con una sonrisa.- Yo sí que sentí tu marcha cuando te separaste de mi lado. Aquello me dolió más que mil montañas de papeleo. Aunque con el tiempo aprendí a quererte en la distancia, sintiéndote a mi lado.

Ella le abrazó emocionada. Ninguno se creía que aquellas palabras fueran del Nara. Todos repasaron sus conocimientos sobre literatura buscando al poeta autor de aquellos versos. Pero no lo encontraron. Shikamaru dio el relevo a Chouji, que tragó las patatas fritas y observó la bolsa vacía.

-Sentí mucho la marcha de aquel puesto de venta de chips ambulante. Estaba todo buenísimo.

El Akimichi sacó otra bolsa del bolsillo y la abrió, para empezar a comer. El turno llegó a Ino mientras los demás intentaban ignorar el apetito del Akimichi.

-Sakura. –Ellos la miraron, sin comprender.- Quiero decir que sentí mucho la pérdida de mi amiga. Aquella chica insegura y llorona que rescaté una tarde en el parque. Nos peleamos por una tontería. Al menos para mí ahora lo es. Aunque me jode mucho que me hayas ganado, frentuda.

Todos miraron la reacción de Sakura. Ella intentó esconderse tras Sasuke, pero este estaba tan rojo como ella, o más. Todos rieron. Ino le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kiba y este la sonrió.

-Coincido con Kankuro.

Akamaru lo afirmó con un ladrido. Kiba le dio la mano a Shino, pero la apartó al ver cómo un bicho reptaba por su brazo.

-Mi traumática experiencia sucedió cuando yo contaba tan solo con tres años… -Todos le miraron, la vida del Aburame era tan misteriosa como él.- Cuando murió mi primera mascota. Mi cucaracha Kuchi.

Shino sollozó. Kiba empezó a descojonarse. A Kankuro se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo y después imitó a Kiba. Los demás se conformaron con intentar olvidar lo que acababa de decir Shino. Los dos que reían pararon de hacerlo al verse rodeados de pequeños bichitos. Uno de los insectos se desvió de su trayectoria y fue al lugar de Gaara.

-Como esa cosa me toque, la descuartizo.

Ninguno se imaginaba como se descuartizaba a una cosa tan pequeña, pero el bicho volvió a introducirse tras las gafas de Shino, acongojado. Gaara suspiró.

-Supongo que la de mi tío Yashamaru. Fue la única persona que me quiso cuando era pequeño. O que creí que me quería. Y, bueno… mi madre. Nunca llegué a conocerla, pero sé que ella sí que me quería. Y fue la única en mucho tiempo.

Todos le miraron. Naruto sonrió.

-Tranquilo… no estás solo Gaara. Nunca más vas a estarlo. Nunca más estaremos solos.

El Kazekage sonrió. Nadie le había dicho cuando le llevaron a la discoteca que acabaría contando sus penas tras una sesión de cine musical improvisado. Miró a la chica que hacía poco que había conocido, a la que cantaba como un ángel. La tomó la mano y se la besó.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. De pronto, todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella. Hikari sonrió. Pero estaba triste. Muy triste. Llena de dolor. Bajó la vista. No podía echarse atrás ahora.

-Hace tiempo, Kasumi, mi madre adoptiva en la Cascada me dijo algo. Era una frase que mi padre la decía siempre, según me contó. –Alzó la vista al techo y dejó que aquella lágrima corriera libre por su cara.- Que no podemos huir de lo que sentimos, porque forma parte de nosotros. –Algunos encontraron sentido a esas palabras mucho más rápido que otros.- Siempre me lo dijo. Y nunca comprendí su significado hasta que hace unos años vine a Konoha, precisamente huyendo de algo que sentía. –Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y se derramaban sobre sus rodillas. Tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados, con fuerza, y los puños crispados.- Alguien se marchó días antes que yo. Alguien a quien yo quería mucho, y aún quiero. –Todos, sin excepción, recordaron las últimas palabras de la canción de Hikari. Ahora todo tenía sentido.- Aquella persona fue la que siempre me dio fuerzas para seguir, a pesar de todo. Durante muchos años nos hicimos mutua compañía, rechazados por los demás. Éramos los raros de la aldea. Y aún así no nos importaba. Porque no estábamos solos. No éramos iguales, yo creo que en cambio éramos totalmente diferentes. Nos complementábamos. Cada uno con sus gustos, sus aficiones… Cada uno era diferente de los demás por motivos diferentes. Y aún así nosotros… yo le quería. Y no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Nunca pude decírselo. Un día desapareció. Se llevó cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Fotos, objetos personales, sus CDs, su ropa… Pero se le olvidó su recuerdo. Hace cuatro años que no sé nada de él. Hace cuatro años que intento huir de algo que forma parte de mí. Pero sé que si no sigo corriendo, me atrapará. Y si eso pasa, no podré soportarlo. Me marché de la Cascada por él. Porque todo me recordaba su presencia, tan ausente. Porque… le amo.

Ninguno dijo nada. Un suspiro, una bocanada de aire escapó del pecho de Hikari, recordándola su sufrimiento. Miró al techo, con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas. Comenzó a dar grandes bocanadas. Buscó el oxígeno que la faltaba.

Todos la miraron, aterrorizados, sin saber que hacer. Algunos lloraban. Otros, simplemente no se lo creían. O no querían creer que todo ese dolor lo acumulara ella.

Luego, se desmayó en brazos de Gaara.

* * *

**Gente, tenemos canción nueva!! Esta es más triste, pero está totalmente inspirada en hechos reales, (desgraciadamente que he vivido en primera persona, u.u) Espero que les hya gustado, y les recuerdo que es TOTALMENTE mía. Algún día me sorprenderéis cantándola... La peli que han visto es _Moulin Rouge_, xD Película triste y muy buena, con canciones que son la leche y actores fantásticos. La favorita de Hikari, la que tararea, es la de _Elephant Love Medley._ xD también es mi favorita. La última escena está totalmente inspirada en cuando muere _Satine._ Duh, y luego que Hikari recibe amenazas de muerte u.u** **Si la pobre es un cachito de pan... La verdad es que su historia es más que eso, pero ya se irá sabiendo, ya. Tiempo al tiempo. Por ahí opinaban que Lee acabaría con Hikari... pues la pobre está enamorada de un cabrón del que no sabe nada desde hace 4 años. Toma patada donde duele xD. Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, tranquilos... Si alguno quiere saber cómo fue la declaración de Shikamru a Temari, pienso hacer un one-shot con ello. Una especie de OVA, por decirlo así. Lo tendré listo más o menos cuando acabe la primera temporada (rondará los 20 capis o así) Y tranquis, que hay historia para rato... Puede que dentro de poco tenga que hacer los capitulos más largos, casi el doble. El chaval éste, el que ha nombrado Hikari, es un cabronazo, tengo que reconocerlo xD Pero no adelantemos sucesos. Eso ya llegará. Lo que sí que llega ahora son... los reviews!!**

_**KougaGaru:** Nunca me habían mandado un review tan cargado de amenazas... Jujujuju, me gusta esa idea del cuchillo jamonero, habrá que ponerla en práctica (Sólo a ti se te ocurre proponerme formas dolorosas de morir xD) Jejeje, habrá que viciarse a Devil May Cry, que el tipo no está mal (está para comérselo sin sal ni nada ¬) y es un puto fiera. Aunque la pava es tonta. Con eso de que tiene un ojo rojo se lo tiene muy creído... (Mizuki: ¿con qué sí, eh? ¡¡Será guarra la tía furcia esa!! Intentándose comparar a un Uchiha... ¡¡Lo llevas claro, bonita!!) Es que puede ser muy mala y mezquina cuando se lo propone xD Le viene por parte de Kouji, por eso de ir arrancando corazones (en sentido literal, tú me entiendes xD) Bueno, espero que éste te haya gustado, y que para el siguiente no me mates mucho. ¿Has adivinado ya en quién está inspirado el personaje del cabronazo ése que tortura a Hikari? xD Yo y mis obsesiones... (suena de fondo: No es amor... lo que tu sientes, se llama obsesión...) Ójala u.u Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos. Que te los pases bien en la comunión. Felicita a César de mi parte. ¡¡Y rebelémonos contra la inmadurez de quien-tu-sabes!! (ojo, eh, no es Voldemort xD) bye! **Forsak:** ¡¡Uyyyy!! De Valladolid, qué ilusión! Bien, no soy la única Otaku de la comarca xD Je, así que Hikari te recuerda a Kiba... pues espero que ella no tenga hidrofobia, porque siendo de la Cascada lo lleva claro xD Sí, Sasuke va en tipo "Soy-la-ostia-y-todos-estais-por-debajo-de-mí" pero en esa última escena ha estado muy cariñoso con Sakura (jeje, suertuda). Pero bueno, ya vendrá el Sasusaku, ya. Y antes el NaruHina, wii!! Y sí, tienes razón. Kishi-sama nos la está jugando, y como aparezca solamente una mención al Narusaku, soy capaz de suicidarme (ya sería el motivo número 100 por el que hacerlo xD) Bueno, espero que éste te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente, bye! **-.Loveless'Akemi.-** Hola! Gracias por el coment, como siempre. Gracias por recomendarme los fics, ya me pasaré por ellos. Me a un poco de pereza sescribir mucho, así que voy resumiendo, xD. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y que la pobre Hikari sea nombrada mártir por el Vaticano (creo que me he pasao xD) Bueno, te espero!! Bye!! **Shadow Noir Wing:** Hola! Ok me pasaré por tu fic en cuanto tenga tiempo. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, y ójala que mandes pronto tu review! La pobre Hikari sufre... y no hace más que empezar! jeje, lo mismo Lee no acaba con Hikari como todos imaginan... o sí, quien sabe. (Yo lo sé xD) Bueno, el caso es que habrá que esperar. Y sí, saldrá Akatsuki. Y sí, saldrá Itachi. Y sí, tengo pensadas cosas para él, y no va a salir muy malparado. Siempre he defendido que es buena persona, y en el fic no lo iba a ser menos... Bueno ya nos leemos, bye!! **L.I.T:** Hola! Bueno, como te dije aarriba y en mi review, ánimo! Saldremos de ésta. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, y ya no quiero retrasar más el NaruHina o el Sasuksaku, así que dentro de poco lo tendréis como Dios manda. De nuevo, adelante amiga. Bye! Nos leemos! **Jarnall:** Duh, nuevos lectores!! Gracias por leerlo, y sí, no quiero que Hikari monopolice la historia par ella sola. Ella también tiene su parte, claro, pero no todo es ella. Naruto opina que Sasuke es el ombligo del mundo (El PUTO ombligo del mundo, para ser más excatos xD) Bueno, el caso es que tienes razón. Y le va a aportar muchas cosas al SasuSaku, créeme. Sobretodo en la segunda temporada, en la que habrá revelaciones sorprendentes... Pero nos adelantemos... Bueno, que espero que te gustara el capitulo, y que espero tu review pronto!! Nos leemos!! **El angel de la oscuridad:** Gracias por el review!! y paciencia, que ya llegará el NeruHina!! Espero tu review de este capi, que creo que te habrá gustado xD!! Nos leemos!! **Kumi-Strife**: Nee-chan!! Holis, me alegro de que te gustara el capi, y Kira, Rika, tranquilas, podreis descuartizar muy dentro de poco n.n Y tranqui, que dentro de nada tenemos ese beso decente que tú tanto quieres n.n Hinaru, pobre, no te asustes, que ya sabemos que la gente desvaría y los locos sin cerecbro se inventan cosas inexistentes como el NaruSaku (es que suena hasta mal, por Dios) Sin ánimo de ofender a quien le guste la pareja. De los de Barcelona, no creo que vaya al concierto u.u Pero me pasaré por allí para el salón del manga, eso seguro n.n Jopetas, yo tengo ganas de conocerte... Bueno, ya será. Tiempo al tiempo. XD creo que me repito. Bueno, que espero con ansias TWoK, y que también aguardo impaciente tu review sobre este capi n.n Nos leemos!!_

_**Bien, una vez terminados los reviews (Uf) Solo decir que nos leemos en el diguiente, y que gracias todos... Dentro de poco LDL cumple dos meses en FF n.n Wiiiii... jujuju, puede que lo celebre de alguna forma (loading). Bueno, ahora me marcho, que tengo tres libros nuevos y tengo que dar buena cuenta de ellos n.n Nos vemos en el diguiente, y espero sus reviews!! Besos!!**_

_**PD: He visto el trailer extendido de la 5ª plei de Naruto... ¡¡Naruto Shippuden: Vínculos!! Promete, promete... Sasuke, estás más bueno que el algodón de azúcar ¬**_

Si le das al botoncito de "Go" de aquí abajo verás una imagen interesante de SasuSaku... o de NaruHina... o ShikaTema... quién sabe, a lo mejor incluso NejiTen... Tal vez descubras algo sobre Hikari... ¿Te atreves a sorprenderte si me dejas un review?


	10. Capítulo 9: Río

**Hola!! Aquí vuelvo una semana más con el capítulo n.n Joder, parezco la Shonen Jump, una capítulo de Naruto a la semana xD (Menos festivos, como la Golden Week, que nos retuvo el capítulo u.u) Además, estoy depre. Razones: 1-El maldito Tobi, yo que le adoraba y ahora me toca los huevos a más no poder. 2-El maldito relleno, que también toca mucho los cojones. 3-Ayer vi Dragon Ball AF, cien años después de que termine GT. Me cogí una depresión de caballo, sobretodo cuando me enteré de que mi adorado-idolatrado Trunks estaba muerto TToTT Aunque no todo va a ser malo, ayer una cosa me levantó la moral... ¡¡Ghost Rider!! Juijuijui, muchas muertes, demonios y mucha crueldad... Me encanta... Qué sádica soy xD Bueno, el caso... Aquí va el capi. Se descubre el nombre del tal "cabroncete" xD Hikari ya estça mejor, Jiraiyia sigue siendo un pervertido, Naruto se caga en su puta madre (xD), a Ino le encanta lucir cuerpazo, los bocadillos de Konoha no son normales, y, sobretodo... ¡¡SasuSaku!! No es un sasusaku como dios manda, pero sí hay roce... Señoras, señores: redoble de tambores ¡¡Con todos ustedes, el capítulo 9 de Lágrimas de Luna!!**

* * *

******Capítulo 9: Río.**

Se terminó el café y dejó la taza bajo el chorro de agua. Después de una par de segundos lo apagó, con un suspiro. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su cuarto. Se dispuso a ordenar algunos pergaminos cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había recogido la ropa que compró el día anterior. Cogió una de las camisas, elegida por Hikari. Sonrió de medio lado ante la expectativa de la idea que acababa de tener. Cogió todas las camisetas, negras, azules, y las metió en una bolsa. Luego, cogió sus llaves y salió de casa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Parpadeó un poco, intentando no hacerse daño con la luz que entraba a borbotones por la ventana. Se incorporó, poco a poco, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el puño cerrado. Un bostezo se cortó en su boca. De repente, todos los recuerdos de la noche agolpados en su mente.

Recuerdos.

Palabras.

Dolor.

Él.

Y no pudo más que echarse a llorar. Dejar que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su cara. Lloró como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Lloró la ausencia. Lloró por que era igual que aquel día. Cuando se despertó y él no estaba a su lado.

Se tragó las palabras. Aquellas que nunca pudo decirle. Se tragó las lágrimas. Aquellas que él siempre había odiado.

"_Porque todas tus lágrimas van a parar a un río. Y ese río las arrastra, carga con ellas. Y al río no le gustan. Porque son lágrimas saladas, amargas. Y él sólo quiere lágrimas dulces. Las de felicidad. Así que, por favor, no llores más. No quiero verte sufrir nunca más."_

Pues bien, lo había conseguido. Sonrió con tristeza. Rió con amargura. Ella sufría, por su culpa. Pero no la veía.

Se abrazó las rodillas. Y se preguntó cuanto más podría aguantar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El ruido del timbre le sobresaltó. Salió de la cocina, cerrando el frigorífico y preguntándose quién sería a esas horas. Miró el reloj. Bueno, tampoco era tan pronto, ya casi era mediodía. Pero como se había levantado tan tarde… Claro, la noche anterior lo habían pasado genial y habían estado despiertos hasta tarde. Un suspiro se le escapó mientras asía es pomo de la puerta. Vio aparecer por el pasillo a una Sakura recién levantada, frotándose los ojos y tapada solo con una camiseta de tirantes rosa pálido con la que dormía en verano. En la parte de abajo tan solo llevaba unas braguitas de algodón blancas. Abrió la puerta mientras aún la miraba, tan acostumbrado a verla así, que no se percató de quién estaba al otro lado hasta que vio a Sakura desaparecer de nuevo totalmente sonrojada.

Delante de él, Sasuke estaba igual, o peor. El tono rojo de su rostro ya competía con el de su sharingan. El sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas, pasando por la punta de la nariz. Por un momento temió que fuera a sangrar. Le encantaría ver a Sasuke así, como un… pervertido. No pudo menos que reírse. Le invitó a pasar mientras aún intentaba retener la risa. Él se sentó en el sofá del salón y dejó la bolsa que traía a sus pies. Naruto se sentó enfrente de él. Seguía sin poder contener las carcajadas, y las lágrimas ya desbordaban sus ojos.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara y le miró con el ceño fruncido entre los dedos. Naruto se puso morado conteniendo el aire. Tomó un cojín, y llevándoselo a la cara soltó toda la risa en él, intentando así amortiguar el estruendo. Cuando se lo quitó, otro almohadón de un color más claro chocó contra él. Vio a Sasuke de pie, cabreado y con el sharingan girando a velocidad de vértigo encima de su sonrojo. Dejó de reír instantáneamente. Él se sentó, más relajado y cerró los ojos, aunque el rojo no desapareció de sus mejillas.

Naruto alzó una ceja y le miró pícaramente.

-Creí que después de los mimos de anoche no te importaría verla casi sin ropa. Cualquiera diría que hace apenas unas horas ambos estabais tan abrazaditos en este mismo sofá.

Está vez tuvo que correr por todo el salón, rodeando mesas y sillas intentando que Sasuke se rindiera y desistiera de su persecución. Al final vio la salida: el balcón. Se dirigió, riendo, hacia allí. Salió y cerró la puerta de cristal tras él. Le sacó la lengua a Sasuke, que le miraba furioso desde el otro lado.

El Uchiha alzó el puño, dispuesto a romper el cristal con tal de atrapar a ese energúmeno. Pero algo lo detuvo. Giró la cabeza y vio a Sakura, ya vestida, sujetándole por el codo, con el ceño fruncido, aún sonrojada y mirando a Naruto reprobadoramente. Luego le miró a él y con un suspiro le soltó.

-Tampoco hace falta que me destroces la casa. –Él bufó y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, cruzado de brazos. Sakura miró a Naruto, que volvía a entrar en la casa sonriente.- Ya me encargo de ti después.

Su rostro de tornó pálido al instante. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá enfrente de Sasuke. Él miró a Sakura y sonrió, aún un poco azorado. Ella simplemente desvió la vista. Jugaba nerviosa con las manos. Naruto aún miraba las musarañas imaginando su castigo.

-¿Cómo está Hikari?

La burbuja en la que estaba Naruto se explotó y él miró a Sakura, y después a Sasuke, que se limitó a suspirar.

-Cuando salí de casa aún dormía. Pero ha estado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas.

La sola mención de esa palabra hizo que tanto Sakura como Naruto se estremecieran. No le habían contado nada a Sasuke para no preocuparle, y los malos sueños de la pelirosa habían desaparecido ya. Pero aún les quedaban cosas por resolver, y no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados. Juntos habían estudiado el libro que Sai le llevó a Naruto, pero no habían encontrado nada revelador. Pero, de momento se habían prometido disfrutar del regreso de Sasuke.

-Había venido por otra cosa… -Los dos le miraron, pero él se centró en Sakura. Alzó la bolsa que llevaba con él.- Ayer Hikari me llevó de compras, y prácticamente saqueamos las tiendas. Pero me parece un poco indecoroso no llevar el emblema de mi familia en la espalda, así que…

Sakura sonrió y tomó la bolsa. Ojeó un poco el interior y en seguida dio el visto bueno a la ropa nueva de su compañero.

-En seguida me pongo a ello…

-Tranquila, no hay prisa.

-No, en serio que no me importa. Esta misma tarde pásate a recogerlas.

Sonrió y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia un armario bajo la mirada de ambos shinobis y volvió con un set de costura. Se volvió a sentar, tomó una camiseta, y tras observarla detenidamente comenzó a dar puntadas con el hilo blanco. Durante unos minutos, Sasuke y Naruto la observaron. Luego, el rubio se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño.

Sasuke siguió observándola. Cada puntada. Poco a poco el emblema iba tomando forma. Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y se sonrió.

-Sé que no lo hago tan bien como las mujeres de tu clan, pero…

-No. Es perfecto. –Ella se sonrojó un poco ante la comparación.- ¿Sabes? Desde que he vuelto, me he dado cuenta de que te pareces mucho a mi madre…

Ella dio un pequeño bote y le miró sorprendida. Él seguía observando el emblema sonriente.

-Recuerdo que ella también cosía a mano el símbolo en mis camisetas. Después de que muriera, me fue difícil encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera. Si hubiera sabido que tú lo hacías tan bien, no hubiera dudado en pedírtelo. -Ella sonrió, temerosa. Nunca había oído a Sasuke decir algo como eso, por lo que estaba impactada.- Arigato.

Casi se clava la aguja. Le miró, dejando por unos instantes su tarea. Sonreía, maliciosamente. Lo sabía, sabía el efecto que esa palabra tenía en ella. ¿Con qué quería jugar, eh? Muy bien, Uchiha. Pues jugaremos.

-¿De veras? ¡Vaya, gracias a ti! Me halagas, de verdad. –Le sonrió, con tanta malicia como él.- La gente dice que tu madre era muy guapa, me alegra que me compares con ella. Dicen que volvía locos a todos los tíos de la aldea.

En seguida él se revolvió en su asiento. Ahora ya no miraba el símbolo, sino que miraba a Sakura directamente con los ojos desmesurados. Ella sabía que le había descolocado. Objetivo cumplido. Hora de la retirada.

-Vamos, no era más que una broma. –Él suspiró, aliviado.- Lo de los hombres, claro. Lo de que tu madre era preciosa, no. Sigo estando encantada de que pienses eso de mí.

Esta vez Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente y miró a otro lado incómodo. Sakura retomó su tarea. Mientras miraba su trabajo, se preguntó cómo sería la madre de Sasuke. Era verdad que había oído que fue una mujer muy bonita, y que su hijo había heredado su belleza. Y a ella no le cabía duda. ¡Todo un bombón debería ser su madre para tener un hijo así! De pronto se acordó de la noche anterior. De cómo la abrazó en ese mismo sofá. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, y acabó tomando forma en sus mejillas. De veras que todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke desde que éste volviera, era todo un misterio. Tan pronto la torturaba como la trataba como a una princesa. Y ella quería a su príncipe galán. Ahora tenía muy claro que aquellos cambios la gustaban.

-¡Eh!

Inevitable. Se pinchó. Naruto apareció por el pasillo con una nota en la mano, agitándola y muy entusiasmado. El muy idiota no se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado. En cambio, Sasuke sí se percató.

Observó como Sakura se llevaba el dedo herido a los labios. Se le manchó con su propia sangre, y de pronto fue él quien tuvo el impulso de beberla. Temió estar convirtiéndose en un vampiro, o algo así. Aunque sabía que no era la sangre lo que lo atraía, sino la dueña. Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Era Sakura! ¡La molestia! No, no… SU molestia. La que prácticamente se le había vuelto a declarar la noche anterior. A la que él había abrazado siguiendo un impulso. De pronto recordó el beso de la mejilla. También el día que estuvo a punto de besarla él, en el hospital. Volvía a sentir esa atracción irremisible hacia ella. Observó de nuevo sus labios, ajeno a las palabras de Naruto. Tan… deseables.

-¿Qué te parece, Sasuke? ¿Crees que ella aceptará? A mí me parece buena idea.

Él levantó la cabeza al oírse nombrar. Ambos shinobis le miraban esperando su respuesta.

-¿Eh? Perdón, no te estaba escuchando.

Naruto soltó un bufido y le enseñó la nota agitándola, aunque no pudo distinguir nada.

-Hinata nos invita a ir con ellos esta tarde al río. Dice que la gustaría que fuéramos todos. Incluida Hikari. ¿Tú que opinas?

Se lo pensó durante unos instantes. Repasó su vestuario. El día anterior, por la tarde, Hikari también le había instado a comprarse un bañador. Le puso el argumento, totalmente válido, de que con el calor que estaba haciendo esos días no sería de extrañar que hicieran alguna excursión refrescante. Terminó asintiendo.

-¡Genial! ¡Voy a preparar el bañador!

Sakura se levantó, entusiasmada, y despareció por el pasillo. Naruto se sentó en su lugar. Cogió con cuidado de no desarmar nada la camiseta con el bordado y la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-Igual también quieres que te ponga el puto simbolito en el bañador. –Sonrió con pericia, mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos.- Aunque igual prefieres que te lo cosa directamente al culo.

Sasuke intentó ignorarle. Ciertamente, Naruto acabó esquivando otro cojín. Se quedó mirando al pasillo mientras su compañero farfullaba.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Un ángel!

Sasuke miró a Naruto, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza teatralmente y miraba deslumbrado a Sakura. Ella acababa de aparecer con su bikini de dos piezas, de color rosa y con el pelo recogido en la nuca. El traje aún llevaba puestas las etiquetas.

-¿Qué te parece? Me lo regaló Hinata por mi cumpleaños, pero aún no lo había estrenado.

-Madre mía, Sakura-chan. Estás increíble. A tu lado, las curvas de la vieja se quedan en meros intentos de línea recta.

El rubio cogió a su compañera por la cintura mientras ella reía. La besó en la mejilla.

-¿A ti que te parece, Sasuke-kun?

Ambos miraron al vengador, que miraba por la puerta del balcón intentando hundirse en el sillón en el que estaba. Simplemente asintió.

Sakura le miró un tanto decepcionada, y Naruto se dio cuenta.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si está pensando que estás buenísima! Se le han subido los colores y todo.

Sasuke buscó otro cojín, pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin munición. Volvió a farfullar. Miró a Sakura, y no pudo ocultar su sonrojo. Se levantó. Se fue hacia la puerta de entrada mientras Naruto le sonreía con malicia.

Antes de irse, se giró, rascándose la mejilla, y evitó mirar a Sakura directamente.

-Te queda muy bien.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta. Sakura se derrumbó al otro lado, y Naruto comenzó a reír. Escuchó sus voces mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Que te da! ¡Vamos, si no te ha dicho nada! ¡Desmáyate, pero el día que se te declare con un ramo de rosas y esmoquin, no ahora!

Juró por lo bajo contra Naruto antes de salir a la calle. Tendría que esperar para que aquello ocurriera, y le aconsejaría que se pusiera cómodo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aquella tarde se presentaba como una de las jornadas más productivas e inspiradoras de toda la temporada. Como cada año, en esas mismas fechas, el río estaba continuamente concurrido por mucha gente. Sobretodo por muchachitas jóvenes y preciosas, dispuestas a jugar un rato en el agua. No se dan cuenta de que un ojo indiscreto las observa.

El Sannin lleva toda la tarde esperando un momento como aquel, y no lo va a dejar escapar. Mientras escribe algo, no precisamente decente, en su libro, el catalejo se le desvía, y le muestra otra imagen que considera aún mejor. Una chica jovencísima, con unas curvas acojonantes se acerca por el camino. Lleva el pelo largo hasta la cintura, y el la mano lleva una bolsa en la que adivina una toalla, y bajo su ropa, lo que él imagina como un escueto bikini.

¡Qué sorpresa se va a llevar cuando otro chico, de la misma edad que ella, se acerque hasta la muchacha y comience a hablar con ella!

Uyyyy… Hoy te ha tocado el premio gordo, Jiraiya. Una parejita que se dirige hacia el río. De aquí sacas un buen material. Recogió todas sus cosas y salió a toda prisa de entre los matorrales en los que estaba. Siguió a la joven pareja.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más le gustaba aquella muchachita. El chico no paraba de moverse y gesticular. Le estaría contando algo interesante, ya que la chica asentía de vez un cuando, y otras veces reía. Tenía la sensación de conocerles de algo. Pensó que quizá les había visto por la villa. No, tenía que ser otra cosa. Jamás se le hubieran olvidado las curvas de esa jovencita. Con esa delantera, bien podría haber competido con Tsunade en sus años mozos. Pero sabía que aquellos tiempos ya eran pasado.

El chico indicó un lugar a la orilla, con bastante sombra. Jiraiya enseguida encontró un sito con el ángulo perfecto para ver a la chica, que se había sentado en su toalla. El joven ya se había desvestido y corría a toda prisa hacia el agua.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la chica. Ella se giró, sonriente. Se levantó y fue a dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Jiraiya se quedó a cuadros cuando vio llegar a Naruto y besar en la mejilla a la joven a la vez que la abrazaba con demasiado ímpetu.

Y, claro, con su mal equilibrio, cayó no muy lejos de ellos.

-¿Ero-sennin? –Alzó la cabeza, un poco mareado, y saludó a Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que el otro chico había salido del agua, y que también estaba allí Sakura.- ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba? ¿Estabas…? ¡Estabas espiando a Hinata-chan!

¡Uy! Ya se acordaba de dónde la había visto. Sí, en la mansión Hyuuga. Y fijándose bien, el otro chico era el Inuzuka. No tardó en descubrir a su enorme perro dormido entre los arbustos.

El Sannin se levantó y cogió a su alumno, alejándose unos metros.

-¡No es eso! Ya sabes que estoy buscando información para mi libro, nada más.

-Ya, ya, ya… Eso lo dices siempre. ¡Pero esta vez estabas espiando a Hinata-chan! ¡No te consiento que la mires! ¡Eres un maldito ermitaño pervertido, nada más!

Una lucecita invadió el poco cerebro de Jiraiya. Se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño contrario.

-¡No me digas! Ya veo… ¡Entonces es tu novia!

Naruto le tapó la boca con una mano, a la vez que miraba hacia atrás sonrojado para cerciorarse de que no le hubieran oído.

Pero el Sannin, para desgracia del pobre shinobi, era rápido, y muy malpensado.

-¡Te la has tirado! ¡Joder, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! ¡Vas aprendiendo, chaval! ¡Esa tía está buenísima! Mucho mejor que la chica esa con la que compartes piso. Apenas tiene tetas. Pero esta… ¡Madre mía, menudo bombón! Me siento orgulloso de ser tu maestro.

Llegados a ese punto, el sonrojo de Naruto ya podía calificarse más que de tomate.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando lo alarmó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Ero-sennin?

Los dos se giraron.

Detrás de ellos, Hikari estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos. A su lado, Sasuke seguía impasible.

-¡Hikari! –Se percató de su compañero.- ¡Ostias, Uchiha! Así que es verdad que has vuelto.

Él asintió. Temeroso, se dio cuenta de que Naruto sonreía con malicia. Sabía que le iba a jugar otra.

-Ne, Ero-sennin. Luego dices de mí. Este sí que se ha tirado a Hikari.

Naruto se echó a correr tras sacarle la lengua a Sasuke, que por su parte estaba repasando todo lo aprendido durante sus años con Orochimaru para asesinarle de una manera cruel, sangrienta y dolorosa. Hikari simplemente abría mucho la boca.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad!

Se echó a correr tras él. Sasuke miró unos instantes a Jiraiya. Este le sonrió.

-Dile a Hikari que me mantenga informado de los movimientos de Naruto con la Hyuuga. Y a él recuérdale de mi parte el uso de los preservativos. ¡La importancia de prevenir!

Sasuke farfulló un insulto y se fue en pos de Hikari, dejando atrás al Sannin.

-Pero bueno. ¡Vaya modales!

En seguida se le olvidaron los modales cuando vio a pasar a otras dos jovencitas que habían estado cuchicheando sobre Sasuke. Con la nariz sangrante, recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y se fue tras ellas, a la busca de la escurridiza inspiración.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Pocos minutos después, todos estaban reunidos a la orilla del río. Cada uno había traído sus cosas, y todo era un laberinto de toallas, sombrillas, e incluso neveras portátiles con algún que otro helado o refresco.

Sasuke se acababa de quitar la camiseta cuando le empujaron al agua. Cómo no, Naruto. Comenzaron a perseguirse por el agua, esquivando a los que ya se había metido.

En ese momento, Ino terminó de darse la crema por la parte de adelante.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¿Algún voluntario para ponerme la crema en la espalda?

Enseguida, Kankuro y Kiba salieron del agua. Al final ganó Kankuro. Ino se recostó cobre la toalla y se desabrochó la parte de arriba del bikini bajo la mirada pervertida de Kankuro, comenzando a darle la crema por la espalda. Su hermana, sentada unas toallas más allá junto a Shikamaru, negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo. Gaara no había ido porque tenía que terminar unos entrenamientos con los genins de su aldea que se iban a presentar al examen.

El pobre ahora está aguantando a cincuenta críos chillones, sobretodos las féminas, orgullosas de su Kazekage-sama. No sabe lo que daría por estar en esos momentos en el río.

Volviendo con el resto, Sakura acaba de decidirse para quitarse el vestido y lucir su nuevo bikini. En cuanto Hinata lo reconoce, se lo hace notar.

-Te queda muy bien.

Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Tú vas arrancando corazones.

Hinata se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, cosa típica en ella pero que cada vez era menos frecuente. La Hyuuga llevaba un traje de dos piezas, al igual que todas, el suyo azul marino con bordados blancos, a juego con sus ojos.

A unos metros de ellas, en el agua, Tenten intentaba salpicar a Neji, que se defendía con una sonrisa y el antebrazo. Poco después ambos acababan bajo el agua practicando el boca a boca, solo por si acaso ocurría alguna desgracia.

Lee disfrutaba en ese momento tumbado sobre su flotador gigante, relajado. Hasta que llegó lo que él interpretó como un tsunami. La diferencia era que los tsunamis no los provocan los perros cuando se tiran de bomba para salpicar a su dueño. Kiba, claro, estuvo escupiendo agua casi cinco minutos.

Shino y Sai estaban de misión. En ese momento, Shino daba de comer a sus bichos una ración especial de chakra. Sai, en cambio, se entretenía dibujando los paisajes del país de las Olas.

Chouji rebuscaba algo en una de las dos neveras que habían traído Shikamaru y él. Sabía que su compañero no iba a comer nada, ya se encargaba Temari de saciarle el apetito. E Ino estaba dieta, por lo que la comida era toda suya.

-Vale. ¡Dos equipos! ¡Empieza el partido de voleibol!

Hikari apareció con una pelota y enfundada en su bikini azul claro. Tanto en el trasero como en un costado se veían perfectamente dos relucientes Lunas menguantes.

Colocaron una red que se sostenía gracias a los postes con base hinchable. Cuando los equipos estuvieron hechos, comenzaron a jugar.

Sasuke pronto descubrió que les era más difícil de lo que parecía mantener el control del chakra sobre los pies para no hundirse y acertar al balón a la vez. También se percató de que las chicas jugaban muy bien a aquel deporte.

El Uchiha lamentaba no poder jugar, ya que no podía concentrar el chakra en los pies. Se llevó una mano a la espalda, acariciando el pequeño sello que suprimía su chakra. _"Maldita condena de los cojones..." _Pero bueno, de momento se contentaba con ver cómo Sakura se movía intentando alcanzar el balón. Desde luego, aquel bikini le quedaba genial.

En la orilla, a su lado, Chouji y Shikamaru comentaban cada jugada. Akamaru sustituía a las animadoras con sus ladridos.

El balón le llegó a Hinata. Lanzó un poco la pelota, y con impulso la empujó hacia el campo contrario. Un saque magnífico. Allí, su primo fue el encargado de devolverla. Sakura y Hikari se acercaron a la red, buscando interceptar el balón sin éxito. Se dirigía hacia el área de Naruto. Sin embargo, este aún estaba mirando a Hinata.

El balón le dio en toda la cara. Perdió el conocimiento durante unos instantes y cayó al río con estrépito, provocando la risa de todos.

Sasuke vio como Hikari reía. Sonrió. Por lo menos, ella ahora estaba bien. Ya nadie se acordaba de la noche anterior, o por lo menos nadie lo demostraba.

Naruto volvió a la superficie y siguieron jugando durante un buen rato, hasta que las tripas de Chouji alertaron de que era mediodía. Salieron del agua. Se dedicaron a comentar de qué eran sus bocadillos.

Aquello parecía un concurso de extravagancias.

-Mi bocadillo es de lechuga, tomate, berenjena, aceite vegetal, nada de sal, por supuesto, un toque de pimienta, nueces no, que engordan mucho, pero el bocadillo de ensalada es mi especialidad.

Todos miraron a Ino con una gota en la cabeza.

-El mío lleva chuletas, filete de ternera, carne a la brasa de cerdo, panceta, algo de chorizo, un poco de salsa barbacoa…

-¡Ya, Chouji! ¡Solo con oírlo ya me imagino las calorías que tendrá! ¡Luego te quejas de que no ligas!

Todos rieron.

-No sé que le veis de raro.

Todos miraron a Sakura sorprendidos.

-Quiero decir que si llevarais un año viviendo con Naruto, eso se calificaría de lo más normal del mundo.

Todos miraron al rubio, que tenía la boca llena y el bocadillo en las manos. Entre las dos rodajas de pan asomaban unos fideos.

-¿Qué?

Aquella vez todos rieron de nuevo. No era común, ciertamente, ver un bocadillo de ramen.

Aunque en medio de las risas, Hikari aún escuchaba otro sonido. Miró al río con nostalgia.

"_Porque todas tus lágrimas van a parar a un río. Y ese río las arrastra, carga con ellas. Y al río no le gustan. Porque son lágrimas saladas, amargas. Y el solo quiere lágrimas dulces. Las de felicidad. Así que, por favor, no llores más. No quiero verte sufrir nunca más."_

"Sí", pensó. "Pero todo río acaba llegando al mar. Y en el mar, las lágrimas se confunden con el resto del agua. Se disuelven. Desaparecen. No tienes que preocuparte por esas lágrimas, Kawa"

Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho al recordar su nombre. Pero no solo en el pecho. Se llevó una mano al cuello, dolorida.

-¿Estás bien, Hikari?

Todos pararon de reír y la miraron de frente.

-No es nada, sólo una vieja herida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver la cicatriz de su cuello. No era la primera vez que la veía, estaba seguro. Pero en ese momento no recordaba de qué le sonaba.

Hikari le dio un mordisco a su bocadillo. Le sonrió a Naruto. Él miraba a hinata. Hinata le miraba a él.

De repente, Sasuke se percató. Fue un par de años atrás. Kabuto acababa de terminar uno de sus experimentos y le pidió que se deshiciera de un cadáver. Fue entonces cuando vio la cicatriz, en el cuello del hombre. Tenía el rostro demacrado y apenas se distinguían sus rasgos. Estaba… destrozado. Y la cicatriz se mostraba oscura. La comparó al instante con la de Hikari. La suya era más… fina, más delicada. Estaba más perfeccionada. Decidió que por el momento no se preocuparía, que quizá fuera simple coincidencia.

Grave error. Tiempo después, esa sería una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentiría en toda su vida.

* * *

**Hola!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Voy a recibir muchas amenazas de muerte? xD Bueno, aclaraciones: el nombre de Kawa significa río. De hay lo de las lágrimas y todo ese rollito sentimental que suelta de vez en cuando y del que tanto se acuerda Hikari. La porbre está que no puede. Ya queda menos... para el NaruHina y el SasuSaku como IDos manda. Por fin. Y sí, podéis llamarme pervertida xD Sé que lo de que Sasuke se quede mirando a Sakura durante todo el capítulo cuando está... emmm... ligerita de ropa, sí, eso, pues es propio de una pervertida. ¡¡Sí, lo soy!! Y para la segunda temporada... Duh, rating M. No les voy a dejar como Santos, teniendo 16 años y estando en la edad del pavo. Como diría Jiraiya, están en "esa" edad, jujujuju. Bueno, y ahora... Reviews!!**

_**-.Loveless.Akemi.-:** Hola!! jujujuju, seeee, se hace raro eso de ver a Shino hablando de su cucarcaha xD. Y sí, la pobre Hikari las ha pasado putas... Y como digo siempre... ¡¡Lo que la queda!! Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, sayonara!! **diana keren**: Hola!! Bueno, que más decirte que gracias por tu review, que poco a poco todos lo que lo leen se van atreviendo a dejarme uno n.n Bueno, espero que el capi te haya gustado, y me gustaría contar con tu review, así que, Matta Ne!! **El angel de la oscuridad:** Hola!! sí, paciencia, dentro de un par de capítulos ya llega el NaruHina. para el próximo, Naruto tiene un gesto muy emotivo con Hinata, y la verdad es que me eché a llorar mientras lo escribía. Lee más abajo, lee, que hay un avance. A aprtir de ahora los pondré... porque la cosa se pone interesante y me gusta dejar la intriga flotando en el aire n.n (qué mala soy, jejeje) Bueno, espero que este te haya gustado, Ciao!! **Kumi-Strife:** Nee-chan!! Jopetas, estoy que hecho humo por no poder ir a ver a TH... Bueno, creo que tendré que conformarme con rellenar el album de cromos xD Bueno, tranquila con el capi de TWoK, tengo paciencia... ¡¡Pero puedo desesperarme fácilmente!! ¡¡Voy a dejar a Hinaru sin Kyo, porque lo voy a matar de unaforma dolorosa, cruel y sangrienta Muajajajajajaja!! ¡¡Cómo se atreve a pegar a Ryuuji?? Lo siento, pero en estos momentos soy capaz hasta de aliarme con Mikoto-frentuda para degollar al que haya osado meterse con el orgullo Uchiha. ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta últimamente escribir algo de SasuSaku decente? Siempre que les pongo en plan tierno, me acuerdo de su pelea y me echo a llorar TToTT Es que sigo sin creerme que Sasuke haya dicho "eso"... TToTT Mi depresión va en aumento progresivo u.u Bueno, para Chouji tengo cosas pensadas, no todo son bocadillos xD. Bueno, espero tu review, nos leemos Ne-chan!! **KougaGaru:** ...xD... Joder, que putada lo de que no saliera el review entero, espero que me lo cuentes todo en el próximo. Bueno, la verdad es qu las parejas empiezan a tomar carrerilla. Dentro de nada tenemos ya el SasuSaku y el NaruHina muajajajaja. De momento me conformo con la peli de Ghost Raider n.n Jua, a tu hermano le dio miedo, jua. Me parto... No sé por qué, pero cuando el tipo dice eso de "Mírame a los ojos..." yo pensé: "venga, sí, y ahora tienes el sharingan" xD Es que últimamente todo el mundo se cree que puede ser del clan Uchiha... (Mizuki: qué les jodan a todos, esos no saben lo que hay que tener para ser de ese clan... aish, si les oyera mi tío Fugaku u.u...) Bueno, ¡¡ya he dajdo de llorar!! Es que este fin de semana todos están en mi contra. ¿Cómo es, cabronazo? A, sí... Ven,ven, lejos de los malos sueños... donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo... Me cago en tu puñetera... perra xD Además, Don't Jump en el 13... y Apologize en el 1... Esa canción es preciosa, es muy tirte, es tan kawaii que lloro cada vez que la oigo... Igual que Sacred xD Me estoy acordando de lo de la imagen. Que putada... Bueno, ya lo volveremos a hacer. ¿Sabes que es lo que falta para que mi fin de semana se convierta en algo peor que una mierda? ¡¡Una visita inesperada!! xD xD xD A ti te afecto mucho del Domino Day, eh? Pero no te sale, juajujajuja. Bueno, espero tu review y que te haya gustado el capi. Matta Ne!! se va cantando: Ven, ven, lejos de los malos sueños, donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo... Trunks!! Mi Trunks!! TToTT xD **oscarinho:** Hola!! Gracias por el review!! Bueno, a ver... La peli la vi en You Tube, y las fotos que dices... sólo era un truco para que me dejárais review xD Es que no sé, lo lee mucha gente, pero sólo algunos dejan review. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, Ciao!! **L.I.T:** Hola amiga!! ¿Se ha solucionado ya del tema del plagio? La verdad es que me repugna, y eso que poca cosa hay que me de asco a mí. Ya vi que tienes nuevo fic... ¿Memorias, eh? En cuanto tenga un rato libre lo leo y te dejo mi review. De momento, espero que este te haya gistado. Se ha descubierto algo más sobre Hikari, sí, pero aún quedan cosas. La pobre lo va a pasar muy mal... lo de la cicatriz... lo de Kawa... y una noticia inesperada que no atrdará en llegar. Nos leemos, Bye!!_

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... y ahora... ¡¡Sección nueva!! El avance del próximo capítulo: **

_Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?" Naruto suspiró y paseó la vista por el tatami. "Me refiero a que he llegado a pensar que ha intentado quitarse la vida, Sasuke." _

_Las invitaciones están preparadas. Ya sólo queda enviarlas. Asuma sonríe mientras abraza a su mujer, pensando en lo que les depara el futuro. _

_Hinata llega a su habitación jadeando. Hanabi tiene razón. LAguien ha entrado en su cuarto. La ventana está abierta, no se han molestado en cerrarla. Y la girarse lo ve. ¿Qué es eso que hay encima de su escritorio...?_

_La noche del baile será Luna llena. Sakura se va a quedar sola en casa... ¿O no?_

**Juejuejue, el siguiente será muy duro... Pero no se preocupen, tiene sus partes bonitas. Y sí, me apetecía poner algo de AsuKure... Les tengo muchísimo cariño. **

**Déjame un review si lo has leído, plis, nada mejor para que me sienta con los ánimos suficientes para seguirlo. ¡¡Luchemos contra las depresiones!! xD Acepto sugerencias, hipótesis, especulaciones...¡¡Sólo pincha en "Go"!! Nos vemos!! **


	11. Capítulo 10: Invitación

**Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el capítulo de la semana y mi depresión disminuyendo su magnitud xD Estoy un poco más animada, más por mis hipótesis sobre el manga que por otra cosa (Ah, sí, y que aprobé dos exámenes por iluminación divina, xD). Además, para los fans de Itachi, les dejo un link en mi profile con algo que creo que les gustará n.n (Ojo, spoilers, y el que avisa no es traidor) De momento, les dejo con el capítulo... El NaruHina está al caer, Sasuke descubre cosas increbles sobre Sakura y Naruto es un malpensado, pero está echo un romántico n.n Metí un poco de AsuKure, ahora que estamos con el relleno y dentro de poco llega el fatal desenlace quiero recordar cuando quiero al sensei del quipo 10 ToT Además, se empieza a conocer su historia, su juventud (que vaya juventud... esa barba descuidada de tres días le queda... ¬) Bueno, a lo que importa. Jiji, a ver que cara se os queda con el final xD Y ya lo sabéis, soy una pervertida, jujujuju...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Invitación.**

Salió del baño con la toalla en la cintura. Se dirigió a la cocina tras echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación de su compañera. Seguía durmiendo. Al abrir el frigo no dudó ni un momento para coger la botella de zumo y dejarla vacía. Resopló. Aquellos días el calor era insoportable, y una buena ducha matutina lo mantenía despierto, al menos hasta que Hikari se despertara y le contagiara su hiperactividad. Al cerrar la puerta del electrodoméstico se percató de que había una nota pegada.

"_Recoger kimono de la tintorería" _

Volvió a dejarla en su sitio. También vio la lista de la compra, y la cogió. La ojeó un poco y después rebuscó en el cajón un bolígrafo. Apuntó una cosa más. Zumo fresco. En botella de dos litros. Se dirigió hacia el balcón y abrió la puerta corrediza con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se acodó en la barandilla y se detuvo unos instantes a observar la villa.

A aquellas horas ya se veía a la gente deambulando en busca de víveres. Los negocios ya estaban todos abiertos, y los comerciantes anunciaban sus productos a gritos. Caótico.

Los niños corrían juguetones, a ellos el calor no les afectaba. Sabía lo que eran esas ganas de vivir y de disfrutar cada día. Él también había sido niño. No un niño normal, pero niño después de todo.

Llevó la vista más allá, paseándola por los tejados. La posó en los rostros de piedra esculpidos en la montaña.

El viento movió levemente las hebras de su pelo. Jugó con su flequillo llevándose las últimas gotas de agua. Le acarició el rostro y él cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquel instante.

Al volver a abrirlos, una sonrisa se le escapó. Era su villa.

Estaba en casa.

Escuchó la puerta tras él y sonrió a Hikari mientras ella bostezaba y se estiraba somnolienta.

-Buenos días. –Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que él no rechazó.- ¿Has desayunado?

Él asintió. Un litro de zumo no era exactamente un desayuno, pero reservaba el estómago para más tarde. Naruto y él habían quedado para desayunar, y ya se imaginaba a dónde le iba a llevar su compañero. Aunque seguía sin ver el atractivo de desayunar ramen.

Ella adoptó la misma postura que él y también observó la villa con una sonrisa.

-¿Irás mañana al baile?

Sasuke la miró enarcando una ceja. Así que para eso era el kimono…

-No lo tenía en mis planes, la verdad. No me gustan las fiestas.

-Ams.

Estaba claro que ella se veía claramente decepcionada.

-¿Y tú con quién vas?

Ella la miró señalándose.

-¿Yo? Con Lee.

Él soltó un gruñido.

-¿Puedo saber qué te traes con el cejas pobladas?

-¡Sasuke! –Le miró enfurruñada.- Simplemente es muy buen amigo mío.

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-Pues no creo que él piense lo mismo.

Ella infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos.

-Estoy harta de que os paséis el día cuchicheando. ¿Es que en esta villa no hay nadie que no se entrometa en la vida de los demás? Lee es solo un amigo, y se acabó.

Ella dio por terminada la conversación entrando de nuevo en el interior de la casa. Sasuke la siguió, cerrando tras sí la puerta acristalada.

Ella entró en la cocina, mientras que él se derrumbó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

-¡Sasuke! –Su voz le llegó desde la cocina.- ¿Y el zumo?

-Me lo he terminado.

Ella asomó la cabeza y su melena castaña de ladeó graciosamente.

-En estos casos se pide perdón.

-Hmp.

-No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Se me dan mal esas cosas.

Ella volvió a enfrascarse en la nevera mientras el Uchiha pasaba los canales aburrido.

Al poco rato ella pareció con una taza de café en la mano. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo va la cicatriz?

Ella no esperó a que dijera nada, ya que se acercó y posó los dedos en al piel del moreno. Al tacto frío de su mano, él reprimió un escalofrío. Deslizó suavemente las yemas sobre la piel curtida del Uchiha, y él siguió el recorrido de su mano con la mirada.

Sus delicadas manos acabaron posándose sobre un pectoral, donde acababa la herida. Le miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa. Él no se molestó en devolvérsela. Sólo posó en sus ojos su mirada.

-Sigo teniendo la impresión de que por mucho que haga jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Él sonrió de medio lado y colocó una mano sobre la de ella, en su pecho.

-Ya has hecho suficiente.

Su vista se dirigió casi automáticamente hasta el ventanal y volvió a observar la villa. Le había traído de vuelta. Le había abierto los ojos. Gracias a ella, había podido ver algo que ni con el mejor sharingan hubiera avistado mejor.

Gracias a ella sabía dónde estaba su lugar.

Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y la siguió. Después ambos volvieron a mirarse.

-Gracias. Y perdón por lo del zumo.

Ella sonrió levemente azorada. Escucharon un ruido en el balcón y volvieron a mirar allí.

Naruto les miraba con la boca abierta. Ellos se dieron cuenta del motivo de su sorpresa. Apenas les separaban unos centímetros. Hikari se levantó, roja hasta las orejas, y se perdió por el pasillo.

Sasuke se levantó y le abrió la puerta a Naruto.

-¿He interrumpido algo?

Sasuke lo maldijo por lo bajo y le invitó a pasar.

-Enseguida me cambio. Espera aquí.

Se echó a andar por el pasillo, pero Naruto lo retuvo por una muñeca.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

-Si es algo pervertido, no.

-No, no lo es. –Se lo pensó.- Creo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que me arriesgaré.

Le miró, esperando a que él encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

-Mira, ya sabes que yo siempre digo en broma eso de que te hayas liado con Hikari y tal. –Sasuke hizo una mueca.- Pero… no sé, empiezo a olerme que no es tan a broma como yo pienso. Y, de verdad, si es así, sabes que puedes contármelo. Pero creo que hay alguien que debería saberlo antes que yo y que todos.

Sasuke le miró durante unos instantes y después le sonrió burlonamente.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, dobe. Ni nos hemos liado ni tenemos intención de hacerlo. –El rubio suspiró, aliviado.- ¿Y quién piensas que debería saberlo antes que nadie?

Naruto le devolvió una mirada. Esta vez contenía una madurez que sorprendió a Sasuke.

-Sabes lo que Sakura-chan siente por ti. No vuelvas a hacerla daño, Sasuke. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se había tensado. Naruto seguía agarrándolo por el brazo, y entre ellos se podía palpar el nerviosismo. Aunque en apariencia estaban tranquilos. A Sasuke no le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Sabía lo que Sakura sentía por él, sí. Aunque también era cierto que no era capaz de imaginarse lo que la kunoichi había sufrido su ausencia. Lo que aún no tenía claro eran sus propios sentimientos. Desde que había regresado, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Y aún no sabía poner nombre a aquellos cambios. Ahora tenía la impresión de mirar a la pelirosa con otros ojos.

-Mi intención nunca fue hacerla daño.

Se liberó del agarre de Naruto y él le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría. La dejaste tirada, Sasuke. Mira, no sé que pasó aquella noche, sólo sé que Sakura-chan lleva teniendo pesadillas contigo desde que… desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que ha sufrido muchísimo. Que lo ha pasado fatal por ti, y que ha habido momentos en los que he llegado a pensar que ella no lo soportaría.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto suspiró y paseó la vista por el tatami.

-Me refiero a que he llegado a pensar que ha intentado quitarse la vida, Sasuke.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos tanto como se lo permitieron.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eso es una tontería, ¿por qué iba a…? Ella os tiene a vosotros, a sus padres, ¿por qué iba a rechazar todo eso por mí?

"_Tengo una familia, y tengo amigos, pero si te vas… para mí… será lo mismo que estar sola…" _

"_Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso… ¡Por favor, quédate! ¡Te ayudaré con tu venganza, haré lo que sea! Por favor, quédate… conmigo." _

Se sorprendió a si mismo recordando aquellas palabras. Él sabía lo que era la soledad. Lo que era sentirse muerto en vida. Lo que era mirarte al espejo intentando esbozar una sonrisa y chocarte con la visión de tus lágrimas. Por un momento pensó qué hubiera sido de él si no hubiera tenido la venganza. Aquella que era su única razón para vivir.

Naruto le miraba. Hablaba en serio.

-No puede ser verdad. Ella nunca haría una estupidez como esa.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

-El amor nos vuelve estúpidos, Sasuke.

El Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cabeza y enterró los dedos en su cabello, cerrando los ojos, agotado.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Sasuke dio la vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto. Abrió el armario y sacó la primera camiseta que encontró, así como los pantalones. Los dejó sobre la cama. Y al hacerlo, vio con claridad el símbolo de su clan. Cosido a mano por Sakura.

"_Me refiero a que he llegado a pensar que ha intentado quitarse la vida, Sasuke."_

No, era una gilipollez. Ella era la madura, la responsable. No se atrevería a…

Decidió no pensarlo más. Se puso la camiseta y seguidamente se deshizo de la toalla.

Se puso los boxers y encima los pantalones. También una par de coderas. Salió de la habitación y encontró a Hikari hablando con Naruto. Ella sostenía en las manos un papel y ambos lo comentaban divertidos.

-¿Qué es?

Él se acercó y echó también un vistazo.

-Es la foto que nos hicimos el otro día en el río. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y la cogió. Las visitas al río se habían echo frecuentes desde que la temperatura había aumentado hasta los cuarenta grados. Ahora entendía por qué lo llamaban el país del fuego. Hacía un par de días, Kankuro había llevado su cámara fotográfica y todos habían quedado inmortalizados.

A la izquierda, Shikamaru retenía a Temari mientras esta reía. A su lado, Gaara les miraba con el ceño fruncido. Aquel día el Kazekage se había permitido un descanso de sus obligaciones. Al lado del Kage, un animado Lee mostraba su mejor sonrisa. Luego, Neji y Tenten, ambos rodeando la cintura del otro. La kunoichi estaba levemente azorada. Al lado de la maestra de armas, Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada, ya que Naruto la había agarrado por la cintura y la atraía hacia él. A la izquierda del rubio, en el centro de la fotografía, Sakura y Hikari aprisionaban a Sasuke entre ellas. Él había intentado no mirar al objetivo para disimular su sonrojo, pero ambas chicas lo habían pillado desprevenido y le habían pasado un brazo por los hombros. Las dos reían. A su lado, Sai miraba a la cámara con su mejor sonrisa. El Sol había hecho justicia en su piel, aunque seguía siendo el más pálido de todos. A su izquierda, Kiba miraba con cara de asco un bicho que subía por el brazo de Shino, a su lado. A los pies del Inuzuka, Akamaru ladraba. Siguiendo el recorrido, Ino posaba coqueta frente al objetivo con su bikini nuevo (más pequeño que el anterior) y Chouji escondía tras su espalda la bolsa de patatas fritas. Delante de todos, en el suelo, Kankuro. Después de poner la cuenta atrás para que la cámara se dispara, había echado a correr para unirse al resto del grupo, pero una piedra se había interpuesto en su camino y así había acabado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al verse la cara. Estaba ridículo. Hikari le miró y soltó una carcajada.

Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de jugarle otra de sus malas pasadas.

-Y luego te quejarás. ¡Joder, Sasuke! ¡Estás entre las dos tías más buenorras de toda Konoha! –Miró un poco hacia la izquierda de la fotografía y se sonrojó.- Después de Hinata-chan, claro.

Los tres rieron. Naruto sacó del bolsillo otra copia y se la entregó a Sasuke. Él la miró por unos instantes y después entró en su cuarto y la dejó en la mesilla con una sonrisa.

Minutos después, Naruto y él se dirigían a Ichiraku.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Terminó de recoger las invitaciones y las apiló en un montoncito. Sonrió para sus adentros. Salió al balcón y se encendió un pitillo. Sabía que ahora ya no podía fumar dentro de casa, pero no le importaba. Tomó una calada más del cigarrillo y lo tiró a la calle. Volvió a entrar y la encontró revisando las invitaciones.

-¿Has puesto el nombre a cada una?

Con un suspiro, él se acercó y la rodeó la abultada cintura para besarla la frente.

-Está todo bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Esta tarde mismo las envío todas.

Ella sonrió y acarició su vientre.

-Si lo aplazamos un poco más, creo que el vestido ya ni me valdría.

Él sonrió.

-Te corrijo: si lo aplazamos un poco más, el vestido te quedará grande. Te sobrará barriga.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se giro para abrazarlo. Se quedaron así unos instantes. Disfrutando de la compañía mutua y la que estaba a punto de llegar.

Kurenai fijó sus ojos rojizos en Asuma y le sonrió, para después besarlo en los labios suavemente. Al separarse ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Has vuelto a fumar?

Él se sonrojó avergonzado y se intentó excusar con una sonrisa.

-En el balcón, no creo que… -Ella le miró reprobadoramente y él suspiró.- Vale, lo siento…

Kurenai le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Sabes que no lo digo por mí. No me importa que fumes, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a contenerte. Podría ser malo para la salud del niño.

-Lo sé, lo sé. En cuanto nazca lo dejaré por completo. –Ella enarcó una ceja de incredulidad.- Bueno, lo intentaré. Sabes que jamás haría nada que pudiera resultar malo para el niño.

La besó de nuevo.

Kurenai sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo. Entró en la que sería la habitación del niño y volvió con un trajecito azul pastel.

-Mira. Me lo ha regalado Konohamaru.

Asuma se acercó y lo cogió con cuidado.

-Sólo a mi sobrino se le ocurre algo así…

Ambos rieron. Ciertamente, sólo a un Sarutobi se le ocurriría regarle a un niño un traje con el símbolo de Konoha bordado en el culo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Nee-san!

Hinata se giró y vio cómo su hermana se acercaba a ella corriendo. Musitó una disculpa a Kiba y Shino y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ne deberías estar entrenando con Oto-sama?

Ella jadeó apoyada en sus rodillas y después la miró sonrojada.

-Me ha dejado el día libre. Él ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. Le he notado… extraño. No sé, serán cosas mías.

-Pero, ¿ha pasado algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Sólo fue Hikari-san a buscarte, y cuando la vio se puso raro. Dijo que recordó que tenía cosas que hacer. Pero no estoy aquí por eso. –Su hermana mayor la miró interrogante.- Bueno… ¿recuerdas aquel collar con el topacio que te regaló Nii-san?

Ella se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-Sí, cuando pasé a chunin, ya recuerdo.

-¿Aún le tienes?

-Claro. –Los ojos de su hermanita se iluminaron.- ¿Cómo iba a tirarlo?

Ella asintió y juntó los dedos índices. Hinata sonrió con ternura al verse a sí misma reflejada en la mirada de aquella jovencita.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿podrías prestármelo para el baile?

Hinata observó a su hermanita, que jugaba muy nerviosa con sus dedos y miraba a todas partes sonrojada.

La kunoichi mayor se arrodilló a su lado.

-Claro. –Hanabi la miró sonriendo y llena de ilusión.- Pero… ¿hay alguna razón especial para que lo quieras llevar esa noche?

La menor se sintió descubierta y volvió a jugar con la mirada, tremendamente roja.

-Sí, verás, es que… etto… -Cogió aire y se decidió a soltarlo todo con sus palabras.- Un chico me ha invitado a ir con él.

Los ojos perlados de su hermana se abrieron hasta límites insospechables. Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, abrazó a su hermanita.

-¡Qué bien, Hanabi! –Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, emocionada.- ¿quién es el afortunado con buena vista? ¿Le conozco? No me digas que es ese de tu equipo, el que siempre anda tras de ti.

Ella infló los mofletes.

-¡No! Jamás aceptaría ir con Shiori-kun. No es que no me guste, pero no es más que un amigo.

-Pues creo que él no piensa igual.

-¡Kiba-kun también anda babeando siempre detrás de ti y tú sólo tienes ojos para Naruto-kun!

La Hyuuga mayor intentó controlar la sangre que subía hasta su cabeza, pero no fue capaz y tapó la boca a su hermana con la mano mientras se alejaban de allí.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Miró a sus dos compañeros, que parecían no haberse percatado de nada.- No puedes ir por ahí diciendo cosas como ésa. Vale, vale, no es Shiori. ¿Entonces quién?

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y musitó algo que Hinata no pudo entender. Se acercó más a su hermana y ella se lo susurró al oído.

-Konohamaru-kun…

Hinata la miró unos instantes patidifusa mientras se recomponía de la sorpresa. Luego la cogió en brazos y la besó ambas mejillas, enfebrecida.

-¡Eso es fantástico, Hanabi! Dios mío. ¿Konohamaru? ¿Sarutobi Konohamaru? No me lo puedo creer. ¡Pero si es cómo Naruto-kun a su edad! ¿De verdad te ha invitado?

Hanabi sonrió maliciosa.

-Sí. Y no me niegues que estás un poco celosa. –Su hermana se puso roja.- Yo voy a salir con el chico de mis sueños a los doce años, mientras que tú tienes los dieciséis y aún no se te ha declarado Naruto-kun.

Hinata se puso más roja aún, no sabía si de rabia o si de vergüenza.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo... no estoy… celosa.

Hanabi seguía en sus trece.

-Mentira. A ti te encantaría que Naruto-kun se te declarara.

-Sí, claro… pero…

-Entonces ya está. –Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y su hermana desvió la vista confundida.- Además, no sólo he venido por eso.

Hinata alzó la mirada y chocó con la sonrisa de su hermana.

-Creo que deberías venir a casa. Antes entró alguien en tu cuarto.

Hinata soltó una exclamación y fue corriendo donde sus dos compañeros. Allí, les dijo que se iba a casa por un asunto urgente.

Durante el camino, Hanabi no le dijo nada más. Pero la heredera sabía que su hermana la ocultaba algo, ya que no se quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa de los labios.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Hinata se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto, y al entrar vio que la ventana estaba abierta y el viento movía suavemente las cortinas. Se acercó y se asomó, pero el intruso no había dejado huellas.

Al girarse, descubrió a su hermana sonriente y ella le señaló con la barbilla el escritorio.

La Hyuuga no pudo evitar que una exclamación escapara de su boca al ver el ramo de rosas que reposaba en la mesa.

Se acercó incrédula y vio que al lado había una cajita alargada y una nota.

La cogió con manos trémulas y comenzó a leer tras tragar saliva.

"_Hinata:_

_Espero que te gusten las rosas. La verdad es que no sabía qué flor te agradaría más, así que le pedí consejo a Ino. _

_Hace un mes, más o menos, cenamos juntos en mi casa, ¿recuerdas? Fue una noche maravillosa. ¿Sabes? Soñé contigo. Pues bien… yo… quise decirte algo, pero… no tuve la oportunidad. En las últimas semanas he estado muy ocupado con Sakura-chan y el regreso de Sasuke, aunque no sé si la verdadera excusa es ésa o que soy demasiado tímido. El caso es que me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo? No hace falta que contestes enseguida, aunque no lo parezca, sé esperar. Mañana a las siete estoy a la puerta de tu casa. _

_Un beso, Naruto."_

Al terminar cayó de rodillas al suelo. No se lo creía. Naruto… ¡Era de Naruto! Se apresuró a coger la cajita bajo la mirada interrogante de su hermana y la abrió cogiendo aire.

Descubrió en su interior el símbolo del yang colgado de una cadenita de plata. Lo cogió con las manos temblorosas y se lo puso. Leyó de nuevo la nota y cogió el ramo de rosas. Lo tomó en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, y con un suspiro, se echó a llorar sobre él.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre los pétalos rojos y resbalaron por ellos hasta llegar a caer al suelo.

Hanabi salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Enfiló el pasillo, y a los pocos metros de cruzó con su primo.

-Me ha parecido escuchar llorar a alguien.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el cuarto de Hinata.

-¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Está enferma?

Neji tenía pintado en el rostro el pánico y la incertidumbre, pero cuando se echó a andar Hanabi lo sujetó por un brazo.

-Algo así. Sólo está enamorada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Tadaima!

El rubio dejó las llaves en el mueble y se descalzó. Acto seguido, entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

Salió al salón silbando y encontró a Sakura conversando con Hikari.

-Konichiwa, Naruto.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Nada. Sólo… creo que me he enamorado.

Ambas kunoichis rieron y se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

-No será del ramen, ¿no?

El chico sonrió y tomó un sorbo de la leche.

-No. Creo que ahora ha quedado relevado al segundo puesto en mi lista de cosas preferidas.

-¿Y cuál es la primera? ¿Molestar a Sasuke?

Los tres rieron.

-No, me temo que ésa es la tercera.

Ambas chicas le miraron pícaramente.

-La primera… -Miró el vaso de leche, soñador.- Creo que me he vuelto loco.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Te das cuenta ahora?

-Me acabo de colar en la casa Hyuuga.

Ambas kunoichis palidecieron.

-Definitivamente, Naruto, estás más que loco. ¿Qué hacías tú allí?

Aunque ambas kunoichis conocían ya la respuesta. Él se sonrojó levemente.

-Le he pedido a Hinata que vaya mañana la baile conmigo.

Sakura se levantó y abrazó a su compañero con fuerza.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! Vais a ser la pareja perfecta, Naruto.

-Bueno… -El sonrojo del chico aumentó.- Aún no me ha contestado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si tú eres irresistible!

-Pues tú bien que has aguantado años.

Ambos rieron, pero las carcajadas cesaron cuando se percataron de que Hikari se había quedado callada mirando al tatami.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella miró a Sakura.

-¿Tú irás al baile?

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-No. Prefiero quedarme en casa. No me gustan las fiestas.

-Qué pena. Mañana va a ser una noche preciosa.

Los otros dos shinobis fruncieron el ceño.

-Mañana es Luna llena.

Sakura palideció. Naruto, en cambio, suspiró.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Aún tengo que recoger mi kimono. Nos vemos mañana.

Hikari besó a ambos en las mejillas y con un corto saludo salió de la casa.

Sakura seguía lívida.

-Naruto… no quiero quedarme sola mañana.

Él sonrió abrazándola.

-Tranquila, ya me he ocupado de eso. –Sakura le miró interrogante.- Sasuke se queda mañana contigo.

Contra todas las expectativas del rubio, Sakura palideció más. Le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Aquello no podía ser bueno. Iba a pasar una noche entera con Sasuke. Solos.

* * *

**Jujujuju... si tenéis la cámara de fotos a mano, haceros una foto y me la mandáis, quiero saber que reacción ha provocado eso último... xD De mí podéis esperaros cualquier cosa, jujuju... Ok, bueno, ahora... Reviews!! **

_**Forsak**: Hola!! Tranqui, sé lo difíciles que son las clases, sobretodo en esatas épocas xD Pero bueno, tranquilo todo el mundo, porque... ya llega el veranito!! Vacaciones, sin estudiar, sin madrugar, sin profes... El paraíso, vamos. Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior n.n Lo de que Sasuke comparara a Sakura con su madre, fue simplemente porque a ambas las quiere mucho, aunque aún no se haya dado cuenta xD Bueno, en este capi el NaruHina ya está a punto, y el SasuSaku... jujuju... Vale, vale... Con Hikari siento decir que seré un poco malo, a la pobre todavía le queda sufrir bastante... Qué le vamos a hacer, necesito saber que no soy la que peor lo pasa en el mundo u.u Bueno, espero que este te haya gustado, y espero tu review, besos!! **Kumi-Strife:** Nee-san!! ...Duh... No seas muy mala con Sasuke, por favor... suficiente está sufriendo ya en el manga... jujuju, yo creo que ahora va a volver para preguntarle a Danzou si lo que le ha dicho Madara es verdad jejeje... Y claro, ya se queda allí, se cruza con Sakura, la rapta, y ponen en marcha el plan "reconstruir el clan Uchiha" xD Qué le vamos ha hacer, soy una pervertida xD Y lo siento, Kyo me cae bien, pero para mí que se ha pasado... La ley del Ojo por ojo no es para mí... sobretodo desde que sé lo que les hacen en el clan Uchiha a los hermanos pequeños O.O Pobre Itachi-chan ToT Que no se lo tome en serio, Ryuji-kun no es así ToT Y espero que Mikoto tampoco ò.ó Bueno, y eso que Tito-Orochi le ha puesto el ojo encima.. ahora Sasuke le va a tener que hacer caso sí o sí. Bueno, tengo que ir terminando, que me tengo que duchar... De todos modos, espero ese fic de Death Note (jjijiji, como me gusta esa serie, vísceras, sangre y muerte, es la hostia, y donde esté Ryuk que se quiten los demás, xD. Por cierto, recuérdame que lleve manzanas al Salón del Manga, por si me le encuentro xD) Nos vemos (me voy a leer el capi de TWoK) chao!! **El angel de la oscuridad:** Hola!! Bueno, tranquilo, que ya llega el NaruHina... en este ya se insinua algo, pero para el próximo te prometo uno como Dios manda... Nos vemos, chao!! **-.Loveless'Akemi.-** Hola!! Sí, qué le vamos ha hacer, soy una pervertida xD Sí, estoy en "esa" edad xD Bueno, con tanto sí me voy a volver de polo positivo xD Espero tu review de este capítulo, y que te haya gustado!! Nos leemos!! **L.I.T:** Hola!! Bueno, ya me pasé por tu fic, y ya tienes mi review diciéndote lo maravilloso que es n.n Espero que este te haya gustado, nos leemos!!_ _**Pandora84:** Muchísimas gracias por leerlo y dejarme review!! Domo arigatou!! Me encanta que me digan que escribo bien n.n Bueno, cómo a todos xD Espero que este capi te haya gustado y me dejes review, nos leemos!! **KougaGaru:** Hola!! No estoy con muchas ganas de escribir, pero bueno... A ver, te gustó el Mario Kart, eh? xD Ya me dirás qué tal está el Naruto... Y el Guitar Hero, aunque para héroe Naruto... Espero que la inmadurez no sea cosa de familia xD Si es así, no ulevas a hacercarte a mí... Te ha dado por el MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Que malos somos xD Bueno, yo aquí con el lado Emo... Bueno, es temporal, ya sabes. (Aunque es una temporada bastante larga u.u) Voy a ver si consigo ver alguna peli de demonios, muertos, decapitaciones y mucha sangre... y así lo mismo consigo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen horrible esa de la tipa esa y Naruto en el 60... Si es que no sé ni como se llama y ya la odio... xD Bueno, no sé si lo habrás visto, pero bueno. Y el manga... Duh, ya te contaré mis teorías, aunque ya conoces la principal, que Sakura y Sasuke acaben haciendo cosas de esas que se forman en mi imaginación ¬ Bueno, estoy necesitada de SauSaku... Y una cosa más... Cuando vaya a venir tu primo avísame, que, bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, soy una Uchiha, se me da bien la venganza, jujujujuju... Ok, espero que este capi te haya gustado y que no hayas tardado tanto en leerlo, nos vemos!! PD: felicita a César de mi parte!! Chao!!_

**Bueno, jejeje, ya está. Tengo una propuesta que hacerles, así que no se vayan todavía. Ya hemos llegado más o menos a la que será la mitad de la primera temporada de Lágrimas de Luna, sí, y ahí va mi plan...: Si consigo llegar a los 150 reviews cuando la haya terminado (allá por el 20 o así) haré un capítulo especial para celebrarlo (jeje, el contenido me lo reservo, sorpresa, sorpresa...) Ya vamos por los 55, a ver si lo conseguimos. Asi que, por favor, si lo lees y aún no me has dejado ningún review, ¡Vamos! aunque sea anónimo, todos podéis darle al botoncito de Go de aquí abajo n.n Y ahora, vamos con el adelanto!!**

**_La noche se presenta interesante para más de una persona... Hinata se ve sorprendida por la actitud de Naruto, y él está decidido a decirle algo... Pero, selo dirá, ¿verdad? Por otra parte, la noche no va a ser precisamente normal para Sasuke y Sakura. El grito aún resuena en sus oídos. ¿Aún me quieres?_**

**Jeje, espero que con eso se hayan quedado con la intriga... jujujuju... Y también me gustaría que gracias a este capítulo a más de uno se le haya olvidado lo que ha ocurrido en el 60 de Shippuden... ¡¡Que desgracia para los seguidores del NaruHina!! Pero no os asusteis, qué es sólo relleno... sólo relleno... sólo relleno... sólo relleno... para qué me voy a engañar, tengo un trauma TT.TT Bueno, no digo nada más... Un beso, Bye!! Espero sus reviews, a por los 150!! **


	12. Capítulo 11: Baile

**Hola!! Vuelvo una semana más con el capi, que espero que les guste. Juejue, gracias todos los que os pasasteis por mi drabble de Itachi, me hace mucha ilusión saber que no soy la única que lo quiere muuucho TToTT Además, después de el manga de esta semana estoy mejor. Supongo, porque, anda qué... Quiero hacerles una pregunta: ¿ustedes piensan que Sasuke hará algo bien en su puñetera vida? XD Es sólo una duda. Grcaias a todos, las respuestas de los reviews al final, como siempre. Bueno, les dejo con el capi, y decirles que vamos por buen camino... ¡¡Ya van 60 reviews!! Os animo de nuevo a todos a que me dejéis uno, plis, que no cuesta nada, si con unas líneas tengo n.n Además, espero recibir muchos de este capi. Que os guste el NaruHina!! Y veremos qué pasa con la noche de Sasuke y Sakura, jujuju...Bueno, que me enrrollo más que las persianas. Un abrazo a todos!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Baile.**

-Con cuidado, con cuidado…

De nuevo rodeó su cadera con el cinto e intentó sujetarla con el imperdible. No le era nada fácil con dos dedos vendados por los múltiples pinchazos. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cunado sonó el timbre y volvió a picarse otra vez, emitiendo un nuevo quejido.

Maldijo al que hubiera osado colocar su dedo en el botoncito en un momento tan crucial como aquel.

Abrió la puerta y el enfado se le pasó instantáneamente. Sonrió al visitante y le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

-¡Hola Sasuke! Que pronto has venido.

Él hizo una mueca y entró en la casa. Dejó en el suelo la bolsa vaquera que traía y se descalzó.

-De hecho, llego diez minutos tarde. Son las siete menos diez, y de aquí a donde los Hyuuga con un kimono a cuestas se tarda como mínimo un cuarto de hora. Vas listo, chaval.

Le hizo una mueca despectiva mientras Naruto intentaba por todos los medios que el maldito alfiler se colocara.

-¡Odio esta cosa puntiaguda!

Al oír los gritos desesperados del rubio y sus intentos de que Sasuke le ayudara, Sakura decidió intervenir. Salió de su habitación tras cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo y fue directa al salón.

-¡Sakura-chan! –A su compañero se le iluminó la cara.- ¡Te necesito! ¿Me ayudas?

Le tendió el alfiler con cara de niño bueno y desamparado y Sakura lo cogió con un suspiro. Lo colocó en su lugar y volvió a apretar el nudo de la cintura de Naruto.

-Estás hecho un bombón. ¿De qué pastelería sales, majo?

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna y se rascó la nariz un poco sonrojado.

-Me voy. Aún me queda un largo camino. –Le dio un besó en la mejilla a Sakura. Vio a Sasuke espatarrado en el sofá y se acercó a él con malas intenciones y una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Tú no me dejas que te de un besito, Sasuke-kun?

El rubio se acercó con los morros por delante, pero Sasuke se hizo a un lado y le plantó un cojín en la cara. Adoraba esos cojines.

-¡Una hostia es lo que te voy a dar como acabes con mi paciencia! ¡Recuerda que todavía estoy a tiempo de conseguir el Mangekyo!

Naruto rió contra el cojín y se separó de él. Le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El Uchiha le siguió. Naruto se puso las sandalias y suspiró. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana. Esta noche va a ser muy larga… -Les miró con complicidad.- Deseadme suerte.

-Suerte.

-No la necesitarás. –Sakura le besó de nuevo en la mejilla y le sacudió el pelo con una mano.- Seguro que eres el más guapo de todo el baile.

Naruto sonrió y se les quedó mirando. Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos y cargaba su peso en la pierna izquierda. Sakura, en cambio, se agarraba el codo del brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, y le miraba maternalmente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió.

-Nada. Estaba pensando que si yo fuera más pequeño pareceríais mis padres en el primer día de escuela. Pero que conste, tener a Sasuke-teme de padre debe ser una mierda. Lo de "mamá Sakura" ya me gusta más.

Naruto se despidió rápidamente, antes de que ambos se recompusieran de la sorpresa. Los dos estaban sonrojados hasta límites insospechables.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Sakura miró un poco perpleja a Sasuke. Él seguía con la vista fija en la puerta.

-¿El qué?

-Que te molesta quedarte conmigo.

Siguió un pesado silencio. Sasuke seguía mirando la madera, y Sakura no sabía qué responder.

-No es que me moleste, Sasuke-kun, es sólo que…

-Te molesta.

Sakura sonrió. Puso las manos en la cintura y le miró desde abajo, ya que era una cabeza más alto que ella.

-Entonces se han cambiado las tornas, Uchiha. –Él se giró para mirarla a los ojos, sin comprender.- Ahora eres tú la molestia, ¿no?

Sasuke parpadeó perplejo, y Sakura le dio un golpecito en la frente, divertida. Se acercó a él y le miró intensamente.

Era la primera mirada de la noche, pero ambos sabían que habría más. Y mejores.

-Creo que voy a seguir leyendo. Puedes ponerte cómodo.

Sasuke asintió, pero se acordó de algo y cogió la bolsa.

-Había traído unas películas, por si las querías ver.

Sakura se quedó un poco perdida, y Sasuke malinterpretó su silencio.

-Pero si te apetece seguir leyendo, no hay ningún problema. Ya las veré yo.

-No, no. –Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Es sólo que me has sorprendido. ¿Qué has traído?

Sasuke sonrió y sacó de la bolsa dos cajas.

-"La noche en el lago", una comedia romántica un tanto estúpida, y "La colina del hombre sin cabeza", miedo, horror, sangre y fantasmas.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la barbilla y observó ambos títulos. Luego miró a Sasuke.

-La comedia romántica, ¿no? -A Sasuke no le hacía mucha gracia pensar en que tendría que tragarse ese bodrio de película con nada más ni nada menos que Sakura.-

Sakura sonrió y cogió la caja de la película de horror.

-Creo que prefiero las vísceras y la sangre. De lo dulce que es esa película, debe de hasta engordar. Además, es más empalagosa que comer plastilina. Ino me llevó a verla al cine, y desde entonces no he vuelto a ir con ella a nada que implique una pantalla gigante, asientos incómodos y gente insoportable cuchicheando y comiendo palomitas con la boca abierta.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado alzando una ceja. Sakura fue hasta el salón y mientras ella ponía el vídeo Sasuke entró en la cocina. Llegó cuando ya estaban apareciendo las primeras escenas.

Dejó los dos refrescos sobre la mesa y se sentó también en el sofá. Sakura se había sepultado con todos los cojines de modo que sólo se la veían la cabeza y las piernas. Luego sacó los brazos y se abrazó al más grande de todos.

-Es por si me sobresalto. No quiero romperte las costillas. Suelo ser muy bruta.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se centró en la pequeña pantalla.

A los pocos minutos, Sakura se removió un poco.

-Se me ha olvidado comprar algo para cenar…

Sasuke siguió atento a las decapitaciones.

-He traído curry.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo y volvió a hundirse en la tele. Aunque su mente no se alejó ni un momento de Sasuke y de las predicciones para esa noche.

No iba a ser nada fácil.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cogió aire por séptima vez y por fin tuvo el valor suficiente para llamar a la puerta con los nudillos, rechazando la aldaba.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados en el interior de la casa y tragó saliva. Si era el patriarca, le mataría, le degollaría, le decapitaría, le tiraría de los pelos, le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo y le rebanaría los sesos.

Por un instante tuvo el impulso de girarse y volver por donde había venido. La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y sólo le dio tiempo a girar se antes de que alguien se lanzara a abrazarle.

Al principio sólo parpadeó, sorprendido. Luego se apresuró a corresponder al abrazo.

-Vaya, no esperaba una bienvenida tan calurosa.

Hinata se separó de él sonrojada y le miró desde sus profundos ojos perlados. Llevaba un kimono de lo más elegante, además llevaba el pelo sujeto con una diadema con reflejos plateados.

Naruto la observó desde lejos y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa. Está noche vas a eclipsar a la Luna y a todas las estrellas juntas.

Hinata sonrió, avergonzada.

Naruto se fijó en su cuello. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y cogió el colgante con cuidado.

-¿Te gustó?

Hinata sonrió y asintió tímidamente.

-Claro. Es precioso, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió y se llevó la mano al pecho. La metió por el kimono y sacó también un collar. Esta vez con la parte del yin.

Hinata abrió los ojos tanto que Naruto temió que se le salieran de las órbitas.

-Me alegra que te guste. Quería que tú tuvieras la otra parte.

Hinata cambió la vista desde el colgante a la mirada de Naruto, y se quedó enganchada en ella.

-¿Por… por qué?

Naruto sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le interrumpieron.

-¡Nee-san! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Hinata maldijo a su hermana. La chica apareció en la puerta seguida de un joven se su misma edad, ambos con sus kimonos.

-¡Konohamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Onii-chan!

Sarutobi se acercó a saludar a su amigo, y le miró con cierta sorna.

-¿Vas al baile? –Konohamaru asintió.- ¿Con quién?

El chico sonrió con esa mueca herencia de su ídolo y tomó de la mano a la pequeña Hyuuga, que se sonrojó levemente.

Naruto abrió la boca tanto como sus mandíbulas se lo permitieron. Hasta Kyuubi pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Con la hermana de Hinata? ¿Hanabi?

El chico asintió y Naruto no cupo en su asombro.

-¡Genial! Así podremos ir los cuatro juntos.

-Pues más vale que nos demos prisa, como nos vea mi padre daos por muertos.

Tanto Konohamaru como Naruto se pusieron lívidos, y las dos Hyuuga rieron. Pasado el primer impacto, los dos las cogieron la mano y echaron a correr calle abajo.

Mientras corrían arrastrando sus trajes, ninguno se dio cuenta de los ojos que les observaban desde el jardín de la casa.

Hiashi desactivó el Byaukugan y posó su vista blanca en la montaña de los Hokages. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el rostro del Cuarto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La sala estaba bastante llena, y la gente se apretujaba alrededor de la mesa donde se servía la comida. Los dos Kage soltaron un suspiro al unísono, aburridos en sus sillones. Tsunade jugaba con los pliegues de su kimono, mientras que Gaara quitaba motas de polvo a su sombrero.

-¡Gaara!

El muchazo alzó la vista, y se encontró con el rubio, que lo saludaba ignorando los reproches de la gente por falta de educación. A su lado reconoció a la Hyuuga.

El Kage pidió disculpas a los tres guardaespaldas y se dirigió donde ellos.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? No puedo creer que hayáis empezado la fiesta sin mí.

Gaara sonrió a Hinata y se abstuvo de repetir la evidencia. La fiesta no le esperaba a él.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿No vienen Haruno y Uchiha?

-No, se han quedado en casa.

Gaara alzó una ceja.

-¿En casa?

-Sí, en mi casa. ¿Por qué?

Hinata y Gaara miraron a Naruto, aún sin creerse que el rubio no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos.

-¡Estás siempre en las nubes! Pero bueno, no está mal que tengan un ratito para ellos.

Los tres se giraron. Hasta ellos se acercó una chica vestida con un kimono azul bordado con motivos de agua, estrellas, y, cómo no, la Luna. En el pelo, la orquilla de siempre y que todos conocían muy bien ya.

-¡Guau! Estás genial, Hikari-chan.

Ella rió por lo bajo y se apresuró a dar un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Gracias. Aunque vosotros no os quedáis cortos.

Gaara y Naruto se sonrojaron, ante la mirada divertida de las dos kunoichis.

-Una lástima que Sakura no esté aquí. Me hubiera gustado verla.

Naruto miró a Gaara con mirada pícara.

Se acercó a él y le dio un par de codazos.

-Ne, Gaara, no será que te gusta Sakura-chan, ¿no?

El kage se sonrojó hasta límites insospechables, y por un momento todos tuvieron miedo de que se desatara una tormenta de arena en la sala. Shukaku se partía la caja mientras al joven kazekage se le revolvían las tripas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Cuando se tiene apego por una persona, es normal querer verla en una fiesta. Además, me temo que ella ya está cogida.

Los cuatro sonrieron, aunque Naruto fue el que más.

-Vamos, confiesa, Naruto. –Él miró a Hikari, perplejo.- Lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad? Lo de dejar a Sasuke está noche con Sakura. Pues has tenido una idea brillante.

Gaara miró a Naruto sonriendo.

-Por lo que yo recuerdo, cuando te conocí estabas coladito por Sakura. Me alegra ver que ahora les ayudas con su relación.

Naruto sonrió tristemente. Hinata no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Aún temía que el rubio siguiera enamorado de Sakura, aunque él no lo supiera.

-Eso me recuerda algo. –Los tres le miraron, pero él cogió de la mano a Hinata, sorprendiéndola, y se abrió paso entre la gente arrastrándola.

Gaara y Hikari se miraron perplejos.

-Es impredecible.

Gaara negó con la cabeza. En ese momento empezó a sonar la música. Miró a Hikari y ésta le sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que querrás ir a bailar con tu acompañante.

A ella le cayó una gota por el rostro.

-La verdad es que Lee se ha tenido que ir a casa. Bueno, más bien le han tenido que llevar a casa. Parece ser que bebió de una copa que no era la suya y… Gai-sensei está con él, así no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

Gaara soltó un suspiro. Desde el primer momento pensó que la idea de la Hokage de traer bebidas alcohólicas a la fiesta no era buena ocurrencia. Después de todo, el baile era para los futuros chunin. Recorrió la sala con la mirada. Encontró a los dos equipos de su que sus hermanos entrenaban. También estaba allí su única alumna, Matsuri, que reía mientras bailaba con un ninja de la hoja a quien no conocía.

Luego, volvió a girar el rostro y esbozó su mejor sonrisa para la kunoichi que tenía delante, que se sonrojó tímidamente.

-En ese caso, ¿bailas?

Le tendió una mano y ella no dudó al tomarla. Fueron hasta la pista de baile. Se cruzaron con Kankuro y su chica, y el marionetista, al ver a su hermano pequeño de la mano de aquella kunoichi de la que decía estar locamente enamorado (en realidad lo decía de todas), puso una cara de desconcierto total. Gaara alzó la cabeza con autosuficiencia y a punto estuvo de sacarle la lengua para regodearse. Pero se acordó de que estaban en medio de un montón de gente, y que allí él era el Kazekage.

Bueno, ya se lo restregaría por la cara después.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El espectáculo la dejó atónita. No podía articular palabra. Tenía la boca totalmente abierta y los ojos como platos. Aquello era precioso.

Naruto había llevado a Hinata hasta los baños, y allí había abierto una ventana. Ella estaba asombrada, y más lo estuvo cuando el shinobi la pidió que le siguiera y se escabulló por el ventanal. Al principio dudó un poco, pero después no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus pasos. Al otro lado, él la había tapado los ojos con ambas mano.

-No vale activar el byaukugan… es trampa.

Se lo había susurrado tan cerca del oído que ella no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

La había guiado por una senda de hierba, y cuando la había destapado los ojos, ella se quedó atónita.

Estaba ante un lago privado, que rezumaba humedad, y estaba bordeado de la más preciosa vegetación. Juncos y espadañas se peleaban por el espacio en las orillas. Los nenúfares en flor resplandecían bajo la luz de la Luna llena. En el agua se distinguían algunos koi y carpas de colores. Había una pequeña cascada, y el rumor del agua se confundía con el croar de las ranas. Era lo más bonito que Hinata había visto en su vida. Y lo mejor de todo era que Naruto aún la cogía de la mano.

Después de que la primera impresión pasara, el rubio volvió a tirar de ella y la llevó hasta un puentecito de madera que llevaba a una pequeña isla en el centro del lago, donde había un cenador.

Habían parado en el centro del puente, sin una palabra. Hinata admiraba el reflejo de sus manos entrelazadas en el agua. Encima de ellos reinaba la Luna llena, y en el agua se veía reflejada como un espejo plateado. Su luz les envolvía.

Hinata miró el rostro de Naruto a través del agua. Él miraba a una ranita que croaba en un nenúfar, pero al advertir la mirada de la Hyuuga sobre él, sus miradas se encontraron en aquel espejo nocturno.

Aún así fueron intensas. Hinata se giró para quedar cara a cara con él.

No les hicieron falta palabras. A penas en unos instantes, habían visto en los ojos del otro lo que habían ansiado descubrir durante mucho tiempo.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, obligándola a apoyarse en la barandilla, y la besó suavemente.

Hinata rodeó en cuello de Naruto con los brazos, y enterró los dedos en su pelo rubio, para profundizar el beso. Sus labios se movieron sobre los del otro con avidez, saboreándolos. Sus alientos se entrelazaron, sus suspiros se confundieron con los del otro. Era lo más maravillosos que les había pasado nunca. Hinata siempre había pensado que si aquel momento llegaba, lloraría. Pero ni siquiera era capaz de derramar una sola lágrima. En aquel momento, sólo existían ellos dos, y no había espacio para nada más.

Sus labios susurraron palabras mudas, deseos, ilusiones y sueños. Todo se resumía en dos simples palabras.

"_Te quiero…" _

Él colocó las manos en la barandilla, a ambos lados de la cadera de Hinata.

No les hicieron falta decirse esas palabras, en ese momento sólo necesitaban los labios del otro. Tan sólo necesitaban estar unidos. Tan sólo, juntos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El grito desgarró la noche como una garra de acero. Sasuke se levantó sobresaltado en la cama de su compañero de equipo. Se incorporó, sudando. Hubiera pensado que tan sólo era un sueño si no hubiera sido porque se repitió. Esta vez, reconoció la voz.

"¡Sakura!"

Aparto las sábanas con violencia y salió al pasillo en ropa interior. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura con un portazo.

-¡Sakura!

Ella estaba en la cama, destapada completamente. Las mantas habían caído al suelo, y ella se removía como si fuera presa de un dolor insufrible.

Sasuke se acercó, cauteloso. Ya no gritaba, pero gimoteaba a como un animalillo herido. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y se revolvía en la cama como su estuviera poseída. El Uchiha se inclinó sobre ella, y la agarró de los hombros para que cesara de moverse.

Aún así, ella seguía dando pataletas e intentaba zafarse de su compañero.

-¡Sakura, abre los ojos! ¡Soy yo!

Ella estaba llorando desesperadamente y murmuraba palabras que Sasuke no comprendía.

Se subió en la cama y sujetó las rodillas de Sakura colocando las suyas sobre ellas. Ella le agarró el antebrazo y él se vio obligado a sujetarla las muñecas contra la almohada. Ella pareció dejar de moverse.

Sasuke, horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que veía aquella mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sakura.

Lo había visto la noche que se marchó de aldea, aquel día que ahora le parecía tan cercano y cuyos recuerdos afloraban peligrosamente a su mente.

Ella apretaba los ojos con fuerza, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con sus sollozos. El pelo yacía desparramado sobre la almohada.

-No… no te marches… Quédate… conmigo…

Sasuke comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Parecía que no era el único que estaba recordando aquella noche.

-Sakura… abre los ojos, estoy aquí.

Ella le escuchó, y comenzó a abrirlos poco a poco. Le dirigió una mirada perdida en recuerdos.

Él relajó la presión sobre sus muñecas y ella aprovechó para abrazarlo, enterrando su rostro en la clavícula de él. Sasuke cayó en la cama por el peso de Sakura. Ella seguía llorando.

-No te marches… por favor… Yo… te quiero tanto…

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando apartar esas palabras de su mente. Aquella frase parecía martillearle las entrañas, cada vez que la escuchaba de los labios de Sakura su corazón parecía latir con más fuerza.

Sentía la sangre en las venas de la frente, y la respiración de Sakura contra su pecho.

Sentía la piel desnuda de su compañera en las piernas, ya que ambos estaban semidesnudos. Ella sólo llevaba la camiseta de tirantes con la que dormía y unas braguitas. Él, sus boxers negros.

Aquel roce le hizo olvidar todo. Abrazó a su compañera con fuerza, acariciando su nuca para tranquilizarla.

-Prométeme… que no te marcharás. Prométemelo…

Él asintió y besó su sien.

-Te lo prometo. No volveré a marcharme, Sakura. No volveré a dejarte sola.

Sasuke sintió una sonrisa en los labios de la kunoichi.

En unos minutos, ella volvía a estar dormida. Sasuke acarició unos instantes más su cintura, como llevaba haciendo ya un rato.

Se incorporó suavemente, con cuidado de no mover el colchón demasiado. En un primer momento trató de levantarse y volver a la habitación de Naruto, pero al ver que Sakura aún le abrazaba, desistió. Si se movía demasiado, acabaría despertándola.

Se conformó con estirarse un poco para coger las mantas y tapar a ambos con ellas. Observó unos instantes más el rostro de Sakura. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Sakura pareció leer su mente, ya que abrió un poco los ojos y le miró desde esas esferas jades que tenía tras lo párpados.

-Sasuke…

Él se acercó más a ella, sin dejar nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Enterró una de sus rodillas entre los muslos de Sakura, y ella respondió enterrando de nuevo su cara en el pecho de él.

-Dime.

Sakura sonrió y besó el pectoral de Sasuke.

-Te quiero… mucho. Y me gustaría que tú también me quisieras a mí.

Sasuke abrió los ojos perplejo. El corazón volvió a bombearle sangre con todas las fuerzas que tenía aquel músculo.

La estrechó más contra sí en un intento desesperado de no separarse nunca de ella. Cerró los ojos en silencio.

-¿Crees… qué algún día podrías hacerlo? ¿Algún día podrás quererme?

Él no contestó. Sólo supo que en ese momento se estaba librando una batalla en su interior. Sólo sabía que no tenía nada claro.

Sólo sabía… que aún le quedaba mucho por descubrir. Y pensó que tal vez, sí podría cumplir la petición de Sakura algún día. Y una parte de sí mismo sonrió ante aquella idea de futuro.

Pensó en todos los sueños que habían quedado sepultados en su pasado. Creyó que tal vez podría resucitarlos. Pero sabía que necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo.

Miró a Sakura tiernamente. Y puede que la ayuda estuviera más cerca de lo que siempre había pensado.

* * *

**Uf... ¿qué tal? ¿Bien? Me alegro n.n Duh, sinceramente, me encanta la escena de SasuSaku. Aunque al final no ha pasado nada xD Malpensados... Seguro que vosotros esperabais qué acabaran... ejem... ¿Y el NaruHina? ¿Les gustó? xD A mí me encanta cómo me quedó... Porfa, decidme qué tal... plis... Jope, y yo aquí rogando. Bueno, vamos con los reviews n.n**

_**niia-chan:** Wow, gracias por tu review n.n Me alegra ver que cada vez hay más gente que se anima a dejarme un review n.n Espero que éste te haya gustado, ¡¡sigue mandándome reviews!! Sayo! **diana-keren**: Hola!! sí, sí, te comprendo. No hace falta que te disculpes, sé que tuvisteis mucho ajetreo por el festival de las madre n.n De verdad que las admiro mucho, siempre quise ir a México a ver ese festival n.n Muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno, lo del 60 de shippuden... entre Naruto e Hinata no pasa nada, pero... esque hay una tía guarra a la que le da por besar a Naruto, bleeeeeej. vomita No sé ni su nombre y ya la odio ¬¬ Debería haber estado ahí Hinata, para pegarla bien fuerte, powaaaaaa! Bueno, que esto son spoilers xD Nos vemos dentro de poco, ciao!! **L.I.T:** Hola!! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado n.n En el 60 de shippuden... nada, que en el maldito relleno hay una puta tía (que debe ser familiar de Karin ¬¬) a la que le da por besar a Naruto ¡¡qué asco!! Si hubiera estado allí Hinata... la hubiera descuartizado MUJAJAJAJAJAJA!! cara de psicópata Bueno, el caso... espero que éste haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu review pronto!! Plis, hazme un favor y dime qué Sasuke no ha dicho lo que ha dicho en el manga TToTT Es que es como una bomba atómica xD De ahí lo de los ojos xD qué mono es Itachi o Pásate por mi fic suyo, se llama Can you forgive me?... Duh, me quedó muy triste, pero acerté o Al final Itachi le pide perdón a Sasuke TToTT Qué triste me parece todo Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Bueno, dejemos el temita... ¬¬... Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente!! Bye!! **Kumi-Strife:** ¡¡Nee-san!! Pod Dios, no me digas eso TToTT Qué ya tengo suficiente conq ue ahora al pirado de Sasuke le ha dao por destruir Konoha, no me digas que encima no voy a poder seguir leyendo TWoK!! Noooooooooo!! Por Dios, me va a dar un infarto!! TToTT Qué cojones de bajada de calidad ni qué ocho cuartos!! (8 Cuartos!! O.O Joder, ocho Yondaimes... baba) Ups, que me voy. Haber, soseguémonos... no, por favor, no dejes de escribir u.u Que me quedaría muy triste u.u Bueno, a ver... Pásate por mi drabble de Itachi, plis TToTT Me encantaría que me dieras tu opinión n.n Hablando de Itachi... jo, yo quiero saber ya qué va a pasar con Kaseiyo y él... TToTT Me tienes muy intrigada, no me puedes hacer esto, Nee-san... Ju, ya me voy a comprar las lentillas verdes para mi cosplay de Sakura :3 Ne, ne, ¿tú te vas a disfrazar para el Salón del Manga? Juju, yo estoy dispuesta a encontrar un Sasuke para hacerme mil fotos con él xD Aunque va a cantar un poco ver a Sakura con un peluche de Edward Elric xD Bueno, qué ya me estoy explayando mucho. Espero tu review, Nee-san!! Sayo!! **El angel de la oscuridad:** Muchas gracias por el review!! Me alegro que te gustara el NaruHina!! En este hay mucho x3 Espero que te haya gustado, aunque quizás me centré más en el SasuSaku u.u Bueno, espero tu review!! Besos!!_

**Wow, desde aquí un saludo para Shadow Noir Wing, ya empezé a leerme tu fic, lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho tiempo y aún no terminé. En cuanto lo haga te mando el review, ne? Me ha encantado lo que llevo leído, y eso que no soy muy fan de ese tipo de fics, pero bueno, tú lo has conseguido xP También un besazo para -.LovelessAkemi.- qué se cambió a Cullen's Style xD Me encanta tu nick, ya leeré el fic que tienes pensado para Bella y Edward (Duh, soy fan de Stephenie Meyer)**

**También un coscorrón para KougaGaru, que el muy cabrón no me mendó un review ¬¬ Estará demasiado ocupado comiendo galletitas de perro. Me tienes que pasar las fotos. Y verás esta noche, verás... xD Noche de Otakus, sin pensar mal, eeeeee? **

**Bue, y ahora... ¡¡el avance!!**

**_No sabes lo que sientes, pero tarde o temprano tenías que darte cuenta... ¿enamorado? No, te promtiste a ti mismo no volver a amar, pero no puedes resistirte a ella... ¿verdad, Sasuke? Capítulo 12: Enamorarse, les espero!!_**

E, tú, sí, tú... ¿te gusta Lágrimas de Luna? ¡¡Pincha en "Go" y ayúdanos a llegar a los 150!! Serán recompensados con un capítulo especial!!


	13. Capítulo 12: Enamorarse

**Hola!! Aquí estoy una semana más con el capítulo :P Bueno, las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, el NaruHina ha gustado a mucha gente, y todos estáis pidiendo a gritos saber qué ha pasado con Sakura y Sasuke. Bueno, hoy estoy medio feliz, porque gané el concurso de narrativa de mi instituto. Estoy medio cabreada, por indignación, porque Kishimoto es un cabronazo de agarrate a la silla, ¡¡no nos puede dar más disgustos, no!! Eso sí, ha quedado demostrado que Sasuke es un pervertido xD ¿Ah, que vosotros creíais que cuando dice "Esta Luna llena me trae muchos recuerdos estaba pensando en Itachi? No, no, y eso queda demostrado después, cuando dice lo de "Voy a revivir el clan a mi manera". Sí, está pensando en Sakura y en como follársela, vamos xD Bueno, dejessmos de un lado mis delírios, ya que yo guardo la esperanza de que Kishi vuelva a ser mi ídolo u.u Joder, que me estoy extendiendo mucho. Jue, una última cosa, el relleno no está siendo tan malo, al menos sirve para echarse unas risas :P Pero yo sé el verdadero sentido que tiene estos capis... Todo está girando (en parte) alrededor de Asuma y su pasado. Es para que la gente le coja cariño y luego nos echemos todo allorar cuando... Bueno, eso son spoilers, vosotros ya me entendéis (los que leáis el manga). Weno, me paso de largo con los coments, así que: Capítulo 12, allá vamos!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Enamorarse.**

Naruto dejó las llaves encima del mueble de la entrada y se descalzó con cuidado. Dejó la bolsa con el kimono en el suelo y se estiró, escuchando cómo le crujían los huesos de la espalda.

-Tadaima.

La verdad era que no sabía si encontraría a alguien despierto. El ruido de una puerta del pasillo respondió a su pregunta.

Se asomó para ver quién era.

-¿Sasuke?

Él terminó de cerrar la puerta, frunciendo los labios y con muchísimo cuidado. Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido. Acababa de ver a su amigo salir en ropa interior de la habitación. De la habitación de Sakura.

El Uchiha caminó por el pasillo y al cruzarse con él le dio un suave golpe en la nuca sonriendo. Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta la cocina. Él cogió la cafetera y vertió el líquido marrón oscuro y oloroso en una taza. Luego, fue hasta el salón, y se sentó en el sofá a la vez que bebía un sorbo, y al comprobar que estaba demasiado caliente, lo dejaba en la mesa para que reposara un rato. Naruto se sentó en frente de él.

-No es por ser entrometido, pero… ¿qué hacías en la habitación de Sakura-chan en ropa interior?

Él sonrió con sorna. Naruto sintió un escalofrío. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haberles dejado solos una noche entera. Naruto no supo qué quería decir Sasuke con esa mirada.

-Tuvo una pesadilla.

El jinchuuriki saltó del asiento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

El moreno se levantó rápidamente y le tapó la boca con una mano. Miró nervioso al pasillo.

-Vas a despertarla, imbécil. –Le soltó con cuidado.- Esta vez no ha sido una pesadilla exactamente. Más bien ha sido… un recuerdo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-¿Y qué recordó?

Sasuke miró al pasillo, con una mirada indescifrable. A Naruto le costaba saber qué era lo que sentía o pensaba su mejor amigo, pero en aquel momento podría asegurar que en sus ojos se veía una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Creo... que la noche que me marché.

El rubio suspiró. Sabía que Sasuke se arrepentía de aquello, de lo que fuera que dijera o hiciera aquella noche por la que Sakura había sufrido tanto. Se arrepentía, pero jamás lo admitiría. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke jugaba nervioso con sus manos. A su amigo no se le daban bien las conversaciones largas, y Naruto tenía claro que jamás le vería dando un discurso. Le encantaban todas las preguntas que pudieran contestarse con monosílabos.

-La oí gritar y fui corriendo a su cuarto. Cuando llegué estaba muy inquieta, y tuve que sujetarla a la fuerza. Aunque no fue fácil. Fue entonces cuando se despertó. Estaba llorando, me abrazó, y… me rogó que no me marchara. –Sasuke se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.- Luego me dijo… que me quería. –Sasuke miró a su amigo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.- Me dijo que me quiere, Naruto. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

El rubio miró a su compañero sonriente, pero algo triste.

-Sé lo que significa, Sasuke. Pero ahora lo que de verdad importa… ¿no pasó nada más?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Más? ¿Cómo que más?

Naruto señaló la escasa indumentaria de su amigo.

-Más. Me refiero a que te he visto salir de su habitación prácticamente desnudo. Y eso no lo veo muy bien, ¿sabes? Cualquiera hubiera pensado que… otra cosa. O sea, que ha pasado algo más.

Sasuke procesó toda la información. Cayó. Se miró de arriba a bajo y recordó que Sakura tampoco llevaba mucha ropa encima. Se sonrojó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Habían pasado toda la noche juntos, durmiendo el uno abrazado al otro. Y casi sin ropa. Quiso gritar a Naruto, pero la verdad era que le comprendía. Él hubiera pensado lo mismo.

-No. Te aseguro que no pasó nada más.

Naruto le miró. El moreno titubeaba, dudaba, se debatía. Algo estaba gritando en su interior, y no podía salir. Lo notaba.

-¿Tú cómo estás?

Sasuke le miró, sobresaltado.

-¿Yo? Bien, ¿por qué?

-No sé. Pareces un poco… estresado.

Sasuke suspiró y miró de nuevo al pasillo. Naruto supo que si no tuviera su chakra sellado, habría activado el sharingan involuntariamente para observar a Sakura.

-Sólo… estoy un poco confuso, nada más. Es por todo lo que me está pasando últimamente con Sakura. Me… descoloca por completo. Hay veces en que… tengo la sensación de que hay algo que ha cambiado entre nosotros. A veces… quiero… No sé, la verdad es que no sé lo que quiero. Pero cada vez que estoy cerca suyo… Es como si ahora la mirara con otros ojos. Sigue siendo Sakura, pero ahora es más… adulta, más madura, quizá. Ahora veo en ella algo que no veía antes.

Naruto se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, sonriendo. Misión cumplida.

-No digas nada más. –Sasuke le miró, con el ceño fruncido.- También hay veces que quieres abrazarla. Otras, necesitas que esté a tu lado. En ocasiones, incluso has querido besarla. –Sasuke palideció de súbito. El rubio se acercó a él.- Te voy a decir lo que ves ahora, Uchiha: una mujer. Sakura ya no es la niña que conocías, ha crecido. Yo ya me he acostumbrado a verla así. Pero por lo visto tú no. Y te voy a decir por qué estás tan confundido. Porque ahora ves a una mujer, una mujer que te gusta. Mi veredicto: te has enamorado de Sakura.

La aludida entró al salón en ese momento. Parecía no haber escuchado nada, ya que venía frotándose un ojo con el puño cerrado. Tenía el pelo revuelto. Sin ninguna duda, estaba recién levantada.

-Mmm… Ohayo, Naruto. ¡Oh! Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, no sabía que estabas…

Sin duda, la chica acababa de percatarse de que el Uchiha estaba en ropa interior. Y que ella tampoco iba muy tapada, por cierto.

Pero no fue capaz de ver nada más que aquellos ojos negros que la miraban abiertos de par en par. No pudo desviar la vista de aquella mueca de la más absoluta perplejidad, enmarcada en aquel rostro más blanco que el papel. Casi podía escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón de Sasuke. Casi podía ver la sangre golpeando sus venas. Le pareció que su mirada le taladraba la cabeza, y que ahora no era más que un libro abierto ante él. Se sintió cohibida, pero no hubo tiempo para sonrojarse. Sasuke giró lentamente la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual. Estaba temblando. La pelirosa sólo pudo preguntarse qué habría sido lo que le había provocado aquel terror a Sasuke. Al frío, indiferente y fuerte Sasuke. En aquel momento, tan sólo era capaz de asemejarle a un niño pequeño asustado ante un grandioso e increíble descubrimiento.

Sakura no sabía cuanto le había afectado en realidad aquel descubrimiento al niño pequeño que tenía delante.

El vengador se levantó, despacio, y ante la mirada fija de sus dos compañeros desapareció por el pasillo.

Naruto casi había podido ver la tensión que surgía entre Sakura y Sasuke cuando éste había pasado por su lado.

A los pocos segundos escucharon cómo se abría una ventana. Se volvía a cerrar. Y la sombra que había salido de ella seguía saltando, de tejado en tejado, mirando fijamente el amanecer. Aunque su vista estaba más allá. Mucho más lejos. En un lugar al que sólo se podía acceder con la mente.

Vagaba por los recuerdos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_Abrir los ojos y sentirte sola. Intentar abrazarlo y no tocar más que el aire. Sentirte vacía al ver que ya no queda nada de su presencia a tu alrededor. Salir de su cama, de su habitación. Ver a su madre llorando. Lo sabe. Lo sabe tan bien como tú. _

_Se ha ido._

_¿Por tu culpa? No, es su madre quien se culpa a sí misma. No, ella no es la culpable. Habían discutido la noche anterior. Pero él no se había marchado por eso. Kasumi no tenía la culpa. Ella sólo quería a su hijo. Tú también le quieres. _

_Comienzas a desesperarte a medida que pasan los segundos, minutos y horas. Los días. Por fin, una semana. Y comprendes que da igual cuando tiempo le esperes. No va a volver. _

_Se ha ido._

_Y tú también debes marcharte. No quieres, no puedes quedarte allí. Es demasiado doloroso. Tener que contestar todos los días a la misma pregunta, y siempre la misma respuesta._

_Se ha ido._

_No quieres volver a pasar por delante de la habitación cerrada que un día le perteneció y que ahora muere en el polvo. No has vuelto a entrar. Pero Kasumi sí. Ella llora todos los días. Le echa de menos. Era lo que más quería en el mundo. Tampoco quieres volver a verla llorar. Así que, te marchas. Ella te acompaña hasta el que sería tu nuevo hogar. Tan lejos de casa. Tan lejos de él. Y te gusta. Crees que aquí estarás a salvo. A salvo de él, de sus recuerdos. Y así comienza tu nueva vida. _

_Te has ido. _

Hikari despertó por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Le costó unos segundos despertar del todo, salir de aquel sueño tan extraño pero tan familiar a la vez.

Se secó el rostro. Ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse con lágrimas corriendo libremente por su cara. Se incorporó.

La luz entraba por la ventana con mucha intensidad. Al mirar el reloj de su mesilla se dio cuenta de por qué: era mediodía.

Aunque pensó que la mayoría de los que hubieran asistido al baile, como ella, estarían igual. Alguno incluso seguiría durmiendo. Menos Shikamaru y Temari, que les habría tocado recoger los restos de la fiesta. Les compadecía.

La verdad era que se lo había pasado muy bien. Había estado bailando casi toda la noche con Gaara. Aún recordaba las miradas celosas de muchas de las chicas asistentes de Suna. Luego él se había ido a bailar con su única alumna, Matsuri. Era una chica maja, una chunin que esperaba aprobar los exámenes de jounin al mes siguiente. Los exámenes del último grado eran los únicos que se hacían individualmente. Hikari torció el gesto al recordar el suyo.

Sobrevivir una semana entera en el bosque de la muerte. Claro, no era para tanto. Y no lo hubiera sido si no hubiera tenido que ser la presa. Para su mala suerte, su examinadora había sido Mitarashi Anko. Tendría que sobrevivir una semana en el bosque de la muerte, huyendo de Mitarashi Anko. Si la encontraba, la mataría. Así se lo dijo. Fácil, rápido y sencillo. Esquívame una semana, y serás jounin. Así de fácil. Pero claro, era ella contra una ninja experimentada. Además, la sensei contaba con la ventaja de que estaba en su medio, en su territorio. Apenas la dejó descanso. Apenas durmió en toda la semana, apenas comió. En cuanto dejaba de correr, aparecía una serpiente. Instantes después, la examinadora. Al final lo consiguió, no sabía muy bien cómo, pero lo había hecho.

Un estruendo la sacó de su ensoñación. Venía del baño.

Corrió hasta allí.

-Mierda… Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

Sasuke la miraba mientras recogía los pedazos del vaso que acababa de romperse. Hikari se arrodilló y le ayudó. Estaban ya terminando cuando ella se percató de que el zumo derramado no era sólo zumo. Unas extrañas gotas carmesíes flotaban en el líquido anaranjado. Horrorizada, contempló como la mano de Sasuke seguía sangrando.

-¡Sasuke! –Le cogió la mano, observando la herida con ojo crítico.- ¿Se puede saber cómo te has hecho esta herida?

Él se encogió de hombros. La chica le observó. Se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido. Hikari se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto horrible.

Siguió observando la herida.

-¿Cómo se ha roto el vaso?

Sasuke miró hacia la ducha.

-Se me cayó.

Hikari frunció el ceño y comenzó a aplicar chakra en la mano de su compañero.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que haya restos de cristal en tu mano?

-Me debí cortar mientras recogía los trozos.

La kunoichi suspiró.

-No ha sido así, Sasuke. Tú has roto el vaso.

Él la miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella señaló el espejo.

-Estás enfadado. Cuando has entrado al baño para ducharte, te has visto reflejado y te has cabreado aún más. No digo que lo hayas roto adrede, sólo que lo has aplastado involuntariamente.

-¿Y por qué iba a estar enfadado?

-No sé, eso tendrás que decírmelo tú. Te has cabreado contigo mismo, Uchiha. Y también puedo decirte que venías dispuesto a ducharte antes de que yo me despertara para poder quitarte el olor a bosque.

-Estuve dando un paseo.

Hikari suspiró.

-Has estado derribando árboles con los puños. Chaval, a mí no puedes engañarme.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres pitonisa o algo así?

Ambos se miraron.

-Tienes restos de astillas en las heridas de los nudillos y en las uñas. Además, si sólo hubieras estado dando un paseo, no te habrías molestado en ocultármelo.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Sasuke la miró, y con un suspiro se sentó en la taza del váter. Ella se arrodilló junto a él. El moreno tenía un aspecto horrible. Se masajeaba las sienes con el ceño fruncido, y tenía el rostro blanco como un fantasma. Debajo de los ojos habían aparecido súbitamente dos bandas negras que le conferían un aspecto de muerto viviente.

-¿Cómo se sabe si te has enamorado, Hikari?

Ella parpadeó, un poco perdida.

-Pues… no sé, Sasuke. Es ago que se sabe y ya está. Al principio te sientes confundido, y no sabes lo que es. Luego piensas que quizá te has obsesionado con una persona. Quieres estar con ella. Abrazarla. Quieres tenerla a tu lado siempre. Quieres… no sé, quieres compartirlo todo con ella. Sonríes cuando ella sonríe. Eres feliz cuando ella es feliz. Lloras cuando ella llora. Y sobretodo, quieres besarla. Te gustaría estar a todas horas besándola. Quieres sus labios, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus besos… Lo quieres todo. Simplemente, la quieres. Es algo difícil de explicar o de definir.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo unos instantes que a Hikari le parecieron eternos. Por fin, la miró. Directo a los ojos. Parecía casi… desesperado.

-¿Y crees… que yo podría enamorarme?

Ella sonrió.

-Claro. Tú y todos.

Sasuke enterró una mano en su cabello.

-¿Y si yo no quiero enamorarme?

Hikari sonrió. Observó a Sasuke. Tenía una mueca de horror y pánico en el rostro, pero aquella expresión le mostraba adorable. Ella tuvo la tentación de abrazarlo. Le brillaban los ojos, parecía un niño pequeño a punto de llorar.

Ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Suspiró.

-Eso no es algo que puedas elegir. Simplemente, pasa. El amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que hay. Más fuerte que el odio. Más que la rabia, que el dolor, que la ira. Tan sólo puede compararse a la amistad. Es algo contra lo que no se puede luchar.

Sasuke miró a la kunoichi decepcionado.

-No quiero enamorarme. He visto sufrir a mucha gente por ello, por el amor. Aquella noche, hace muchos años, me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a querer. Que el amor sólo causa dolor. Tener vínculos es lo que más duele. Perderlos.

Hikari se sentó a su lado y él se dejó abrazar. La kunoichi no sabía qué había sido del imponente Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora sólo parecía un cachorrillo con el rabo entre las patas. Tenía razón, el amor era lo más fuerte que había. Era capaz incluso de dejar en aquel estado lamentable a todo un hombre de acero.

-No tienes que estar así. Puede que el amor nos duela a veces. Aunque estoy segura de que no es tu caso. –Sasuke la miró, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella suspiró.- Sakura, ¿verdad?

El vengador la miró y asintió cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-No vas a sufrir, Sasuke. Al menos, no si se lo dices a ella. Que tú también la quieres.

Sasuke miró a su compañera. No se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, aunque sonriera. Se sentía feliz por él pero a la vez eso le había traído recuerdos que ella quería olvidar.

-El amor no duele cuando es correspondido. No duele… no duele…

El Uchiha la observó. Y se sintió afortunado por tener todo lo que tenía. Pensó en las veces que se había comportado como un estúpido, rechazando todo aquello que le hacía sentirse bien, vivo. Pensó en cuando se marchó. En lo ciego que había estado. Pensó en el pinchazo que sintió en el pecho cuando vio a Sakura aparecer de detrás de los arbustos. Sintió el aire tensarse cuando pasó por su lado sin decirla nada. Si se detenía a pensarlo, en todos los momentos que él consideraba los mejores de su vida, estaba presenta ella. Sakura. La quería, mucho, más de lo que podía imaginar. Y pensó en que no era tan doloroso pensar que ella también le quería a él. Pero Hikari…

No podía verla así. Sufriendo. Sabía que tenía el corazón roto en pedazos, y que nunca podría encontrarlos todos. No mientras él no estuviera a su lado. Y pensó que el amor era eso. Que dos personas se quieran. Porque, cuando ese sentimiento no es correspondido, no puede llamarse amor. Sólo… dolor.

-¿Tan evidente es?

Él intentó sacarla de sus pensamientos, recuerdos, y quién sabe qué más. Tan sólo quería verla sonreír de nuevo. Y, aunque ella lo hizo, aquella sonrisa seguía plagada de aquel dolor que le atenazaba el pecho.

Ella le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Parece que todos nos hemos dado cuenta menos ella.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-No estés tan segura.

Hikari frunció el ceño, confundida.

Sasuke suspiró, y se dispuso a contarla todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Vaya… ¿Y ella no se acuerda de nada?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-No. Está absolutamente en blanco. No recuerda haberse despertado o haber gritado. De hecho, dice que ha dormido mejor que nunca.

Hinata sonrió.

-No me extraña que se sienta así. Ha pasado toda la noche con Sasuke, aunque ella no lo sepa.

Naruto sonrió también y besó la cabeza de Hinata.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de la muchacha, en su habitación. Miraban el techo mientras Naruto le relataba a Hinata todo lo sucedido con Sasuke y Sakura.

Después de comer, Naruto había sentido unas ganas irremisibles de ir a ver a la Hyuuga. Ella estaba escribiendo en un pergamino cuando él llegó y se coló por la ventana. Lo primero que había hecho había sido besarla. Luego se habían tumbado.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

Hinata movió la cabeza para mirarlo. Se puso de medio lado para abrazarlo y colocó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Sakura-san es más fuerte de lo que imaginamos.

Naruto sonrió, irónico.

-Me refiero a Sasuke. Se le veía muy afectado.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, meditando.

-Puede que para él, haberse enamorado no sea motivo de alegría.

Naruto se levantó de un salto y la agarró por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Enamorarse es lo mejor que hay en el mundo!

La besó, con fuerza, y ella tan sólo sonrió y correspondió a sus labios. Luego, a Naruto le entró complejo de Lee, o algo parecido, porque empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación de la heredera del souke proclamando lo bonito que era ver florecer el amor o algo así. Hinata reía, y de vez en cuando el rubio se acercaba y volvía a besarla. En los labios, en la mejilla, en el dorso de la mano, en la frente, en la sien. Y ambos volvían a reír.

La puerta interrumpió a Naruto a mitad de su discurso sobre la juventud. Neji entró y miró preocupado a su prima.

-Hiashi-sama acaba de regresar. –Observó como tanto Naruto como Hinata perdían el color. Centró su vista en el jinchuuriki.- Creo que por hoy ya habéis tenido suficiente besuqueo, ¿no? Entonces andando. Si mi tío te encuentra aquí esto va a ser una masacre.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la ventana sonrojado. Miró a Neji suplicante, y éste bufó, saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a Hinata.

-¿Esta noche te veo en el Yonaka?

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa y un rubor adorable en las mejillas.

-Vale, hasta luego, princesa.

Volvió a besarla, pero unos pasos en el pasillo lo alertaron y colocó un pie en la ventana para impulsarse. Le guiñó un ojo a su novia y con una sonrisa desapareció, instantes antes de que Hiashi abriera la puerta.

-Okaeri, Oto-sama.

Hiashi miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de haber sentido un chakra mientras iba hacia allí, pero ya no había ni rastro de él.

-Tu sensei me ha dado esto. –Le entregó a Hinata un sobre lacrado y decorado con líneas serpenteantes doradas.- Mañana tú y Hanabi tenéis mi permiso para ir de compras, si así lo queréis.

Hinata asintió y abrió el sobre con nerviosismo. Sacó la tarjeta con manos temblorosas y comenzó a leerla. Al final, sonrió ampliamente, y si no hubiera sido porque su padre estaba delante, hubiera saltado de alegría.

La boda de Asuma y Kurenai se celebraría el mismo día que terminaran los exámenes de chunin.

En seguida le asaltó una nueva preocupación. No tenía ni idea de qué regalarles.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Ya te has enterado?

Ino sonrió, cómo si la respuesta de la pregunta de su amiga fuera totalmente obvia.

-Claro, y mucho antes de que me llegara la invitación.

Sakura recogió el ramo de flores y lo dejó en el mostrador.

-Y eso que pretendían ser discretos…

Su amiga movió la mano mientras registraba la compra en la máquina.

-Lo mismo dijeron de su relación, y a los tres días lo sabía toda Konoha. ¿Quieres algo más?

-Sí, saber cuando vamos de compras.

A su amiga se le iluminó el rostro. Sakura sonrió.

-¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No. ¿Mañana?

-Mañana. –Ino alzó un puño.- ¡Centro comercial, prepárate, que vamos!

Sakura sonrió. Se la veía realmente emocionada.

-Ok, Ino. Nos vemos esta noche.

Ella asintió con los ojos brillándole por la emoción. Inoshi apareció en ese momento en la tienda. Saludó a Sakura mientras ésta salía y al instante vio la expresión de su hija. Se horrorizó y retrocedió un paso. A lo mejor aún no le había visto. Si era así tenía una oportunidad para…

-¡¡Papi!!

Inoshi maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía lo que esa expresión significaba, _"compras",_ y las consecuencias que traía… _"dinero"._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El timbre sonó con un ruido dulce. No demasiado alto como para que se sobresaltara. Dejo la invitación en la mesa tras leerla por enésima vez, sonriendo, y fue a abrir.

-¡Hola!

Sakura sonrió y Hikari le correspondió de la misma forma. Se la veía radiante, extrañamente feliz. La kunoichi alzó una ceja. Casi esperaba que aquella noche no acudiera a la cita semanal del grupo en el Yonaka.

-¿Ya os habéis enterado?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, hace una hora llegó un pájaro mensajero. Apuesto lo que quieras a que lo del lacito rosa en el cuello fue idea de Kurenai-san.

Sakura y Naruto rieron, y Hikari les hizo un gesto para que pasaran. Ellos entraron, pero no fueron más allá de la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Naruto miraba al pasillo con el ceño fruncido. Mientras Sakura también miraba en aquella dirección, Hikari le hizo un gesto al rubio indicándole que estaba bien. Él suspiró y señaló a Sakura.

Hikari leyó la frase muda en sus labios.

-_No se acuerda de nada._

Ella miró a Sakura. Le parecía imposible que hubiera olvidado todo. Aunque… pensándolo mejor, casi iba a ser mejor así.

Sasuke y ella habían quedado en que por el momento no mencionarían nada de lo ocurrido, y que en cuanto Sasuke se sintiera preparado se lo diría a Sakura. Él había tragado saliva, y ambos, en silencio, se habían preguntado si eso ocurriría algún día.

Naruto entró en la casa sin descalzarse y enfiló el pasillo.

-¡Naruto!

Sakura fue a descalzarse para reprocharle su mala educación cuando le vio quedarse de piedra frente al corredor.

Sasuke apreció sonriendo de medio lado, con la camisa blanca desabotonada por el cuello, unos pectorales y abdominales perfectamente marcados, unos pantalones vaqueros que levaban un pequeña cadenita en el costado derecho y las manos en los bolsillos.

Sacó una de ellas y le cerró la mandíbula a Naruto. Éste seguía mirándole con ojos como platos. El Uchiha se acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma, dobe.

Naruto asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y Sasuke se tomó eso como un juego.

-Bu.

Naruto pegó un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta y les sonrió a las dos chicas.

Ambas le miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubieran visto. Al cruzarse con ellas, las dos pudieron comprobar que se había echado colonia, ya que pasó rozándolas a ambas. Las chicas estaban inmóviles, encandiladas por aquella aura de sensualidad que parecía rodearle.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para comprobar el efecto que había causado. Naruto le señalaba con un dedo acusador, mientras le temblaba la mandíbula, y a las chicas no las veía la cara porque se había quedado petrificadas cuando había pasado junto a ellas.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos o no?

Las chicas se giraron por fin, y Hikari fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa camisa?

-Me la compré esta tarde.

-¿Blanca?

-Hmp.

-¿Sin el emblema Uchiha?

Sasuke sonrió.

-Digamos que hoy soy otro.

Hikari rió. Sakura tragó saliva.

-Pues me gusta este otro.

Naruto apartó a ambas kunoichis y encaró a Sasuke.

-¡Tú lo que pretendes es ligar!

Le sonrió con sorna, de manera que Sakura no pudiera verle.

Sasuke adelantó su rostro unos centímetros más, hasta que casi tocó el de Naruto.

-Me temo que eso ya lo he conseguido. Y ni he salido de casa.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, y ésta se sonrojó a más no poder.

Naruto salió de la casa.

-Bueno, liga todo lo que quieras. Pero me sé de una que no va a caer en tus encantos, Uchiha.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿De veras? ¿Quién es la desafortunada que puede resistirse a mí?

Naruto se dio la vuelta con el rostro encendido por la ira.

-¡¡Hinata-chan!!

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡¡No!! –Se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los mofletes.- Tiene novio, ligón.

Los otros tres shinobis se quedaron callados mirándole. Naruto le miró de reojo y se puso las manos detrás de la nuca. Soltó una carcajada y se alejó por el pasillo del exterior de la casa. Hikari cogió las llaves y ella y Sakura corrieron hasta él. Sasuke las siguió de cerca.

-¿Ah, sí?

Naruto asintió, mirando a Hikari pícaramente. Ella entendió y pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Sakura.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?

La pelirosa miraba a Naruto sin percatarse de lo que pretendían. Sasuke llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y Naruto le pasó el brazo derecho por detrás de los hombros, al igual que Hikari con Sakura.

-Jejeje, lo tenéis delante.

Los otros tres sonrieron. Habían bajado ya las escaleras y estaban a punto de salir a la calle, con grandes expectativas para esa noche. La puerta dejaba espacio para que pasaran los cuatro en fila, y en ese momento Sakura y Sasuke se percataron de que habían caído en una trampa.

Hikari y Naruto les habían acercado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Y para atravesar el umbral tendrían que juntarse.

Se miraron un instante, sonrojados. Sakura bajó la mirada e hizo un ademán de soltarse de la cadena para dejar pasar a Sasuke.

Tuvo que contener una exclamación cuando notó la mano de Sasuke en su cintura. Le miró. La mirada del moreno estaba fija en algún punto en la calle. Al advertir su mirada la miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado. Sakura sonrió, azorada, y también rodeó su cintura con el brazo.

Hikari y Naruto sonrieron. Los cuatro al tiempo adelantaron el pie derecho, dispuesto a comerse la noche.

* * *

**Hola!! Buf, que horror. No me va adar tiempo a nada u.u Ni siquera he leído el manga de Bleach, porque los de NU no lo han sacado aún. Menos mal que el anime de Naruto Shippuden ya lo vi ayer. Bueno, a ver, que me voy por las ramas, soy una mona xD. ¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me tiro de los pelos? ¿Me suicido? ¿Mando que me construyan una estatua? Bueno, todo a su tiempo. Jo, me siento un poco mal... ayer subí un drabble de Yondaime, y no está gustando mucho. Esperaba más reviews. Hablando de ellos... Vamos con los reviews!!**

_**Forsak**: Hola!! ...O.O... me has dejado de piedra, en serio. Estoy de acuerdo con lo de el monumento para Itachi, y en lo de que el GaaHina es una mierda, pero... ¿que se líe con Hikari? Madre mía, no te digo que no, no es mala idea... de hecho, me lo estoy pensando. Vale, a ver, hagan sus apuestas señores!! ¿Con quién se queda Hikari? Opción a) Gaara. Opción b) Lee. Opción c) Itachi. Wow, esto pinta bien n.n Sí que aparecerá Itachi, traquila. No le podía dejar de lado. En cuanto a lo de que Konoha le perdone... mi boca está sellada y no voy a soltar spoilers. En cuanto a lo de que Kishimoto odia a Sasuke, estoy de acuerdo. Y eso que en un tomo del manga decía que era su personaje favorito. Pues, sinceramente, yo mi cariñó lo demuestro hacia mis personajes haciendo que sean los buenos, que les pasen cosas buenas, que sean felices... pero no los convierto en el malo de la peli xD. Y lo de "y f... familiarizarme más con Sakura" Por Dios, que casi me muero de un ataque de risa xD. No, por favor, no caigamos todos en la trampa del NaruSaku u.u Kishi ya no sabe lo que hacer con la pobre. Joder, pues que vuelva Sasuke y se líen, verás que felices todos. El NaruSaku no existe ni en pintura. Y me está jodiendo mucho que últimamente en el anime, Sakura esté tan cariñosa con Sai. Empiezo a odiar a todos los que se metan en el camino del SasuSaku (se empiezan a oler ansias de sangre... malo, malo) Bueno, aver... O.O No me digas eso, por favor... que yo soy de las que nos gustan los Happy ends... No puedes decirme que la serie acaba en masacre y lo único que queda es el NaruHina O.O Por Dios, voy a estar teniendo pesadillas con ese final el resto de mi vida O.O Y gracias por lo del fic de Itachi n.n Sí, que le resuciten. Aunque yo ahora me hago una pregunta... ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? Como Zetsu lo haya tocado, te juro que voy a llevarme a Akamaru a que le mee encima a la puta planta esa. Y adoro tus reviews largos. Me encantan. Los míos también son kilométricos xD. Yo creo que aportan más que lo de "Está muy bien, síguelo". Como, por ejemplo, me has metido en la cabeza el run run del... ¿ItaHika? Pues eso... Que un besazo enorme y que espero que este te haya gustado!! Gracias por el review!! Te adoro!! Pucela!! (xD) **Cullen's Style**: Wow, hola, bonito nick jejejeje. Gracias por el reviews, en serio. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, le tengo mucho cariño. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo, y espero tu review!! Un bezo0o0o0o0o0o0o!! **katerine:** No, no voy a dejar de escribir, te lo aseguro. Me encanta escribir. Este verano lo voy a dediar a EL. No, nos asusteis, no tengo novio xD Significa a Escribir y Leer xD Me gustan los acrónimos xD. Bueno, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, espero que sigas mandando reviews!! Un besazo!! **Kumi Strife:** Nee-san!! ... aléjate de la gasolina, por favor... continua de TWoK, por favor... Jue, te etngo que contar una cosa con respect a tu fic. He soñado con él!! Sí, estoy fatal u.u Qué le vamos a hacer. No te lo pierdas, en mi sueño, me voy con Ryuuji, Hinaru, Kyo, Mikoto Itachi, Kaseiyo y toda la nueva generación al concierto de Tokio Hotel xD Sí, estoy flipada. Y al final, Ryuuji y Hinaru se lían xD Soy adicta a RyuHina u.u. Wof, cómo deliro. bueno, aver qué más... De momento, No hay nada seguro entre Gaara y Hikari... Aunque... tiene por ahí sus temitas... Je, y una maiga también me ha sugerido que Hikari se lía con Itachi xD En plan que ella es la salvadora de los Uchiha, que ha conseguido que los dos vuelvan a Konoha, que a él le perdone toda la villa y acaben siendo todos una familia feliz n.n Me lo estoy pensando, no me ha parecido tan mala idea O.O Bueno, a ver... tú me love me xD Espero que te sentara bien la gasolina... digo, la comida... xD Bueno, un besazo Nee-san!! Bye!! Sayo!! **El angel de la oscuridad:** No, ya ves que no me he olvidado del NaruHina. Voy seguir metiendo momentos suyos por todo el fic, no les voy a dejar de lado, te lo prometo. Les quiero demasiado como para olvidarme de ellos n.n Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review, y que espero que me sigas leyendo y mandándome reviews. Un besazo0o0o0o0o0!! **YumiLyokoGen08:** Wow, hola. A ver, por donde empiezo... sí, por aquí. See, en este capi ya hay mucho SasuSaku, y para los siguientes ya no te quiero ni contar... Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review!! Y otra cosa... ¡¡Vivan los adictos a Code Lyoko!! See, me encanta esa serie... Odio a William... Me encanta Ulrich... Sobret6odo cuando se lía con Yumi... Aelita tiene el mismo color de pelo que Sakura xD (Serán primas O.O??) Y Jeremy es un empollón de cuidado... Ups, me olvido del flacucho... Vale, vale, el esbelto... ¬¬ xD, Yo y mis delirios. Bueno, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews!! un Besazo0o0o0o0o0!! **asukasoad**: Gracias!! Bueno, eso espero yo también, llegar a los 150... me haría mucha ilusión, en serio n.n Así que, a seguir mandando reviews!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado!! seguid mandandome reviees, me hace mucha ilusión!! y más los anónimos y largos!! un besazo0o0o0o0!! **x.CelliNe.x:** Wow, no me lo puedo creer, una de las mejores autoras de FanFiction leyendo un fic de pacotilla como el mío O.O Me encanta como escribes, y si a ti te parece lo mismo, muchísimas gracias. En serio, eres de las mejores que he leído n.n y es un gran honor que leas tú el mío. Muchísimas gracias, si es que esto va tirando pa'lante!! Un besazo enorme, y muchas gracias por tu review!! _

**Gracias por todos los reviews!! Y dadle una patada en el cuelo a KougaGaru por no dejerme review en dos capítulos seguidos. Mal amigo!! Luego que se te intóxica la perra... anda y mira aver si te mueres!! Bueno, ahora... (redoble de tambores) el avance!!**

_El acohol es malo, mira que lo dicen en las etiqutas de las botellas... y aún así, hay gente que se lo pasa pipa con él. ¿Qué? ¡¿Sasuke con resaca?! ¡¿Qué pasó la noche anterior?! Los sentimientos han quedado muy claros, pero las reacciones humanas son muy extrañas... ¿qué pasa cuando te encuentras al chico de tus sueños en plan romántico con tu mejor amiga? Resultado: celos. y eso no es nada bueno... Capítulo 13: Celos._

**_Jue, os espero!! y sí, me hacía ilusión que fueran adolescentes normales y corrientes y se fueran de botellón de vez en cuando... xD Eso para el siguiente capi...!! Un besazo!! Nos vemos en el siguiente!!_**

**_Sayo!_**


	14. Capítulo 13: Celos

**Hola!! Aquí vuelvo una semana más con el capítulo que toca. Advierto que hoy no estoy con ganas de hablar mucho ni de corregir faltas, así que si veis alguna, gomen. Es que estoy malita u.u Quiero ir a la piscina y no puedo TToTT Esto me repatea. Sasuke es idiota. Gray se ha enamorado de Erza ToT Ayer en el recreo vino a visitarnos un monstruo con cabeza grande (será un pin&pon o.O?) Bueno, el caso es que estoy... ¿vaga? No, eso lo estoy siempre. Bueno, al menos tengo el consuelo de Dante y sus demonios con mucha sangre para derramar O¬O (modo emo ON) Ok, bueno, les dejo con el capi... creo que al final sí que voy a corregir las faltas, pero sólo porque este capítulo me encanta. Espero que puedan imaginarse a Sakura en modo sexy xD Un besazoooo, nos vemos más abajooooo (rima y todo xD)**

**Adevertencia: El botellón es malo. Sasuke lo ha descubierto. Sí, vale, son menores, pero yo la ley sobre el alcohol me la paso por donde yo sé... xD **

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Celos**

La cabeza le ardía. Aún le retumbaba el cerebro dentro del cráneo. Se llevó una mano a la parte adolorida, o sea, todo, y se frotó. Tenía el pelo revuelto y… ¿pegajoso? Le llegó el aroma del alcohol.

Se levantó con un poco de torpeza y salió al pasillo. Estaba aún en ropa interior, pero no iba a vestirse, sencillamente porque sabía que acabaría con el pantalón en una oreja y la camiseta a modo de pañal.

Fue hasta el salón y volvió a derrumbarse en el sofá, observando esas formas de colores que bailoteaban en el techo. Sonrió. Anoche se lo debían de haber pasado bien… se sentía feliz, estúpidamente feliz.

Una figura salió de la cocina y al verlo tragó el cacho de galleta que tenía en la boca.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal estás?

Hikari se sentó a su lado con su leche con cacao y cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Mal, me duele todo.

Ella rió un poco.

-No me extraña. Con la juerga de anoche…

Sasuke le robó la taza y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella señaló la taza vacía en sus manos.

-Que hiciste eso mismo pero con tres botellas de sake.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se volvió a frotar la frente. Acababa de descubrir qué era una resaca. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no acudían a su mente, por mucho que él intentara encontrarlos. Sólo sabía que al salir del Yonaka, ya tarde, se habían ido todos juntos a un parque y allí Kankuro les había dado una sorpresa. Comenzó a sacar botellas de sake de dios sabe dónde y se las fue pasando. Al principio había rechazado su parte. Pero Naruto llamándole "nenaza-que-no-aguanta-una-gota-de-alcohol" era insoportable. Había acabado bebiéndose una botella de un trago, para asombro de todos. Después había sonreído con altivez, pese a que lo veía todo borroso y su garganta le ardía. No se iba a dejar vencer por semejante majadero.

Sólo recordaba las miradas divertidas de todos, las risas, a Hikari cantando en un improvisado escenario sobre un banco y a Sakura preocupada porque tendría que llevar a todos sus amigos para ingresarles en el hospital por un coma etílico. Después, sólo oscuridad, ruido, y su mullida camita.

-Apuesto a que era la primera vez que bebías.

Él miró a Hikari y asintió despacio. Ella empezó a reír, pero bastó una mirada asesina para que callara al instante.

-Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que ya vuelve a casa haciendo eses desde la primera vez. No veas cómo me costó traerte.

-¿Tuviste que traerme?

-O eso o dejaba que te marcharas con Sakura, como pretendías hacer tú.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y se sonrojó como nunca.

-Dime que no hice ninguna estupidez, por favor.

Hikari rió ante el tono desesperado de su voz. La chica ya estaba vestida con una sencilla camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos.

-No, tranquilo.

Su tono de voz sonaba sincero, pero a Sasuke le alarmó la carcajada contenida que se le escapó al final.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella calló, divertida. Sasuke se horrorizó pensando en lo peor. ¿Orochimaru le perdonaría que se hubiera marchado y le dejaría volver a esconderse en una de sus sucias cuevas el resto de su vida? Sí, era un plan perfecto. Huiría de nuevo y nadie podría reírse de él.

-¿Qué pasó, Hikari?

La chica suspiró y le miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Pues… bueno, hablaste con Sakura y… intentaste besarla… Pero nada fuera de lo normal, tranquilo. Naruto y yo intervenimos antes de que empezaras a meterle mano.

Sasuke palideció.

-¿Qué… qué le dije exactamente? –balbuceó.-

Hikari soltó una risita que empezaba a ponerle de los nervios.

-Sólo que la habías echado mucho de menos. Y… que querías que estuviera contigo siempre.

Sasuke palideció aún más.

-¿Eso dije?

Ella se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-No, creo que tus palabras exactas fueron "necesito que estés conmigo para siempre, Sakura".

El Uchiha agarró un cojín y se lo llevó a la cara. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca volvería a probar el alcohol. ¿Qué había hecho?

-¿Y ella? –Hikari tuvo que acercarse para oír sus palabras a través del relleno del almohadón.- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

Hikari sonrió y le apartó el cojín de la cara. Le miró con ternura.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú cuando decidas volver a decírselo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Ya lo sabe.

-No creo que se acuerde. –Sasuke la miró interrogativo.- Bebió demasiado. Las únicas que no acabamos como cubas fuimos Hinata y yo.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Entonces tenía una oportunidad de…

-¿Alguien más lo sabe? –preguntó espeluznado.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Fuiste muy previsor incluso estando borracho. Te la llevaste a los columpios, donde no había nadie, y allí se lo dijiste. De verdad que si hubieras estado sobrio habría sido el momento ideal para declararte.

Un escalofrío escaló por la columna vertebral del moreno.

-No lo digas de esa forma. Aún no sé qué voy a hacer… Quizás es mejor que lo deje todo como está. Sin ser nada más que compañeros de equipo.

Hikari le sorprendió dándole un buen mamporrazo con el cojín.

-Eres idiota. Y anoche que parecías tan decidido… Me empiezo a arrepentir de haberte parado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Prométeme que no me dejarás volver a beber. Nunca.

Hikari enarcó una ceja.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Pero a cambio tendrás que hacerme un favor.

Sasuke la miró temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Qué?

Ella se sonrió pícaramente.

-Prométeme que el día en que decidas pedirle matrimonio a Sakura me dejarás que te ayude a organizarlo.

Sasuke agarró el cojín y se lo tiró a la cara para después desaparecer por el pasillo refunfuñando mientras ella aún reía en el salón. Al cerrar la puerta del baño se estremeció de lo bien que sonaba.

Uchiha Sakura. Le gustaba.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El estornudo sonó en todo el bloque de pisos. Naruto se asomó a su cuarto.

-¿Estás bien? No te habrás puesto enferma, ¿no?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tú cómo te encuentras, ya no te duele la cabeza?

Naruto negó. Se sentó al lado de la joven en el sofá y miró con detenimiento la pantalla. Las noticias no traían nada nuevo. Lo de siempre. Guerras, luchas, muerte… el mundo de los ninjas era así, qué se le iba a hacer.

Naruto torció el gesto cuando salieron las noticias referentes al examen de chunin. Este año eran muchos alumnos, aunque Naruto sabía que ni el 80 pasaría el examen escrito. Se quedó de piedra cuando apareció Gaara entre todos los alumnos de Suna.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué él puede salir por la tele y yo no?

Sakura suspiró.

-Él es Kazekage. Además, tú ya saliste hace unos meses, ¿recuerdas? En aquel documental sobre los mejores restaurantes de Konoha.

Naruto sonrió.

-Ah, sí. El Ichiraku se llenó de clientes gracias a mí.

Sakura se levantó apoyándose en la rodilla de Naruto.

-Creo que voy a ir a por unas aspirinas a la farmacia. Este dolor de cabeza me está volviendo loca.

Naruto asintió. A los pocos minutos, Naruto esperaba a su compañera en la puerta del piso.

-¿Dónde vas tú?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrojo no pasó inadvertido para Sakura. La kunoichi sonrió.

-Oh, ya. Vas a ver a Hinata.

Naruto se sonrojó más y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura se calzó las botas apoyándose en él y luego cogió su monedero.

El rubio le hizo un gesto para que saliera y ella lo aceptó. Caminaron en silencio. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle, se separaron, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Luego te veo.

-No te olvides de comprar lechuga.

Naruto hizo un gesto afirmativo y desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo. Sakura sonrió. Desde que su compañero salía con Hinata se le veía muy feliz. Pasaba mucho rato con la chica, aunque no les era fácil por la presencia de Hiashi. Todos intuían que el patriarca no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

Cómo se equivocaban.

Sakura se dirigió la calle del mercado. Aquel día no estaría muy concurrida, aún así saludó a varias personas que conocía en las tiendas.

Antes de entrar en la farmacia unas risas llamaron su atención.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta se quedó a cuadros.

Era Sasuke. Sasuke se estaba riendo. Bueno, no exactamente a carcajadas, pero aún así ya no mostraba ese aire frío y serio de siempre. A su lado, agarrándolo por un brazo estaba Hikari. Ella también reía de algo que habría dicho. Se les veía felices, tanto que Sakura sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Y sabía perfectamente lo que era eso. Celos. Espera, ¿estaba celosa de Hikari? No, no podía ser eso. Pero… En ese instante, sin percatarse de su presencia, Sasuke se inclinó y le besó la frente a la kunoichi. Ella le sonrió y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Con ella nunca había tenido ese gesto de cariño. Y se conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Habían pasado mucho juntos, quizás demasiado. Y ahora… Ahora se sentía vacía. Sentía que había sido reemplazada. Se quedó enganchada en la sonrisa de Sasuke, esa que ella nunca había obtenido. Y ahora para Hikari era lo más sencillo del mundo provocarla. Con cualquier cosa que dijera, con su simple presencia, Sasuke parecía ser feliz. Sintió ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo. También de preguntarle qué estaba pasando, por qué ella.

Y eso era lo que más la dolía. ¿Es que acaso ya no significaba nada? ¿No se merecía siquiera una sonrisa? ¿No merecía una compensación por todo lo que había pasado por él? Quería que le devolviera todas aquellas noches que pasó en vela llorando su ausencia, todas las veces que no pudo aguantar el llanto. Quería devolverle el dolor que él le había causado. Y no bastaba con un simple gracias. Ella quería algo más.

Le quería a él.

Y sin embargo se sentía alejada de todo aquello, les veía distantes. Como si les viera desde una distancia insalvable. Como si ellos estuvieran a un lado del acantilado y ella al otro. Se sentía ultrajada, traicionada.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza, la vio. Se miraron. Hikari siguió su mirada y en cuanto de percató de lo que pasaba se separó de Sasuke.

Sakura le reprochó con la mirada. Quiso preguntarle qué pasaba. Quería saber… qué era para él.

Su mirada ardió. Y las llamas rodearon a Sasuke. Él no se amedrentó. Resistió en aquel círculo que cada vez se cerraba más y más.

La miraba con frialdad. Y ella cada vez estaba más furiosa. Cada instante que pasaba mirando aquellos ojos se sentía más ofuscada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella la miraba así? ¿Por qué con ese desprecio, repulsión, furia y odio? ¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No era momento para estar así. No era el momento de tomar represalias. Sonrió de medio lado y volvió a mirarle, desafiante. Ahora no, pero ya se cobraría su venganza.

El farmacéutico llamó suavemente a Hikari, intuyendo la tensión entre los dos shinobis. Ella recogió el paquete y musitó un "gracias" apenas audible. Pagó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y miró con preocupación a Sakura y Sasuke, que seguían batiéndose en un duelo de miradas. La de ella desafiante, la de él indescifrable.

Por fin, Sakura reaccionó y se acercó al mostrador. Al pasar por el lado de Sasuke rozó sus dedos suavemente. Hikari se quedó perpleja. Observó como Sasuke luchaba por contener un escalofrío que amenazaba con delatarlo.

Cuando se giró para volver a mirar a Sakura, chocó con una imagen que no esperaba. La kunoichi se había apoyado en el mostrador de una postura muy sugerente, y a ninguno de los presentes en la farmacia se les había pasado inadvertido. Un par de chicos que andaban comprando vendas se asomaron y se deleitaron con tamaña obra de arte.

Sasuke, por su parte, sentía una mezcla de confusión y ansias de cargarse a esos dos cabrones, así como al encargado, que tampoco miraba a Sakura precisamente bien.

-Unas aspirinas, por favor.

La voz de su compañera le resultó más sensual que nunca, y se dio cuenta de que ella pretendía descolocarle porque le miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver su reacción.

Él se recompuso enseguida y desvió la mirada de ella. Aunque no aguantó y acabó por mirarla otra vez, cuando ella rebuscaba en su monedero las monedas correctas queriendo alargar su estancia en la tienda.

Estaba tan… sexy... tan preciosa... emepezaba a dudar sobre su autocontrol. ¿Y si la raptaba allí mismo y se la llevaba a ...? ¡Dios, Sasuke, qué estás pensando! Vale que ya no sea como antes, pero... Realmente había cambiado. Aquella falda la sentaba de maravilla, y la camiseta de tirantes color crema se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, resaltando sus formas. Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué mierda era todo eso? ¿Estaba…? ¿Estaba intentando ponerle celoso o simplemente quería ligar con él? Espera… ¿Quería ligar con él? ¿Otra vez?

El Uchiha se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda. No lo soportaba. No podía.

Espera… ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si Sakura se acordaba de lo que pasó anoche? ¡Mierda, estaba perdido!

Giró la cabeza al tiempo para ver como Hikari salía de la tienda. La agarró por un brazo rápidamente y se acercó a ella.

-Se acuerda, ¿verdad? Lo sabe. ¡Mierda, lo sabe!

Hikari le tranquilizó.

-No, Sasuke, no se acuerda de nada. Es imposible con todo lo que bebió.

-Entonces explícame su comportamiento de ahora.

Hikari se quedó callada. Sasuke bufó justo cuando Sakura salía de la farmacia. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa pícara. El instinto le dijo al moreno que se apartara, pero verla acercarse de esa forma, con ese andar tan coqueto… Se quedó estático en el sitio, y ni se inmutó cuado Sakura se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla. Pero tan sólo era una máscara. En su interior había algo que se había revuelto completamente y que le incitaba a agarrarla y hacer quién sabe qué locura. Ella le susurró al oído su nombre sensualmente y él se mordió el labio. Luego, pasó por su lado sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Hikari, por otra parte, no entendía nada. No sabía si reírse, intervenir, o no. Sasuke se moría de incertidumbre y nervios, y no sabía si tenía que ayudarle o dejarle sólo. A sus espaldas, los dos chicos que también estaban en el establecimiento salieron. Uno de ellos rió y se acercó a Sakura corriendo. Sasuke siguió su recorrido con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, además de la mandíbula tensa.

El joven shinobi no sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno prohibido.

No sabía que si se juega con fuego, al final te quemas.

Y si juegas con un Uchiha, acabarás igualmente ardiendo.

Sakura sonrió al chico algo torpemente. No esperaba que se acercara a ella. El ninja rebuscó en la bolsa de la farmacia y sacó una caja mostrándosela a la kunoichi, que enrojeció como nunca.

-¿Te apetece que los estrenemos?

El chico guiñó un ojo a la pelirosa, que evitaba a toda costa mirar la caja de preservativos que él sostenía en la mano.

El shinobi, por supuesto, no vio llegar el puñetazo. De hecho, no sintió el dolor hasta que impactó contra el suelo. Y estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de romperle la mandíbula.

Miró a la chica, boquiabierta y con expresión asombrada. Luego, buscó su sangre en los nudillos de su agresor.

El moreno recorrió los metros que le separaban del shinobi y le agarró por la camisa, ignorando la sangre de la boca del muchacho.

-Has tenido suerte, hijo de puta. La farmacia te pilla cerca. Y esta vez, tendrás que comprar algo más que condones.

Sasuke le escupió las palabras con furia a la cara. El compañero del chico acudió a socorrerle y ambos salieron corriendo, dejando atrás a ese demonio. Sasuke se volvió y miró a Sakura, que había abandonado completamente su aire seductor y estaba paralizada en medio de la calle.

Se acercó con una sonrisa burlona y le besó la mejilla. La chica segura de sí misma había desparecido, y ahora tras la fachada se veía a una perpleja y sonrojada Sakura.

-Creo que te lo debía.

Sakura boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Cómo se las había apañado para cambiar las tornas? ¿Por qué era ahora ella la que iba perdiendo? No debería ser así.

Se volvió a girar y se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si…? No sería demasiado, ella no se atrevería. No podía… besarle. Se mordió el labio inferior. Pero lo deseaba tanto… Cada vez que él hablaba su mirada sólo se dirigía hacía sus labios fríos como el témpano. Y cada vez que susurraba su nombre… quería acallarle fundiéndose con él, dando rienda suelta a ese instinto que la mataba y la carcomía por dentro.

Le cogió por la muñeca y le miró, aún confundida y desorientada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Él sonrió de medio lado. Diablos, cómo podía ser tan cruel. ¡Ella estaba sufriendo!

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. La distancia se iba acortando. Más, y más. ¿No iría a…? ¿No se atrevería a…? El corazón de Sakura latió y la sangre corrió por sus venas como una manada de caballos desbocados. Se agolpó en sus mejillas, tomando la forma de un sonrojo.

Sasuke se detuvo a apenas unos milímetros de sus labios. Sakura vio como su inner iba a buscar la cámara de fotos para inmortalizar ese momento.

Sintió sus alientos entrelazarse cuando él abrió la boca. De los labios de la kunoichi escapó un suspiro.

Por Kami-sama, ¿a qué esperaba? Aquellos segundos se le estaban haciendo eternos. Quería sus labios, sus besos, y los quería ahora.

En cambio, Sasuke no se acercó más, manteniendo la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

-Acabo de patear el culo al pervertido ese, así que ya me puedes estar agradecida. Me vale con que vengas mañana al río con nosotros. Y díselo al baka de Naruto.

Se alejó de ella. Tomó por un brazo a Hikari y se alejó por la calle. Sakura se quedó atónita.

¡Sería cruel, despreciable, hipócrita, desalmado, insensible, y todos sus sinónimos! ¡Estaba apunto de besarla! ¡Y se iba sin más!

Sakura, más bien una tea ardiente, volvió a su casa. Corrió por las calles, atropellando a todo el que osara cruzarse con ella. Oh, no, no sería buena idea molestarla en ese momento. Una chica enamorada y furiosa es el ser más peligroso que existe.

Entró a su casa por el balcón. Cogió un cojín, lo mordió, lo tiró contra el suelo, contra la pared, acabó con el jarrón que le regaló su madre cuando se fue a vivir con Naruto y destrozó tres almohadas en total.

Luego, simplemente, se echó a llorar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sasuke se tiró al sofá. Cogió un cojín, se lo llevó a la cara y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera alzó la cabeza. Sabía que si hubiera seguido gritando un segundo más, Hikari hubiera cogido la guía telefónica para llamar al manicomio.

La miró, largo y tendido. Luego, frunció el ceño y habló.

-¿Por qué las mujeres os divertís tanto haciéndonos sufrir a los hombres?

Hikari abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Al rato, volvió a contraatacar.

-Tú tampoco te has quedado corto. Por un instante he creído que ibas a besarla de verdad.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

-Yo también.

Hikari rió. Al cabo de unos segundos, el silencio volvió a la sala. Sasuke miraba al techo, tumbado boca arriba en el sillón.

-Se lo voy a decir.

Hikari pegó un pequeño, bote, sobresaltada, pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es maravilloso, Sasuke. ¿Cuándo?

El chico sonrió.

-Mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana.

El techo blanco pareció devolverle la sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos. Pensó en ella. Y supo que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!! ¿Qué tal? Tengo el río al lado de casa, y viene crecidito, así que, si lo queréis, me puedo tirar xD Vale, vale dejemos mis paranoias. Al final sí que he corregido faltas u.u Bueno, a ver, como tengo ganas de ver Devil May Cry, voy a ser rápida con los reviews...**

_**Forsak**: Hola!! Te adoro, a ti y a tus reviews larguísimos!! Me encantas n.n Bueno, a ver empecemos... Sep, Sasuke se ha traumatizado por el hecho de haberse enamorado de Sakura xD Jeje, y con lo que ha hecho ella en este capi, la cosa cada vez está más ardiente. Me gusta mucho la parte en la que se piensa eso de raptarla para "..." xD Sep, o creo que es que les gusta ir haciendo el mono... Tienen hasta trenes, que se ve en la primera peli... Y se van corriendo hasta Suna, que tardan tres días... Siempre me he preguntado si son gilipollas o algo pòr el estilo... Y otra cosa que me atormenta... ¿las kunoichis tienen que ir a depilarse o.O? ¿O han encontrado una técnica super-ultra-hiper-mega-moderna para no hacerlo? ¿Y cuando les baja la regla se pueden ir de misión? jue, ya me encargaré de tratar estos temas, ya... No se vana librar MUAHAHAHAHAH!! Ya, se me pasó la paranoia u.u El pasado de Hikari... Buf, es que es cojonudamente triste. Y para el próximo capítulo más de uno va a flipar en colorines O.O Sep, todos nos imaginamos alguna vez al hombre perfecto... Y luego descuubrimos que no existe xD Aunque podríamos hacer una cosa... ¿Y si le pedimos a Orochimaru que nos lo haga? Que haga un par de cloner de Sasuke, Naruto, y todos estos tipos buenos y les use para crear al hombre ideal... aunque ahora que lo pienso, se lo quedaría él xD Es que con eso de ser pederasta, gay, un pervertido... etc, etc, no va muy bien que se diga. Vaya trauma que me cogí yo en la pelea Sasuke VS Itachi cuando el pavo éste aparece de la boca de una serpiente desnudo O.O Aún tengo pesadillas con esa imagen u.u Bueno, a ver, sí, Narutín es muy mono, me he enamorado de la carita que se le queda cuando le dicen que Jiraiya ha muerto (ToT) Bueno, bueno... ahora tienes a Hinata para que te consuele... ANda que... Sasuke también es idiota. Tobi quiere traicionarle. Es un cabronazo ¬¬ Xd Siento no haberte dejado estudiar Filosofía con el Sasuke-sex-machine xD Pues, sí, habrá que ponerle en algún capi con el traje de Armani... Para la boda de Asuma y Kurenai, ea. Casi me da un ataquede risa con lo de la novia para Lee que haga aerobic y con mallas rosa furcia... etto, fucsia xD Vamos a ver... a sí, Gaara. A mí, personalemnete, no me gusta el GaaIno, poqrque Ino me parece una puta (con todo el cariño del mundo) Y me gusta más el SaiIno o el KibaIno (con perdón de Kimi-chan u.u) Así que, no sé si Gaara acabará con Matsuri-chan o le dejamos soltero y alborotando al personal femenino xD Me lo tendré que pensar. Itachi.. uy, sí, creeme que me encantaría verle en modo cariñoso. Si así, de esto de amorcito, y cariñito y cosas de esas cursis. Me vuelve loca sólo imaginármelo ¬ Bien, el rollo manga/anime... Buf, no tengo palabras... De Kishi me espero cualquier cosa... Bueno, enhorabuena a ti también por tus premios (los otakus algún día dominaremos el mundo MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) y ahí tienes tu kilométrica respuesta para tu kilométrico review. Un besazo enorme!! Je t'aime!! Ai Shiteru!! **El angel de la oscuridad**: Hola!! se, se la van atener que esconder, porque con la mala ostia que tiene Hiashi... Aunque bueno, en algunos capítulos se ha insinuado algo de que no es tan terrible... Me gustan los fics en los que le ponen de padre superprotector y todo eso, pero es que cuando escribo no puedo dejar de pensar en qu él también sufrió algún día, y no logro sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de verle arrodillado delante de Neji pidiéndole perdón. Ni cuando Hinata vuelve de la misión del bikouchou (nu sé si se escribe así), sí, esa tan maravillosa en la que vimos NaruHina arudales, y le sonríe a Hinata de una forma tanm mona que me recordó horrores a Neji. Bueno, te mando un besazo enorme, Muacccc!! **Kumi-Strife**: Konichiwa, Nee-san!! Jope, no sigues TWoK ;o; Aver, casi me matas de la risa con lo de se "cosplaya" xD Me alegraste el día. Jo, qué gracia me hizo la escena que te montaste tú solita con lo de los cosplay de Bill y Tom xD Me encanta Sasuke xD Bueno, más bien la caraza que se le queda XDDDDD. Well, a ver... sí, la locura de Luffy se pega, lo sé. Cuando lo sacaron en España, a mi me dio por ir por la calle con un sombrero de paja xD La gente me miraba raro... Bueno, y cuando de pequeña me ponía el pelo de punat para parecerme a Goku ya ni te cuento... En fin, soy Otaku desde mi más tierna infancia. Te mando un besazo enorme, y te mandaré mi msn por MP. Un besazo tremendo!! Muac!! **Shadow Noir Wing**: Hola!! Tengo una noticia para ti: me he acabado de leer la primera parte de Phantom Memories. Che, voy a por la segunda, y en cuento me ponga al día, te mando el review. Te juro que me encanta. Es de lo mejor que he leído O.O Hay partes que me han marcado mucho. Como cuando se va Itachi. ToT Bueno, a ver, muchas gracias por tu review, y un besazo la ostia de tremendo. MUACCCC!! **Led:** ...Joder, me has dejado sin palabras xD Nunca me habían dejado un review tan corto y que expresara tan bien lo que te parece el fic xD Bueno, te espero en los próximos. Un besazo, Muac!! **L.I.T:** Hola!! Jops, ahí tienes la conti, y espero tu review para este capi. Por cierto, he vuleto a DZ, y estoy a punto de terminar mi fic de Digimon, gracias al cuual nos conocimos. Igual ya ni te acuerdas u.u Bueno, un besazo tremendo, y estaré esperando tus reviews. MUACCC!! **YumiLyokoGen08**: Hola!! Wasp, que putada me han hecho... me han quitado Code Lyoko del canal en el que lo veía... Ahora lo veo por internet n.n No sé qué haría yo sin mi querido ordenador... Bueno, aver vamos con el capi. Para Hikari a ún quedan muchas sorpresas, y en el próximo se ve una de ellas (se ve... a medias xD) La pobre no se lanza con ningún tío porque sigue enamorada del cabronazo de Kawa, que el otro día vino a visitarme en sueños xD Bueno, un besazo tremendííísimo MUACCCC!! **asukasoad:** Holita!! Well, sí SAsuke piensa en Sakura al mirar la Luna llena... o más le vale ... Hikari... buf, la pobre sigue colada por Kawa, qué le vamos a hacer. A ver que hace con Gaara O.O. Bueno, un besazo tremendo, y espero tu review!! un Bexo MUACCC!! **x.CelliNe.x:** Hola!! Juas juas juas, yo sólo digo la verdad, y reconozco a los buenos autores en cuanto los leo... y eres una de ellas!! Bueno, a ver con el capi... Sep, tienes razón, Sasuke se nos ha puesto sexy x Y en este Sakura tampoco se ha quedado corta P Bueno, un besazo tremendísimo para ti, y espero tu review! Un bexo MUAKKK!! **Shanel La'Crosse:** Hola!! no pasa nada, me algro de que por fin hayas podido dejar review n.n La compu nos jode a muchos muchas veces u.u Bueno, veamos.. Para Hikari tengo pensadas muchas cosas, pero aún no voy a desvelar nada. Serían SPOILERS xD Bueno, espero que no me dejes abandonada xD Y tenemos fic para rato. Tengo demasiadas ideas en efervescencia xD Un bezo enormísimo MUAKIIII!! **KougaGaru**: Por fin!! Madre, bueno, ¿qué? ¿te lo has pasado bien el el pinar? xD A ver si me recupero y podemos ir a la pisci. Tienes que ver Devil May Cry O.O Dios, cuanta sangre O.O Bingo, me he enamorado de Dante xD Y es medio demonio. Y odio a la tipa que se cree que por tener un ojo rojo es familiar de Kakashi xD Bueno, también tienes que leer Fairy Tail. Me recuerda mucho a One Piece O.O Natsu está loco... Y Happy mola mucho xD Bueno, voy dejándote que ya son casi als dos y llevo desde las doce contestando reviews n.n Es que teno muchos n.n Bueno, a ti el beso no te lo doy. Chaito!! _

**Arf, joder... ,me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir... Bueno, un agradecimiento especial para Kumi-Strife (Nee-san!!) y para Forsak, que gracias a vosotras pude dormir bien y sin soñar con Titanic xD Es que después de verla (llorando más que las nubes en otoño) leí vuestros reviews y me alegrásteis muchísimo. Gracias, gente, no sé qué haría sin vosotros!! **

**Vamos con el avance (juaajuajuajuajuajua):**

_A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen... Los ataques de celos traen sus consecuencias, en ocasiones malas, y en otras no tan malas... No siempre hay que fiarse de los rumores. ¿A Sakura nunca le dijeron que las apariencias engañan? Bueno, Sasuke se encargará de hacérselo saber... y... ¿sin palabras? Algo pasa muy lejos de Konoha, pero que traerá muchas consecuencias para la villa. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Hikari? Capítulo 14: Confusión._

**Juas juas, ahí lo tienen. De nuevo un besazo tremendo para todos , y... Jope, os quiero gente!! Me voy a ver sangre y vísceras y a babear con Dante O.O Un besazooooo!!**

**Sayo!**


	15. Capítulo 14: Confusión

**Hola!! Lo siento, pero tengo que cantar algo... ¡¡El día 22, Italia dijo adiós!! ¡¡Olé!! Bueno, bueno... no es que me guste especialmente el fútbol, no me pinto la cara ni nada de eso, ni siquiera pensaba ver el partido, pero me pasé por NarutoUchiha y al ver al equipo 7 con el traje de la selección española, me entró el gustito y me puse mi camiseta de Cesc. La gente me besó al final del partido sólo por la cmiseta xD. Bueno, y ahora, lo que interesa. Ya tengo arreglado el oredenador y ya he podido poner bien el capi (quien no lo supiera, FanFiction me dio problemas para subir el capi). Aunque la razón por la que no subí el sábado es porque no estuve en casa en todo el día. Gomen u.u Bueno, también estoy feliz porque he sacado muy buenas notas en el curso n.n Y os preguntaréis... ¿y cómo hace Sandra para escribir un capítulo a la semana y aprobar todas las asignaturas con, incluso, sobresalientes? Juas, pues es un secreto. Pero os daré una pista: no, no le he alquilado la lámpara de mi cuarto a un genio xD Por eso me han regalado la edición coleccionista de el último disco de Amaral (Gato negro, dragón rojo) y ahora llevo puesta una máscara de gato, miau. El caso es que aquí queda el capi, que va dedicado a la selección española, y a todos los fans del SasuSaku (Esto te da una ligera idea de POR QUÉ no puedes quedarte sin leerlo? xD). Va para vosotros, gente. Y que viva España. **

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Confusión.**

-¿Qué, ya estás más a gusto?

Sasuke observó los restos del vaso y luego miró la pared, impregnada de zumo. Chasqueó la lengua y fue a la cocina en busca del cepillo y el recogedor. Al volver, se puso a recogerlo todo sin mediar palabra. Hikari le miraba medio divertida medio disgustada por la pared y la mancha que dejaría el cítrico. La naranja no le sentaba bien a su salón.

No entendía los ataques de celos repentinos de Sasuke. Pero tenía que admitir que sus discursos malhumorados contra todo aquel que osara pensar siquiera en Sakura eran, en parte, entretenidos. O al menos conseguían arrancarle alguna que otra risa, sobre todo en el momento del clímax en el que Sasuke explotaba y reventaba lo primero que se cruzara en su camino.

En ese caso había sido el vaso dentro del que estaba lo que últimamente era su desayuno. En ese caso, el motivo del enfado había sido la llamada de Naruto advirtiendo que Sakura y Sai se iban de compras, que el bañador se le había roto al dibujante y Sakura quería echar el ojo a los escaparates para la tarde de _shopping _que se avecinaba tras el anuncio de la boda de los senseis de los equipos 9 y 10.

En aquel momento, a Hikari le vino a la cabeza una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con el tema, pero que la intrigó bastante…

¿Por qué Kakashi era el único que no se casaba? Le hubiera encantado verle con un esmoquin, y, por supuesto, la máscara.

Una sonrisa traviesa se le escapó mientras imaginaba cómo podría ser la afortunada.

Mientras, Sasuke seguía refunfuñando contra Sai. El pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura paseaba por el centro comercial con la bolsa en las manos y una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

Sai, detrás de ella, la miraba divertido.

-¿Estás segura de que Sasuke-kun no se enfadará demasiado?

Sakura giró la cabeza sin dejar de andar y le sonrió.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero. Me las va a pagar por lo de ayer.

Sai suspiró.

-Si no es entrometerme, ¿puedo preguntar a qué viene esta guerra de celos?

Sakura se giró y esta vez frenó.

-A que Sasuke es idiota. ¿En ninguno de tus libros pone cómo se siente una chica después de que el hombre de sus sueños haya estado a punto de besarla y al final todo haya quedado en dos milímetros de separación?

Sai parpadeó, un poco perplejo.

-Emmmm… ¿Dolida?

-¡Exacto! Y vengativa.

Sakura siguió andando. Sai la siguió, resignado. Él llevaba en la mano su bolsa, con el bañador dentro. Sakura, el bikini nuevo que se había comprado. El ANBU seguía pensando que era un conjunto demasiado provocativo, pero aún así se calló. No quería hacer enfadar a su compañera, y menos a Sasuke.

Tardaron pocos minutos en salir del centro comercial. El pintor se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, pero ella lo rechazó alegando que tenía que pasar por la floristería para avisar a Ino del plan para la tarde. Sai sonrió.

-Dale recuerdos a Ino de mi parte.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro, lo haré. Seguro que se pone muy contenta de saber que esta tarde tú también vendrás al río.

-Oh, sí. Por nada del mundo me perdería la última batalla de la guerra de celos.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué crees que será la última?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

-Llámalo presentimiento. Nos vemos luego.

-De acuerdo. Matta ne!

Sai se despidió mientras ya caminaba en dirección a su casa. Sakura llegó a la floristería Yamanaka instantes después.

-¡Sakura!

La rubia se acercó a su compañera antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

-¿Te has enterado? ¡Los equipos de Konohamaru y Hanabi han pasado el examen escrito! A estas horas ya estarán a punto de entrar al bosque de la muerte.

Sakura reprimió un escalofrío y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Me alegro mucho. La verdad, se les veía tan monos el otro día en el baile…

Ino asintió.

-Sí, y por lo visto les ha ido bien. Ayer se pasó por aquí Konohamaru con su tío y compraron un ramo de rosas cada uno.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Qué bonito. Las Hyuuga me dan un poco de envidia, la verdad…

Ino alzó una ceja y sonrió picarona.

-¿Por la delantera? Te comprendo, hasta Hanabi tiene más tetas que tú. ¡Y ya no te quiero contar Hinata!

Sakura se sonrojó y le dio en la cabeza a su amiga con la bolsa en la que llevaba el bikini.

-¡No es eso, Ino-cerda! Lo digo porque ambas parecen haber encontrado al hombre de su vida. Y Neji también. ¿Acaso sólo ligan los del clan Hyuuga?

-Qué dices. La semana pasada yo me enrollé con uno que…

-Tú te lías con uno diferente cada semana, Ino. Quiero decir que lo suyo es serio.

-Por eso mismo es una mierda. A esta edad hay que disfrutar, pero si ya empiezas a salir con una persona en serio te pierdes a todos los demás.

-Todos no pensamos como tú, Ino.

-Ya, bueno. Lo tuyo sí que es un problema. No imaginas todo lo que te has perdido sólo por andar pensando en Sasuke desde parvulitos.

-¡Oye! Tú tampoco le quitabas ojo.

-No, pero mi ojo de vez en cuando se desviaba a otros culos.

Sakura resopló y rodó los ojos.

-Eres una cerda. Yo sólo venía a avisarte de que quedan pocas entradas para el que promete ser el espectáculo del año.

Ino frunció el ceño. La pelirosa sonrió, pícara.

-Ayer Sasuke-kun estuvo a punto de besarme.

A Ino se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! O sea, ¡no! ¿Cómo que "estuvo a punto"? ¿No lo hizo?

-No, al final todo quedó en un par de milímetros.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Se puede saber que ostias pasó?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriente. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Se decidió por seguir el consejo de su amiga y disfrutar del momento.

-Me le encontré en la farmacia con Hikari y de repente me dio por darle celos. La cosa funcionó demasiado bien, y un chico se encaprichó conmigo. Me propuso… -se sonrojó.- ya sabes. Eso. –Ino asintió, con la boca abierta.- Entonces llegó Sasuke y le pegó un puñetazo que casi le mata. Ahí fue cuando casi… -Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando la sensación de sentirlo tan cercano. Aún recordaba su aliento entremezclándose con el suyo.- Cuando casi me besa. Al final sólo me dijo que fuéramos esta tarde al río.

-Déjame adivinar. Y quieres que vaya esta tarde contigo como brigada de refuerzo, ¿no?

La kunoichi asintió. Bajó la vista azorada, y cuando volvió a levantarla se topó con los ojos de su amiga mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegro por ti, Sakura. Al final ha merecido la pena esperarle. No tardará en darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustas. Aunque ahora se fije en otras, al final…

-¿Otras?

Ino palideció. Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que otras?

-Lo siento, Sakura, yo no pretendía…

-¿Qué has querido decir, Ino?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

-Escucha, Sakura. Pensé que lo sabías. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Es… evidente.

-¿El qué?

Ino suspiró. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco.

-Que ahora Sasuke está con Hikari. Siempre les ven juntos, viven en la misma casa, se llevan demasiado bien, no sabemos cómo hizo ella para traerlo de vuelta, pasaron casi un mes juntos en la guarida de Orochimaru. Y se rumorea que les han visto en el río en plan parejita feliz.

Ino observó la reacción de su amiga. Le temblaba el labio inferior y había aumentado la fuerza en la mano con la que sujetaba la bolsa. Miraba al suelo con expresión ausente.

-Eso no son más que mentiras. Si ellos… me lo hubieran dicho.

Alzó los ojos, anegados en lágrimas, y a Ino se le encogió el corazón.

-No querrían hacerte daño, Sakura-chan.

Intentó acercarse a ella con aire conciliador, pero la pelirosa retrocedió un paso.

-No es verdad. Ellos no… no…

La kunoichi dejó escapar un quejido de su garganta y salió de la tienda corriendo. Ino salió a la puerta, viendo cómo ella desaparecía entre la gente que la miraban apenados.

Toda la villa sabía lo que la alumna de la Hokage sentía por el traidor que una vez fue su compañero de equipo. Y toda la villa sabía que ese sentimiento no era correspondido.

Las personas se apartaban para dejarla pasar, intentando no rozarla, temiendo que algo de su dolor les pudiera afectar también a ellos.

Aquello debía haber sido como una puñalada en la espalda.

Por eso muchos veían esas gotas de sangre transparente que no nacía en ninguna herida, sino en sus ojos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El agua estaba deliciosa. La temperatura era ideal para refrescarse en verano, con aquel sol de justicia. La llamó una vez más, intentando que ella entrara al agua. La kunoichi negó con la cabeza una vez más. Se conformaba con tomar el sol en la toalla, a la orilla.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, divertido y sumergido en el agua hasta la nariz. Hizo algunas burbujas que provocaron la risa de Hikari. Él pataleó un poco, intentando salpicarla.

Pero las gotas no llegaban hasta donde estaba ella, y Hikari le sacó la lengua, burlona.

Sasuke nadó hasta la orilla y se puso en pie. Ella, viéndole las intenciones, intentó taparse, pero no le dio tiempo.

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza, y el agua atrapada entre los mechones de su pelo salió disparada contra Hikari.

La kunoichi rió, mientras veía cómo Sasuke se acercaba ella con malas intenciones. Estaba chorreando.

-¡No!

Hikari se recostó en la toalla, mientras Sasuke se inclinaba sobre ella. El vengador sonrió burlonamente y colocó las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de ella, y los brazos a derecha e izquierda de su cabeza.

Ella le colocó las manos en el pecho mojado, intentando detener el goteo de su piel, pero era imposible. Las gotas caían sobre ella, frías, y juguetonas.

Sasuke sonrió, complacido, y colocó su frente sobre la de Hikari. Ella le respondió con una carcajada.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la bolsa caer hasta el suelo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura había salido de casa convencida de que conocía a Sasuke. Ella, y sólo ella, le conocía de verdad. Ella sabía cómo era, había compartido con él los mejores momentos de su vida, sabía de su pasado, de su presente, y quería saber de su futuro.

Ella le conocía. Frío, serio y orgulloso. Un Uchiha. Calado hasta los huesos de ansias de venganza, guardaba un profundo odio por su hermano mayor. Quiso mucho a su familia, que le fue arrebatada cruelmente.

Le gustaban los retos difíciles, convencido de que él podría superar cualquier cosa.

Siempre había sido el chico más atractivo de Konohagakure no Sato, y de todo Hi no Kuni.

Su comida favorita era el curry, era buen ninja, su mejor amigo era Uzumaki Naruto.

Y NO TENÍA NOVIA.

Con ese convencimiento salió Haruno Sakura de casa. Después de las duras palabras de Ino, había necesitado del apoyo de Naruto para recuperarse. Él la había ayudado a convencerse de que no importaba lo que dijera la gente de Sasuke, que al verdadero sólo le conocían ellos dos, sus compañeros de equipo.

Había decidido quitarse el vestido antes de llegar al río, para lucir su nuevo bikini. Había esperado que Naruto se diera cuenta, pero estaba demasiado metido en sus asuntos. Sus asuntos, concretando, eran los labios de Hinata. Neji, el primo de ésta, tampoco había hecho alusión alguna al provocador conjunto de la pelirosa, ya que estaba muy pendiente de sus asuntos. Sus asuntos, concretando, eran los labios de Tenten. Kiba sí se percató, y, todo un caballero, se ofreció a darle la crema en la espalda. Ella tuvo que rechazarlo, ya que se la había dado antes de salir de casa.

A Shino le preocupaban más lo bichitos con los que se cruzaban. En esos momentos, aún oían sus voces a lo lejos, berreando y peleándose con su compañero de equipo, que había pisado una hormiga. Chouji le había echo un cumplido. Shikamaru también estaba sus asuntos, y esta vez no hace falta que se especifiquen cuáles eran. Todos sabemos lo que hacen las hormonas a la edad de dieciséis años.

Sai, aunque ya la había visto aquella mañana con él puesto, también le dedicó un cumplido.

Kankuro estaba de fiesta, más bien de resaca.

Gaara, sepultado entre papeles.

Lee había estado un buen rato alabándola, pero ahora estaba tan callado, o más, que el resto.

La bolsa con sus cosas se le había resbalado del hombro y había caído al suelo con estrépito. Seguramente se habrían roto las gafas de sol, pero eso ya no importaba.

Se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr. No sabía a dónde iba, tan sólo que tenía que irse. Que ya no había lugar para ella allí.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, pero ya no importaba. Fuera quién fuese. Tal vez Naruto, Ino, o incluso Hikari. Pero no le esperaba a él.

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera!

No, no esperaría. Había esperado demasiado, para acabar así. ¿Así, cómo? Traicionada. Puede que no fuera esa la palabra exacta, pero así se sentía. Sasuke, que no la debía nada, podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

Ino tenía razón, era evidente. Pero, claro, ella, la tonta de la villa, era la única que no se había dado cuenta de que el chico del que estaba enamorada estaba saliendo con otra. Que esa otra era una de sus mejores amigas.

Sintió la punzada en el pecho y tuvo que detenerse, dándole el tiempo suficiente para alcanzarla.

Fue brusco. La aprisionó contra el árbol, dejando desaparecer la separación entre ellos y rozando sus cuerpos con fuerza. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y dobló los codos acercando sus labios a su oído. Sakura suspiró, intentando reprimir los sollozos y los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cercano, así cómo la temperatura y su piel mojada.

-Te equivocas… -Sentía su aliento en el lóbulo de la oreja y notó como él rozaba el contorno de su mandíbula apretada con la nariz. Colocó las manos abiertas en su pecho calado, intentando dejar espacio entre ello, pero sólo consiguió perder más fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que él también estaba tenso.- No la quiero… No a ella… -Sakura cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que no tardarían en escaparse, como habían echo los sollozos que convulsionaban su hombros. No era Hikari, pero daba igual… acababa de reconocer que había otra.-

Fuera quien fuese, dolía igual.

Los brazos de Sasuke se relajaron. Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Sasuke comenzó a separarse de su oído, y sus mejillas se rozaron, haciéndoles sentir el calor del otro. Sakura quería olvidarse de todo, morir allí mismo. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió unos labios suaves y fríos sobre los suyos, que los rozaban con suavidad y ternura. Abandonó la presión de sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Alzó las manos y las enterró en el cabello de Sasuke para profundizar el beso. Sus manos se mojaron al tocar la cabellera mojada de él, pero ya daba igual.

Al mismo tiempo, él deslizó las manos por la piel desnuda de Sakura hasta su cintura.

Ella abrió la boca para dejarle paso y el se decidió a explorar a sus anchas.

El beso fue aumentando de intensidad, así como las caricias. Sasuke recorrió cada curva del cuerpo de Sakura, y ella gimió levemente al sentir las manos de él ascendiendo por los muslos.

Como respuesta, el soltó un gruñido e intensificó el beso aún más.

Comenzaron a notar la falta de aire, y se besaron con desesperación, dispuesto a morir de asfixia en los labios del otro.

Instantes antes de separarse él le mordió suavemente el labio superior a Sakura y ella volvió a gemir. Sasuke separó sus labios de los de ella por fin y los llevó hasta su cuello, intentando mantener su autocontrol.

Sonrió contra su piel y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Si aún con esto tienes dudas sobre mí… entonces es que he sobreestimado tu inteligencia.

Escuchó su carcajada, y sintió una gota hacer en su hombro. Supo que no era agua.

Y por primera vez no le importó que llorara, porque sabía que sus lágrimas morían en su sonrisa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las ondas del agua llegaron hasta sus pies y alzó la cabeza a tiempo para ver una melena rubia asomándose de la corriente del río.

Naruto saltó y se sentó al lado de Hikari en la roca desde la que ella observaba al resto jugar en el agua. Sonrió, aunque no fue correspondido.

-He metido la pata, Naruto.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a ella, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

-No has hecho nada malo.

Ella alzó la mirada, compungida.

-Tú también lo crees, ¿verdad?

Naruto suspiró.

-No. Sé que entre Sasuke y tú no hay nada más que una fuerte amistad. Y si alguna vez he dicho lo contrario era broma. No pretendía hacerte sentir mal.

-No lo hiciste.

-Bueno, ahora ya sé que temas de conversación no sacar.

Ambos sonrieron tristemente.

-No debes sentirte mal. Sabes tan bien como yo que Sasuke tiene otros… intereses.

Hikari sonrió.

-Pero… Sakura…

Naruto desvió la vista hacia donde miraba su compañera. El lugar por el que había desaparecido la pelirosa, seguida de Sasuke.

-Ella estará bien. Sasuke la hará entrar en razón.

Hikari sonrió débilmente.

-No quiero entrometerme. Son mis amigos, y no quisiera perder a ninguno.

-No vas a hacerlo. -Intervino una voz intrusa.-

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, pero él corrió hacia donde estaban sentados y con impulso saltó por encima de ellos para caer de cabeza en el agua. Los dos se pusieron en pie. A los pocos segundos, una melena azabache asomó a la superficie, y colocándose boca arriba comenzó a lanzar agua por la boca, a modo de fuente.

Naruto le miró perplejo, y Hikari boquiabierta. Sasuke les miró y soltó una carcajada. Luego volvió a sumergirse.

Los otros dos shinobis se miraron, y después hacia donde habían dejado las toallas.

Allí estaba Sakura, con la melena rosada recogida en una coleta y sentándose en su toalla, al lado de Ino, que, al igual que el resto, la miraban boquiabiertos.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de que, pese a no haberse metido en el agua, estaba mojada.

Y que sus labios estaban más rojos que de costumbre.

Sasuke volvió a emerger, y Hikari y Naruto le miraron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke sonrió maliciosa y misteriosamente. Luego, se echó a nadar hacia la orilla donde estaban todos.

-¡Eh! ¡Sasuke, espera!

Naruto se lanzo al agua en su persecución, y Hikari no tardó en seguirle también.

Finalmente, Naruto acabó corriendo por encima del agua, seguido de Hikari. Entre los dos rodearon a Sasuke y éste se quedó perplejo.

-¡Así no vale! Yo aún no puedo acumular chakra.

Les cogió de un tobillo a cada uno y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, haciendo que cayeran al agua.

Aún así, sus risas se escucharon.

Retumbaron en el agua.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Terminó de atar el lazo a la pata del halcón y lo cogió con una mano.

Se asomó a la ventana, y antes de soltarlo, se secó las lágrimas.

-Takei, ya vale.

El chico hizo caso omiso y dejó que el animal volara hacia su destino, a muchos kilómetros de allí.

El muchacho se giró y encaró a su compañera de equipo.

-No sé como puedes estar así. Ha muerto.

Ella suspiró y bajó la vista.

-Por eso mismo. Todos morimos tarde o temprano. Y era ninja, al igual que nosotros. Estaba preparado para morir en cualquier momento.

-Pero no murió en una misión. Lo sabes. –Bajó la vista.- Y sabes que puede que ella no lo soporte.

La chica negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto. Él se quedó unos instantes más observando desde el ventanal la amplia villa.

De nuevo, no pudo contener las lágrimas al toparse con aquella vieja cabaña enclavada a la orilla del lago, dónde tan buenos momentos se habían vivido.

Vio en el lago a la gente congregada en aquellas pequeñas barcas. Y la más grande de todas, la del centro, donde el líder de la aldea, Shibuki, depositaba una corona de flores en el agua.

Las plantas flotaron entre agua y lágrimas, mientras todos lamentaban la pérdida.

Takei miró por última vez al halcón alejarse, que llevaba el mensaje que podría destruir una vida. Luego volvió a mirar al lago, donde la corona se hundía ya en sus aguas, para reposar con el resto. Se secó las lágrimas y salió de la sala con una certeza.

Hikari iba a sufrir.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, y siento mucho lo del final, sé que te jode completamente la alegría del SasuSaku.Bueno, bueno, bueno... se admiten apuestas, ¿quién ha muerto en la Cascada? Para daros una pista: los dos últimos personajes que han salido (Takei y la chica) tienen 18 años. ¿Sabési ya quién puede ser la persona tan importante para Hikari y que la noticia de su muerte puede destrozarle la vida? Sí, sí, no vas por mal camino... pero, ojo: las pariencias engañan... ¿Habéis notado ya que me encanta dejaros con la intriga? xD **

**Bueno, pues vamos con los reviews (x.CelliNe.x y asukasoad ya me mandaron de este capi antes de reeditarlo, así que las contesto en el siguiente capi, Gracias preciosas!!):  
**

_**Shadow Noir Wing:** Hoila!! Well, en cuento tenga tiempo (que como llegan las vascas voy a tener mucho) me voy a poner a leer como loca la segunda parte de Phantom, y como me emborraches a alguien... me lo voy a pasar de puta madre xD Para qué engañarnos, soy así. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre el consejo, no tengo ni puñetera idea, pero por mí que se pudran en una sucia celda bajo tierra, tipo guarida de Orochimaru. Y más les vale esconderse, porque Sasuke va a por ellos. Y que mono es Naruto, y que mono es Iruka n.n Si es que son todos monos xD No de los de "UAAUAUAAAA!!", sino de los de "Oisssshhhhhh", tú ya me entiendes. ¿Has visto que bien me expreso? xD (nótese el sarcasmo). Bueno, espero que este te haya guistado, y un besazo muy grande. Bye! **Forsak:** Hola!! o.0 Alguna vez tendrás que contarme cómo es eso de reencarnarse en un clip xD Yo me quiero reencarnar en... los calzoncillos de Sasuke xD O los de Naruto, que está muy mono y le voy a invitar a helado. Eso de enamorarsae como una tonta nos ha pasado atodas, y la verdad es que cuando Ino le dice a Sakura que el tío por el que está colada está saliendo con una de sus mejores amigas... desgraciadamente, está inspirado en hechos reales, a mí me ha pasado. Sólo que lo mío no tiene Happy End TToTT (Recordando nostálgicamente My Happy Ending, de Avril Lavigne). Bueno, dejando de lado mis temas sentimentales, que son sinónimos de caca de vaca, me has matado con lo de " _Y luego irían a ya sabes, fo... formalizar su relación. Eso, eos. Formalicemos todos. Haz el amor y no la guerra. Y esos bonitos eufemismos que pululan por el mundo"_ xD Casi me muero de la risa. Jope, me legras la vida TToTT Si es que no sé que haría sin ti. Otra cosa, a mí no es que Kankuro me caiga mal ni nada de eso, si al contrario, me cae genial, y creo que es el Kiba de Suna. Piénsalo, los dos luchan junto a cosas enormes que no sabes cómo se manejan o.O Y si te preguntas por qué llamo "cosa" a Akamaru es porque yo me sigo preguntando de que raza es ese pedazo de bicho u.u Suerte con los exámenes, yo ya he terminado y estoy feliz de la vida n.n Mi messenger te lo mando por MP, así podremos mantener laaaargas y divertidas charlas frikis xD Con el manga... buf, me voy a pasar todo el verano buscando helados para compartir n.n Cuando leí en NU que "alguien muy especial iba a estar allí para ayudarle en esos momentos tan difíciles" en seguida dije...: ¡¡OSTIAS!! ¡¡NARUHINA!! Y me llevé la decepción de que la final era Iruka u.u Que es muy mono y todo eso, pero Hinata lo hubiera hecho mejor. Además, hace mucho que no sale u.u Sep, con Ino alucinamos todos, pero en el fondo es una buenaza. Pero muy en el fondo. Para la boda de Kurenai y Asuma... vale, te lo diré, por ser tú: en el capi siguiente. Y aunque no sale porque me da pereza escribir todo el rollo que suelta el cura (sí, en mi versión la boda es cristiana, que es la que conozco, al igual que los entierros y todo eso). Bueno, gracias por el review, y espero que este te haya gustado. Un besazo: MUAC!** YumiLyokoGen08**: Hola! Bueno, bueno, pobre Sasuke o.0 Si es que intimidas y todo xD Bueno, ya ves que al pobre le has dado miedo con tus amenazas y ha resuelto el problema xD Y vaya forma de resolver problemas, que me resuelva a mí los míos O.O Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capi te haya gustado. Abrazos y kissis!! **Cullen's Style:** Hola!! Bueno, no te preocupes por lo del review, no pasa absolutamente nada. Juas, Blancanieves xD Yo el otro día me puse nostálgica y me puse a escuchar canciones de Disney, y con más de la mitad lloré xD Sep, soy una sentimental y una infantil xD Bueno, me alegro de que te esté gustando, y espero tu review. Bye!** 9shikatema9:** Juas, nuevos lectores!! xD Vale, sí admito que estoy como una puta cabra. Hey, otra que tiene un inner que mete las narices en todo!! (INNER: que te jodan!!) Ves? Vale, ya nos parecemos en algo. Muchas gracias, me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu review n.n Que alguien me diga que le yaudo a estudiar o.O Es, no sé... ostias, raro, extraño... espeluznante casi. Pero bueno, es lo que tiene ser escritora, nunca te acostumbras a las palabras bonitas. Bueno, me encanta que te haya encantado, y espero recibir reviews tuyos muy seguido n.n Un besazo tremendo!! MUAC! **Kumi-Strife**: Hola! Bua, gracias a ti me he deprimido TToTT ¿¿Cómo es eso de que me quieren ejecutar a Ace?? Ostias... que dejé de ller el manga de One Piece hace mucho tiempo y aún no lo he retomado... ¡¡Como le toquen un pelo van a acabar todos chamuscados, que por mis huevos que les cojo a todos y les cuelgo del palo de la mayor por los pulgares, pero de los de los pies, Hum!!... Y les cortamos la cabeza, así hay sangre, que si no no mola xD. Bueno, el caso. Se, me hizo mucha gracia la parida de Ryuuji xD Yo también me pongo la de Monsoon cuando estoy depre xD Y buenoooo... El manga está últimamente cojonudo. Pero... Toma! Va a salir otro jinchuuriki (feliz de la vida) Es que me gusta mucho la leyenda de los bijuus, y me emociono. Bueno, otro tema. Todos queremos Uchiha Haruno Baby's u.u Y ójala les tengamos pornto, MUAHAHAHAHA. Voy a secuestrar a Kishi para que los haga. Bueno, más bien para que ponga a Sakura y a Sasuke a hacerlos xD Wops, que pesadas que son Hinaru y Aoi xD pero son de majas... Juas, Y esto no sólo lo opino yo, sino también Ichiro y Ryuuji. A ver si cuela y se lían x3 Jope, tienes razón, ójala Naruto fuera así... y no me parece justo, hay muchos otros shonnen en los que también hay una pizquita de romance. Y Naruto no puede ser menos, hombre ya. Mira Dragon Ball Z, me encantaba la relación de Videl y Son Gohan. mierda para todos, si sólo pido SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema y NejiTen. Bueno, yo creo que el ShikaTema ya está más que claro, pero bueno... nunca se sabe. Bueno, te mando un besito tremendo y un abrazo. MUAC! **KougaGaru:** Me en-can-ta tu idea, macho. Para algo te sirve el coeficiente de 170 xD A ver cuando sigues tu fic, pringao, que lo tienes abandonado. Bueno, no sé qué contarte, porque cómo nos vemos todos los días... Que no te voy a decir lo que es el regalo, te quedas con las ganas. Y que, nada, que nos vemos, mamón. Y, ya, ya. No disimules,que lo que tú querías era la caja de condones, no pegarle al pavo. Bueno, no te mando ni beso ni abrazo, así que te jodes. Y que me dejes violar a tus peuches, coño, que tiene que aprender, y yo soy buena profesora. Bueno, ciao. Que te vaya bien en la excursión!! Bye! _

**Juas, por fin. Es que parlo mucho xD Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, y sigo diciendo que me haría ilusión que me contarais vuestras teorías o sugerencias sobre el fic. A ver, voy a haceros una propuesta. Vosotros me decís quién creeís que ha muerto en la Cascada y el que acierte... Sorpresa, se lleva un premio.  
Y como estoy viendo que va a ser imposible llegar a los 150 reviews para el capítulo especial, lo vamos a dejar en 125 u.u Pero aún así, un besazo para todos. Os dejo con el resumen del próximo capi:**

La felicidad se respira en el aire de Konoha. Noticias que son capaces de arrancar sonrisas y besos. Hay gente que decide vivir el resto de sus días con la persona a la que ama, y puede que de la iglesia acaben todos en el... ¿hospital?. Y en medio de esta nube de alegría, llegan los recuerdos. Siempre se dice que el primer encuentro entre dos personas nunca se olvida. Si Sasuke lo ha olvidado, Sakura se encargará de recordárselo. Aunque claro, eso siempre es la calma que precede a la tormenta... Capítulo 15: Recuerdos.

**Y dejándoles con la intriga que es habitual en mí, me despido. Viene el SasuSaku, y, gente, empieza a subir la temperatura. Forsak!! Llegan los trajes de Armani xD!! **

**Sayo! A por Rusia!!  
**


	16. Capítulo 15: Recuerdos

**Hola!! Bueno, en primer lugar siento lo de la semana pasada u.u En segundo: Wiii!! Estamos de vacaciones!! fiesta, jolgorio, ánimos, piscinita, Kankuro que va a por el sake... en fin, vacaciones de verano n.n ¡Shadow, voy a pillar la segunda parte de Phantom con unas ganas...! Jo, Nee-san, gracias a ti Luffy me tiene que soportar de nuevo n.n En cuanto me haya actualizado (joder, parezco mi antivirus xD) te lo digo y murmuramos juntas contra la Marina y esos que quieren ejecutar a Ace ToT. Bueno, respecto al capítulo, las cosas se ponen muy interesantes. No sé por qué, pero eché en falta a muchas personas con sus reviews en el capi anterior u.u No sé si serán las vacas o qué, pero echo de menos los reviews kilométricos de Forsak ToT Bueno, También estoy miedianamente jodida porque han baneado a Chrysallis-hime, y me jode muchísimo. Bueno... ¡¡Que te lo pases bien en tus vacaciones, x.CelliNe.x!! Bueno, y... shojo, shonnen, estamos acabando la primera temporada de LDL, y con un final que deprimirá a más de uno. No digo más. Están avisados. De momento, en este capi, ya os podéis hacer una idea de los que queda por llegar... ¡¡A ver quién es el review número 100!! ¡¡Y el 125!! A ver si llegamos u.u... Bueno, gente, me voy a corregir faltas y a contestar reviews, que es lo mío. Una cosa... vayan haciéndose una imagen mental de Sasuke y Sakura de pequeños, porque la necesitarán n.n Un bezo (Forsak, lo has conseguido. El traje de Armani de Sasuke va para ti n.n)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Recuerdos.**

En Konoha todo está tranquilo. El verano está en pleno apogeo, el río cada vez más concurrido, y la temperatura en aumento.

Los pájaros siguen piando, los gatos maullando, los perros ladrando, los jóvenes de fiesta, Jiraiya espiando chicas, los árboles haciendo la fotosíntesis y las nubes se dejan guiar por el viento.

Pero esta vez, Shikamaru no puede fijarse en las nubes. Tiene que estar atento a una panda de mocosos que quieren ser ninjas.

En ese momento, la hija pequeña del patriarca Hyuuga le está pegando una paliza a un alumno de Suna.

El chico queda inconsciente y Shikamaru levanta el brazo señalando a la ganadora.

Ella comienza a dar saltitos, y en las gradas se escucha a Konohamaru y a Naruto animándola.

Este último está sentado al lado de la hermana de la joven, que aplaude emocionada.

Pero Shikamaru no está como para fijarse en las reacciones de la gente. Temari no le ha dejado dormir, alegando que se marchará de vuelta a su aldea después de la boda de Kurenai y Asuma y que casi no podrán pasar tiempo juntos, y además él tiene unas ganas tremendas de fumarse un pitillo.

Nota la caja de cigarrillos en el bolsillo, su forma rectangular y sus esquinas clavándosele en el muslo. No lo puede remediar, desde que empezó, por influencia de su maestro, no lo puede dejar. Su madre siempre le echaba la bronca cada vez que le veía, quizás por eso se fue a vivir solo a un piso. Piensa en que esa mañana no le ha dado tiempo a hacer la cama, o llegaría tarde. Ni siquiera ha desayunado. Pero bueno, una vez que acabe el torneo, y con él los exámenes (alabado sea Kami-sama), se iría a comer con todos sus amigos al río ramen del Ichiraku. Y con Temari.

Sonríe mientras ve llegar a los dos contrincantes siguientes, y reconoce al de Suna.

Es uno de los niños del equipo que entrena Temari. El gennin se gira y la mira, en las gradas. Ella le sonríe infundiéndole ánimos, sentada al lado de sus dos hermanos.

Gaara está muy interesado en ver los progresos de los jóvenes de su villa, y no son pocos. De momento, ya hay tres con el ascenso asegurado.

Tsunade está pensando en si será que los jóvenes de ahora son más fuertes, o que ha bajado el nivel de los exámenes.

Quizá Anko e Ibiki se están haciendo viejos.

Shikamaru también encuentra motivos suficientes en la mirada de Temari para continuar. Sonríe. Esa chica aún no sabe lo que la espera. Piensa en su mochila, debajo de la cama que no le ha dado tiempo a hacer, y que tuvo que esconder rápidamente cuando Temari se presentó ayer en su casa sin avisar. No, no tiene ni idea.

En la arena, el combate da comienzo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡¡No puedo creerme lo que estoy oyendo!!

Los gritos de Naruto y las risas de los jóvenes eran más que audibles en todas las inmediaciones.

El rubio señalaba con sus palillos a Sasuke, mientras éste seguía comiendo como si nada.

El jinchuuriki, con su sonrisa zorruna, ignoraba la indiferencia de su compañero y seguía haciendo el ridículo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que Sakura-chan besa mejor que yo?! ¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto! ¡¿Y qué hay de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué hay de todos los momentos que hemos disfrutado nosotros juntos?!

El Uchiha ya empezaba anotar su vena de la paciencia en la frente mientras soportaba los chillidos de su amigo y las risas de todos.

-¿Pero qué momentos ni qué cojones en vinagre? Tú eres gilipollas, que es lo que te pasa.

-¡Ya, eso lo dices ahora!

Sasuke alzó una ceja, empezando a cabrearse. Naruto vio cerca su meta y puso cara pícara. Se acercó peligrosamente a Sasuke.

-La otra noche en mi cama no opinabas lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Sasuke luchaba por no atragantarse con los fideos.

-¡¡Serás idiota!! ¡¡Te voy a matar!!

El rubio comenzó a correr por la orilla mientras Sasuke le perseguía murmurando sandeces y maldiciones.

-Bueno, bueno. ¡¡Chicos!! –Sasuke y Naruto frenaron en seco y miraron a Hikari, que se había puesto en pie.- ¿Recordáis para lo que hemos venido aquí?

Ambos murmuraron algo y fueron a sentarse con el resto. Sakura, como buena maestra de ceremonias, se puso en pie y miró a los tres hermanos Sabaku.

-En primer lugar, muchas gracias por haber venido por parte de Suna a este torneo.

Naruto se inclinó sobre el oído de Sasuke para susurrar.

-¿Por qué todos los discursos empiezan por "en primer lugar"?

El Uchiha hizo una mueca.

-Y yo qué sé. Calla y escucha, usuratonkachi.

Naruto volvió a sentarse correctamente y ambos atendieron a Sakura.

-…pero además, agradeceros el estar aquí no como ninjas, sino como amigos. De verdad, sois unas personas maravillosas, amigables, y sabemos que podemos contar con vosotros par cualquier cosa. Para algo somos amigos, ¿no?

La pelirosa sonrió, y Naruto se puso en pie, todos le miraron. Él se centró en Hikari.

-¡¡Y además Gaara se ha ligado a Hikari!!

La kunoichi se puso roja, mientras que el resto rieron. Menos Gaara, claro. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a las bromas del rubio, y eso era precisamente lo malo. Aún notaba recluida en un rincón de su mente la idea de despedazarlo y dárselo de comer a los pececitos que nadaban tranquilamente en el río, a sus espaldas.

-¡¡Naruto, idiota!!

Naruto la miró mientras reía. Hikari echaba humo por las orejas y estaba totalmente roja, sin saber si de rabia o de vergüenza.

-Es que ahora que Sasuke-teme está con Sakura-chan, con alguien tenía que liarte.

Todos volvieron a reír. Aunque en unos instantes se dieron cuenta de que no todos reían. Kankuro estaba llorando.

-¿Y por qué no me lías a mí con ella? ¡Joder, si somos la pareja ideal!

El marionetista se abrazó a Hikari mientras todos volvían a carcajearse.

-¡¡Joooo!! ¡¡Te voy a echar de menos, Hikari-chan!!

Ella rió con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Nosotros también os echaremos de menos, Kankuro.

Él asintió mientras Lee le pasaba un pañuelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ino se puso en pie, alzando su vaso de plástico.

-¡Un brindis por Temari, Kankuro-kun y Gaara-kun! ¡Os echaremos de menos, chicos!

Todos alzaron los vasos y los fueron chocando unos contra otros.

Gaara y Shikamaru chocaron sus vasos, a la vez que intercambiaban una mirada cómplice. El Nara suspiró.

-¿Y a mí no me vais a echar de menos?

Todos miraron al chico en absoluto silencio. Él miró complacido la cara de su novia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Temari palideció.- ¿Te vas de misión?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Algo así. –La miró fijamente.- En misión de cuidarte una temporada.

Todos enmudecieron.

-¿Qué?

Temari no se atrevía a hablar por temor a haber escuchado mal.

-¿Te vas a Suna?

Todos miraron a Chouji, que miraba a su amigo anonadado y con la boca totalmente abierta de par en par.

El Nara asintió.

Todos miraron a Temari sonriendo, esperando su reacción.

Ella, simplemente, miró a su novio.

-¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

-Kazekage-sama muy amablemente me ha invitado. Incluso me ha dejado quedarme en su casa como invitado.

Todos miraron a Gaara. Éste giró la cabeza, levemente sonrojado.

-Que conste que lo hago por Temari. Si no fuera por ella, el Nara habría muerto hace mucho.

Una gotita cayó por el rostro de todos. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Temari se levantó del suelo y se le echó al cuello a su hermano menor. Él cayó hacia atrás. Las risas se volvieron a escuchar en el bosque. Seguidamente, se levantó y quedó frente a Shikamaru.

¿Lloraría? ¿Le abrazaría? ¿Le besaría?

Pues no. Lo agarraría y se lo llevaría de allí arrastrando, para sorpresa de todos. Shikamaru se despidió de ellos con una mano y un goterón en la frente.

-Es demasiado problemática. Nos vemos en la boda.

Todos sonrieron.

Ciertamente, todo aquello era muy problemático.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Estaba agotado. Tiró la chaqueta del esmoquin de Armani en una silla y se deshizo de la corbata. Se quitó los incómodos zapatos negros y se desplomó en el sofá boca abajo.

Sakura rió, aún en la entrada. Él sonrió contra el cojín y se dio la vuelta para verla acercarse.

Realmente le sentaba bien aquel vestido rojo escarlata.

Ella se acercó y se tumbó a su lado, apretujándose ambos para entrar en el pequeño asiento.

-¿Estás cansada?

Ella abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado al notar la mano de Sasuke rodear su cintura.

-Un poco. Siempre me canso en el hospital.

Así había acabado la boda, en el hospital. Y para bien. Kurenai se había puesto de parto en el banquete, justo después de que los recién nombrados marido y mujer cortaran la tarta. Habían llenado el hospital de la Hoja en apenas unos minutos, ya que todos los invitados querían estar allí. El resultado había sido que los echaran a todos, menos a las enfermeras. Hikari, Sakura e Ino habían podido quedarse a ver al recién nacido. Había sido curioso ver a Shikamaru andando por los pasillos más nervioso de lo que hubiera podido estar nunca, y a Temari, con una ancha sonrisa, intentando que se calmara.

Se había escuchado el grito de la Yuuhi en toda Konoha. A algunos se les habían quitado las ganas de tener hijos. Lo verdaderamente maravilloso fue cuando Tsunade salió de la habitación indicando que todo había salido bien. Asuma estaba radiante con su niño en brazos. Kurenai aún estaba agotada, pero se la veía con las suficientes fuerzas como para esbozar una sonrisa.

Era un niño, castaño y con los ojos rojos de su progenitora. Sin duda se le daría bien el genjutsu, como a su madre. Por un momento todos habían temido que Asuma se echara a llorar de la emoción.

Kakashi y Gai les habían dado todo su apoyo. Lee se había echado a llorar. Konohamaru no se lo creía. Le iban a poner el nombre de su abuelo, Yuuki.

Sandaime Yuuki.

Puede que lo mejor de todo fuera cuando Shikamaru lo cogió. Casi le cogió con miedo de que se cayese y fuera a pasarle algo. Aunque le miró tiernamente. A Temari se le encogió el corazón, y al darse cuenta, Shikamaru devolvió al niño a los brazos de su madre, no fuera que a su novia se le ocurriera alguna idea descabellada.

Sasuke y Sakura habían ido hasta el piso de Sasuke y Hikari, después de que les dijeran que debían marcharse para dejar descansar a la familia. Naruto había ido a acompañar a Hinata, y cada uno a su casa, con la risa del bebé grabada en los oídos. Hikari aún tardaría un poco en llegar, ya que había ido con Tsunade a la oficina, a rellenar unos informes.

Sasuke alargó el brazo y cogió un par de cerezas que había en un cuenco sobre la mesa. Se comió una.

-¿Crees que Hikari tardará mucho en llegar?

Colocó la otra cereza a escasos centímetros de la boca de Sakura y ella la cogió con los labios.

-Un rato. Tsunade-shisou puede ser muy pesada a veces.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Mejor para mí.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, saboreando la fruta en sus labios. Ella le abrazó por el cuello y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Él la miró con una ceja levantada mientras ella reía suavemente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

Ella le miró desde debajo de él y con un dedo recorrió su pecho, tapado por aquella camisa blanca. Le desabrochó los dos primeros botones mientras él miraba sus gestos divertido.

-¿Pretendes desnudarme o algo así?

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Es que me estoy acordando de la primera vez que nos vimos. ¿Te acuerdas?

Él hizo memoria por unos instantes. Frunció el ceño.

-¿En la academia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Antes. Con cinco años.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me acuerde? Refréscame la memoria.

Ella asintió y cogió otras dos cerezas. Una se la dio a Sasuke. Antes de comérsela, él besó la mano de Sakura, recorriendo sus dedos, hasta llegar a la fruta y morderla. El líquido rojo cayó por los dedos de Sakura y ésta se los llevó a la boca mientras Sasuke saboreaba la pequeña delicia.

-Fue en el mercado. –Observó la brillante cereza como si fuera una bola de cristal en la que pudiera ver reflejados sus recuerdos.- Yo fui con mi madre a hacer unas compras. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa de cerezas. Mi madre me dejó al lado de un puesto mientras ella iba a comprar verduras. Recuerdo que toda la gente me parecía enorme. Yo tan sólo era una cría en medio de aquel mar de personas con prisa. Y una de ellas, no le vi la cara, me tiró al suelo por accidente. Las cerezas rodaron, y me apresuré a recogerlas. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. De pronto, un niño de mi edad se agachó a mi lado y me ayudó a recogerlas. –Le miró sonriente. Él no daba crédito.- Cuando le miré no pude evitar fijarme en lo guapo que era. Tenía unos ojos negros preciosos. Me miró y me sonrió. Guardé la última cereza y ambos nos pusimos en pie y…

-Te besé la frente. –Ella asintió. Sasuke sonrió y cerró los ojos para ver con más claridad aquellas imágenes que creía perdidas, como todo su pasado.- Mi madre me llamó y fui a su lado.

Ella rió.

-Sí. La recuerdo perfectamente. Era una mujer muy joven y muy guapa. Pensé que te parecías a ella. Cuando te llamó por tu nombre, supe que no podría olvidarlo jamás. Te fuiste corriendo hacia ella y me señalaste. "Okaa-san, mira. He ayudado a esa niña." Ella me miró y me sonrió. Yo estaba ahí, parada en medio de la gente con cara de tonta mirándoos. Y apuesto lo que quieras a que también sonrojada. -Él asintió.- Tu madre se acercó a mí y se agachó a mi lado. Me preguntó mi nombre, y yo se lo dije tartamudeando.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Eras adorable. Y además, no podía dejar de mirarte. Pensé enseguida que tu nombre era ideal para ti.

-Gracias. Luego tu madre te cogió de la mano y me quedé como una tonta viendo cómo os perdíais entre la gente. Mi madre llegó a mi lado, y, sin dejar de miraros, le pregunté: "Okaa-san… ¿aquello son ángeles?" –Ella alzó la cabeza para ver la reacción de Sasuke, y rió al ver su cara de impresión.- Me cogió en brazos y me contestó: "No, cariño. Pero algo parecido. Son Uchiha."

Sasuke miró a Sakura con una ceja levantada.

-¿Ángeles? Más bien soy un demonio, Sakura.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Dejémoslo en ángel caído.

Ambos rieron, a la vez que se abría la puerta.

Hikari asomó la cabeza.

-Vaya, yo también quiero conocer ese chiste tan gracioso.

Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron, mirándola. La kunoichi llevaba un vestido azul turquesa largo, abierto a ambos lados dejando ver sus muslos. Se acaba de quitar los zapatos azules oscuros de tacón y se acercaba ellos.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal con la vieja?

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Mal, está loca. Antes de que empezáramos ya se había emborrachado.

Sasuke y Sakura soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Y vosotros? Si llego a saber que estabais en plan romántico habría entrado por la ventana de mi cuarto, para no molestar.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y atrajo a Sakura hacia sí.

-Te lo hubiera agradecido, la verdad. Sakura estaba apunto de desabrocharme los pantalones cuando has entrado tú y…

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! ¡No es verdad!

Hikari rió.

-Vaya, se te ha pegado el humor sarcástico de Naruto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez.

Los tres se miraron. Sakura y Sasuke, aún en el sofá. Ella estaba aprisionada entre los brazos de su novio, y él miraba a ambas con cariño. Le costaba creer que aquellas dos fueran las únicas mujeres de su vida.

Hikari les miraba con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia en los ojos. Hacía unos días que tenía un mal presentimiento, y ese presentimiento tenía nombre. Kawa.

La kunoichi finalmente reaccionó.

-Voy a darme una ducha. Las bodas no me sientan bien.

Sasuke bufó.

-Pues se te veía encantada bailando con Gaara. Lee va acabar por aliarse con Kankuro para despedazar a tu Kazekage-sama.

Sakura rió mientras Hikari se ponía roja, de ira más que de vergüenza.

-Aunque luego acabarían por matarse entre ellos. Ir despertando tanta pasión por ahí no es bueno, ¿ne, Hikari?

Ella gruñó un insulto hacia ambos y despareció por el pasillo.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, ambos divertidos.

-Se admiten apuestas. ¿Con quién crees que se liará Hikari antes? Yo voto por Gaara.

Sakura sonrió e hizo una mueca para contrariar a su novio.

-Discrepo.

-¿Ah, no crees que se miran muy sospechosamente?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y chocó sus frentes.

-No.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

Ella fingió pensárselo durante unos instantes. Luego le agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tendrás que pasar una noche conmigo.

Él alzó la ceja, divertido.

-Entonces creo que Gaara va atener problemillas. Qué pena que no vaya a poder acercarse a Hikari en unos meses. Al menos hasta que ella se decante por otro.

Sakura sonrió.

-No me has dejado terminar.

Sasuke acercó aún más su cuerpo al de ella.

-Continua.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tendrás que pedirle prestada a Lee una de sus mallas y llevarla puesta durante todo un día, haciendo vida normal. Ya sabes, ir a comprar, al río, con nosotros, al Yonaka… Que tienes que salir a la calle, vamos.

Sasuke había palidecido de súbito.

-¿Y si yo gano?

Ella alzó una ceja juguetona.

-Entonces todo queda en lo de la noche conmigo.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Me parece bien.

Sasuke fue a besarla cuando escucharon el grito. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que venía de la habitación del final del pasillo.

-¡¡Hikari!!

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe.

Hikari estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, mirando un papel con ojos desorbitados por las lágrimas.

Cuando los otros dos shinobis entraron, ella miró a Sasuke, y éste pudo ver contenido el dolor en su mirada.

En la ventana abierta, un halcón con un distintivo de la Cascada miraba la escena compungido.

Hikari se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.

Al principio, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke, fue como si no le viera en realidad. Miraba un punto invisible para los otros dos.

Miraba como los recuerdos afloraba a su mente, dolorosos y afilados como cuchillas. Miraba ese rostro amable y esos brazos que la acogieron cada vez que necesitó consuelo.

Veía su sonrisa. Y supo que yo no podría verla nunca más. Se había ido.

Para siempre.

Por fin pareció percatarse de que Sasuke la agarraba por los hombros, intentando que ella dejara de llorar. Las lágrimas ya caían libres por sus mejillas.

Le miró con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor y aferró el papel entre sus manos.

Su voz tembló, al igual que su alma, al oírlo de sus propios labios.

-Ka… Kasumi ha…

Rompió a llorar desesperadamente. Sasuke abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la exclamación que pugnaba por salir de ella.

El Uchiha se acercó poco a poco a la chica y la abrazó, con todas su fuerzas.

La balanceó, sabiendo con certeza que no conseguiría aplacar su dolor. Porque él, mejor que nadie, conocía el dolor de perder a la única madre que se tiene.

Y se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que ella se sintiera sola, como se sintió él. Que no la dejaría caer en las tinieblas.

* * *

**No me peguen mucho. Últimamente me gusta que los finales jodan. Bueno, no me malinterpretéis, no es que me guste, es que me salen así u.u Un aclaración: no sé cómo se llama Sandiame en realidad, pero yo le he puesto Yuuki, que me parece adorable y significa Valor. Le tengo mucho cariño al Tercer Hokage. Es uno de mis grandes ídolos, y más aún después de saber que ha protegido a Sasuke del Consejo durante todos esos años. Me siento orgullosa de cumplir años el mismo día que él n.n (8 de febrero). Bueno, creo que voy con los reviews. **

**_asukasoad:_** _Hola! Bueno, ya has visto quién fue el que murió. u.u Qué triste y que cabrona soy. Me alegro de que te gustara el SasuSaku, ya ves que me encantan. Espero que este capi te haya gustado, y ya sabes, muchas gracias por el review!! **x.CelliNe.x** Holis! Sep, y yo me pregunto... ¿qué coño comen las Hyuuga para tener esas pechugas? ò.Ó ¿Será un secreto que Hiashi le compró a Tsunade? Bueno, espero que algún día lo descubramos xD No sé por qué hago sufrir de esa forma a Hikari... Y tranquila, que alos personajes de Kishi, como Orochi, Kabuto o Karin, ya les tocará, ya... se empiezan a oler ansias de sangre Bueno, dejando de lado mis instintos psicopáticos, espero que te vayan bien las vacaciones n.n Bueno, un bezo! Bye!** El angel de la oscuridad:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre, y sí, la historia cada vez va mejor n.n La pena es que ya estamos llegando al final u.u Bueno, un besazo y espero tu review y tu opinión sobre este capi! Muac!** diana:** Hola! No pasa nada si no tienes tiempo para leer, nos pasa a todos. Bueno, menos mal que ya tamos de vacaciones! oh! los reviews mándamelos tan largos como quieras, adoro los reviews largos n.n Espero que éste capi te haya gustado. Un beszukiss!** Kumi-Strife:** Hola, Nee-san!! Ese chico cuyo nombre significa río xD Kawa, el cabrón de Kawa. Y no, no se ha muerto. Que pena u.u Pero tengo otros planes para él MUAHAHAHAHA. Duh, ya salió mi lado sádico a escena. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sakura, si en verdad es tan lista, ¿cómo pudo pensar que Sasuke estaba con Hikari cuando la defiende de los pervertidos? No tiene lógica... (Hikari: Etto... lo escribiste tú...) o.o Ups, cierto . (H: --U) Bueno, ya ves que me vuelvo a viciar a One Piece. En cuanto me llegue por el capi actual, te lo digo. Que monas son Hinaru y Aoi. El otro día me llevé una sorpresa, porque haciendo zapping, en un especial de Batuka de OT (no me gusta OT, ya te digo que estaba haciendo zapping) vi en uno de esos SMS que salen abajo de la pantalla, uno que decía no sé qué de que Mimi ya habría salido de la academia hace mucho tiempo si no fuera por sus compañeros. Me descojoné, ya que no sabía que hubiera una que se llamara Mimi, y es que es un personaje de Digimon (insisto en que es secundario u.u). Es la pija del grupo xD Pero la sorpresa me la llevé al ver quién lo firmaba. o.0? Un tal AOICHAN!! Flipé en colorines, y eso me llevó a preguntarme lo siguiente... ¿En Konoha harán OT? o.0? WTF? xD Bueno, no sé por qué te cuento esto, pero es que me aburría. La ostia hubiera sido que luiego saliera uno firmado por Hinaru xD Bueno, paranoias de lado... Un bezo! Bye, Nee-san!! PD: ¿al final fuiste al concierto de TH? Jooooo ToT Mi quería haber visto a Tom y a Bill ToT Voy a hacer una huelga para que me lleven a Rock in Rio a verles. Voy a ver si funciona. Bye, ahora sí! Un bezukiss! _

**Bueno, y de los reviews del capi anterior los contestaré cuando pueda, individualmente n.nAhora... Vamos con el resumen del siguiente capi! **

Algunas noticias llegan hasta el corazón. Se quedan allí, agazapadas en ese miedo y llenándote de oscuridad. Y esa oscuridad se contagia a los que tú quieres. Hikari está de vuelta en su Aldea natal, y no es un regreso feliz. El equipo 7, que la acompaña, lo sabe. Pero... Un momento... ¿Qué es eso? O mejor dicho... ¿Quién? Capítulo 16: Pérdida

**Wosp, no es mi mejor resumen, lo sé. Además, tengo que avisarles que el 16 es, para mí, un número maldito u.u No pregunten por qué, ustedes simplemente sigan con su feliz vida. Lo mío es un trauma o.0 Bueno, gente, me voy a leer Bleach, que parece que por fin se acabó Turn Back to the Pendulum. Mierda, y la semana que viene Tito Tite no quiere dibujar --U Bueno, un bezo! Espero sus reviews! Bye!**

**Sayo!**


	17. Capítulo 16: Pérdida

**(bostezo) Buenos días... O no tan buenos. Mierda, justo hoy, que tenía que colgar el 16, y voy y no duermo en toda la noche... Note mental: no leer más libros de miedo antes de dormir. Qué os voy a contar. Mi noche en vela ha sido acojonantemente inspiradora. Tengo un mogollón de ideas para drabbles de SasuSaku, mayormente, que iré publicando en Kiss Me. Y creo que me voy a atrever con algún que otro AU. Es que, narices, yo creo que Sasuke con uniforme de Secundaria japonesa estaría más que sexy. Y qué más decir que Sakura también, con esas minifaldas que las ponen... Yo también quiero un uniforme de esos ToT Vale, este es mi delirio de la semana.  
Del capítulo... qué decir. El 16, para mí, es un número tabú. (Fechas de cumpleaños, días "especiales", más fechas de cumpleaños, días ruinosos, Puestos en Eurovisión...) Pero tranquilos, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido, pese a que cada vez que pensaba "pues no me está quedando tan mal el 16" me entraban ganas de echar la pota. Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el capítulo. Hinata-chan echa de menos a Naruto (y se vuelve psicópata o.Ó?), Lee depre, Akatsuki en movimiento, Tsunade cabreada, y Hiashi... ¿qué quiere decir Hiashi con eso? Sasuke recuerda lo que es perder a una madre. Y... un momento... ¿qué es eso? O... ¿quién? Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Pérdida  
**

El sol se asomaba a lo lejos, tras las copas de los árboles. A su alrededor, todo marchaba normalmente.

Se cruzaron con una pequeña ardilla, pero ni siquiera le prestó a tención. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apunto estuvo de tropezarse con una piedra.

Tampoco se había fijado en la mirada preocupada de su sensei y de su compañera de equipo.

Suspiró.

-Lee. Si bajas la guardia podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento. Recuerda que estamos de misión.

El chico de las mallas verdes miró a su amigo. Neji miraba al frente fijamente, con los cinco sentidos puestos en el medio que les rodeaba. Gai miró a su alumno predilecto y asintió. Tenten se mordió el labio inferior mientras se ajustaba la mochila a la espalda.

El shinobi de verde siguió caminando, y se dijo a sí mismo que su compañero tenía razón. No pudo evitar volver la vista tras para observar el camino que ya habían recorrido. Ya estaban muy lejos de Konoha, y a esas horas, ella también estaría…

-Será mejor que paremos a comer algo. –Lee miró a su sensei, y éste señaló un árbol al borde del camino.- A partir de aquí el clima va a cambiar, y con la humedad será mejor tener la tripa llena.

El equipo asintió, y todos se acomodaron al cobijo de las hojas. Cada uno se preocupó de sacar su comida.

Neji terminó rápido, así que se dedicó a afilar sus shurikens y kunais. Tenten también se puso a repasar los sellos de sus pergaminos, y aprovechó para corregir un par de símbolos mal hecho, los que no la dio tiempo a poner bien la noche anterior, cuando les dieron la misión de urgencia.

Habían tenido varios problemas. Ahora mismo se dirigían a la frontera con el país de la Grulla, una pequeña península al sureste del país del fuego. Allí deberían recoger una información que unos ninjas de la Niebla tenían sobre Akatsuki. Por lo visto, hace poco se había cometido un robo en el país del Agua, y tenían sus sospechas sobre la organización criminal.

-Lee.

El shinobi alzó la vista de su bandeja de comida aún intacta. Se dio cuenta de que sus tres compañeros ya estaban preparados para marcharse, y le miraban con preocupación. Tenten suspiró y se acercó a él. Se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-De haber sabido que ibas a estar así, no deberías haber venido. Hubiera sido mejor que te fueras con ella.

El ninja cerró los ojos. Seguidamente guardó su comida de nuevo en la mochila y se puso en pie.

-Pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. Ella ya estará muy lejos, y yo ni siquiera sé dónde está Takigakure. Además, está en buenas manos.

Neji asintió. Tenten le sonrió a su compañero y le animó a seguir en marcha. Él, por fin, sonrió y comenzó a andar.

Gai se quedó un poco retrasado, mientras observaba cómo sus alumnos se alejaban por el camino. Pensó en Lee, que para él era casi como un hijo. Se arrepentía de haber ofrecido a su equipo voluntario para hacer aquella misión. Sabía perfectamente que su alumno ahora lo que quería era estar lejos de allí, al norte. Acompañando a Hikari hasta Takigakure, la aldea de la Cascada Oculta.

-¡Sensei! ¡Se va a quedar atrás!

El jounin asintió y corrió un poco para desprenderse de aquellos pensamientos y poder alcanzar a sus alumnos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Dejó el pincel en el bote de tinta y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Se estiró y permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

Tan sólo escuchaba el tic-tac monótono del reloj. La casa estaba vacía sin su primo y su hermana. Su padre tampoco estaba, pero su presencia apenas se notaba.

Los criados a esa hora estaban trabajando o descansando en sus habitaciones, por lo que estaba sola en aquella parte de la mansión.

Echaba de menos las tonterías de Naruto y su imparable hiperactividad. Le echaba de menos.

No hacía ni un día que se habían marchado rumbo a Taki y ya le extrañaba. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo y… Kami-sama, y besarlo todo el día.

Claro, también era la primera vez que se separaban después de haber comenzado a salir juntos.

Pero eso era así. Eran ninjas, y eso implicaba misiones, entrenamientos… estar separados. Y también estaba el impedimento de su padre. Si les descubría… no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si les pillaba.

Ya era suficiente con que Neji se pasara el día farfullando contra Naruto diciendo algo así como que la iba a dejar el aliento con olor a ramen de tanto besarla.

Como si él no hiciera nada con Tenten.

Hinata suspiró. Cómo echaba de menos a Naruto…

Pero no podía quejarse. Sabía que si se había ido era por una buena razón.

Se entristeció al pensar en Hikari.

La pobre no merecía lo que la estaba pasando. Se mordió el dedo gordo intentando reprimir aquellos pensamientos.

Ella también sabía lo que era pasar por aquello. O podía imaginarlo. Su madre había muerto poco después de nacer Hanabi. Aunque ella era aún muy pequeña, la recordaba. O recordaba sobre todo su sonrisa y su voz.

Aquella que le contaba un cuento cada noche, o que le cantaba una canción cuando se encontraba mal.

Pero no era momento de acordarse de aquello. Ahora no podía ponerse triste y melancólica.

Tenía a Naruto, y con eso era suficiente.

Y estaba segura de que cuando Hikari volviera de Taki con el equipo 7, todo volvería a ser como antes de recibir aquella fatídica noticia. Esa carta que le trajo el halcón con la noticia de que su madre adoptiva había muerto por una enfermedad que se había empeñado en ocultarla durante cuatro largos años. Aunque quizás se equivocara.

Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que no debería meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron.

-¿Hinata?

Kiba asomó la cabeza por la puerta corrediza y debajo de él apareció el hocico de Akamaru, soltando gañidos.

-Sois unos maleducados. Antes de entrar, se espera a que te den permiso.

Kiba le hizo un gesto despectivo a su compañero y entró en la habitación.

-¡Hola! Vamos entrenar, ¿te vienes?

Hinata asintió.

-Dadme un momento a que coja las cosas.

La chica despareció por el pasillo. Shino miró a su compañero, que tenía la nariz fruncida.

-Que asco. Aquí huele a Naruto que tira para atrás. No sé como Hinata puede vivir con este olor.

Shino negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no tiene el mismo olfato que tú. Además, es normal. Ahora pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

Kiba frunció el ceño. Después, se le ocurrió una 'brillante' idea.

-Sí. Justo en la casa Hyuuga. –Shino le miró con una ceja alzada tras las gafas.- ¿Verdad que sería una auténtica pena que Hiashi les pillara?

El Inuzuka se frotó las manos con cara pícara. Shino frunció el ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te mato. -Hinata les miró sonriente, como si no acabara de amenazar de muerte a su compañero de equipo.- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?

Los otros dos asintieron, Kiba cagado de miedo. Conocía las técnicas de su amiga, y su mal carácter cuando se trataba de su adorado Naruto.

Parece que esos dos iban a seguir juntos por mucho tiempo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La kunoichi miraba fijamente la bandeja, intentando que no se derramara nada del contenido del vasito que llevaba en ella. Finalmente, llegó hasta la puerta del despacho y llamó cuidadosamente con los nudillos.

Esperó unos instantes.

Al no obtener respuesta, se decidió por asir el pomo y entrar, aunque sabía que estaba mal entrar en el despacho de un Hokage sin su permiso.

Encontró a su maestra mirando por la ventana, apartada del mundo que la rodeaba.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Shizune cuando entró, pero volvió a mirar por el amplio ventanal.

-Traigo el sake que me pidió, Tsunade-sama.

Ella ni se inmutó.

-Está bien, Shizune. Déjalo por ahí.

Ella sintió y dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Muy preocupada debía estar su maestra para rechazar su bebida alcohólica preferida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Tsunade no desvió la vista de los tejados de Konoha.

-Pasa, Kakashi.

El shinobi entró en la estancia llevando una carpeta con documentos de la mano. Saludó a Shizune con un movimiento de cabeza y se colocó delante del escritorio.

-Tsunade-sama, hemos recibido noticias sobre Akatsuki.

La rubia Hokage miró al jounin y suspiró. Se sentó en su escritorio y cruzó los dedos de las manos, apoyando su barbilla en ellos.

-¿Qué es?

El shinobi enmascarado abrió la carpeta que había traído consigo y le mostró unas fotos. La Hokage se inclinó sobre ellas y seguidamente frunció el ceño. Efectivamente, las fotografías mostraban a dos figuras con capas negras y nubes rojas. En una estaban de espaldas, y en la otra con los sombreros, por lo que no se les veía el rostro.

-Las hicieron unos aldeanos que dijeron presenciar una batalla contra un monstruo. –La rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Dicen que esos dos lo derrotaron y después se llevaron un cuerpo. Humano.

El ninja sacó otra fotografía y se la enseñó. En efecto, una de las figuras llevaba en el hombro, sujetada por un brazo, a una chica que no pasaría de los veinticinco años. Con el pelo color arena y en un estado lamentable. Su cuerpo tenía heridas por todas partes y su ropa estaba desgarrada a causa de los muchos ataques sufridos. Tsunade frunció aún más el ceño al ver su bandana: Iwagakure. La Roca.

-Shichibi…

Kakashi asintió.

-Kaku, el bijuu de las siete colas. Su jinchuuriki era Suhein Tsunemu, chunin de Iwa.

Tsunade se echó atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo. Suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

-Ya tienen uno más…

Shizune y Kakashi asintieron en silencio, observando preocupados a la Hokage. Finalmente, Hatake dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Pronto vendrán a por Naruto.

Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior. Sí, todos lo sabían. Dentro de poco Akatsuki iría a por Naruto. Y en la batalla, Konoha podría quedar semidestruida. La organización no era fácil de vencer. Ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta cuántos miembros tenía.

-¿Para qué cree que quieren a los bijuus?

Tsunade miró a Kakashi con los ojos entornados.

-No lo sé. No tengo ni idea. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa. –Los otros dos tragaron saliva.- Si logran reunir y controlar a todas la bestias… podría ser el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

Los tres shinobis sintieron el peso de las palabras de la rubia. Y los tres sabían que tenía razón.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia inclinándose levemente.

-Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

Claro, Jiraiya acaba de sacar a la venta otro de sus libros pervertidos. Sin duda alguna, el ninja enmascarado ya estaba pensando en él. Tsunade asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. –El ninja se inclinó de nuevo y fue hacia la puerta.- Y Kakashi… -Se giró para mirarla de nuevo.- Dile a Naruto que se pase por mi despacho en cuanto vuelva.

El ninja asintió y asió el pomo.

Se sorprendió al encontrar al otro lado de la puerta a nada menos que Hyuuga Hiashi. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, aunque Kakashi podía asegurar que habían desactivado el byaukugan antes de que él saliera. El ninja de pelo plateado frunció el ceño unos instantes. Finalmente, relajó el gesto e hizo otra reverencia.

-Hiashi-sama.

El patriarca pasó por su lado dirigiéndole un frío saludo. Kakashi salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus relaciones con aquel hombre no eran, precisamente, maravillosas.

Dentro, Hiashi se volvió para mirar la puerta por la que había salido el shinobi.

-Vaya. –Se giró y miró a la Hokage.- ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de Hyuuga-san?

La rubia había alzado una ceja y sonreía burlona.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted. –Miró a Shizune.- A solas.

La kunoichi, avergonzada, se dispuso a salir.

-Shizune es de confianza. Si no es capaz de contarme lo que sea que quiere contarme en su presencia, lo siento, pero no puedo escucharle.

El Hyuuga frunció el ceño.

-Es sobre un tema que usted misma ha escogido ocultarle a toda la aldea. Incluida su alumna.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y miró a Shizune tras mantener un duelo de miradas con el Hyuuga.

-Shizune, tráele una silla y márchate.

Ella asintió y apareció pocos segundos después con una silla de madera y cuero negro, casi tan lujosa como la de la propia Hokage. La dejó y, como había ordenado su maestra, desapareció de allí.

Hiashi tomó asiento y miró seriamente a la rubia, aunque no dijo nada.

La Hokage, por su parte, se sirvió un vasito de sake del que había traído Shizune antes y se lo bebió de un trago. Le ofreció a Hiashi.

-¿Sake?

Él ignoró su propuesta. Tsunade se encogió de hombros y se sirvió otro.

-He venido a hablar de Hikari.

Tsunade dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y le miró fijamente. Debió haber sospechado que Hiashi conocería el secreto de la muchacha. Si no era así, no se habría molestado en ir a hablar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No creo que haya sido buena idea dejar que fuera a la Cascada.

Tsunade se acomodó en su asiento, haciéndose la tonta.

-Tenemos buenas relaciones con la Cascada.

-Sabe a lo que me refiero. No juegue conmigo, Tsunade-sama.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva.

-Su madre ha muerto.

-Su madre adoptiva. –Se apresuró a aclarar Hiashi.-

Ambos se miraron cejudos.

-Aún así sigue siendo la mujer que la crió. Me da igual lo que usted piense o deje de pensar. No voy a privarla de ir a visitar su tumba y dejarle unas flores.

Hiashi golpeó la mesa con un puño.

-¡Se queda allí tres días! ¿Es que no entiende el riesgo que supone eso?

Ella le miró con la mandíbula tensa.

Hiashi relajó el gesto y acabó por suspirar, aunque no se amedrentó.

-Tsunade-sama, usted sabe que esa niña no es como las demás.

-Ya no es ninguna niña.

Hiashi hizo un mohín.

-Sabe lo que puede pasar si…

-Hiashi. –La Hokage miró amigablemente al Hyuuga.- Aún es pronto para que despierten sus poderes. No tienes porque tener miedo.

El patriarca se encogió sobre sí mismo. Acabó por levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Agarró el pomo, pero no llegó a girarlo.

-No tengo miedo. Tan sólo me preocupo por ella.

Tsunade cerró los ojos sonriendo.

-Hiashi, sé que tú…

-Hay recuerdos que es mejor dejar empolvados en el olvido, Tsunade. Tú lo sabes.

Tsunade cerró los ojos apesadumbrada mientras el patriarca salía de la sala. La rubia volvió a beber del vaso de sake y giró el asiento para mirar a sus mudos consejeros y confidentes. Los rostros de piedra la observaban desde su montaña, y una vez más, se preguntó qué hubiera hecho cualquiera de ellos en su situación.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_La muerte. Sé que es algo que no se puede detener, pero no lo entiendo muy bien. Sigo sin saber por qué siempre aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. _

_Por qué cuando miras al frente y lo ves todo bien… al darte la vuelta descubres que está ahí. _

_La muerte no tiene olor. No tiene sabor, no tiene color. No se oye. No puedes sentirla. _

_Y en cambio la muerte huele a miedo, sabe a dolor, su color es el rojo de la sangre, y la escuchas por los gritos. La sientes en tus entrañas, cuando está tan próxima que es tarde para reaccionar. _

_No sabes cuando va allegar la muerte a por ti, ni a por los que quieres. _

_Pero el camino que nosotros hemos escogido es así. No tenemos miedo a la muerte. Ésa es nuestra senda. La senda del ninja. _

_Decidí eso hace mucho tiempo. Cuando sentí el aliento de la muerte en mi cara. Decidí que si había podido mirarla a los ojos una vez, volvería a hacerlo. _

_La muerte no tiene retorno. Pero siempre te cuerdas de ella, de que estuvo aquí. Porque cada mañana al despertar, sientes ese vacío en el pecho. El hueco que dejó un ser querido. _

_Por eso yo llegué a pensar que me había quedado sin corazón. Porque era incapaz de sentir el pequeño pedazo que aún me quedaba. _

_Por eso no quiero que le pase a ella. _

_Quiero ayudarla a sentir que estamos aquí, que no lo ha perdido todo. Quiero ayudarla a ver ese pedazo de corazón que aún la queda, en el que estamos nosotros._

_Por desgracia, no soy muy bueno con estas cosas. Nunca se me ha dado bien expresar lo que siento, y no creo que empiece a hacerle bien ahora. _

_Sé lo que es perder a una madre. Pensar que estás solo en el mundo. _

_Y por eso sólo puedo sonreír e intentar demostrarla que puede seguir a delante. Que estoy aquí. Que se puede apoyar en mi hombro cuando quiera llorar. _

_Que nos tiene aquí, a mí y a todos. _

_Que no está sola. _

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El viaje había sido más largo de lo que esperaban. Tal vez por el silencio, interrumpido por los sollozos ocasionales.

Sólo habían parado a media mañana, con la idea de comer algo, pero las bolas de arroz y el ramen precalentado se habían quedado en sus mochilas.

Nadie tenía hambre.

En cuanto dejaron Hi no Kuni, un elemento inesperado hizo su aparición en escena: la lluvia. Y no había dejado de llover. No parecía importar.

La lluvia siempre había estado presente en los momentos más grises y oscuros de sus vidas, y había vuelto, como recordándoles que aún les quedaba mucho por sufrir.

El pelo se les pegaba a la frente por el agua y les impedía ver con claridad. Aunque tenían un guía que conocía perfectamente todo aquello.

Desde que habían entrado en el país de la Cascada Hikari se había sentido como en casa.

Pero nadie había respondido a su grito de "¡Tadaima!"

Nadie iba a salir a recibirla. Quizás porque ya llevaba toda la compañía que necesitaba.

No habían tardado en llegar a las puertas de la villa oculta. La gran Cascada les saludó hundida en llanto.

Hikari se había preocupado de recoger algunas flores en la entrada. Ninguno se había quitado el traje negro que guardaba el dolor en su interior.

La kunoichi les guió por una entrada diferente a la que llevaba hasta la villa, ya que no se dirigían hacia allí.

Primero tenían que visitar el cementerio.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke seguían en silencio a Hikari, unos pasos por delante de ellos.

Lloraba. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas y quizás por eso ya no les daba importancia.

Pero Sasuke no pudo ignorarlas.

Había llegado el momento de devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él desde el día en que se conocieron.

Se acercó a ella mientras andaban y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. El vestido negro se le pegaba a la piel y el rostro pálido le había robado la sonrisa y el encanto a su expresión.

Ella sólo se giró hacia él y se aferró a su pecho con fuerza, mientras aún andaban.

Tan sólo necesitaba alguien que la abrazara y la consolara, y a Sasuke no le importaba ser ese alguien.

La besó la frente y la atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza, aplastando entre ellos el ramo de flores.

Sentía la mirada de Sakura en la espalda, acompañada por la de Naruto. Pero sabía que no la importaba, ya no, y menos en esos momentos.

Ambos se acercaron y abrazaron también a Hikari.

Si ella no hubiera enmudecido por el llanto, les habría dado las gracias. Sasuke sonrió a la pelirosa, y ella le correspondió, aunque sus sonrisas no podían ser tan anchas como le hubiera gustado.

Acaban de atravesar unas verjas oxidadas, y ya se veían algunas sepulturas.

El mármol blanco, en ocasiones cubierto por musgo, revelaba nombres que les eran desconocidos, pero que encerraban historias tan tristes como las suyas.

Los tres componentes del equipo 7 se dejaban guiar entre las hileras de tumbas por Hikari, la única que, por desgracia, conocía el lugar. Andaba insegura y temerosa por el barro. Las gotas se escapaban por su cabello y resbalaban hasta las flores que ella llevaba en su regazo.

Naruto se preguntó si allí estarían enterrados los padres de la chica. Se prometió preguntárselo más tarde, cuando fuera el momento apropiado.

Frente a ellos se hizo visible una tumba elevada del suelo un metro, más grande que el resto, y que reposaba cerca de un panteón en el que eran enterrados los líderes de la aldea y sus familias.

Hikari alzó la vista hacia aquel sepulcro de mármol blanco y lujoso. La coronaban el símbolo de la Cascada, grabado en la lápida, rodeado de los cinco símbolos de los elementos: agua, fuego, rayo, viento y tierra.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sakura achicó los ojos, y Sasuke contuvo una exclamación.

El ramo de flores cayó al suelo y se manchó con el barro. Hikari se escapó del abrazo de Sasuke y se echó a correr.

Alguien se había derrumbado sobre la tumba.

* * *

**Hola!! Aquí toy de nuevo!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me tiro por un puente? Lo digo porque hago sufrir demasiado a la pobre Hikari. Y ahora encima Hiashi conspira sus espaldas. Ah, no, que ha dicho que se preocupa por ella. Juas, aunque habrá que esperar para conocer la razón. Acepto sugerencias.  
Aprovecho para comentar que ya he terminado de escribir el caqpítulo 19, ya que me gusta ir un poco adelantada, por si las moscas. Es un capi especial, de 15 páginas y que me gusta muchísimo. Posiblemente sea mi preferido.**

**Pasando al tema reviews: los contestaré todos individualmente. Creí que con el verano iba a tener más tiempo, pero entre mi insomnio, mi madre que quiere que lave el coche, y que van a echar a Laporta, estoy hasta el cuello. Además, ahora me da cosa eso de contestarlos aquí, más que nada porque la página lo prohíbe. No había pasado nada hasta ahora, pero después de que bannearan a Chrysallis-hime prefiero no arriesgarme. A partir de ahora, los anónimos acordaros de dejarme una dirección de correo electrónico para que pueda contestaros. **

**Qué más... Oh, sí, el avance del siguiente:**

Una presencia inesperada en la Cascada. ¿Podrá soportarlo Hikari? Las sorpresas no paran de sucederse para el equipo 7, que acaba de descubrir que hay mucho más de lo que ellos imaginaban en el pasado de su amiga. Taki guarda un secreto. Una leyenda. Y la alegría vuelva a impregnar las paredes de una casa destinada a la soledad. Capítulo 17: Sueños.

**Bueno, pues ahí queda. En cuento tenga tiempo voy con los reviews. Un beso!!**

**Sayo!**


	18. Capítulo 17: Sueños

**Hola!! Aquí vengo una semana más con el capítulo, y además, enamorada n/n Es un tío muy sexy, frío, serio, calculador, y el negro y el rojo le quedan de pu... ñetera madre. ¿Habéis adivinado quién es? ¡¡Sí!! Es Uchiha Sasuke, el torbellino hormonal de la aldea de Konoha. Y de no Konoha. Sólo tiene una pega. Tiene novia T.T (O la va a tener, pelirosa y muy mona, para más información. O más le vale a Kishimoto, porque sino se sentirá culpable el resto de su vida por el suicidio de una joven promesa de las letras que no pudo soportar ver a su Sasuke-kun con otra que no fuera Sakura T.T) Dejando de lado mis paranoias amorosas (el amor es algo con lo que tengo muy mala suerte, ciertamente. Tal vez por eso me gusta joder a Hikari, para ver no sólo yo sufro xD) el capítulo de esta semana puede que joda a más de uno. O una (no mira a Forsak). A ver, repasemos la jugada: Hikari está (estúpidamente) enamorada de un tío (estúpido) al que lleva sin ver cuatro (estúpidos) años. Pero luego llega Lee, y se nos enamora de ella (estúpidamente). A Gaara también le hemos visto con chiribitas en los ojos cuando se cruza con ella (por ahí van los tiros). Más tarde llega la gente y opina que Hikari tiene que acabar con... ¡Itachi! o.0 (- Primera reacción de la autora) Pero más tarde me lo pienso y digo: Anda, ¿por qué no? Y entonces es cuando se caen los esquemas y se plantea una nueva solución: Itachi + Hikari - ItaHika. Vale, este es mi planteamiento. Pero ya sabéis que me gusta jugar a joder las cosas, soy una pequeña diablilla (Angeloo). El caso es que, para más joribiar, ahora aparece alguien tirado sobre una tumba. ¿Quién? En este capi lo veréis perfectamente. Y a alguno (o alguna, no mires a Forsak) quizás le jode. Pensemos una cosa: siempre nos quedará pensar que SÓLO es amor fraternal n.n Vale, leed el capítulo y tal vez así me entendáis u.u Nos vemos más abajo,aunque tal vez yo ya esté muerta T.T Bye!  
Por cierto, ya sabía yo que el 16 iba a ser una mierda. Sólo UN review. Gracias Forsak, este capi va para ti, gracias por tu fidelidad T.T **

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Sueños  
**

Sintió la luz oscilar tras sus párpados. Los sonidos provenientes de otra sala atravesaron el velo de sus sueños amortiguados por las paredes.

Aún sin abrir los ojos se estiró en la cama y aspiró el aroma de la habitación.

Olía a polvo, a cerrado, pero le resultaba tan familiar que se sentía como…

Como en casa.

No se sentía así de bien desde… desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez demasiado.

Una voz conocida atravesó las paredes y llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndole pensar que seguía soñando.

Abrió los ojos y se le escapó una lágrima al reconocer ese techo que tantas mañanas le había saludado. Se levantó, quitándose la sábana de encima.

Vio la mesilla desierta, el armario vacío, la estantería de los CDs empolvada…

De nuevo sintió el pinchazo de la nostalgia en los ojos.

Se acercó al que una vez fuera su escritorio y pasó una mano por encima, llevándose la capa de polvo y dejando la marca de sus dedos impresa en la madera manchada.

Miró la puerta y sin pensárselo dos veces salió del cuarto. Recorrió el pasillo descalzo y vistiendo solamente los pantalones piratas, las vendas que le cubrían hasta la mitad de la cintura, las cicatrices del pecho y la sonrisa de su rostro.

Llegó hasta la cocina, donde tantos recuerdos se amontonaban sobre la mesa, ahora ocupada por cuatro tazas de café y unas manos desconocidas para él.

De allí provenían las voces.

Y una de ellas era la de aquel ángel que le visitaba en cada uno de sus sueños, con sus alas emplumadas de un blanco reluciente, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y las lágrimas perladas que se le caían al abrazarle cada noche.

Pero ahora no lloraba.

No sonreía.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, siendo observado por los otros tres jóvenes a los que no conocía de nada. Ella estaba de espaldas.

Se giró al advertir que os demás ya no la escuchaban. Sus ojos se encontraron, y fue suficiente un momento para que se reconocieran el uno al otro, aún tratándose ahora de unos completos desconocidos.

-Kawa…

Él sólo pudo cerrar los ojos de lo bien que sonaba su nombre pronunciado por su voz y articulado con sus labios.

Abrió los brazos y se dejó abrazar, correspondiéndola.

La rodeó la cintura y la cogió, para que ella llorara sobre su hombro. Siempre había sido más baja que él.

Estaba tan diferente. Se notaba que había crecido, que ya no era la niñita que le seguía a todas partes. Lo veía, había cambiado tanto que si no hubiera sido por sus ojos estaba seguro de que no la habría reconocido.

Aunque no era la única. Él tampoco era el mismo. Quizás no por fuera. Pero sí por dentro.

Ella posó los pies en el suelo y le miró, sin apartar las manos de su pecho.

Se rió y se secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Él sonrió de medio lado, burlón.

-Esto no es normal. Has cambiado tanto que casi ni te reconozco… Estás… -pensó unos instantes y se abstuvo de decir la barbaridad que estaba pensando.- Estás preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó, como hacía siempre que él le decía algo así.

No se había percatado de lo mucho que había echado de menos sus mejillas encarnadas, sus abrazos, su sonrisa. Incluso sus lágrimas. Las dulces.

La abrazó de nuevo y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejándola completamente descolocada. Enterró su rostro en la clavícula de ella, encorvándose suavemente, y comenzó a sollozar.

Ella, perpleja, simplemente le abrazó, susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

-Lo siento…

No podía decir otra cosa. Tan sólo eso. Que lo sentía.

-Siento haberme marchado, no debí hacerlo, fue una estupidez. De verdad, lo siento… si hubiera sabido que ella estaba enferma me hubiera quedado aquí con vosotras…

Hikari le separó de ella. Le miró, apenada.

-Lo siento. –Él se sorprendió. ¿Por qué le pedía perdón? Era él quien…- Esto es por mi culpa… Si yo… si hubiera estado a su lado tal vez ella…

Se echó a llorar.

¿Se había echado a llorar? ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? La miró. Y ella tan sólo apartó la vista, avergonzada.

-¿Qué…?

-Hacía cuatro años que no veía a Kasumi. –Aquella confesión le sentó como una patada en el estómago. ¿Qué diablos…? –Me marché una semana después que tú. No he vuelto a venir aquí. Tal vez, si yo hubiera estado a su lado, ella no…

Rompió de nuevo en llanto. Él sólo pudo mirarla incrédulamente. Kasumi había estado cuatro años sola, soportando su enfermedad.

Kasumi había muerto sola. Sin saber qué había sido de sus hijos. Bueno, si merecían llamarse así.

Hikari sólo era su ahijada, pero para ella era la niña que nunca tuvo de su propio vientre. Y él… se había marchado, había abandonado a su propia madre, su aldea, su país y todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Ya estaba fuera de lugar allí.

-Escúchame, Hikari. –Ella le miró, con los ojos aún anegados en lágrimas.- ¿Adónde demonios fuiste?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Me fui a vivir a Konoha.

Aquello no pudo soportarlo. Con la de villas que había en el mundo, con la de países… ¿y tenía que haber sido precisamente Konoha?

Un sentimiento que no le visitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo se apoderó de él. La ira.

-¡¿Konoha?! –bramó.-

Ella se encogió sobre sí misma al ver su actitud desafiante.

-Sí. –Uno de los chicos que había sentado a la mesa se puso en pie y le miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos azabaches, como su cabellera, resplandecientes, dispuesto a defender a Hikari.- Vive allí, al igual que nosotros. –Kawa le miró cejudo. Había algo en aquel chico que le daba muy mala espina. Tenía la sensación de haberle visto en algún lugar, hace mucho tiempo.- Ellos son Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto, otros dos ninjas de la villa.- Señaló a los otros dos que estaban sentados a la mesa. Una kunoichi con el pelo rosa y ojos jades y un rubio de ojos celestes que le miraba con desconfianza.- Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke.

Bingo. De eso le sonaba. Uchiha.

No se percató en qué momento su ira aumentó hasta tal punto que cogió al moreno por el cuello y le pegó contra la pared, provocando que su boca comenzara a sangrar.

-¡Kawa!

Los gritos de Hikari el sonaban muy distantes, y ahora sólo tenía ojos para aquel indeseable.

Sasuke observó, impotente, a aquel chico que parecía haberle paralizado con aquella mirada fría y resplandeciente como el hielo. Los ojos azules del muchacho parecían tener luz y vida propias.

-¡¿UCHIHA?!

Ni siquiera su voz parecía la misma. Fue tan atronadora como el rayo. Más fuerte que la roca. Le empapó cada átomo de su cuerpo como el agua. Sintió su aliento traído por el viento. Y su mano abrasó la piel de su cuello como si de fuego se tratase.

Pero lo más increíble era su chakra.

Había cambiado por completo. Ahora era… espeluznante.

-¡Kawa! ¡Baja a Sasuke ahora mismo!

Hikari gritaba, asustada. Conocía aquella mirada, aquel brillo demoníaco en los ojos. Esa luz azul eléctrica que te hipnotizaba al instante.

Vio cómo el rubio apretaba aún más la mandíbula, cómo el cuello de Sasuke crujía. Sakura gritó, horrorizada, y Naruto comenzó a formar unos sellos.

No, pero no podía dejar que le atacaran.

"No es su culpa" le decía siempre Kasumi. "No sabe lo que hace."

Con un golpe seco, provoco que Naruto perdiera el control de la técnica que iba a realizar. En cambio, ella, comenzó a su vez a formar los signos con las manos más rápido que nunca.

La vida de Sasuke corría peligro. Y también la de Kawa.

Las yemas de los cinco dedos se encendieron, desprendiendo chakra. Los colocó sobre las vendas que cubrían la zona lumbar de la espalda de Kawa y el chico emitió un rugido.

Después, aflojó la presión de los dedos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y se desmayó sobre Hikari.

Ella le sostuvo como pudo, ante las miradas atónitas de los otros tres shinobis. Le tumbó en el suelo, boca abajo, y dejó que su cabeza reposara en sus rodillas.

Le acarició la cabellera rubia empapada de sudor mientras luchaba por mantener constante su respiración. Sabía que el Yosho no shihai gastaba gran parte de su chakra, pero no había tenido otra opción.

Levantó la vista y encontró a Sasuke temblando en el suelo, mientras Sakura lo examinaba con infinita preocupación.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

Hikari se vio incapaz de contestar a Naruto. Él, por su parte, les miraba ambos como si no les hubiera visto en su vida.

Hikari lo vio en sus ojos. De nuevo les miraban así, como siempre había sido.

Como a unos bichos raros.

-Ese chakra. –Sasuke la miró, con los ojos desorbitados.- No sentía un chakra como ése desde… -Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto. Sakura también lo hizo y volvió a bajar la mirada apenada. Luego miró el cuerpo de Kawa, que reposaba en el suelo.-

Naruto miró fijamente a Hikari a los ojos.

Ella se sintió cohibida, pero no podía ocultarles algo como eso. No a ellos.

Poco a poco, fue quitando las vendas de la cintura de Kawa para dejar al descubierto el sello de la parte baja de su espalda.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla y Sakura no pudo contener una exclamación. Naruto miró el dibujo con los ojos abiertos hasta límites insospechados y se llevó una mano al estómago.

Hikari tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Kawa es un jinchuuriki.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo, en la aldea de la Cascada, vivió una bestia enorme. _

_Las historias lo describen como un gran perro o lobo de largo pelaje blanco y cinco colas, y cada una de ellas controlaba uno de los cinco elementos: agua, tierra, viento, fuego, y rayo. _

_La historia que voy a contaros es la leyenda de Gobi, más conocido como Houkou, el bijuu de las cinco colas. _

_Houkou es una criatura milenaria, tan antigua como el propio mundo. No se sabe de dónde viene, ni de cuál es su propósito en el mundo. _

_Al igual que el resto de bijuus, Houkou es una gran masa de chakra con forma física. Pero él era especial. No poseía tan sólo un chakra, si no los cinco elementos a la vez, cada uno asentado en una de sus colas. _

_Cuando Gobi agitaba una de ellas podía provocar maremotos, vendavales, terremotos, tormentas eléctricas o grandes incendios. _

_Pero era un ser pacífico. _

_No le gustaban las guerras ni las luchas, por lo que cada vez que los otros ocho bijuus peleaban entre sí, él se escondía en un árbol gigante oculto entre bosques y lagunas. _

_La gente que, como Gobi, era pacífica, le siguió y se instaló a las orillas del lago que rodeaba el árbol en el que Houkou vivía. _

_Así fue como nació la villa oculta de la Cascada, Takigakure. _

_Cuando la guerra entre bijuus terminó, Gobi por fin pudo dormir en paz. _

_Y pasaron muchos siglos, y los demás bijuus siguieron luchando. Pero Houkou seguía dormido en su árbol, velando por proteger a la gente de corazón puro que vivía bajo su amparo. _

_Pero un día, hace 18 años, Houkou despertó. _

_Aunque tal vez sea más correcto decir que lo despertaron. Algo o alguien, no se sabe muy bien qué._

_Gobi estaba furioso, y al salir del árbol destruyó gran parte de la villa de la Cascada. _

_Agitando cada una de sus colas, provocó la desaparición de la práctica totalidad de Takigakure no Sato. _

_Los habitantes no podían hacer otra cosa que preguntarse qué habían hecho para recibir el castigo de su protector. _

_Veían cómo sus familiares y amigos morían, a centenares por minuto. _

_Y al no haber Kage en esta villa, nadie era capaz de parar a Houkou. _

_Pero había un hombre, un ninja, que había viajado para conocer el mundo y conocía una técnica que era capaz de frenar el devastador ataque._

_Tan sólo necesitaba más chakra. Por eso, bebió de la legendaria agua del héroe, guardada con sumo cuidado, ya que se obtenía del agua que goteaba año tras año del árbol de Houkou. _

_Antiguamente se creía que cada gota era una lágrima de Gobi, que lloraba en sueños, apenado por algo que debió ocurrir en el pasado. _

_Pero para aplacar la ira de Houkou aún hacía falta algo más: un sacrificio. _

_La técnica de sellado requería un recipiente para encerrar el alma del monstruo, y tan sólo un objeto preparado para ello o el cuerpo humano de un recién nacido eran capaces de albergar el espíritu del bijuu. _

_Y por qué un bebé, os preguntaréis. Sencillamente porque su alma no se había expandido aún, ocupando la totalidad de su cuerpo, por lo que el alma del bijuu podría compartir el cuerpo con el alma del bebé. _

_Así, el héroe cogió a su hijo recién nacido y lo encerró dentro de él. _

_El ninja quería que su hijo fuera aclamado como un héroe._

_Pero el corazón de un padre no ve de la misma forma que los ojos de la gente. _

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Naruto observó de nuevo el cuerpo de Kawa, tumbado en el sofá, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sabía lo que era pasar todo aquello, y con el relato de Hikari, oscuros recuerdos habían regresado a su mente.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me ha atacado? -preguntó Sasuke.-

Hikari negó con la cabeza. Aún con la historia de Houkou, no habían descubierto el por qué del repentino ataque de furia de Kawa.

-Pero… -todos miraron a Sakura.- Entonces, ¿la técnica que has realizado antes…?

-El Yosho no Shihai. Control de elementos. Kasumi me la enseñó cuando empecé a dominar mis cinco chakras.

-¿Cinco?

Naruto y Sasuke alzaron una ceja. Sakura sonrió. Hikari se dio cuenta entonces de que sólo la pelirosa conocía el motivo por el que había ascendido rápido en el escalafón ninja.

-Así es. Domino los cinco elementos: agua, tierra, viento, fuego y rayo. Por eso soy la única que puede realizar esta técnica, porque para reducir el chakra de Houkou hay que aplicar el mismo tipo de chakra. Ya se sabe, el fuego, con fuego se vence, ¿no?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Así que… ¿puedes usar katon, doton, futon, suiton y raiton?

La kunoichi asintió ante la pregunta de Naruto.

Él abrió la boca todo lo que pudo. Sakura soltó una risita y Sasuke miró a Hikari con el ceño fruncido.

-¿También puedes combinarlos?

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza.

-No. Aunque lo he intentado, no lo consigo. Pero supongo que no puedo quejarme, ¿no?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, imaginando lo kawaii que sería poder utilizar todos los elementos.

-¿Es por eso por lo que Kawa y tú os lleváis tan bien? –Sakura se unió a la conversación.- Digo, como ambos podéis usar todos los chakras…

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez. Aunque supongo que es porque nos hemos criado juntos. –Miró con ternura a Kawa, dormido plácidamente entre cojines. Le acarició la mejilla con cariño.- Hemos sido siempre como hermanos… La gente no entendía por qué Kasumi no nos daba en adopción o incluso nos abandonaba. Ella era muy querida por toda la aldea, aunque al principio también la rechazaron por ser huérfana, hasta que se casó con el padre de Kawa, y todos pudieron ver que en realidad era una buena persona. Sus padres murieron cuando ella tan sólo era un bebé y se quedó en un orfanato, donde conoció a mi padre. Se hicieron compañeros de trastadas, y por lo que me contó, les llamaban los torbellinos amarillos. –Rió suavemente.- Porque ambos eran rubios de ojos azules. Eran… como hermanos. Cuando se graduaron en la academia, los dos estuvieron en el mismo equipo, junto con otro chico, que más tarde sería el padre de Kawa. Cuando él nació, mi padre estaba en Konoha. Por lo tanto, tampoco estaba aquí la noche en la que Houkou despertó. Volvió después de enterarse de todo lo que había pasado, y vivió aquí con mi madre un par de años, hasta que nací yo. El resto ya lo conocéis… -Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Hikari bufó.- Ellos murieron unas pocas semanas después de mi nacimiento. Les tendieron una emboscada en una misión.

Sasuke palideció.

-Lo siento.

Ella le sonrió con cariño.

-Eso ahora da igual. Fue por eso que me crié con Kasumi y Kawa. Como habéis podido ver, esta casa está bastante apartada de la aldea.

Así era. Después de encontrar a Kawa en el cementerio, desmayado sobre la tumba de sus padres, le habían llevado a la casa donde vivieron cuando eran pequeños junto con Kasumi.

A Hikari no le había sido difícil encontrar la llave, ya que su madre adoptiva siempre escondía una debajo de una tabla del porche que se podía levantar.

Al entrar en la vieja cabaña, les había sorprendido que aún hubiera comida y víveres en la despensa, ya que hacía casi una semana que había muerto Kasumi.

La casa era sencilla y pequeña, con tres habitaciones –la de Kasumi, la de Kawa y la de Hikari-, dos baños y la cocina-comedor, donde había un sofá con una pequeña televisión.

Hikari estaba sentada al borde del sofá velando por Kawa, y Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto sentados en las sillas que habían traído del comedor.

La kunoichi retomó su relato.

-Siempre fuimos los dos extraños. Los demás niños nos rechazaban, advertidos por sus madres de que éramos peligrosos. Kasumi siempre nos alentaba. Nos animaba y nos decía que algún día comprenderían lo importantes que éramos. Nosotros la creíamos. Pero ese día no llegaba. Pasaron los años, y Kawa se graduó en la academia. Su equipo estaba formado por Takei, el chico que me envió el mensaje, y Sayuri, una chica que era el torbellino hormonal de los chicos de Taki. –Hikari negó con la cabeza, y el resto rieron.- Nunca me cayó bien. Una vez recuerdo que le partí la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

Naruto se cayó de la silla del ataque de risa y Sakura tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por contener las carcajadas. El Uchiha se dijo a sí mismo que le hubiera gustado ver la escena.

-El caso es que Kawa creció. Y bueno, la adolescencia nos cambia. Ya nunca tenía tiempo para jugar conmigo o para ayudarme con los deberes de la academia. Siempre estaba antes su equipo, una misión, o Sayuri.

-Déjame adivinar. –Sasuke alzó una ceja.- Y a Sayuri le pegaste, pero no tenía nada que ver con Kawa, ¿no?

Hikari se sonrojó.

-Me vio besándola. –Kawa se incorporó en el sofá, para sorpresa de todos.- Supongo que la pobre aún debe de tener la cicatriz en el labio. Le pegaste una hostia cojonuda para tener sólo diez años.

A Naruto le dio de nuevo la risa floja, y Sakura tuvo que ir a por un vaso de agua a la cocina para que su amigo no se ahogara.

-¿Desde cuando estás despierto?

-Desde que me gradué en la academia. –Se llevó una mano a la cintura y palideció por completo al no encontrar sus vendas.- Hikari, ¿dónde…?

-Te las he tenido que quitar, lo siento. Tenía que repasar el sello.

Kawa miró a los shinobis de la hoja.

-Se lo has contado, ¿verdad? Joder, Hikari, la confianza da asco.

Se fue a levantar, pero Naruto le agarró por un brazo.

-Espera. –Kawa se giró y le miró a los ojos.- Sí, nos ha contado que eres un jinchuuriki, ¿y qué? Ella sólo quería ayudarte.

Kawa rodó los ojos.

-Tsk, ¿en serio? –Miró a Hikari con deprecio.- Ya ha hecho suficiente.

Hikari abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar el grado de odio de su voz.

-Pídela perdón.

Kawa volvió a fijar su vista en Naruto.

-¿Y si no quiero?

El ninja de Konoha sonrió zorrunamente y con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

-Chaval, contigo no tengo ni para calentar.

Y el ego de los jinchuurikis salió a escena. Kawa miró desafiante a Naruto.

-¿De veras tienes el valor de enfrentarte a un monstruo gigante de cinco colas?

Naruto supo que era el momento de vacilar.

-¿De veras tienes tú el coraje suficiente como para desafiar a otro monstruo gigante, pero de nueve colas?

El shinobi de la hoja se subió la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su abdomen con el sello impreso.

A Kawa se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

-¿Eres…?

-Sí. Un jinchuuriki. El del Kyuubi, un zorro feo y con mala ostia.

Kawa soltó una carcajada y volvió a mirar a Naruto.

-Lo siento. No lo sabía.

Naruto sonrió.

-No soy yo quien te tiene que perdonar, a mí no me has hecho nada.

Naruto se apartó y las miradas de Kawa y Hikari se cruzaron. El rubio tragó saliva.

-Lo siento. No quería… No sabía que ya estuvieran acostumbrados a tratar con bichos pirados.

Hikari sonrió, y Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-Para bichos pirados ya tenemos a Shino.

Los shinobis de la hoja rieron, y Kawa alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién es Shino?

Hikari le sonrió.

-Creo que tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-OK, pero antes… -Kawa se giró hacia Sasuke.- Siento lo de antes, Uchiha.

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada.

-No pasa nada. Pero tendrás que contarme qué te ha hecho mi clan para que intentaras matarme.

Kawa se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Es una larga historia.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra para escucharla.

-Vale. –Kawa se sentó en el suelo.- Pero antes tenéis que contarme quién es ese Shino.

Naruto rió y comenzó a describirle, a su manera, a todos los shinobis que pululaban por Konohagakure.

Le habló de Shino y de sus bichos; del loco de Kiba y su pedazo de perro; de Hinata y sus… ejem… "encantos"; de Ino, sus cotilleos y sus trajes ultra-híper-mega-súper-cortos; de Shikamaru y su eterna vagancia; Chouji y sus kilitos de más; Lee y sus extravagancias (aparte de su cariño por Hikari, cosa que hizo que la pobre kunoichi se viera en un aprieto bajo la mirada pícara de Kawa); de Neji y su seriedad; Tenten y el mismo peinado que llevaba desde los doce años; Konohamaru y sus trastadas; de Tsunade, de Jiraiya, también de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, de Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, del ramen de Ichiraku…

Todo aquello provocó que, después de mucho tiempo, las risas llenaran de nuevo la pequeña cabaña de la orilla de la laguna de Takigakure no Sato.

Que después de tanto tiempo, la villa volviera a acoger entre sus brazos a esos dos pequeños que una vez echaron a volar, desplegando las alas, y que ahora volvían al nido en busca de ese sueño que una vez dejaron atrás.

* * *

**Ok... ¿Los tomates? (se cubre con los brazos) Vale vale. A ver, acalaraciones del capítulo. Sobre la leyenda de Houkou, que conste que no he cambiado nada de la leyenda original. Tan sólo le he añadido cosas. La leyenda de Houkou dice que él vive en un gran árbol, por eso le puse como el protector de la Cascada, por el árbol del centro. Lo de que el Agua del Héroe son las lágrimas de Gobi, que lloraba en sueños, no sé si es verdad, pero me gustó la idea. Que era pacífico, me gustaba más así. Lo de que cada una de sus colas controla un chakra es verdad. La técnica del Yosho no Shihai es mía (soy capaz de inventarme técnicas, wiii). Y bueno, prácticamente sólo eso. Yo guardaba la esperanza de que el último bijuu, al que habían mandado capturar a Sasuke, fuera Houkou, y que apareciera Kawa n.n Y luego resulta que es Wesley Snipes u.u Y ni siquiera es Gobi, si no la cosa fea de serpiente de ocho cabezas, Yamata no Orochi. Y ocho colas, claro, bleeggg. Si alguien quiere ver alguna imagen de Houkou, dejo un link de una que me ha gustado mucho en mi profile n.n Además, estoy dejando allí toda la información que tengo sobre la seguna película de Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna (lazos o vínculos), en la que aparece Sasuke muy sexy, sin la parte de arriba del kimono (babas). Bueno, quién quiera que se pase, además he dejado el link del último trailer con subs en español, para mayor comodidad del usuario. Ya tengo la canción de la peli, No rain no rainbow, de Home Made Kazoku, y es una pasada n.n Bueno, esto ya es publicidad. ¿A qué Kawa no es tan malo como parece al principio? Bueno, pues hala, comencemos una votación: ¿Qué gusta más? ¿GaaHika, LeeHika, ItaHika o KawaHika? Aye, ahí os lo dejo. Voy a seguir con mi artículo de Kizuna y a colgar la imagen de Houkou. Uy, sí, el avance:**

Cuando la noche cae en la Cascada, las cosas cambian. Una canción resuena en las entrañas del pasado. Kawa recuerda retazos de una conversación que mantuvo hace mucho tiempo con alguien muy importante. Sasuke tal vez le ayude a descurir sentimientos que él había ignorado. Sakura escuchó la puerta del cuarto en el que dormía abrirse. Sonrió al ver a Sasuke entrar y tumbarse a su lado. Aquella prometía ser una noche muy larga. Hikari no está cómoda con Kawa. No hace falta decirlo ni ser un genio para divinarlo, pero... ¿y él? ¿acaso Sasuke tenía razón? Capítulo 18: Noche.

**Bue, qué, ¿tiene pinta de lemmon? Juas, alguno maldecirá al sueño. Nos acercamos al final de la historia (llantos) , bueno, sólo de la primera temporada (alegría) -.-U Ok, pues bueno, espero vuestros reviews, ok? Y espero que todos los que se hayan ido de vacaciones (o se vayan a ir) se lo pasen muy bien. Un beso muy grande, gente! Bye!**

**AVISO: La semana que viene no habrá Lágrimas de Luna. No voy a poner la misma excusa que los mangakas, eso de "necesita recopilar datos", :P Lo que pasa es que, hay una cosa llamada vacaciones ;) El próximo: 26-7-08**

**S**_a_**y**o_**!**_


	19. Capítulo 18: Noche

**Hola! Bueno, a ver, he vuelto de mis vacaciones y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo. Muchas garcias a todos los que me dejásteis review en el anterior, aunque no fuisteis muchos u.u Supongo que con el calor que está haciendo lo último que apetece es ponerse a leer algo de la pesada de Mizuki ;) Bue, el caso es que estamos a dos capítulos del final y a 14 reviews del capítulo especial. Animaos un poco, hombre! (O mujer, no quiero ser sexista) Bueno... Los reviews que me mandéis de martes a jueves no los contestaré hasta el viernes, por que he ganado un viaje de tres días al parque natural de Cabárceno y no creo que los monos me dejen usar el ordenador, además de que me voy a pasar el día tumbada panza-arriba con los lobos. Bueno, ¿qué por qué lo he ganado? Porque Mizuki es ecologista y está comprometida con el medio-ambiente, participó en un concurso del Instituto Jane Goodall (una mujer maravillosa) y resulta que ganó. Me sorprendió muchisísimo. Además, últimemente me he picado a ver Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu, una serie que recomiendoa todos y que me tiene enganchadísima. Bueno, el caso. A ver, para este capítulo... Siento decepcionar a los que esperaban lemmon, pero la culpa (esta vez no es de Cupido, ¡Milagro!) es de Morfeo. Culpas a él, no a mí, que aprecio mi cuello. Y como hacía mucho que no incluía una cancioncilla, aquí va una. Y posiblemente sea mi preferida. La canto a todas horas xP Más del pasado de Hikari, recuerdos de Kawa, más y más SasuSaku (obvio). Por cierto, que nadie se asuste. Muchos me dijisteis que Kawa os había caído bien. Al final tal vez cambiéis de opinión. Bueno, dejaré en paz mi parentesco con las persianas y os dejaré leer el capítulo de una Santísima vez. Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Noche **

El sonido de las notas le llegó desde el exterior de la casa.

Dejó la tostada a medio preparar y el cuchillo en la encimera de la cocina y aguzó el oído.

Era una guitarra acústica.

Le pareció que tan sólo sería su imaginación, pero al seguir la melodía se percató de que era real.

Salió al porche de la cabaña y se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras veía como Hikari deslizaba los dedos por encima de las cuerdas con suma delicadeza.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó contagiar por el ritmo de la música. De pronto dejó de sonar, y miró a la chica, que se había percatado de su presencía y le miraba sentada en el suelo.

-No sabía que estabas ahí.

Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-No sabía que tocaras la guitarra.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Él miró la guitarra acústica y acarició los adornos.

-¿Es la de Kasumi?

Ella la miró con nostalgia y asintió lentamente.

-Recuerdo que tocaba genial.

Kawa miró hacia el lago, recordando las tardes que pasaba al lado de su madre, escuchándola tocar la guitarra. Kasumi era una mujer increíble. Siempre sonreía, y sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio platino siempre brillaba cuando se bañaban en el lago. No le gustaba hablar de su difunto marido, y se ponía triste todos los años al acercarse el día de su muerte: el cumpleaños de Kawa, aquel día de invierno que comenzó con una nevada y terminó con la nieve teñida de rojo sangre.

Kasumi tocaba la guitarra como nadie. Las tardes de verano, se bañaban los tres juntos en el lago, para después cenar el porche de la casa mientras ella tocaba la guitarra y cantaba canciones que les hacían quedarse dormidos.

Aunque ellos no lo sabrán nunca, Kasumi siempre les observaba en silencio, dormidos en la hamaca abrazados, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. La madre de Kawa siempre fue una mujer grande, que quiso a esos dos pequeños como no había querido a nadie en su vida. Y cuando les veía, se acordaba de su difunto esposo y de su mejor amigo, que a la vez fue como su hermano.

Y se tragaba las lágrimas y seguía tocando y cantando, intentando así ahuyentar su pasado, junto con los recuerdos dolorosos.

Kawa miró a Hikari a los ojos, y ella desvió la vista, azorada.

-Toca algo. Quiero escuchar cómo lo haces.

Hikari le miró tímidamente y después tragó saliva. Colocó las manos en el instrumento y comenzó a tocar.

Cada nota que escapaba de sus dedos hipnotizaba a Kawa. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, disfrutando de aquella melodía que le era completamente desconocida y que a la vez era tan hermosa y sutil.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y Hikari dejó de tocar.

-¡¡Ey!! Eso sonaba muy bien. ¿Es nueva?

Naruto salió al porche y se sentó al lado de la chica, que le miraba sonriente. Detrás de él salieron Sasuke y Sakura, que se acomodaron en el suelo de madera.

-Sí. Era la canción de esta semana, pero como…

Naruto frunció el ceño y observó cómo Hikari miraba hacia el lago, apenada. Aún estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Kasumi.

-Tócala. –Hikari miró a Sasuke sorprendida.- ¿Tienes ya la letra?

Kawa había escuchado la conversación sin intervenir, pero creyó que había llegado el momento de meterse, ya que no se estaba enterando de nada.

-No conozco esa canción. ¿De qué grupo es?

Todos sonrieron, a la vez que Hikari se sonrojaba y miraba a las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-No me extraña que no la hayas escuchado. Está inédita.

Sakura observó lo que su comentario había provocado en Kawa. La miraba con cara de ¿y-qué-me-cuentas-con-eso?

La pelirosa miró a Hikari y esta tomó aire.

-No es de mis mejores canciones, pero allá va.

Colocó las yemas de los dedos sobre las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar.

Kawa iba a cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar de nuevo, pero se sorprendió cuando Hikari abrió los labios para cantar, y ya no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarla a ella, fascinado. Curiosamente, no podía apartar la vista de los labios tan apetitosos de su hermana pequeña.

"_Quiero que sepas_

_Que si algún día te ignoré fue por tu bien._

_Que no quería contagiarte_

_De este amor tan enfermizo_

_Que me ata a ti. _

_Porque tus labios son un vicio_

_Y yo sin ti no puedo vivir. _

_Quiero que entiendas_

_Que nunca podré olvidar._

_Que cada beso está tatuado en mi piel. _

_Que pese al tiempo que pase_

_Yo te esperaré._

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas_

_Que ahora entre tus brazos_

_Me he quedado muda._

_Hay tantos besos que quisiera entregarte_

_Que ya no sé cómo explicarte_

_Que tus ojos son más _

_De lo que puedo soportar._

_Mi corazón está latiendo_

_Y yo lucho por respirar_

_Y es que frente a ti_

_Me siento morir…"_

Hikari abrió los ojos y primero miró el rostro de Naruto. Kami, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y la miraba haciendo pucheritos. A su lado, Sasuke sonreía mirando a Sakura, que a su vez le miraba a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Giró la cabeza y se topó con la expresión atónita de Kawa.

-Joder… ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Ostias, Hikari! Cantas de puta madre.

Ella miró al suelo sonrojada y musitó un inaudible gracias.

-Prométeme –Hikari miró a Naruto, al igual que todos.- que cuando volvamos a Konoha me dejas que te contrate para cantar esa canción en una cena romántica para Hinata-chan y para mí.

La kunoichi rió, seguida de Sakura. Sasuke fue el primero en ver el rostro de Kawa. Y el único.

Miraba a Hikari, apenado. Se mordía el labio inferior. Sonreía tristemente mirándola, embelesado.

Sasuke se percató de por qué es expresión.

"Cuando volvamos a Konoha"

Aquello no debía de gustarle. Pero, claro, él no era nadie para impedírselo.

-A parte de eso, tenemos otro problema.

Sasuke salió de su burbuja de pensamientos y miró a Sakura.

-Me he fijado en que no hay camas suficientes para todos. Sólo hay dos individuales y el sofá.

-Entonces yo dormiré de pie. –Todos se giraron hacia Sasuke.- No me importa. Se dormía peor en las guaridas de Orochimaru.

Todos rieron. Menos Hikari.

-Sakura –la miraron.- Hay tres camas.

La pelirosa sonrió con tristeza.

-No me parece que sea lo más adecuado ocupar la cama de Kasumi cuando ella no está. Deberíamos dejarlo así.

Todos asintieron.

-Pero de todos modos sigue faltando una cama.

Siguió un pesado silencio. Sólo había dos opciones:

Primero: que Naruto durmiera con Sakura, cosa que Sasuke no iba a consentir, desde luego.

Y segunda…

-De acuerdo. –Kawa suspiró.- Dormiré con Hikari. -Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la chica y no pudo reprimir el impulso de tragar saliva.- Después de todo, no será la primera vez, ¿no? –Ella negó con la cabeza, apurada.-

Puede que no fuera la primer vez, pero… ¡Kami! ¡Ya no eran unos críos! Ahora él tenía 18 y ella 16, ¿cómo diablos iban a dormir juntos en una cama de 90 centímetros de anchura? Además, Hikari no guardaba un grato recuerdo de la última vez que durmieron juntos.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó, él había desaparecido.

Aunque sabía que no podía decir todo aquello en alto, así que, sólo la quedaba conformarse.

Tendría que resistir.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El crepúsculo había desparecido para dejar paso a la noche. Las estrellas habían poblado el cielo y Kawa observaba la Luna llena sobrecogido desde le porche, con una taza de café caliente entre las manos.

Escuchó la puerta detrás de sí y se giró, para ver a Sasuke salir. Él fue hasta su lado y se acodó en la barandilla, observando el astro con él.

-Aún no me has contado por qué ese odio hacia mi familia.

Kawa dejó escapar de su boca un largo suspiro y miró al bosque que se extendía en las afueras de la Aldea.

-Hace unos años me encontré con alguien. De tu familia. -Sasuke le miró, frunciendo el ceño.- Supongo que no hace falta que te diga con quién. Hace mucho tiempo que pocos Uchiha pululan por el mundo.

-Dos, para ser exactos.

Kawa no contestó, aunque ladeó la boca haciendo un mohín.

-Entonces, ¿intentaron capturarte? Digo, por tu condición de jinchuuriki.

Kawa no le miró, ni asintió. Sólo se quedó mirando de nuevo la Luna, perdido en recuerdos.

_-No podrás ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo._

Apretó la mandíbula. No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

_-Tarde o temprano, la verdad saldrá a la luz. Y para entonces, será demasiado tarde. _

Cerró los ojos, intentando dejar de pensar en el rostro de Uchiha Itachi.

_-Sabes que sólo hay una opción… _

Kawa desvió la mirada hacia la ventana por la que salía la luz de la cocina. Se fijó en la figura de Hikari y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Y aquello le preocupaba. No había sentido nunca eso.

O tal vez sí. Hacía exactamente cuatro años.

Cuando despertó, dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando cogió su mochila, llena hasta rebosar de víveres, ropa, algo de dinero y fotos. Sobretodo fotos. El resto de sus cosas ya las había tirado.

Y por un momento sus fuerzas flaquearon y no fue capaz de marcharse.

Porque la vio a ella. Tumbada en su cama, dormida. Y se sintió rastrero, por marcharse, encima sin despedirse.

Pero era lo mejor para todos. Para él. Y para ella.

-¿Qué se siente al ver que tu hermana pequeña se ha convertido en una mujer preciosa?

Kawa cerró los ojos y rió suavemente. Miró a Sasuke y éste le devolvió una mirada indescifrable.

-No lo sé. La última vez que la vi era una niña, y ahora… -Volvió a mirarla, en la cocina, recogiendo la mesa con Sakura.- No sé qué pensar, ni qué sentir.

Volvió a mirar hacia la Luna. Sasuke sonrió, arrogante.

-Antes la has mirado… no sé, casi… con lujuria.

Kawa pegó un pequeño bote y le miró incrédulo. Sasuke se limitó a darse la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la casa.

-¡Espera! –Sasuke le miró, con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.- ¿Estás insinuando que… me gusta Hikari?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Hmp. Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Has sido tú solito.

Kawa abrió la boca, dudando si Sasuke le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡Por favor! Soy su hermano.

Esta vez, el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada fría y cargada de significado antes de entrar de nuevo en la casa.

-Tal vez ella no piense lo mismo.

No dijo nada más. Sólo entró en casa, dejando atónito a Kawa. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se incorporó un poco.

-¿Te he despertado?

Sí, lo había hecho, ¿pero qué importaba ahora?

-No. ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Sakura le vio dudar. Sonrió. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

Apartó un poco la sábana y le señaló el lugar libre a su lado.

-Ven, anda.

Él sonrió y se sonrojó violentamente. Entró en la que fuera la habitación de Hikari y se tumbó al lado de Sakura. La abrazó por la cintura y la hizo unas pocas cosquillas, que ella respondió con una suave risa.

Apoyó su frente en la suya.

-¿Te molesto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No.

Sasuke sonrió, arrogante.

-De todos modos me debías una noche.

Ella sonrió aún más.

-Aún no has ganado.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Hmp. Da igual.

Se colocó sobre ella, procurando no cargarla con su peso y le besó los labios ansiosamente. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y profundizó aún más el beso, dejándole paso en su boca. Disfrutó deleitándose con su lengua juguetona. Le mordió el labio superior y él gruñó.

Separó sus labios de los de él y le miró intensamente. Él volvió a tumbarse a su lado y la abrazó, sintiendo que no podía vivir sin ella. Le parecía imposible no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

La amaba.

Ella bostezó y se acomodó en su pecho. Parecía que se iba a quedar dormida. La abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Dime.

Ella sonrió.

-Te quiero. Mucho.

Sasuke sonrió y la besó los labios suavemente, dándose cuenta de que ella ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo (Cosa que no le gustaba, eso de que su Sakura-chan estuviera en brazos de otro.) Se cercioró de que estaba completamente dormida y se acercó a su oído.

-Yo también te quiero. Más de lo que imaginas.

¿Que por qué se lo dijo dormida? Porque sabía que una vez que estuviera despierta no sería capaz de hacerlo. La quería, sí. Pero aún pasarían muchas cosas antes de que se atreviera a decírselo a la cara.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Después de cenar todos juntos, en silencio, se habían ido a dormir. Sasuke había sacado su saco y dormiría con Naruto en el comedor. Sakura en la habitación de Hikari, y Kawa y la kunoichi en la habitación del shinobi de la Cascada.

No le gustaba mucho dejar que Hikari durmiera con él, ya que había que tener en cuenta que aunque fueran hermanos, había algo más entre ellos.

Naruto ya sabía que para Hikari, Kawa era especial, y empezaba a sospechar que el chico tampoco quería jugar con ella a hacer castillos de arena precisamente.

Había visto cómo la miraba en la cena, y la verdad era que Hikari tampoco era muy cortada, más que nada por dormir en camiseta de tirantes, con un escote que mareaba y en braguitas. La timidez no iba con ella.

Naruto dio la vuelta en el sofá por decimoquinta vez y se quedó mirando al suelo, en donde estaba Sasuke en su saco de dormir.

Un momento…

¡¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?!

Naruto se incorporó y miró por todo el comedor, pero no le vio. Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y miró hacia el pasillo.

Allí estaba su compañero, en la puerta del cuarto en el que dormía Sakura. Naruto sonrió nostálgicamente al verle con aquella expresión en el rostro.

Por primera vez podía saber con certeza en lo que pensaba su amigo. Sakura, Sakura y más Sakura. Desde que estaban juntos, la pelirosa no pasaba tanto tiempo con Naruto como antes. Y siempre que la veía encontraba en su cuello una sospechosa mancha rojiza. Ya le daba pánico la frase "Va a venir Sasuke-kun. ¿No vas esta tarde a ver a Hinata?". Lo que se traducía por "Quiero estar un rato a solas con mi novio, vete a cualquier lado con tal de que nos dejes solos."

Rodó los ojos al ver cómo el Uchiha entraba en el cuarto en el que dormía la pelirosa y cerraba la puerta tras él. Miró el saco.

-Lo siento, amigo. No creo que vuelva.

Aún así lo dejó arrugado en el suelo. Se colocó boca arriba y puso los brazos en la nuca. Le vino a la mente un pensamiento que fue capaz de hacerle cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Hinata.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Estás bien?

Él asintió, aunque no muy convencido. Hikari le miró frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Hace un rato que no hablas…

-Estoy bien.

Se sorprendió de lo tajante que fue Kawa. Se encogió sobre sí misma y vio, impotente, como él rodeaba la cama y entraba por el otro lado, sin decirle siquiera buenas noches.

Le miró preocupada. Hacía ya un rato que habían terminado de cenar, y Kawa había salido al porche. Cuando volvió a entrar, poco después que Sasuke, estaba como ausente.

Hikari se metió bajo la sábana procurando no tocarle, pero aquello fue imposible. Maldijo por lo bajo no haber comprado un sofá cama.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando la espalda de Kawa, ya que él estaba vuelto hacia la pared. Luego, suspiró.

-¿Te molesta?

Se sorprendió levemente.

-¿El qué?

Él se giró, quedando de cara ella. Se acercó un poco más, hasta que rozó su cuerpo.

-Dormir conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar de su mente la idea de que estaban a escasos tres centímetros. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no le había convencido.

-Tan sólo… -se mordió el labio inferior.- Con que me prometas que mañana por la mañana seguirás aquí, es suficiente.

Él chasqueó la lengua y la miró tiernamente.

-Ven.

Ella se acercó, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Él la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y la besó la frente. Luego Hikari apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kawa, cerrando los ojos e intentando controlar todas las emociones que le llegaban a tropel.

La muerte de Kasumi, volver a ver a Kawa, la Cascada… Era como darse de bruces contra su pasado, pero esta vez, más doloroso.

-Perdóname por haberme marchado. Por favor. –Ella asintió.- Quiero oírlo.

Hikari alzó la cabeza ante el tono suplicante de su voz y se encontró con sus ojos azules claros anegados en lágrimas. Sonrió como pudo.

-No pasa nada. Te perdono. La culpa fue mía.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No fue por ti. Ni por Kasumi. –Ella suspiró.- Fue por mí. Quería encontrar un lugar en el que nadie me mirara mal. Quería… ser un completo desconocido, no el hijo de un héroe o el contenedor de un monstruo.

Hikari, conmovida, se abrazó a él todo lo que pudo.

-Mañana, cuando despiertes, estaré aquí. Te lo prometo. Y será el mejor despertar que hayas tenido en mucho tiempo.

Se preguntó si sería una ironía del destino.

-Claro. –Aseguró.-

Kawa volvió a besar su frente y observó como poco a poco ella se quedaba dormida. Entrelazaron sus piernas, jugaron con las manos, se acariciaron el pelo. Se sonrieron.

Y Kawa seguía teniendo un nudo en el estómago. Cuando ella ya estaba completamente rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, rozó sus pies con los suyos.

Sentir el calor de su cuerpo era diferente. Ella no era como el resto de chicas con las que había estado, y en cuatro años había habido muchas. Tal vez demasiadas. No había tenido ninguna relación seria, claro, ya que siempre iba de un lado para otro. Nunca se había quedado en el mismo sitio más de tres días. Había recorrido todo el mundo ninja, a excepción de una sola aldea.

Konoha.

Todas las chicas con las que había estado no sabían cuando se marchaba, ya que desparecía con el alba, después de pasar la noche con ellas. Nunca se despedía, ni decía adiós. Prefería no hacerlo.

Miró de nuevo a Hikari y sintió esa sensación tan lejana para él. ¿Tal vez…?

¿Y si Sasuke tenía razón? ¿Y si se estaba…? ¡¿ENAMORANDO?!

No, era imposible… Tan sólo… había echado mucho de menos a su hermana pequeña.

Sí, eso era. Sólo eso.

No podía… enamorarse de esa chica tan hermosa que dormía en ese momento a su lado.

No podía haberse enamorado de Hikari.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ahí está. Kawa se empieza a dar cuenta de muchas cosas, y puede que lo cambie todo... o que no cambie nada. Al final ha resultado que es un Cassanova, todo un mujeriego. Ahí al final lo declara. Qué le vamos a hacer, es un macho humano de 18 veranos. Las feromonas es lo que hacen. En el 19... buf, os dejo el avance y juzgad vosotros mismos.**

_Se han reencontrado con los lugares. Se han reeencontrado con los sentimientos. Faltan las personas. Esos viejos amigos que guardan tu recuerdo, esperando a que regreses. Son los compañeros que te han esperado, con los que tanto has compartido. Toca el turno de las risas, y también el de las lágrimas. Porque regresar no siempre es bueno para todos. Capítulo 19: Cascada._

**Aviso que el capi siguiente es más largo de lo habitual, me salió así. Es que la última escena... no pude evitar la tentación de ponerla. Y, bueno, qué más decir. Los que estéis esperando Kiss Me, tranquilos, y muchas gracias también a los que hayáis empezado a leer Vivir atada a ti, mi nuevo proyecto de SasuSaku.**

**Espero vuestros reviews! Bezukiss! **

Sayo!


	20. Capítulo 19: Cascada

**Bue, aquí estoy, una vez más con el capítulo semanal. Voy a admitir que vengo un poco desanimada. Los reviews T.T Ya no me llegan tantos como antes y es porque creo que está bajando la calidad del fic. Ya no recibo reviews de personas que para mí son muy importantes y que me siguen desde los albores del fic prácticamente. Forsak, x.CelliNe.x, Kumi Strife... Las echo de menos T.T  
Por otra parte vengo animada y contenta. Mis mini-vacaciones en Cantabria han sido todo un éxito, he conocido a mucha gente maravillosa, he aprendido muchísimo sobre la vida salvaje y me lo he pasado como nunca. Así que voy a dedicar el capítulo 19 al grupo de Madrid que nos acompañó en Cabárceno: Dante, Emanuel, Bibiana, Tita, Juan y Nivaldo. Un beso para todos ellos. Y cuidado con los gatitos negros ;) ¡Compremos luz todos juntos, Emanuel! xD  
Otro tema pasa a ser el manga. Estos últimos capítulos me están pareciendo de relleno u.u' ¿Sasuke atravesado por ocho espadas? ¿Es que Hachi no sabe que no se puede matr a Sasukristo? Que tiene que acabar con Sakura, hombre, que no te enteras. Me muero de la risa con Naru-frog xD Sí, ya le he bautizado. Quiero una porra como la de Yoda... cof,cof, Fukasaku. Es que esto de los comentarios de Rey Vegeta son la leche. Y encima anoche echaron Blade en Telecinco xD Me vi toda la peli sólo por esperar a que sacara la libreta xD Bue, al menos vi visceras y sangre, que ya me hacía falta. Es que si se me duerme el lado psicópata me sale el lado dulzón y asquerosamente empalagoso. Y lo odio. Bueno, como veo que os estoy dando la chapa os dejo con el capi. Es más largo de lo habitual, pero es que esa última escena la tenía que poner, la TENÍA que poner x3 Y esa última escena sería capaz hasta de subir el rating. Ah, sí. Si hay agún lector que sea fan de Bleach y no haya visto la primera película, perdón por los spoilers. Y ahora es el momento en el que la gente se queda: ¿Ein? o.Ó? xD Nah, bueno, ya lo veréis. Por cierto, si alguien sabe dónde puedo ver The DiamondDust Rebelion que me lo diga, por favor T.T Joder que si soy pesada.  
Nuevos OC's. Mu majos ellos (casi todos). Bueno, que sí, perdón, ya os dejo con el capi. Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Cascada.**

El Sol le dio de lleno en los ojos, y antes de abrirlos se los frotó suavemente con un puño.

La sensación que la embriagaba era reconfortante, y se sentía de un modo especial. Se dio cuenta de por qué.

El olor, el ambiente, la textura de las sábanas…

Estaba en casa.

Y al girar la cabeza y toparse de lleno con unos ojos azules claros que la miraban cariñosamente no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

Kawa abrazó a Hikari y ella se desahogó en su pecho. El rubio le besó la frente y le acarició la espalda con ternura mientras ella se perdía en un mar de lágrimas y sonrisas.

Cuando por fin dejó de llorar, aún sin separarse ni un milímetro de él, se secó los rastros de las lágrimas del rostro.

-Lo siento… debes pensar que soy estúpida.

Él sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Claro que no. Si necesitas que yo también llore para convencerte, entonces está tirado. Sólo tiene que darme un rodillazo en…

Ella se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a reír, al tiempo que él le hacía cosquillas para terminar la jugada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose fijamente. Kawa se revolvió un poco cuando notó de nuevo esa sensación en la boca del estómago. Ella frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Estás bien?

Él la miró y sonrió, aún sabiendo que no podría fingir mucho más.

Hikari le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le besó la mejilla, para después enterrar el rostro en su clavícula, sin percatarse del color rojo que súbitamente había adquirido el rostro de Kawa.

-Gracias por cumplir tu promesa. Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias.

Y no se cansaría de decírselo, comprendió Kawa. Se le torció la sonrisa al pensar en que no lo merecía.

-¡¡Teme!!

Y cómo a Naruto se le daba tan bien romper el ambiente, aprovechó su habilidad para meterse en líos.

Kawa y Hikari se miraron unos instantes y luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió a sus espaldas, dejando oír con más claridad los gritos de Naruto.

Sakura asomó la cabeza, pero al verlos riendo, abrazados en la cama, y ambos prácticamente desnudos, se sonrojó y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Sakura?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró a Hikari, que se había incorporado y la miraba levemente sonrojada.

-Venía a avisaros de que vamos a desayunar. –Kawa hizo un mohín.- Etto… Siento haber interrumpido, debí haber llamado.

-No pasa nada. -Hikari se levantó y cogió sus pantalones cortos vaqueros de la silla del escritorio y se los enfundó. Kawa se quitó la sábana de encima y salió al pasillo, pasando al lado de Sakura, que se cubría los ojos totalmente sonrojada.-

Hikari soltó una risita y pasó también por su lado.

-¡¡Y tú además exhibicionista!! ¡¡Pervertido!! ¡¡Depravado!! ¡¡Degener…!!

El golpe que el shinobi de Taki le propinó a Naruto debió de escucharse en toda la aldea, ya que las risas de todos los ocupantes de la casa resonaron por las inmediaciones.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos desayunaban sentados a la mesa.

-¡Y fue cuando le vi entrando en la habitación de Sakura-chan! –Observó los rostros enrojecidos al máximo de sus dos compañeros de equipo y las miradas divertidas de Hikari y Kawa.- ¡Y esta mañana, cuando he ido a despertarle, les he encontrado comiéndose entre ellos, hechos un lío con las sábanas y totalmente desnudos!

Kawa rompió en risotadas y a Sasuke le salió el humo por las orejas. Hikari miraba a Sakura incrédulamente y ella apretaba el puño intentando contenerse.

-¡Tú eres completamente idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber que entiendes tú por "totalmente desnudos"?!

Naruto juntó los dedos índices, y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, puede que llevaran ropa… ¡Pero muy poca! ¡Y lo de que se estaban comiendo es verdad!

Minutos después, Naruto se derrumbaba en el sofá con un chichón doble en la cabeza, y Hikari abanicaba a Kawa con una servilleta, intentando que recuperara el aire que había empleado en descojonarse durante casi diez minutos.

-Esto es un asco. –Naruto observó cómo Sasuke hacía gala de su caballerosidad y se ofrecía a ayudar a Sakura a hacer la cama en la que había dormido. O la que habían compartido aquella noche. No hace falta decir que se encerraron en el cuarto, probablemente para no salir hasta la hora de comer.- ¡Bah…!

Agarró el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión. Comenzó a pasar canales, y cuando volvió al principio alzó una ceja. Volvió a repasar todos los canales y se levantó de un salto, con una mueca de pánico en el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?

Naruto miró a Hikari sudando la gota fría y señaló la tele.

-No… ¿No hay Konoha TV?

Ella alzó una ceja. Kawa hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo quieres que haya un canal local de Konoha cuando estamos en la Cascada?

Naruto se descompuso por completo y se tiró al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡¡Noooooooooooo!! ¡¡Esta tarde echaban la peli de Bleach!! –Se arrastró hasta Kawa y él le miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándose si era idiota o se lo hacía.- Con lo guay que es… Sobretodo cuando Ichigo se lanza al río, para salvar a Senna, y luego lucha con los malos para evitar que el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas colapsen, y…

-¿Y si ya la has visto, por qué demonios te desesperas?

Naruto le miró totalmente ahogado en el llanto.

-¡Porque ésta sería la décima vez que la vería! ¡¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?! ¡La décima!

Y siguió llorando. Kawa lo dio por imposible e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero a cuando a Naruto le daba la venada Lee… le daba, pero bien.

De pronto, Naruto y Hikari se miraron, repentinamente serios.

-¿Qué pasa?

Y súbitamente Kawa también lo notó. Había alguien fuera de la casa. Eran… tres concentraciones minúsculas de chakra. Tres humanos, sin lugar a dudas. Uno de ellos tenía mucho más que los otros dos. Pero aún así…

Sasuke y Sakura salieron del cuarto, alertados por lo mismo que el resto. Los otros tres shinobis no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarles qué habían estado haciendo, aunque era evidente. Se notaba demasiado.

Kawa sonrió burlonamente. Tendría que enseñarle a Sasuke algún método para escoger un sitio mejor para dejarle una "extraña marca rojiza" a Sakura, en el cuello se notaba demasiado. Tal vez en la clavícula...

-¡Salgan de la casa! –Los cinco se pusieron alerta.- ¡Quedan detenidos por allanamiento de morada!

Kawa alzó una ceja, intentando recordar dónde coño había escuchado antes esa voz. Cuando de pronto se dio cuenta: sólo había dos personas fuera. La tercera había desaparecido.

-Debería daros vergüenza… -Sakura se quedó lívida al notar el kunai haciendo presión en su cuello.- La dueña de esta casa acaba de morir, y vosotros os coláis sin ninguna consideración…

Sakura sintió el hilo de sangre bajar por su piel y sonrió. De hecho, todos sonrieron.

Unos minutos después, la chica que había atacado por sorpresa a Sakura salía disparada de la cabaña, con un corte en la ceja y llevándose consigo la puerta de entrada.

-Oh… -Kawa salió de la cabaña con un kunai en la mano y se relamió.- Kasumi se hubiera puesto echa una furia si viera lo que hemos hecho con su puerta.

A sus espaldas, Hikari sonrió burlonamente, crujiéndose los nudillos. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, y Naruto sonrió zorrunamente al ver que le esperaba la fiesta. Sakura terminó de enfundarse los guantes, y estiró los dedos intentando quitarse la sensación de haber pegado a aquella chica.

-¡Será mejor que no opongáis resistencia!

La voz les llegó entre la cortina de polvo que se había preparado. La chica se levantó y cogió un shuriken.

Era una muchacha de cabello rubio cobrizo, con unos ojos azules expresivos y llenos de ira, y un cuerpo de morir. Llevaba la bandana de Taki en la frente escondida entre dos mechones de pelo que su coleta no llegaba a recoger en la nuca.

Iba a lanzar el arma cuando una mano apareció de la nada y la detuvo.

-Espera.

El chico era de su misma edad, tenía el pelo castaño alborotado y unos ojos marrones fruncidos en dos pequeñas aberturas que escrutaban con atención a Kawa. Su bandana lucía en la frente, bajo el pelo despuntado. Llevaba en las mejillas sendas marcas ocres, distintivo de su clan.

Al verle, Kawa pegó un bote. Hikari se acercó hasta donde estaba él y miró a ambos ninjas con especial atención. Se dio cuenta de quiénes eran al ver la cicatriz de la muchacha, justo al lado del labio.

Kawa y el muchacho castaño se señalaron al unísono, mientras Hikari intentaba recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-¡No puedes ser…!

-¡Imposible!

Ambos se observaron boquiabiertos y luego comenzaron a reír.

Los tres shinobis del equipo 7 salieron al porche anonadados. Kawa se adelantó, al igual que el otro chico. La muchacha que estaba a su lado tuvo la tentación de frenarle, pero estaba tan confundida como el resto.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Takei? ¿Tadayoo Takei? –El muchacho asintió.- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mírate! –A Kawa se le veía emocionado.- Has… ¡has cambiado un huevo!

El nombrado Takei hizo una mueca.

-Pues anda que tú… Te advierto que si has vuelto para revolucionar las hormonas del personal femenino vas por buen camino, Kawa.

Ambos rieron, aunque se vieron interrumpidos por una trémula voz.

-¿Kawa? –La kunoichi rubia le miró, y él asintió, abriendo los brazos.- ¡Kawa! ¡Kami-sama, eres tú!

La chica se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero y éste la cogió ignorando su peso. Dio una vuelta con ella cogida y luego la posó en el suelo para observarla mejor.

-Kami-sama, Sayuri, estás tan preciosa como siempre. -Ella se sonrojó. Escucharon sendos carraspeos a sus espaldas y se volvieron. Hikari y Takei les miraban con una ceja levantada. Ambos se separaron, azorados.-

Takei miró a Hikari, que miraba divertida la escena. Se sorprendió a sí mismo recordando a una niña pequeña que siempre andaba metida en líos y pendiente de su hermano mayor.

-Cuando te mandé ese mensaje, jamás imaginé que me encontraría con una mujer tan impresionante. –Hikari le miró y le sonrió cariñosamente. Takei se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.- Me alegro de volver a verte, Hikari-chan.

Esta vez, fueron Sayuri y Kawa quienes carraspearon. Takei y Hikari repitieron la acción de ellos y los cuatro se echaron a reír.

Se miraron entre ellos y se apenaron al descubrir que ahora eran unos completos desconocidos que se conocían demasiado.

-¿Kawa? ¿Hikari? ¿De verdad sois vosotros?

Los dos miraron al hombre que tenían enfrente y de cuya presencia no se habían percatado hasta el momento.

Era un shinobi de mediana edad, alto, con el pelo castaño largo y una mirada sabia de ojos marrones oscuros. Lucía en la frente la bandana de la Cascada con orgullo, y aún sujetaba en la mano un kunai.

Hikari le miró y se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Él abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y la observó de arriba a abajo.

-Te abrazaría… pero temo que tu hermano decida romperme algún hueso.

Kawa rió y se acercó a él. Al llegar le dio un golpe en el hombro, haciendo que el hombre se llevara una mano a la zona adolorida.

-Tan miedoso como siempre, ¿ne, Shibuki?

Hikari sonrió y el hombre se sonrojó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además, para ti soy Shibuki-sama.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…

-¡No me vaciles!

-¿Quién te vacila?

-¡Imbécil!

-O, vamos. ¿Un crío es capaz de sacarte de tus casillas? Y eso que los niños te adoran.

-¡Eres un…! –Se quedó callado, observando al rubio que estaba detrás de Hikari luchando por retener la risa.- ¿Na… Naruto?

El chico asintió a la vez que dejaba escapar todas las carcajadas que había acumulado hasta el momento. Al verle, Sakura tampoco pudo evitar reír, y Sasuke cerró los ojos sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura?

El equipo 7 se acercó hasta él y todos le saludaron. Sonrieron.

Volver a la Cascada no sólo era volver a encontrarse con el pasado. Sino también con los amigos que dejaron atrás.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Unas horas después, todos comían unos tazones de ramen instantáneo en la vieja cabaña del lago. Naruto ya había dicho que echaba de menos el Ichiraku, pero aquello era así.

-¡¿Qué me dices?! –Naruto no podía evitar que la noticia le hubiera impactado.- ¡¿Que vas a ser padre?!

Shibuki asintió, orgulloso, y Hikari le dio unas palmadas a Kawa en la espalda intentando evitar que se atragantara.

-¡Enhorabuena, Shibuki-sama!

Shibuki se lo agradeció a Sakura, y ella miró a Sasuke con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿No es precioso?

Él la miró con una ceja levantada, y Naruto frunció el ceño, adivinando los sarcásticos pensamientos de su compañero.

-Sí, seguro.

-¿Y quién es la pobr… digo, la afortunada?

Hikari negó con la cabeza, mientras Kawa miraba a Shibuki burlón.

-Se llama Gaya, y es una mujer impresionante. Nos casamos hace un año, y tu madre fue una de las damas de honor.

Kawa miró a Hikari, que había bajado la vista, apenada.

-Bueno, pues sentimos no haber estado presentes.

Shibuki se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata al nombrar a Kasumi, pero ya que había empezado, decidió soltarlo de golpe.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer ahora? –Kawa y Hikari le miraron.- La casa es vuestra, o eso dice en el testamente de Kasumi. ¿Os quedaréis en la aldea?

Hikari miró a sus compañeros de la Hoja apurada y después a Kawa, que miraba al suelo tristemente.

-Yo… tengo que volver a Konoha... Allí está mi hogar, mis amigos y mis compañeros. No me malinterprete, me gustaría quedarme, de veras. Pero… comprenda que… Allí está mi vida, y no puedo abandonarla ahora. Me costó mucho y… amo a esa Villa, tanto como a ésta.

Shibuki asintió y miró a Kawa.

El chico había apretado los ojos y la mandíbula, así como los puños.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kawa?

En silencio todos miraron a Kawa. Él se levantó y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Le vieron desaparecer en el bosque que había al lado.

Hikari suspiró y bajó la vista. Tal vez… tal vez esperaba que dijera que le gustaría ir con ella a Konoha.

Sayuri se levantó de la silla, pero Sasuke la cogió por la muñeca.

-Déjale. Será mejor que esté solo un rato.

La chica asintió y se sentó de nuevo. El silencio que siguió fue muy pesado. Mucho. Demasiado.

-Supongo… -Todos alzaron la cabeza para mirar a Shibuki.- que después de todo lo que está pasando debe de necesitar tiempo para aclarara sus ideas.

Todos asintieron.

-La muerte de su madre ha debido de dolerle mucho. –Hikari miró a Takei.- Se siente culpable, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió. Miró la puerta por la que había salido Kawa y suspiró.

Sasuke miró a Hikari, y se dio cuenta de que él era el único que sabía (o sospechaba) que no era sólo la muerte de su madre lo que atormentaba a Kawa. Si de verdad quería a Hikari, le iba a costar decidir separarse de ella de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño.

No sabía por qué, pero eso le sonaba de algo…

-¿Y vosotros? Veo que seguís siendo ninjas.

Sayuri miró a Hikari e hizo un mohín. Takei sonrió.

-Sí. Hace un par de meses superamos los exámenes de jounin, y ahora formamos parte de la Guardia de Shibuki-sama.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué tienes guardaespaldas? ¿Tú? –Shibuki asintió, con el rostro encendido.- ¡Ja! Un líder de Aldea con niños cuidando de él… Juas, me parto. ¡Cuando yo sea Hokage, no habrá nadie capaz de hacerme daño, por lo que no necesitaré que nadie me cuide!

-¡Idiota! No nos encargamos sólo de Shibuki-sama, sino también de Gaya-san.

Takei asintió.

-Claro. Piénsalo, es la mujer del líder de la aldea, y en caso de ataque ella sería un rehén perfecto. Además de su estado de embarazo.

De pronto, Naruto se puso lívido.

-Vale, no había pensado en eso. –Miró a Sakura y a Sasuke suplicante.- ¿Se os ocurre algún ninja de confianza para que le encargue el cuidado de Hinata-chan? Puede que haya alguien acechando para secuestrar a la futura esposa del futuro Hokage…

Sakura rió, y con ella Hikari.

-¡¿Qué te has echado novia?! –Naruto asintió, mirando a Shibuki con una gran sonrisa.-

-Y es preciosa, la mujer más bonita que hayas visto nunca. –Sakura le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.- Junto con Sakura-chan, claro. Aunque, bueno, respecto a ese tema habría que preguntarle a Sasuke, ¿ne, Teme?

El aludido se sonrojó y Sakura le miró tiernamente.

-¡Ostias! –Shibuki se levantó de un salto de la silla y señaló a Sakura y a Sasuke.- ¿Estáis juntos?

Sakura asintió, y Sasuke se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

-¡Uy, sí! –Sasuke alzó la vista para chocar con la mirada pervertida de Naruto, que se acercó a Shibuki para susurrarle al oído, con malas intenciones.- Y han pasado toda la noche juntos, en la misma cama.

Shibuki abrió la boca y Sakura se levantó para darle un buen coscorrón a Naruto.

-¿Y tú, Hikari-chan? –Takei miró a la chica con confianza.- ¿Hay ya algún shinobi alucinante ocupando tu corazón?

Ella se sonrojó, y fue a contestar cuando Naruto se le adelantó.

-¡Claro! Tiene a sus pies a media Konoha, pero yo creo que ninguno de esos le interesa… -Todos le miraron, curiosos.- ¿Cómo iba a interesarle alguno de ellos cuando el mismísimo Kazekage está que se muere por ella?

Shibuki observó anonadado como Hikari se hundía en la silla de pura vergüenza.

-¡¿El Kazekage?! ¿Gaara-sama? –Hikari abrió la boca para responder, pero Sayuri interpretó las cosas como quiso.- ¡Kami-sama! ¡¿Ese pedazo de hombre?! –Hikari suspiró.- Hace unos pocos meses estuvimos de misión en Suna. En cuanto nos recibió en su despacho… -Sayuri juntó las manos con aire soñador.- En cuanto le vi… Fue un flechazo, amor a primera vista. Supe que era el hombre de mi vida…

Takei carraspeó y Sayuri le miró, azorada. Luego, se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Por supuesto, todo después de ti, cariño.

Minutos después, Sasuke abanicaba con un trapo a Hikari, intentando que no se desmayara, mientras el resto reía. La kunoichi de Konoha cogía grandes bocanadas de aire mientras miraba a Sayuri y a Takei con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿De verdad sois pareja?

Takei rió de nuevo y Sayuri le abrazó por el cuello.

-Si no vas a romperme otra vez la mandíbula, sí.

Todos rieron, aunque Hikari se sonrojó muchísimo.

-Respecto a eso… Era una cría, no entendía nada.

-No, no eras una cría. Eras una cría muy celosa. Cómo ves, aún tengo la cicatriz de la ostia que me pegaste cuando me viste en plan cariñoso con tu hermano.

-¡Os estabais besando!

-Claro, y fue entonces cuando pensaste "O me besa a mí, o Kawa no va besar a nadie".

Hikari se sonrojó y todos dejaron de reír.

-¿Cómo sabes qué…?

-¿Que te gusta Kawa? –Ella bajó la vista.- Es evidente que no le ves como un hermano. Llevas colada por él desde que tengo memoria, y el muy idota sigue sin darse cuenta.

Hikari se sonrojó como nunca.

-Toda la Villa lo sabe, Hikari-chan. –Los shinobis de la Hoja centraron su atención en Takei.- Menos él, claro.

-¿Toda? –Hikari ardía por momentos.-

-Toda. Incluida Kasumi. –Con las palabras de Shibuki, Sasuke decidió coger de nuevo el trapo y volver a abanicar a su compañera, antes de que se desmayara.- Le encantaba fantasear sobre vosotros. Aún la recuerdo cuando me decía "Algún día estos dos serán muy felices juntos. Aish, ya les estoy imaginando, rumbo al altar, Hikari con un vestido blanco como el mío y a Kawa con el traje de su padre, y…". O cuando iba más allá y saltaba con lo de "Estoy deseando poder abrazar a mis nietos. Van a ser unos niños preciosos, dos, para ser exactos. Uno será rubio, como su padre, pero con los ojos de Hikari y el otro tendrá el pelo castaño todo alborotado pero con los ojos azules de papá. Aaa… si Reichi y mi marido vivieran para verlo, estoy segura de que serían los hombres más felices del mundo…"

Y claro, fue inevitable. Hikari se pegó un castañazo contra el suelo, ya inconsciente. Sasuke se apresuró a sentarla de nuevo en la silla, mientras los demás reían a carcajadas. La pobre tenía el rostro completamente ardiendo, y Naruto no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al ver que alguien había superado a su Hinata-chan.

A lo lejos, Kawa escuchó las risas con lágrimas en los ojos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Kawa se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con el antebrazo y se giró para encontrar a Hikari mirándolo con tristeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte.

-¿En un estado tan lamentable?

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior y dudó sobre si acercarse o no. Al final no lo hizo. Se quedó observando a Kawa, sentado en una de las raíces del árbol de Houkou con los pies colgando y rozando el agua.

Era una cámara, una especia de cueva natural a la que se accedía a través de un entramado laberinto de ramas y raíces del árbol. En su interior había un cúmulo de agua que se filtraba de la laguna. La luz, escasa, la producían unos hongos de color verde resplandeciente que había por todas partes, que le daban al lugar un aspecto mágico.

Kawa siempre había dio allí cuando necesitaba estar solo. Aunque eso había cambiado el día en que decidió revelarle a Hikari cuál era su lugar secreto.

Desde entonces era el de ambos. Iban allí mucho, incluso a veces se llevaban los sacos de dormir y comida y pasaban allí un par de días o tres.

Era su refugio. El de ambos.

Aunque los últimos años que estuvieron en la Cascada, antes de marcharse, casi no habían ido allí. Al menos, no juntos, como antes.

Al rubio le gustaba ir allí después de entrenar, ya que en aquel lugar se sentía totalmente relajado. Tal vez fuera porque era el árbol de Houkou, y allí los dos espíritus que convivían en su cuerpo se sentían a gusto.

Kawa observó su reflejo en el agua unos instantes más, meditabundo. Luego, escuchó el sonido de una cremallera. Giró la cabeza, pero no le dio tiempo a ver nada más que la ropa de Hikari ya en el suelo.

Miró al agua, donde la kunoichi se había tirado de cabeza, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y se puso en pie al ver que no salía.

Cuando por fin vio emerger su cabeza respiró aliviado. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho, pues se sonrojó como nunca al ver que la kunoichi estaba completamente desnuda. Intentó desviar la vista de ella, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía.

Hikari le miró burlona, y le salpicó, dándole de lleno en la cara, provocando que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-Pervertido.

Él abrió la boca, aún sonrojado y confuso.

-No soy yo quien se acaba de desnudar.

-No tardarás en hacerlo.

Se le volvieron a subir los colores y desvió la mirada de nuevo, escuchando la risa de Hikari.

-Vamos. No me digas que te da vergüenza. ¡Kami! ¡Si nos hemos bañado aquí desnudos muchísimas veces!

-Eso era antes. Ya no soy un crío, ¿sabes? –La miró por el rabillo del ojo.- Y tú tampoco.

-Oh, vamos.

Le volvió a salpicar, y él intentó protegerse con las manos, en vano.

-¡Para, Hikari! –Ella rió y buceó hasta el borde del agua, mirándole con ojitos de cordero degollado.- No vas a convencerme. No pienso bañarme contigo desnudo. –La miró, pero fue un nuevo error. Ella había comenzado a hacer pucheritos fingidos.- No me puedes hacer esto. –Ella insistía.- ¡Hikari!

Con el primer sollozo, Kawa se rindió. Suspiró, exasperado.

-Voy a odiarme por esto. Eres una niña caprichosa y consentida.

-Sep, soy una malcriada.

-Eso no, mi madre te educó muy bien. Otra cosa es lo que te hayan enseñado en Konoha.

Mientras hablaban, Kawa se fue desnudando. Antes de quitarse la ropa interior, miró a Hikari y ésta se sumergió para darse la vuelta y nadar hasta el centro de la laguna.

Cuando la kunoichi emergió por fin, Kawa ya no estaba al lado de su ropa. Miró hacia todas partes, asustada, pero no logró encontrarle.

-Bu.

Sintió las manos del rubio en sus hombros y soltó un gritito que hizo eco en la gruta. Se giró, quedando cara a cara con él.

El chico la miraba fijamente a los ojos, seguramente para evitar mirarla a cualquier otra parte.

-Hazme un favor. –Ella asintió.- No mires hacia abajo.

Ella rió y se acercó un poco a él para salpicarle de nuevo.

Kawa rió y se acercó a ella, olvidando momentáneamente su desnudez. Aunque no tardó en recordarlo, cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron, provocándoles a ambos que la sangre golpeara sus mejillas con fuerza. Aunque no se separaron.

-Ne, Kawa. –Él observó la expresión dolida de su rostro.- Lo siento… Siento lo de antes, lo de volver a Konoha… Pero no puedo…

Kawa sacó una mano del agua y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su compañera.

-Ahora no.

Pasó el brazo restante por su cintura y con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó a que le siguiera. El rubio comenzó a nadar, y Hikari tardó unos segundos en seguirle, aún confusa.

La llevó hasta el otro lado de la laguna, donde unas raíces se entrecruzaban y descendían por el agua. Kawa se giró y la miró.

-¿Aguantas un minuto debajo del agua?

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

-Creo que sí.

Kawa sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Tomó aire y se sumergió. Ella buceó detrás de él.

Las raíces eran tan gruesas que harían falta tres hombres para rodearlas con los brazos, y se trenzaban de una extraña forma, bajando por el agua sin dejar recovecos entre ellas.

Finalmente, a unos metros de profundidad, Kawa frenó al lado de una abertura en las raíces y miró hacia arriba, a Hikari, que se acercaba a él con agilidad, pero enseguida se arrepintió y volvió a desviar la mirada, dejando escapar algunas burbujas de aire.

Hikari llegó a su lado y él entró por el agujero, seguido por la chica. A partir de ahí, el trayecto fue ascendente. Las raíces formaban una especie de tubo, hueco por dentro. Hikari siguió a Kawa hacia arriba, aunque evitaba mirarle directamente.

Por fin, vio la claridad y que Kawa frenaba. Había llegado a la superficie.

Al salir tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos. Se maravilló con el espectáculo que tenía delante. Todas las raíces que formaban las paredes del conducto estaban recubiertas por aquel hongo fosforescente, que brillaba como nunca, formando reflejos en el agua. El conducto seguía hacia arriba, y parecía imposible ver el final.

Hikari expiró una bocanada de aire y miró a Kawa maravillada.

-Es… precioso.

Kawa asintió, mirando también a las alturas. Hikari divisó una raíz que estaba horizontal y nadó hasta ella. El conducto en el que estaban no tenía más de cuatro metros de diámetro, por lo que no tardó en llegar. Se encaramó a la raíz y se tumbó en ella boca arriba, intentando divisar el final de la cañería en las alturas. Allí tumbada, el agua tan sólo le cubría un palmo. Dejó la mano caer de nuevo al agua y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio y la calma.

Las yemas de sus dedos notaron unas ondas en el agua y abrió los ojos para ver a Kawa acercándose a ella por el agua. Llegó hasta su lado y la miró, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Se inclinó un poco y besó su vientre, para después volver a mirarla a los ojos. Ella observaba sus movimientos en completo silencio. Él nadó hasta donde ella tenía la cabeza apoyada y Hikari se dio la vuelta, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos y quedando a escasos centímetros de Kawa.

-¿Ves como ya no eres una niña?

Ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos, y los volvió a abrir.

-Si eso significara volver a estar contigo, me gustaría volver a serlo.

-Pues… -el chico echó un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de la kunoichi.- A mí me gustas más así.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa y volvió al agua, con él. Se acercó hasta él, provocando que él retrocediera un poco, pero finalmente se dejó abrazar.

Kawa respiró hondo al notar el contacto. Hikari enterró el rostro en el cuello de él y dejó que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla hasta el agua.

Finalmente, Kawa la correspondió al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos, acariciando su espalda.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás siempre conmigo.

-Siempre he estado a tu lado. –Se separó de ella y colocó una mano en su pecho, sin ningún reparo.- Aquí. Y siempre voy a estarlo.

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Pase lo que pase

Hikari acarició la mano de Kawa sobre su piel desnuda y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Sintió un susurro en el aire…

"_Bésale…"_

Sintió su cuerpo rozar el suyo…

"_Ámale…"_

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza…

"_Ríndete…"_

Lo abrazó con fuerza y se echó a llorar. Sabía que tarde o temprano ya no podría luchar contra esos sentimientos que abrazaban su piel desnuda, libre de defensas. Tarde o temprano…

* * *

**Holaaaa! Juas, bueno, ya veis, esa última escena es una de las que más me gustan. Vale, tengo que reconocer que todo vino a cuento de que soñé con aquel lugar. Qué le vamos a hacer, mi cama me inspira (sin pensar mal xD). La mayoría de lo que escribo de me ocurre allí. Las últimas frases las tengo puestas en el tuentillo, porque... porque me dio la gana. Me gustaron y ahí las puse, junto con el resto de poesías que escribo cuando me aburro.**

Además, hoy se estrena "Kizuna", la última peli de Naruto, y no he conseguido que mis padres me lleven a Japón para el estreno, en el que te regalan un collar de Sasuke o de Naruto con el kanji de "Kizuna" por detrás. Qué triste es todo T.T (Información de la peli en mi profile)  


**Ahora vamos con el próximo. ¡El último! ¡Chachachachachahán!**** Después de que le cuelgue esperaré dos semanas para ver si alcanzamos los 125 reviews, y si lo consigo subo el especial que ya he empezado a tramar, ya que esto va por buen camino n.n Tengo que avisar de que esta semana voy a estar íada, porque son las fiestas patronales de mi pueblo (¡Viva San Roque! ¡Viva Nuestra Señora! ¡Viva Viana! Etc, etc,...) Y tengo que preparar las cosas de la peña y todo eso. Además Kouga nos trae un regalito -.- Que, por cierto, me gustarón más los de Canarias xD (A Eder le mato, me ha traído una postal porno). ¡Y viene Arce! Así que voy a estár liada. Creo que todo habéis notado que estoy usando esto como diario xD Os dejo con el avance u.u'**

Se acerca el final. la hora de la partida, de regresar a Konoha, y Kawa sigue confuso. Y su sonrisa le ayuda atomar una decisión, tal vez quivocada. Hikari encontró el trozo de papel al lado de una fotografía. Y todo esto lleva consigo un reencuentro entre dos viejos amigos que tiene mucho en común. Cierra los ojos y deja que las llamas se lleven tu pasado. El final ha llegado. El final de todo. Capítulo 20: Lo siento.

**¿Promete o no promete? Espero que os gusten los finales tristes xD Traaaanquis, que hay segunda temporada. Bueno, pues vou a ver si leo manga porque estoy... ayer me daba demasiada pereza y tengo Fairy Tail, Bleach y Soul Eater acumulados. Voy a ver si termino. Y encima tenbgo que ver el doble capi de Shippuden, que he oído que es de los que sorprenden... Y como a la tipa esa se la ocurra decir otra vez que que "va siendo hora de que Naruto le entregue su cuerpo", ya no voy a tener ninguna duda respecto a su parentesco con Orochimaru. Putón -.- A su lado, Karin parece la abeja Maya xD Oye... ¿y será Hachi un personaje inspirado en la abeja Maya? xD Pues eso... nos vemos... En un país multicolor...**

Sayo!


	21. Capítulo 20: Lo siento

**Si encuentran por ahí una cara, es mía, se me ha caído de la vergüenza u.u Bueno, creo que... lo primero de todo es pedir perdón por este ENORME retraso, y además sin avisar ni nada u.u Pero yo no tengo la culpa. Eran las fiestas patronales de mi pueblo, (Viva San Roque, etc, etc...) y con toda sinceridad, han sido una mierda de fiestas. Tal vez por la compañía, reencuentros con errores del pasado, amigas-que-apuñalan-por-la-espalda... cosas de esas, vamos, lo que le pasa a cualquier adolescente de mi edad (estoy deseando que se me acabe la edad del pavo, joder...) He tenido una gatita, pero mis padres no me dejaban quedármela T.T Buñuelito... TToTT Y por otra parte, los reviewers han desaparecido... ToT apenas tengo dos reviews del capítulo anterior. Estoy deprimidísima. Voy a dejar de plazo hasta el 15 de septiembre para mandar los reviews (es el día que yo empiezo las clases) y hacer el especial. De veras que quiero hacerlo, me hace ilu T.T Respecto a este último capítulo, es triste. Me molan los finales trágicos. Y éste lo es como el que más. Última escena inspirada en FMA. ¡Minna! ¡Por fin aparece alguien a quien todos queremos mucho! Ya nadie me menciona el GaaHika en los reviews. Lo siento, Gaara, te has quedado en la Arena xD Son contados los votos para el KawaHika, y masivos para el ItaHika. Puede pasar de todo. Y aún nos queda una segunda temporada por delante, gente. Ahora, por favor, pido que leáis al final. Responded a las preguntas para que yo pueda hacer el especial. Y, sinceramente, me gustaría recibir muuuchos reviews. Porque últimamente no hay ninguno. Y creo que todos los autores lo notamos. Un beso, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Lo siento.**

_Esquivó de nuevo, o al menos lo intentó. El impacto le alcanzó en el estómago y escupió la sangre que se había amontonado en su boca._

_-Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad. _

_Con la vista nublada por el dolor y tratando de olvidar que estaba tirado en un charco de sangre alzó la vista y se cruzó con los ojos que le miraban fijamente, sin denotar ningún sentimiento. _

_-He luchado antes contra otros como tú. No tienes ninguna posibilidad –Repitió.- _

_Pero no iba a darse por vencido. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero el dolor se lo impedía. Sentía las lágrimas al borde de los ojos, y no podría retenerlas mucho más. _

_-Escucha, Kawa. –El hombre de la túnica negra con nubes carmesí se agachó a su lado, con un suspiro.- No tengo nada en contra tuyo. No quiero hacerte daño. Por eso te estoy diciendo que me escuches. –Kawa calló, pero no por su orden, sino porque el dolor le impedía hablar.- Akatsuki te busca. Eres un jinchuuriki. Y yendo de un lado para otro no estás seguro. Si a ti te pasa algo, ella…_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que debería haberme quedado en la Cascada? –El hombre cerró los ojos.- ¿No crees que es más seguro para ella que yo esté lejos? _

_-¡No si la estás haciendo daño!_

_Kawa miró al shinobi que tenía enfrente. Estudió su rostro demacrado y sus ojos negros como el azabache, al igual que su larga melena, recogida en una coleta en la nuca. _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se echó a llorar. _

_Itachi se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y esperó a que cesara el llanto. _

_-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Aún eres capaz de preocuparte por alguien, aun con todo lo que has hecho?_

_El Uchiha cerró los ojos con cansancio y suspiró. _

_-Así que lo sabes… _

_-Claro que lo sé. El famoso clan Uchiha exterminado por su heredero. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluida ella. –Itachi apretó un puño. El rubio le observó, compungido.- Ni siquiera sabe quién eres, Itachi._

_Él le devolvió una mirada llena de misterio. Se puso en pie y se quedó de espaldas al joven, tal vez para ocultar las lágrimas que Kawa imaginaba en sus ojos. _

_-Es mejor así. Pero un día, tarde o temprano, ella se enterará. –Se giró y miró al chico que estaba en el suelo, con el sharingan activado.- Y entonces él irá a matarla. _

_Kawa apretó la mandíbula, que minutos antes tenía rota, pero que gracias a su sobrenatural chakra se había curado como si nada. _

_-¿Por qué te marchaste? _

_Kawa se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de tema de Itachi._

_-Supongo que por lo que me dijiste. Lo de que no podría ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo. Cuando me hablaste de la única opción que quedaba…_

_-¿Y pensaste que era alejarte de su lado? _

_-¡Oye, no sé qué fue lo que pensé para marcharme, ¿vale?! ¡Simplemente lo hice, y ya está! –Se levantó, con la mayoría de las heridas ya curadas, y fue hasta su lado, observando con él el atardecer.- Parece imposible que ya haya pasado un año… _

_-A veces el tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa. –Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.- No has vuelto desde entonces a tu casa, ¿no? –Kawa asintió, pesaroso.- Deberías regresar. Tu madre…_

_-No voy a volver, Itachi. –El Akatsuki vio en sus ojos la decisión, o mejor dicho la tozudez, y suspiró.- Si quieres proteger a Hikari, tendrás que hacerlo tú solo. _

_-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Tan sólo quiero verla feliz…_

_-Eres un asesino, Itachi. Has matado a tu propia familia, ¿con ello has conseguido lo que querías? _

_Itachi se quedó en silencio, pero fue suficiente. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? _

_Kawa sonrió._

_-Yo también tengo una hermana pequeña. Tal vez por eso comprendo lo que hiciste. _

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, evaluándose mutuamente. _

_-Tengo que marcharme. –Itachi se colocó el sombrero. Kawa se preguntó de dónde coño lo había sacado.- Piensa en lo que ha pasado. _

_-¿En la sarta de ostias que me has dado? _

_Itachi sonrió burlonamente. Era un Uchiha, después de todo._

_-Idiota… -Le miró fijamente.- En lo que te he dicho. _

_-No voy a volver. Hikari puede ser feliz sin mí. Seguro que encuentra algún tío cojonudo como tú para enrollarse con él, verás que rápido se olvida de su hermano mayor. _

_Itachi sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _

_-No dejes que te capturemos. _

_-¿Estás de coña? Soy invencible, a ver si te enteras de una vez. _

_Itachi se dio la vuelta, dejándolo por imposible._

_-Ne, Itachi… -Volvió a encarar al rubio.- Hasta la próxima. _

_El moreno le miró con una sonrisa._

_-Hasta la próxima._

_Y despareció de allí, sin más. Kawa cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cada vez que se encontraba con él por casualidad o no, le parecía más extraño. Pero estaba seguro de que, en otras circunstancias, Uchiha Itachi y él hubieran sido muy buenos amigos… como lo fueron de pequeños._

Suspiró de nuevo. Abrió los ojos, saliendo de aquellos recuerdos que le parecían tan lejanos. Escuchó un gemido a su lado y miró a su derecha.

Hikari cambió de postura, colocándose de lado, mirando hacia él. Kawa sonrió melancólicamente y acarició su cintura con ternura.

Notó como se la erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo y se encogía en sí misma. Finalmente, optó por abrazarle, pegando su cuerpo al de él todo lo que pudo.

Kawa sonrió y la pasó un brazo por la cadera. Acarició su espalda desnuda, ya que la sábana había quedado olvidada en su cintura la noche anterior.

La puerta se abrió y él alzó la vista.

Se encontró con Sasuke boquiabierto, mirando a Hikari con los ojos como platos. Tal vez fuera porque estaba desnuda. Kawa chasqueó la lengua y agarró la sábana para taparla por completo. Se incorporó y se enfrentó a la mirada acusadora y a la vez asombrada del Uchiha.

-¿En Konoha no os enseñan a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?

Sasuke no respondió. Entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad para no despertar a la kunoichi, y miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Kawa se encogió de hombros, para desesperación del muchacho.

-Nada. Nos dimos un baño.

-¿Desnudos? –Kawa asintió, dejándolo por la cosa más obvia del mundo.- ¿Y luego os fuisteis a dormir sin más o antes estuvisteis en sesión de cariñitos?

El rubio le miró burlonamente, exasperándolo.

-Tal vez.

Sasuke hinchó el pecho con la ira acumulada.

-Eh, tranquilízate. Era broma. –Sasuke se relajó, aunque aún mantenía cara de mala leche.- No pasó nada. Volvimos de la laguna y nos fuimos a dormir. No queríamos despertaros.

-Y todo eso sin ropa, ¿verdad?

Kawa rodó los ojos.

-Deberías saber que Hikari no se avergüenza por nada. –Miró por el rabillo del ojo el contorno de su cuerpo tapado por la tela blanca y sonrió de medio lado.- No tiene por qué hacerlo.

-Eres un maldito pervertido.

-Lo sé.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se volvió para salir de la habitación.

-Dile a Hikari cuando despierte que vaya haciendo la maleta.

Kawa frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo os vais?

-Al ponerse el Sol. Está haciendo mucho calor, y será mejor que viajemos de noche. Queremos estar en Konoha mañana al mediodía. –Observó el rostro compungido del chico.- Si quieres… -Kawa le miró fijamente. Él suspiró.- A ella le gustaría que vinieras. Recuerda que tienes sitio en nuestra casa, tenemos un sofá-cama increíble. A veces se te clavan los muelles, pero con cambiar el colchón…

-¿Cómo que "nuestra casa"? –Citó.-

Sasuke sonrió, arrogante.

-¿Ah, no lo sabes? Vivo con Hikari.

Kawa palideció del asombro y abrió la boca todo lo que su mandíbula le permitió. Sasuke rió socarronamente y salió de la habitación.

El rubio miró a Hikari y ésta se movió suavemente. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, y al ver a Kawa volvió a cerrarlos y se los frotó con un puño. Luego se estiró, alzando los brazos, y en vez de volverlos a bajar se colgó del cuello de su compañero.

-Buenos días. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Kawa se sonrojara.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Sin que ella lo advirtiera, Kawa echó un fugaz vistazo al cuerpo de la kunoichi, que bostezaba en ese momento. Sonrió tristemente.

-Mejor que nunca. –Observó como la chica se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse, con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que reposaban en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio de la habitación de Kawa.- Acaba de venir Sasuke. Se ha quedado de piedra al vernos desnudos.

Hikari se sonrojó levemente.

-Pues será por ti. Conmigo ya se ha acostumbrado.

Kawa levantó una ceja.

-¿Acostumbrado a qué?

-A verme desnuda. Vivimos juntos desde hace casi dos meses.

-¡¿Y te ha visto desnuda?!

Hikari le miró, como si ver todos los días a tu compañera de piso sin ropa fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Pues claro. Cuando salgo de la ducha, cuando me cambio, cuando…

-Ya, ya vale. –Kawa negó con la cabeza, pensando un plan para dejar ciego a Sasuke.-

-¿Y qué quería?

Kawa la miró fijamente en la puerta. Desvió la vista hacia una fotografía que había colocado en el escritorio, en la que aparecían ellos dos con Kasumi cuando eran niños.

Sonrió con tristeza y volvió a mirar a la kunoichi.

-Nada… No es nada.

Hikari frunció el ceño, confundida. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la habitación.

Kawa se quedó mirando la fotografía unos instantes más.

_-No voy a volver. Hikari puede ser feliz sin mí. Seguro que encuentra algún tío cojonudo como tú para enrollarse con él, verás que rápido se olvida de su hermano mayor._

Se puso en pie y cogió la fotografía enmarcada. Kasumi sonreía mientras les abrazaba a ambos. Se la hicieron el día que Kawa se graduó en la academia, con una puesta de Sol de fondo. Hikari, con diez años, reía jugando con la bandana de Kawa. Él estaba levemente sonrojado, porque su hermanita le acaba de decir que estaba muy guapo con la cinta puesta.

_-Un día, tarde o temprano, ella se enterará._ _Y entonces él irá a matarla._

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el hueco vacío del umbral de la puerta. Escuchó a reír a Hikari, tomando el pelo a Naruto. Caminó hasta allí con paso lento y la fotografía en la mano. Se asomó al pasillo y vio a Hikari y a Sakura sentadas en el sofá, observando cómo Naruto les contaba algo que debía ser divertido, ya que ambas reían. Sasuke pasó por detrás y se inclinó sobre Sakura para besarla en los labios. Hikari los observó con una sonrisa, y Naruto desvió la mirada, fastidiado. El Uchiha se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y de un ágil salto lo pasó por encima y se sentó entre las dos chicas, que rieron enseguida. Sasuke agarró a Hikari por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hikari se lo devolvió. Entonces Naruto se tiró encima de ellos, en sus rodillas. Se estiró todo lo que pudo, molestando a los tres. Los cuatro rieron, sentados en el sofá.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el cristal que cubría la imagen, y Kawa apretó la mano con la que la sujetaba, intentando reprimir el llanto en vano.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke en el porche.

"_-Antes la has mirado… no sé, casi… con lujuria." _

"_-Tal vez ella no piense lo mismo."_

Sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"_No podía haberse enamorado de Hikari."_

Qué jodidamente estúpido había sido. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Estaba ciego. Totalmente ciego.

Sí, se había enamorado de ella.

Loca y perdidamente enamorado.

¿Pero quién era él para joder la vida de Hikari? Sólo un idiota enamorado de ella que había jugado durante demasiado tiempo a ocultar lo que sentía, a ser sólo un hermano mayor.

Si ella había sido feliz esos cuatro años en Konoha, podría seguir siéndolo.

Sin él.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura se ajustó la mochila a la espalda y repasó mentalmente todo lo que llevaba, intentando no olvidarse nada. Cuando terminó su examen, asintió y miró a Sasuke, que estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche mirando las aguas del lago, que habían tomado un color grisáceo, ya que pese al atardecer, las nubes amenazaban con lluvia. A su lado estaba su mochila, ya preparada para marcharse.

La pelirosa se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Sasuke la sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí cogiéndola por la cintura.

A lo lejos se escuchó un relámpago.

Sakura lo besó.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En Kawa. No lo he visto en todo el día.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Era verdad. No había comido ni desayunado con ellos. Ahora acababan de comer algo para tener fuerzas para el viaje, pero no sabían nada de él.

La puerta de la casa se abrió detrás de ellos y ambos se giraron para ver salir a Naruto, mochila a la espalda.

-¿Ya estáis listos?

Los dos asintieron, y Sasuke cogió su mochila.

-¿Dónde está Hikari?

-Dentro. Ha ido a por su mochila.

Justo en ese momento escucharon el ruido de un cristal romperse. Sakura y Naruto miraron hacia la puerta de entrada, pero Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia una ventana.

La habitación de Kawa.

Frunció el ceño y se puso en pie, con un mal presentimiento.

Sakura y Naruto entraron en la casa, seguidos por Sasuke.

Naruto apresuró el paso y llegó antes que los otros dos a la puerta de la habitación del rubio de Taki. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-¡Hikari!

El jinchuuriki entró corriendo a la habitación, seguido por Sakura y Sasuke.

El Uchiha se horrorizó al ver trozos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo, al lado de Hikari, que estaba arrodillada.

Pero más se asustó al ver sus manos ensangrentadas, con las que sostenía un pequeño trozo de papel.

-¡Hikari! ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto se había arrodillado al lado de la kunoichi y la miraba con pánico.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se percató de que estaba llorando. Vio la fotografía en el suelo, con el cristal del marco roto. Frunció el ceño aún más y fue a acercarse a Hikari, pero la kunoichi se levantó de súbito y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando caer el papel.

Los tres componentes del equipo siete miraron la hoja intrigados y aterrados.

Sasuke soltó una maldición y salió de la habitación corriendo, siguiendo a Hikari. Sakura y Naruto tardaron un poco más en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se miraron, anonadados y atemorizados, y siguieron a Sasuke y a Hikari lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando atrás la fotografía rota y la nota, en la únicamente se podían leer dos palabras.

"Lo siento"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando llegó al cementerio, ya había comenzado a llover. Los rayos daban desde el cielo un concierto que perfectamente podía haber anunciado el Día del Juicio Final. Las descargas eléctricas de los relámpagos habrían hecho estremecerse al más valiente.

El color plomizo del cielo le nublaba la vista, ya de por sí impedida por las lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir de sus ojos desde que encontrara la nota al lado de la fotografía.

Pero aún así pudo ver la silueta de Kawa. Hikari reconoció el bulto que había a su espalda desconsolada.

Su mochila. La misma que se había llevado la última vez.

Estaba frente a una tumba en la que descansaba un ramo de flores blancas.

Eglantinas.

Se lo había enseñado Kasumi. A ella siempre le había gustado decir las cosas con flores. Tenía de todo tipo, plantadas por toda la casa, repartidas en macetas y jarrones de distintos colores y tamaños.

Pero ahora ya se habían secado. Las únicas que se mantenían como siempre eran esas, las eglantinas que Kasumi tenía plantadas en una maceta en la repisa de la ventana de su cuarto.

Siempre que visitaba la tumba de su marido le dejaba un precioso ramo que tal vez le llevaba semanas conseguir.

Las eglantinas siempre habían sido sus preferidas. Tal vez por su significado.

"El amor y el sufrimiento siempre van unidos"

Kawa se dio la vuelta, y Hikari no pudo distinguir si estaba llorando o no. La lluvia caía en su rostro y se llevaba con ella esas gotas transparentes que nacían en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hikari sonrió tristemente. Estaba segura de que él si que se había percatado de que ella estaba llorando. Bajó la cabeza.

-Sabía que no podías irte sin despedirte de tu madre. –Le miró, intentando hacerle saber su dolor. Sollozó.- No puedes… hacerme esto… -Él cerró los ojos con pesadez.- No otra vez…

Escuchó un chapoteó en el suelo a unos metros de tras de ella. Kawa miró por encima del hombro de la kunoichi.

El rubio se mantuvo impasible ante la mirada acusadora de Sasuke.

-Kawa… por favor…

Volvió a centrar la vista en Hikari, que le miraba con una mano en el pecho, ya que la dolía por el intento de retener las lágrimas.

Kawa avanzó hacia ella despacio. Sus pisadas en el barro y el estruendo de la tormenta eran lo único que se escuchaba, a parte de los sollozos de Hikari.

Se quedó a unos centímetros de ella y la miró desde arriba, dolido.

Lentamente se inclinó despacio y cerró los ojos. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella con cuidado.

Fue eso, nada más.

Sólo un roce, una caricia. Un beso suave, lento.

Un beso con más dolor que amor.

Hikari cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como poco a poco se separaba de ella. Sollozó de nuevo, dejando que las lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia.

Kawa se acercó hasta su oído, rozando su mejilla con la de ella. Y de su boca escapó un susurro cargado de sufrimiento.

-Lo siento…

Hikari sintió el aire que desprendió al marcharse. Abrió los ojos.

Ya no estaba. Se había ido.

De nuevo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?

Kawa se quedó mirando fijamente como Sasuke recogía a Hikari, inmóvil y casi sin conocimiento.

-No.

Itachi le miró, dándose cuenta de que él sentía el mismo dolor que la chica a la que había dejado atrás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Kawa no contestó. El Uchiha mayor suspiró y echó un último vistazo a las figuras que se perdían entre la lluvia. Sintió una punzada al ver el símbolo grabado en la camiseta de uno de los jóvenes.

-Es curioso. –Volvió a fijar su vista en Kawa.- Al final los dos hemos escogido el mismo camino.

Itachi miró al frente, a tiempo para ver a Sasuke desparecer con Hikari en brazos.

-Cuando sólo te queda el dolor, es el único camino que hay.

Itachi se colocó el sombrero de paja y siguió con la mirada el recorrido de la última lágrima que cayó por la mejilla de Kawa.

-Si yo no estoy, no habrá nadie que pueda contarle el secreto de sus padres, ¿verdad?

Itachi cerró los ojos al comprobar que delante tan sólo tenía a un hombre con alma de niño. Kawa no contuvo los sollozos, dejando que sus hombros se convulsionaran repetidamente.

-Tarde o temprano se acabará enterando. Tiene que hacerlo.

Itachi se maldijo al comprobar que, en el fondo, él también deseaba que lo supiera todo. Que todos supieran todo.

Kawa se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta mojada.

-Vamos.

-¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

-No me queda otra opción.

-Sí, la hay.

Kawa miró a los ojos a Itachi, intentando descubrir qué le proponía.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sea lo que sea, ya da igual. No hay vuelta atrás.

-Es peligroso.

-Aún así... -Kawa cerró los ojos unos instantes, para después volver a abrirlos.- Ya no me importa. Ya no importa nada.

Observó por última vez la villa que le vio nacer y ambos desparecieron de allí con una brisa de viento.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las llamas lamieron la madera mojada, ignorando la lluvia que caía sobre ellas, tratando de extinguirlas.

Hikari tiró la antorcha a la descomunal hoguera y la observó, con la mirada vacía.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el calor de las llamas intentaba, en vano, evaporar las gotas de lluvia que caían por su rostro.

Ahora eran ya sólo eso.

Lluvia.

Ahora tan sólo eran las lágrimas del cielo.

Tal vez la Cascada sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez aquellas nubes eran las mismas que han acompañado a Hikari toda su vida, desde el principio. Quizá son las que lloran cuando ella no quiere hacerlo.

A lo mejor son las mimas nubes que cubren en ese momento su corazón. Y quizás esas llamas son las mismas que lo abrasan.

Puede que todo eso tan sólo sea un reflejo de lo que ocurre en el corazón de Hikari, aquello que sus ojos no se atreven a mostrar.

Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la casa incendiada, y comenzó a caminar por el barro. Los otros tres shinobis tardaron unos segundos en seguirla, sobrecogidos por lo que podía llegar a hacer el dolor de una joven.

Desparecieron de allí tan rápido como desaparecieron las sonrisas de sus rostros.

En el interior de la cabaña, todo sucumbía ante el poder del fuego.

Los muebles lanzaban sus lamentos al aire, mientras ardían irremediablemente.

El fuego atravesó el pasillo, llegó hasta el umbral de una puerta abierta y la atravesó, descarado, y sabedor de que allí había mucho más que quemar.

Recuerdos, momentos, alegrías, risas, y felicidad.

Se lo llevó todo. Lo abrazó sin piedad, tragándose los buenos momentos.

Y entonces lo vio en el suelo. Una fotografía, con tres rostros sonrientes. Al lado de un papel.

Se acercó, con su risa malvada, aquel chisporroteo que congelaba la sangre.

El fuego derritió los cristales esparcidos por el suelo, y poco a poco comenzó a devorar la imagen.

Las dos palabras impresas en el papel sucumbieron bajo su poder abrasador. Y también la fotografía.

La casa lanzó un último lamento agónico, segundos antes de derrumbarse entre las llamas.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, se volvieron para observar aquel espectáculo macabro, con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

Hikari no.

Ella dio la espalda a los restos de la casa, sin volverse ni un instante. Sin mirar hacia atrás.

Porque había decidido que detrás ya no habría nada.

Que aquellas llamas quemarían su pasado.

* * *

**FIN**

...

**(de la primera temporada xD)**

**¡Tachán! Espero que el final les haya gustado n.n (Inner: ¬¬ Oh, sí, seguro que están dando saltos de alegría... -nótese el sarcásmo-) No me agües al fiesta u.u Por fin salió Itachi. Forsak, sé que el beso de Kawa te ha dolido, lo sé xD Pero tienes el consuelo de que al final sale Itachi, y echa un par de miraditas a Hikari. Bueno, a ver. Para todos los que hayan llegado ahsta aquí, me hayan dejado review antes o no, les dejo unas preguntas que me gustaría que respondieran todos los que han leído el fic. Por favor, que no cuesta nada dedicarme unas palabritas. Es para que yo pueda hacer el capítulo especial. En agradecimiento a todos vosotros. ¡Seréis los protas! ¿Qué más queréis? ¡Estaréis sentados en un escenario al lado de Sasuke, Hikari, Naruto, Sakura y todos los demás! Pero recuerda que tienes que dejarme un review ;) Ahí van las preguntas:**

_-¿Qué opinas de Lágrimas de Luna? _

_-¿Leerás la segunda temporada? _

_-¿Te gustan los OC's? Dime tu impresión de ellos._

_-¿Qué capítulo te ha gustado más?_

_-¿Qué opinas de las parejas que se muestran en el fic? _

_-¿Cuál es para ti el momento más romántico? ¿Y el más triste? ¿El más gracioso?_

_-¿Cómo descubriste el fic? _

_-¿Te gusta la forma de escribir de la autora? _

_-Se admiten apuestas: ¿KawaHika, ItaHika, GaaHika, LeeHika, o la autora se sacará de la manga a un personaje muevo para emparejarla? ;) (Qué mala soy)  
_

_-¿Alguna sugerencia o petición para la segunda temporada? _

**Bueno, esas son. Si alguien quiere contarme algo más, será bien recibido. De veras que os agradecería que contestárais a las preguntas. **

**Desde aquí quiero felicitar a KougaGaru, ya que ayer fue su cumpleaños! FELICIDADES!! QUE CUMPLAS (y escribas xD) MUCHOS MÁS!! Esta tarde voy a comprar tu regalo y me pasaré por Cómic Castilla, a ver que novedades hay xD**

**Recuerden:** **Tienen hasta el 15 de septiembre para dejarme el review y salir en el especial.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que... Un beso! Sayo! Nos vemos! Os voy a echar de menos T.T!**


	22. Capítulo 21: Especial!

**Lágrimas de Luna 21: Especial!**

(Unos focos alumbran la sala a boleo, suena una voz)

Voz: ¡Señoras y Señores! ¡Minna en general! Bienvenidos al…

(Todo el público lo corea)

Todos: ¡El capítulo especial de Lágrimas de Luna!

(Los focos iluminan el centro del escenario, donde están Sakura y Naruto, ambos con trajes de gala)

Sakura: Konnichiwa! ¡Bienvenidos el capítulo especial! Soy Haruno Sakura, la presentadora, y él es…

Naruto: Sakura-chan, que todos nos conocen muy bien… Para algo somos los protas, amos, digo yo…

Sakura: (carraspea) Ejem, ejem… Él es Baka-Uzumaki Naruto, mi deprimente ayudante, al que eligieron por falta de candidatos… (Naruto hace pucheritos) Esta noche tenemos una invitada especial…

Naruto: Ejem, ejem… auto-invitada…

Sakura: ¡Mizuki-san!

(Un foco ilumina una esquina del escenario, donde está la mesa de los invitados, y sentada detrás de ella Mizuki, comúnmente conocida como SMRU, con un letrerito con su nombre delante de la botellita de agua. Ella luce su bronceado tropical mientras recibe las miradas hostiles del resto del público, pero sigue tan feliz y tan ajena a todo.)

Sakura: Je je je je… Pues esta noche (mañana, hora del almuerzo, mediodía, tarde o merienda, ajusten el diálogo a su zona horaria, una hora menos en canarias) … Como decía, esta noche vamos conocer algunos datos interesantes (vamos, que no interesan a nadie) sobre el fic, anécdotas curiosas, escenas eliminadas, avances de la segunda temporada, y entrevistas exclusivas con los personajes, que amablemente han cedido a concedérnoslas (se ve al fondo a todo el reparto de Lágrimas de Luna con fajos de billetes en las manos) Pero, en primer lugar, vamos a ver algunas de las respuestas de los lectores al cuestionario propuesto en el último capítulo que mandaron mediante sus reviews. ¡Bienvenidos a todos!

(Se ve en las gradas a todos los lectores de LDL, que gritan como las fangirls de Tokio Hotel y revientan un par de focos con tanto decibelio)

Naruto: ¡Así es! Vamos a ver… la primera era… ¡Ah, sí, ésta! (Saca una tarjetita y la lee)

-¿Qué opinas de Lágrimas de Luna? Bien, y… a ver… Cojamos una respuesta al azar. Aquí, la de x.CelliNe.x: "_A__parte de estar muy bien en cuanto a ortografia y demás, es un fic lleno de emocion y mucho sentimiento, por lo personal, le daria un 10 sobre 5 xD Vamos maja, que te has lucido ;)"_ Gracias de parte de la autora. (Se ve al fondo a Mizuki, dando saltos llamando a su querida Kris y dándola quinientas mil gracias) n.nU Bien, etto… Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y, hum, ahora, vamos con la siguiente:

-¿Leerás la segunda temporada?Respuesta de El angel de la oscuridad: "_Claro que la leere, de eso no hay duda." _Muchas gracias (Mizuki lanza más besos)

-¿Te gustan los OC's?Dime tu impresión de ellos_. _Respuesta de medea-chan: "_Sip. Hikari es muy majosa, debe caer bien a todo el mundo. Kawa es tonto, pero en fin. Da una nueva dimensión al personaje 8-) (xD) Los demás... han pasado sin pena ni gloria, qué le vamos a hacer_." Gracias, medea-chan!! (Mizuki llora cascaditas)

-¿Qué capítulo te ha gustado más? Respuesta de Kumi-Strife: "_Pff, no sé, creo que el del lago, cuando Sasuke morrea a Sakura XDD"_hala, más fans del SasuSaku… ¿Por qué siempre se lleva Sasuke la mejor parte? ToT La forma de la que me declaré yo a Hinata tampoco estuvo nada mal… Y él fue un bruto.

Sakura: O te callas o te cayo yo, pero para toda la eternidad ù.ú

Naruto: ¡Pero si casi te viola, Sakura-chan! (Todos: O.O) Esto es una mierda. Pido un recuento de votos ToT

(Se apagan todas las luces y al cabo de un momento se vuelven a encender. Ahora sólo está Sakura en el escenario, que se cruje los nudillos sospechosamente)

Sakura: Bien, como Naruto ha sufrido un desafortunado e imprevisible accidente, seguiré yo por el momento. Pero desde aquí quiero decirle al cabeza hueca ese que SÍ que hubo muchos que votaron tu declaración como el momento más romántico. Seguimos:

-¿Qué opinas de las parejas que se muestran en el fic? Respuesta de Forsak: "_Sasusaku FTW! Naruhina FTW! Y el resto me encantan. De verdad. Mis favoritas." _Joderse con la jerga Otaku, no hay quien les entienda u.uU Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo n.n (Forsak levanta una pancarta en las gradas que reza: SasuSaku 4evah!!) n.n

(Al fondo de la sala se ve a Mizuki atada a la silla, ya que ha intentado levantarse e irse a sentar entre los fans. Que la silla cuesta dinero, ostias. Ahora te jodes y la calientas.)

-¿Cuál es para ti el momento más romántico? ¿Y el más triste? ¿El más gracioso? Respuesta de diana kerens: "_el mas romantico hay empate entre sakura y sasuke en el hospital cuando se escuchan y luego se ven y naruto i hinata en el baile, el mas trizte los de hikari ganan todos,erl mas gracioso esta difilcreo que es... cuando sakura le menciona a naruto que kiba queria conquistar a hinata y que tal vaz lo lograba si el no se ponia las pilas y naruto en un dos por tres ya estaba listo para ir ala disco con ella" _Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n

-¿Cómo descubriste el fic? Respuesta de x.CelliNe.x again: "_Porque me dejaste un review y me pase a tu perfil y lo vi, y como el titulo era bueno, pues me pase para leerlo" _Mizuki-san me manda decirte que claro que te deja reviews, porque tus fics son (publicidad subliminal OFF) y eso. Y que la alegra que alguien se pase por su profile, porque eres la única XD.

-¿Te gusta la forma de escribir de la autora? Respuesta de Forsak: "_sabes que sí. Sabes que me encanta lo natural que eres. Me gustan tus frases cortas y sencillas. No te andas por las ramas, ni tampoco ahces cosas especialemnte esquemáticas.Puedes mejorar en algunas cosas, sobretodo en los laísmos esos que se nos escapan. Pero tranquila, es algo que se cura con el tiempo._" Muchas gracias! Lo que muchos han destacado de la forma de escritura es que no es demasiado pesada y no te cansas al tener que leer párrafos interminables. Gracias! (Consulta su guión, y al ver la siguiente pregunta manda que aten a Sasuke a su asiento, antes de que se cometa un atentado)

-Se admiten apuestas: ¿KawaHika, ItaHika, GaaHika, LeeHika, o la autora se sacará de la manga a un personaje muevo para emparejarla? En general, a esta pregunta, los votos quedan así: ItaHika – 2; KawaHika – 2; GaaHika – 2; y a Lee le han puesto como segunda opción xD Bueno, así que ya veis que tenemos un empate. La pareja de Itachi y Hikari hay mucha gente que opina que harían buena pareja. El KawaHika gusta, pese a todo, y el GaaHika no se queda olvidado. Veremos lo que pasa, jejejeje… Sasuke, deja de intentar quitarte la moradaza para gritar insultos contra tu hermano, hombre. Que él también tiene derecho a pegarle un meneito al cuerpo, joder. (Sasuke comienza a ponerse morado) Y, última pregunta!

-¿Alguna sugerencia o petición para la segunda temporada? Todos pedís lemmon. Y lo vais a tener, jujujuju… (Sasuke pasa de morado a rojo y Sakura le lanza una mirada lujuriosa O.O) De momento la autora irá practicando, y seguirá leyendo libros porno para coger ideas y todo eso. Que malo es hacerse mayor antes de tiempo u.u A parte de lemmon, más apariciones del resto de las parejas. Quieren que Naruto se suici… digo, que hable con Hiashi sobre su relación con Hinata, y más acción… Y más canciones… (Sakura mira el guión.) Joder, esto es mucho para mí sola. Necesito un nuevo ayudante. ¡Traedme al suplente!

Voz de fondo: No tenemos suplente.

Sakura: Pues traedme a cualquiera.

Voz de fondo: Vale.

(Se oyen unos ruidos y luego un gritito agudo. Después aparece Hinata con un traje de conejita como el de Mikuru en Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu y se acerca a Sakura. Al lado de Sasuke aparece atado Neji, con mordaza incluida, y empieza a poner más blanco que sus ojos, luego pasa al verde, y por último al rojo de furia.)

Sakura: O.O Hinata…

Hinata: Etto, hum… hola.

(El público masculino sufre diversas hemorragias nasales)

Sakura: E, bueno, supongo que con ella vale… u.u Pasemos a la siguiente sección.

Hinata: Ahora Sakura-san hará unas preguntas a Mizuki-san. Ya pueden desatarla. (Dos empleados la desatan) Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que habéis mandado durante todo el fic, ¡en total han sido 145! Estamos muy contentos de haber podido participar en este fic, y ya veis a muchos nos ha favorecido. Y, bueno, ahora, les dejo con Sakura-san mientras yo me voy a ver a Naruto-kun a la enfermería.

Sakura: Pues como te vea así, fijo que se levanta de un salto… Etto, gracias, Hinata. Mizuki-san, bienvenida.

Mizuki: ¡¡Hola!!

Sakura: Eh, bien, vamos a empezar. Mizuki-san, ¿cómo se le ocurrió la idea para el argumento principal de Lágrimas de Luna?

Mizuki: Pues, bien (se hurga la nariz) al igual que la mayoría de mis fics, se me ocurrió en la cama. Necesitaba escribir algo más maduro, con personajes más adultos…

Sakura: O.O ¿En la cama?

Mizuki: Sep, mis mayores momentos de inspiración son después de despertarme y antes de dormirme. Lo consulto con la almohada, vamos. A veces no me duermo hasta las tantas de la madrugada dándole vueltas a un capítulo, o al día siguiente no me levanto hasta la hora de la merienda, cuando mi estómago amenaza con no dejarme pensar gracias a los tremendos ruidos que hace reclamando comida.

Sakura: Ah. Interesante. Bien, y, ¿cómo nació Hikari?

Mizuki: Bueno, verás, Sakura, la verdad es que se me hace muy difícil escribir una historia sin meter algún OC. Yo creo que todos los autores dejamos nuestro granito de arena en las historias que escribimos. Pues bien, yo he dejado una montaña. Hacía tiempo que Hikari estaba en mi cabeza, y poco a poco fui formando el argumento introduciéndola en él.

Sakura: ¿Y el resto de OC's, como Kawa? (se ve a Kawa al fondo saludando con cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida. El público le lanza miradas asesinas nivel 15)

Mizuki: Che, pues, la verdad es que Kawa es nada más que una cobaya de laboratorio (a Kawa se le cae el mundo encima). Yo sabía que la historia iba a ser triste. Odio los cuentos empalagosos en los que siempre sale todo bien. Entonces tenía dos opciones: joder a la pobre Hikari más de lo que ya la he jodido, o inventarme al paleto de turno para que se llevara su parte. Así, poco a poco fue surgiendo la historia de estos dos. Y al final ha resultado que Kawa es un tipo majo, pero para mí que la única asignatura que tiene pendiente es Hikari.

Sakura: Aaahhh… Entonces, ¿todo lo malo se lo llevan ellos dos?

Mizuki: No bonita, tú tranquila que ya te llegará el turno.

Sakura: O.O

Mizuki: Y Sasuke no se va a ir de rositas, por supuesto, ni Naruto, ni Hinata, ni…

Sakura: ¡¡Mátame ya!! ¡¡Pero deja de martirizarnos!!

Mizuki: Resumiendo: que al final vais a acabar todos jodidos.

Sakura: ¿Por qué eres tan mala? T.T

Mizuki: No soy mala. Es lo que engancha a la gente. Le doy al público lo que quiere. Soy muy mala con las cosas felices, pero consigo hacer saltar lágrimas con los relatos tristes. Aunque te prometo que intentaré mejorar respecto a la felicidad (siempre y cuando a mí me toque un poco) y… bueno, pero nada de spoilers. Siguiente pregunta.

Sakura: T.T Bien, vale… ¿de dónde sacas el tiempo para escribir, si tienes que compaginarlo con tus obligaciones, estudios…?

Mizuki: Siguiente pregunta.

Sakura: u.uU Ok, veamos… ¿qué sorpresas nos aguardan en la segunda temporada de Lágrimas de Luna?

Mizuki: Ya he dicho que nada de spoilers. Pero luego algunos personajes os van a ofrecer algunos avances. Sólo puedo deciros que el título ya está claro.

Sakura: Oh, sí, lo tengo aquí apuntado. Lágrimas de Luna, Almas del Pasado.

Mizuki: Exacto.

Sakura: Oh. Y ¿a qué se debe?

Mizuki: ¿Tú qué entiendes por "nada de spoilers"?

Sakura: T.T Ok, lo siento. Háblanos de las canciones.

Mizuki: Escribir canciones y poesía son unos de mis hobbies. Por desgracia, para componer música soy un desastre. El ritmo lo saco, pero a la hora de crear algo "decente"… Muchas de las canciones que escribo están inspiradas en momentos de mi vida, normalmente los amargos, y otras muchas veces paso de todo lo que me rodea y me meto de lleno en vuestro mundo. Entonces es cuando me llega la iluminación divina. De vuestras relaciones y personalidades es de donde saco la inspiración. Para la segunda temporada prometo poner alguna más, y ya he grabado una maqueta de "A un amigo", la primera canción que sale en el fic, que está inspirada en Naruto y Sasuke. Pero es sólo mi voz, no esperéis más. Además, canto como una mierda.

Sakura: Seguro que no.

Mizuki: Pelota. Vas a sufrir de todos modos.

Sakura T.T Bueno, también te han pedido más acción, ¿qué me dices a eso?

Mizuki: Ya estoy observando movimientos técnicos de lucha mediante simulación digital.

Sakura: Ein?

Mizuki: Que me he viciado al Kingdom Hearts y Final Fantasy.

Sakura: Ams. ¿Te puedo hacer yo una petición?

Mizuki: Siempre y cuando no sea nada carnal.

Sakura: … o.0? … No, sólo quiero pedirte que metas por alguna parte de la segunda temporada a Cloud, o a León, o tal vez a Roxas, Sora…

Mizuki: Nada de crossovers. Creo.

Sakura: ¿Cuándo podremos disfrutar de la segunda temporada?

Mizuki: Espero que a finales de este mes o comienzo del siguiente. Aún tengo que repasar los esquemas en mi cabeza, y de todos modos me estoy planteando hacer finales alternativos, ya que el que tengo pensado quizás no le guste a todo el mundo.

Sakura: Pues que se jodan, ¿no?

Mizuki: ¿Y si te digo que ese final incluye tu muerte?

Sakura: O.O … Piedad…

Mizuki: Es coña. (Sakura suspira aliviada) O tal vez no… (Sakura se vuelve a tensar. Mizuki ríe entre dientes)

Sakura: Bueno, y… Aquí tengo que estás preparando algunos extras de Lágrimas de Luna… ¿De qué se trata?

Mizuki: Sí, bueno. Como ya prometí, el one-shot de ShikaTema, y otra idea que surgió hace poco. Como bien sabéis, Hikari estuvo un mes cautiva en la guarida de Orochimaru, y ahí fue donde conoció a Sasuke y formaron ese vínculo de amistad entre ellos. Pero nadie sabe muy bien cómo Hikari consiguió convencer a Sasuke de que volviera a Konoha. Es mi proyecto, en el que ya estoy trabajando. Será un two-shot, three-shot como mucho.

Sakura: Anda. ¿Y el título?

Mizuki: "Atrapada"

Sakura: Ams. Ahora, quiero hacerte una pregunta un poco fuera del tema. ¿Qué piensas sobre el incesto?

Mizuki: Buf, un tema delicado. Realmente, no estoy en contra. De hecho, no veo por qué dos personas no pueden amarse sólo por tener la misma sangre. Entre hermanos me cuesta mucho ver una relación de este tipo, ya que creo que sobrevaloro el amor fraternal. Pero si surge, surgió, y no hay más que hablar. Me pasa lo mismo entre padres e hijos. Con los primos ya es otra cosa. Aquí no tengo nada que decir. Te puedes enamorar de tu primo como te puedes enamorar del vecino de enfrente y no veo nada de malo en ello. De hecho, mis abuelos maternos eran primos. Y tengo que decir algo que puede alertar a más de alguno… En la segunda temporada de LDL, SÍ hay incesto. Leve, pero le hay. Entre primos, y NO es NejiHina.

Sakura: O.O Ostras, ¿entonces, quién?

Mizuki: Ya se verá, ya… Creo que ahora ya podemos pasar a los resúmenes, ¿no?

Sakura: Efectivamente, y para encargarse de ellos están ya preparados Sai y Yamato. Os dejamos con ellos.

(En otra parte del escenario, delante de una pantalla, están Sai y Yamato, ambos vestidos con esmoquin.)

Sai: Konnichiwa! Gracias, Sakura-san.

Yamato: Hola a todos. Ahora, vamos a pasar a ver algunos resúmenes de la segunda temporada.

Sai: En la primera quedan sin respuesta muchas preguntas e incógnitas que en la segunda se resolverán.

Yamato: ¿Qué es la cicatriz de Hikari? ¿Cuál es el secreto que guarda Kawa acerca de sus padres? ¿Y qué será de él?

Sai: ¿Cuáles son los poderes que nombra Hiashi que tiene Hikari? ¿Qué relación tenía el patriarca Hyuuga con la familia de ella?

Yamato: En esta segunda temporada, un elemento importante en la vida de toda persona entra en juego: el pasado.

Sai: Un pasado que muchas veces, ni sus propios protagonistas conocen del todo.

Yamato: Muchos secretos, relaciones, lazos y promesas que serán desveladas en Lágrimas de Luna: Almas del Pasado.

(Sai y Yamato se apartan y la cámara enfoca la pantalla, en la que empieza el trailer de la segunda temporada. Sobre un fondo negro, empiezan a aparecer unas palabras en letras doradas)

"Hay muchos secretos guardados a lo largo del tiempo… Muchas personas que vivieron sus historias y dieron comienzo a otras nuevas… Es el momento de desenterrar el pasado… Para vivir el futuro."

(Empiezan a sucederse muchas imágenes que terminan con un primer plano del sharingan.)

"Lágrimas de Luna: Almas del Pasado."

(El público empieza a aplaudir y a lanzar vítores)

Sai: Próximamente se podrá disfrutar de la versión en vídeo de este trailer.

Yamato: Si alguien está interesado en recibir un aviso mediante PM cuando esté disponible, no tiene más que pedirlo en un review o mensaje privado a la autora.

Sai: Así mismo, los que no tengan a SMRU en Author Alert y quieran que se les avise cuando comience la segunda temporada, sólo tienen que decirlo.

Yamato: Ahora, vamos a pasar con unos datos interesantes de la segunda temporada.

Sai: En primer lugar, los capítulos se publicarán cada dos semanas, en vez de cada semana, como venía siendo habitual. Esto se debe a un aumento en el nivel de los estudios de Mizuki-san y su promesa a sí misma de terminar su novela cuanto antes, porque ha encontrado un enchufe en una editorial. Para compensar ese fin de semana sin LDL, la segunda temporada contará con más de 20 capítulos.

Yamato: Con respecto al espacio de tiempo transcurrido entre la primera y la segunda temporada es de un año, por o que los personajes tendrán 17 – 18 años.

Sai: No queremos fomentar las relaciones sexuales de los adolescentes, que hoy en día ni el 90 llegan vírgenes a los 16.

Yamato: O.O ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Sai: Porque sale en los libros n.n

Yamato: Ejem… vale… Bueno. Después de 7 meses publicando, para la autora se ha convertido en una de sus mejores obras, por no decir la mejor. Hikari es un personaje al que tiene mucho cariño, tanto a ella como a su historia.

Sai: En la segunda temporada conoceremos la razón por la que Hikari es necesaria para la historia y no sólo un personaje que ha añadido la autora porque sí.

Yamato: Efectivamente. Guarda algo más en común con el resto de personajes, algo que muchos no podrían ni imaginar.

Sai: Porque, como bien se ha dicho, Hikari no es una chica normal. Pero descubrirá que le gustaría serlo.

Yamato: En Almas del Pasado también veremos más acción. Y aparecerán los malos que todos queremos ver: Orochimaru y Akatsuki.

Sai: Nos seguiremos metiendo en líos, y, oído cocina, estaremos a punto de meter a Konoha en medio de una guerra.

Yamato: Descubriremos que los bijuus no son los únicos seres sobrenaturales que existen sobre el mundo. ¿Es que nadie se ha preguntado nunca de dónde sale el aspecto de Kisame? ¿Es una nueva raza o algo así?

Sai: ¿Y quién no se ha preguntado por qué la cara de Yamato Taicho da tanto miedo? n.n

Yamato: u.uU No creo que eso tenga una explicación lógica…

Sai: Sí, genética. Tus padres debían de ser dos cardos borriqueros n.n

Yamato: Adoramos tu sinceridad, Sai… Bueno, también contaremos con nuevos OC's, unos pocos nada más.

Sai: Y con nuevos personajes de los que el mundo parece haberse olvidado.

Yamato: Forsak pedía más participación de Kakashi, bien, pues la tendrás. De hecho, Kakashi tendrá su parte de la historia.

Sai: Atención… y puede que los adolescentes no sean los únicos que se enamoren…

Yamato: Por otra parte, Sakura y Sasuke tendrán dificultades par mantener su relación.

Sai: Y Naruto e Hinata se demostrarán lo que son capaces de hacer el uno por el otro. Aunque tal vez no sea suficiente…

Yamato: Shikamaru y Temari, parece que lo suyo es serio… Aunque, puede que el verse obligados a estar separados mucho tiempo les dé la opción de pensar… Y hay quien dice que en el momento en el que te paras a pensar si quieres a una persona, has dejado de quererla definitivamente.

Sai: Por otra parte, Neji y Tenten se enfrentarán a una dura prueba: la condición de Neji de miembro del bouke.

Yamato: Y qué decir de Hikari… ¿Habrá superado lo de Kawa? Tal vez su corazón tenga que escoger entre varios caminos… Y no será fácil… Sobretodo porque el mundo se le viene encima al descubrir que su destino quedó fijado incluso antes de que ella naciera… Y que hay alguien esperándola, en alguna parte…

Sai: Y, tal vez, alguien merezca una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar lo que dejó atrás hace mucho tiempo… Pero todo esto sólo podrás descubrirlo en Lágrimas de Luna, Almas del Pasado.

Yamato: Y ahora vamos a pasar con Ino y con Tenten, que nos van a contar alguna anécdota interesante sobre el fic.

Sai: Adelante chicas n.n

(En otra parte del escenario está Ino, vestida de gala, como todo el mundo n.nU)

Ino: Ohayo! Tengo que avisar de que ha habido un cambio de última hora, y Tenten ha tenido que retirarse temporalmente del programa n.nU

Sai: ¿Por qué? ¿No se encuentra bien?

Ino: No, es que se ha deprimido con todo lo que habéis dicho… u.uU Bueno, entonces ahora necesitaré un nuevo ayudante… ¿quién…?

…: ¡¡Tenten!! ¡¡Yo Cuidaré de tu flor de la juventud por ti!!

Ino: Ay, no…

(Aparece Lee con su típica malla y una corbata, todo sonriente y saludando al público.)

Lee: Bueno, vamos a caldear el ambiente, para que crezcan las llamas de la juventud.

Ino: Sí, sí… u.uU

Lee: Bien. Entonces… ¡¡empecemos!!

Ino: Ok. Lee, ¿tú sabías que parte del argumento no es original de Lágrimas de Luna?

Lee: O.O Qué me dices.

Ino: Así es. Algunos aspectos de la historia que aún no podemos desvelar, forman parte de la vida del primer personaje que Mizuki-san creó, y que, de hecho, es su alter-ego, teniendo su propio nombre. Sólo que ella tiene 19 años y un novio que te cagas u.u

Mizuki: T.T

Lee: Bueno, no todo es malo. También hay que decir que en muchos aspectos el personaje de Hikari-san está basado en la autora.

Mizuki: A… ¿sí?

Ino: ¿En serio?

Lee: Sí.

Ino: Emm… ¿Un ejemplo?

Lee: A las dos les va mal con los chicos n.n

(Aparece un micrófono de la nada y golpe a Lee en la cabeza, lo deja inconsciente y se lo llevan a la enfermería.)

Ino: Ejejejeje… Gracias, Mizuki-san.

Mizuki: ù.ú

Ino: Bien, pues seguimos. Además, Hikari-san no es el único OC inspirado en una persona de verdad que…

(Aparece otro micrófono de la nada y hace lo propio con Ino)

Mizuki: ò.ó

(Sale Temari, vestida de gala, of course. Mizuki prepara otro micrófono.)

Temari: Ejem, ejem… Por el poco presupuesto del programa y mi seguridad personal, creo que vamos a dejar ese tema a parte.

Mizuki: n.n

Temari: Bien. Como parece que ya estoy a salvo, voy a contaros algo interesante. Estamos preparando un concurso de cara a la segunda temporada. Y se trata de algo relacionada con la música. ¿Quién no ha pensado alguna vez con ponerle banda sonora a LDL? Bien, pues esa es la cuestión. La idea es que los fans busquen canciones que estén relacionadas con la historia. Pero no tiene por qué ser de toda la temporada, puede ser únicamente para un personaje, una pareja, una situación o un capítulo. Luego, Mizuki-san decidirá cuál de todas las canciones es la que mejor concuerda con la escena/personaje/pareja/capítulo elegido. Pero, atención: Esto no tenéis que ponerlo en los reviews, sino mandando un mensaje privado a SMRU, y así se mantendrán las canciones en secreto hasta el final. Y, ojo, no penséis que esto no tiene premio. Mizuki-san aceptará escribir un drabble sobre el tema que elija el ganador. Puede ser cualquier cosa. Agradeceríamos que junto al título y artista mandarais la letra, y si es posible la traducción al español para quitarle trabajo a la pobre Mizuki-san. Pero sino no importa, que es que es una pedazo vaga. También se agradecería un link donde escucharla o un vídeo de you tube en cualquier caso. Ahora, sólo me queda hablar de…

Voz de fondo: ¡¡Temari-san!! ¡¡Te hemos encontrado un ayudante sustituto!!

Temari: ¿Es Lee? Porque si es así no lo quiero.

Voz de fondo: No, no es Lee.

Temari: Ah, entonces tráelo pa' ca'.

(Hace entrada en el escenario Shikamaru, con su esmoquin y su inseparable "Mendokuse". A Temari le brillan los ojitos.)

Shikamaru: Ohayo…

Temari: Ohayo, Shika-kun n.n

Shikamaru: Que no me llames así en público

(Shikamaru se sonroja y el público empieza a hacer conjeturas con caras pícaras.)

Shikamaru: Puñeteros malpensados…

Temari: De todas formas, me alegro de verte por aquí. Pensé que estarías durmiendo o algo así.

Shikamaru: Y lo estaba.

Temari: Ams. Bueno, ¿puedes seguir tú, cari?

Shikamaru: Será… De acuerdo. Mendokuse. (Coge el guión) Además, cualquier cosa relacionada con LDL tendrá su merecido premio, así como pueden ser imágenes, algún fan art (¿de verdad Mizuki piensa que la gente se aburre tanto?) y un largo etc. Y… (Shikamaru mira bien el guión y levanta una ceja) si alguien se atreve a cantar alguna de las canciones de LDL también será recompensado con un one-shot de tema elegido por el artista. No importa si cantáis bien o mal, lo importante es intentarlo. El guión dice que tengo que sonreír. (Mira a Temari y ella asiente. Shikamaru suspira.) Mendokuse.

(Shikamaru sonríe forzadamente)

Shikamaru: Y ahora…

Temari: Les dejamos con Sakura de nuevo, que ha encontrado un nuevo ayudante.

(Temari agarra a Shikamaru y se lo lleva a rastras hasta detrás del escenario. No more details. En otra parte del escenario se ve a Sakura al lado de Sasuke con traje de Armani, ambos con los labios enrojecidos y levemente sonrojados. Sasuke se… ¿mete la camisa por dentro de los pantalones? Madre mía lo que dan de sí estos momentos en los que los focos no te iluminan.)

Sakura: Jejeje… Bueno, el concurso para las canciones estará abierto hasta el 1 de diciembre, y también se podrán incluir canciones de los capítulos que hayan salido hasta ese momento de la segunda temporada de LDL. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke. Hmp.

(Sasuke mira un reloj que hay en un lateral del escenario y mira a Sakura.)

Sakura: Sí, ya lo sé. Se acaba el programa.

(El público hace pucheritos)

Sakura: Que sí, leches, que no podemos estar aquí toda la vida. Además, tenemos que ir practicando algunas escenas para la segunda temporada… (Mira a Sasuke lujuriosamente)

Sasuke: Ejem, sí, tenemos… cosas… que hacer. Así que os dejamos con la chapas de Mizuki para que dé los agradecimientos.

(Sasuke agarra a Sakura y se la lleva del escenario. Todos los focos iluminan a Mizuki, que está con lagrimitas en los ojos)

Mizuki: Bien… esto… me estoy emocionando… Sólo decir que tengo "Saying sorry" de fondo… Bueno, a ver. En primer lugar, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado con vuestros reviews: Kumi-Strife (Nee-san!!), El angel de la oscuridad, Karina-chan, Mikai, L.I.T, Cullen's Style, Kouga-Garu, Shadow Noir Wing, diana, medea-chan, kami, Forsak (Te quiero preciosa!!) , Jarnall, Kimiko I, oscarinho, Pandora84, niia-chan, katerine, YumiLyokoGen08, asukasoad, x.CelliNe.x, led, Shanel La'Crosse, 9shikatema9, Vistoria, C.C.-Uchiha Haruhi- KH y zoey-azakura-san, y a todos los que lo han leído y no dejaron constancia de su opinión. Me agradaría conoceros a todos. Un agradecimiento especial para Kimiko I y Kouga-Garu, se os quiere, gente. Y que seguiremos siendo Otakus hasta el final de nuestros días. Porque algún día dominaremos el mundo con nuestro reloj dorado xD También para Forsak, preciosa, querida, cariño, que ya no sé vivir sin ti. Para Kumi-Strife, mi Nee-san de FF, que me ha dado todo su apoyo incondicional. Para x.CelliNe.x, que siempre ha estado ahí, dándome ánimos para continuar. Vosotras tres hacéis mi vida mejor T.T Muchas gracias, me he reído muchísimo con vuestros reviews y gracias a todos vosotros consigo seguir día a día, y… joder, me pongo sentimental… Para… desgraciadamente, también tengo que dar las gracias a la gente (person, bad persons) que me han dado la inspiración necesaria para escribir los momentos jodidos del fic. Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos, porque algún día te inspirarán para crear personajes odiosos. Gracias también a mis padres, que me animan a seguir escribiendo. A todos los que me habéis dado una oportunidad, y un saludo para la gente de DZ, que fueron mis primeros lectores. Gracias, por supuesto, a Kishi-sama, por haber inspirado esta historia, y por hacerme feliz los sábados por la mañana. Aunque otras tantas me deprime para toda la semana, pero bueno… Joder… ya no sé qué más decir… Es que, todo esto se resume en un enorme y tremendo GRACIAS. Es que, de verdad que no tengo nada más que decir… Vosotros sois quienes me ayudáis a levantarme cada mañana. Gracias por estar en mi sueño, os recordaré siempre, y algún día les contaré esto a mis nietos, lo prometo T.T Hasta la próxima!

(Todo el… snif… elenco de Lágrimas de Luna sale al escenario y saluda. El público comienza a aplaudir, enfebrecido, y los personajes se emocionan mucho. Al final, se van todos en parejas o grupitos, dados de la mano, y Mizuki se queda sola en medio del escenario.)

Mizuki: T.T

(De repente aparece una figura con una túnica negra encapuchada y Mizuki se queda to happy. Se va con él agarradita de su brazo y se gira para guiñar un ojo.)

Mizuki: Me voy a ir practicando para la segunda temporada. Sayonara!


End file.
